


Dragon's Fire

by SerenaJones



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, Depression, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba bangs everyone, M/M, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Other, Parenthood, Plants, Public Sex, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Seto is owned by his daughter, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Dragon's Fire. It's a plant. And a perfume. And a cleaning product. And an aphrodisiac? See what kind of mischief Seto and Jou get into when Seto's new botanical hobby becomes a raging sex hormone.Nothing cleanses like a dragon's fire.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsumikara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumikara/gifts).



"Don't get too close," Kaiba said without looking up from his petri dish.

Jou glanced around himself then nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a plant with teeth actually leaning toward him.

"Holy fuck!" he screeched. "What the hell is that?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Just a bit of fun. I spliced a Venus Fly Trap with a species of Succulent that is sensitive to movement."

"You are one creepy dude." Jou shook his head. "I liked you more when you just did computer stuff. That was boring. Now you're like some mad scientist."

"I enjoy my hobbies." Kaiba shrugged. "It gives me a chance to be creative."

"See? Breeding killer plants isn't a hobby. It's the kinda crap that gets you into the Villain Hall of Fame."

Kaiba considered the idea. "Do I get my own wing?"

"Nah. You gotta share with Ming the Merciless."

He considered that, too. Then he nodded. "Accepted." He went back to the microscope. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to breed a killer plant."

"Man! You are such an asshole!" Jou laughed as he crossed the room. He grabbed a handful of silky chestnut colored hair and gently pulled the attached head back. "How'd I hook up with you anyhow?" He leaned down and kissed the brunette's lips lightly.

"Obviously you are luckier than I am. I am supposed to be with someone richer and sexier than myself."

Jou scoffed at that. "I didn't know you believed in Santa and the tooth fairy."

"I don't. I took up genetic engineering as a hobby to build the perfect man. You're just keeping his space warm until I succeed."

"Yeah? How's that goin'?"

"You don't need to start packing yet." Kaiba pursed his lips and Jou obliged him with another kiss.

Jou stroked his fingers through his lover's hair. "So, that creepy thing what you been working on?"

"Ah!" Kaiba grinned. "No. That project is in my private lab. Let me finish these notes and I'll show you."

An hour or so later, Kaiba turned on the lights for a room several floors below the main research division. It was off of a windowless corridor and appeared to be surrounded by plumbing, power, and other loud building maintenance. The room itself was silent when the door closed.

Jou looked curiously at Kaiba. "Minimal furniture, soundproof, easy to clean the blood, no one hears the screams. You sure you're not a villain?"

Kaiba's grin turned wicked. "Well, I was concerned about the screaming. It's in here."

"This is the scene in the movie where the audience yells 'don't go in there'. You know that right?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Not in this movie."

The inner room was smaller, but more comfortable. The floor was covered with a thick rug. There was a lab table and file cabinet against one wall. The opposite had a couch. In the middle of the room was a case with a cover and a light fixture above it.

"I've been experimenting with two species that have very different light needs," Kaiba explained. "Although, their nutrient needs are quite similar. In fact, their largely protein diet -"

"Stop! Protein? Are you seriously trying to breed a maneater?"

Kaiba smirked. "I rather suspect the answer to your question is both yes and no. But our meanings are entirely different." He gestured to the couch. "Perhaps I should start with my intent, before I reveal my results."

"Yeah, let's do that. Does any of this involve bodily fluids?"

"No, I have not created a plant that lives on human blood."

"Were you  _ trying _ to -"

"Vampires are dull; I'd much rather explore the transformative abilities of lycanthropes. So, no, this in no way, shape or form involved, involves, intended to involve, nor has any future intent to involve blood. Shall I write that out and have it notarized, or is my word enough for the moment?"

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Tell me about the meat eating plant."

"Protein eating, and let me start at my idea. You are on the entirely wrong track." Kaiba gestured again, and Jou sat. "When we first began our relationship -- after we determined that we did have an ongoing, long term relationship -- we engaged in a number of personal experiments -"

"We bought a store's worth of sex toys." Jou couldn't hide his lecherous smirk at the memory. "And used every one. We got a whole dresser full of things that bust a nut. Kinda hard to forget."

"And wouldn't if I could." Kaiba smiled warmly. "Since that time, we have had a continuous search to expand our collection."

"So are you trying to grow a toy of some kind?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't say toy. More of an aid."

"You're trying to grow a sex plant."

"Well, frankly, yes. I had a number of ideas and inspiration struck me while we were attending the Literary Society's reception at the aquarium."

"Oh yeah, you did get a bit frisky that night. I figured it was all the living tentacle porn."

"It was tricky incorporating that detail. I had to create a subspecies to splice into my subject."

"Seriously?" Jou laughed. "Wait! You've been spending, like, months in a botany lab, making a tentacle plant that eats jizz? That's pretty much liquid protein, right?"

"It is. And, there is far more to what I created than simply a tentacle plant that eats jizz. But," Kaiba snickered, "that is the gist of it."

"You are one sick, sick freak." Jou shook his head, standing. "What kind of twist spends time and money making a plant to fuck? How many times did you come down here just to jack off?"

"How long before you want to see it?" Kaiba countered.

"Past that," Jou snorted. "I wanna see you use it - and the videos of the test run. 'Cause I know your sick, perv ass taped it."

"I'll bring the disks home with us tonight." Kaiba pulled the cover aside.

It looked like a fleshy flower with a very thick stem. A bit like a sea anemone placed atop a green pedestal. The petals were much like very short tentacles, deep purple on the outer edges and moving toward a rose pink in the center. In the very middle, Jou could just make out a hole.

"You fuck the flower," Jou stated.

"You fuck the flower," Kaiba confirmed.

"That's it?"

"It would hardly be worth the effort if that were it." Kaiba tilted his head. "Not tempted to try it?"

The plant stand could be raised or lowered to a comfortable height. The velvet-like texture of the petals meant that no lube was required. And the plant swallowed.

Kaiba stood behind his lover, teasing his nipples as Jou experienced the botanical thrill.

"Dude, this is amazing!" he groaned. "It feels alive."

"It is alive." Kaiba kissed across Jou's shoulders. "Alive and hungry."

"I'm gettin' ready to feed it a nice one. You wanna help speed things up, you could put that tool of yours in the shed, you know what I'm sayin'."

"Are you saying that you'd come faster if I thrust my hard, throbbing cock into your hot, willing ass?"

"Aw, man! I love it when you talk dirty! Yeah, I'm sayin' that."

"No lubricant? Shall I take my time and slowly prepare you for entry?"

"Like I need all that!" He snickered, "you  _ own _ my ass. Fuck me, babe."

"Fuck me is such a vulgar phrase," Kaiba sighed as he unbuckled his pants one handed. The other he gave Katsuya to suck for a moment before using his fingers to provide a pretense of lube and a bit of preparation. "I prefer to enter the deepest parts of you and fill you with my lust until it overflows."

"Whatever. Quit sayin' it and start - oh shit yeah!" he gasped. "Oh damn! The plant's gettin' tighter!"

"You must be leaking," Kaiba whispered, moving his hips slowly. "Once it recognizes prey, it begins to constrict."

"Faster!" Jou panted. "So close!"

"Closer if I do this?" Kaiba placed something on Jou's nipples.

The sensitive points began to tingle, then constrict.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned, head lolling back. "Harder, babe!"

"Not too hard," Kaiba chuckled. "I don't want to knock over the plant."

"Come on, you guys are makin' me crazy here!"

"So you like my plant?"

"I love your plant!" He gasped. "It's warm an' wet like a blow, but tight. Tight." He hissed. "Ok, tight enough. Enough! Too tight! Too tight! Make it stop!"

"It doesn't stop," Kaiba purred. He grabbed Jou's hands to prevent him from pulling at the flower or the vines constricting his chest. "It squeezes until it crushes bone, until it liquefies everything foolish enough to be caught in its trap. Then it absorbs every drop of sweat, blood, or sweet thick creamy cum it can drain from those tender little stones of yours." Jou stiffened, his voice caught in his throat. "My goodness! You must enjoy being swallowed whole. Your 'trap' is constricting me so tightly, too. I can hardly move. Let's see if I can find...."

Kaiba shifted his hips and Jou suddenly gasped. His back arched and his whole body trembled. Jou's orgasm set off Kaiba's and the two men moaned in tandem.

Abruptly the plant slackened and released Jou. Kaiba took a step or two backward, and they both collapsed on the couch.

After a moment to breathe, Jou said, "you knew that was going to happen."

"Scared me witless the first time it happened."

"You asshole," Jou huffed without any heat. "You are so lucky I love you. That shit is fucked up."

"It needs to be fed two or three portions, twice a day or the skin begins to lose the velvet texture. Care to assist me for the second feeding?"

"Fuck! A killer plant with your sex drive." He took a deep breath. "At least I know what to do when you're out of town for a month." He sat up. "This thing can't get knocked up, right? You evil scientists make some jacked up stuff and I don't want no plant babies."

*-*-*-*-*

"Put it down there for now." Seto gestured to the center of the room. "I'll decide where to put it later."

The two gloved butlers put the plant on the floor, bowed and left.

"You sure the lab won't mind us stealing your sex plant?" Jou asked.

"This is one of two of this breed. This is the first, but I had to grow a second to prove that the species would breed true." Seto glanced around the room. "Low light but some moisture is preferable," he mused.

"The bathroom?" Jou suggested.

"Ah. Yes, if there's space."

Jou lifted the heavy pot and Seto moved the plant stand. In a corner by the bathtub it fit perfectly.

"So, how are we gonna keep this thing fed?"

"Actually, twice a day is the maximum feeding," Seto chuckled. "It will survive reasonably well being fed twice a week. There was a third plant, but the lab assistants overfed it. And, before you ask, yes, there is a non-human food source."

"Aw, darn." Jou dropped his arms around Seto's neck. "I was looking forward to watching you feed it twice a day."

"Watching? You misunderstand. This is a scientific study. I have a number of experiments I need to complete. I fully intend for you to assist with these tests."

"Yeah? Assist how?"

"Well, for instance," Seto slipped his arms around Jou's waist, "currently, I have no data on tolerance."

"Tolerance?"

"The physical tolerances of the plant. How wide can the opening stretch, how deeply can it be penetrated, that sort of thing."

"Wide and deep?"

"If you are going to deride the scientific process -"

"I ain't ridin' nothing, babe!" Jou snickered. "But, you know, you should probably have something to compare it to, right? You could get data on my tolerance first, right?"

"And then compare it to the plants. Hmm. Well, I suppose the idea has some merit." Seto pulled his hands forward, pulling Jou with him into the bedroom.

Into the closet.

The walk-in closet was - according to Jou - twice the size of his father's apartment. Both Seto and Jou's entire wardrobes fit with space for additions. On the central wall separating Seto's formals from Jou's sports apparel was a dresser.

The three smallest drawers contained an array of non-piercing body jewelry. Rings for nipples, cocks, and scrotums. Clamps, and other, custom-made items. The next drawer held sleeves, vibrating and non, constricting and girth-expanding. Beside that was a drawer full of dildos and prostate massagers in a variety of shapes and sizes.

The largest drawer held the largest toys: vibrating shaft rings with full length dildos attached, floor-mount anal expanders, and other things for special occasions.

Seto pulled out one of his favorites. It was a gel ring attached to a silicone shaft and scrotum, which were textured to feel life-like and at least 20cm long. The vibrator was contained in the shaft rather than the ring. At full strength, they had both come in less than three minutes. Seto preferred to keep it on the lowest setting. Jou enjoyed deep double penetration and the lower setting extended how long he could enjoy it.

"Hmm. That's good," Jou leered. "But you said wide, so I was thinking this one." He opened another drawer and pulled out a sleeve that was the width of his palm. When worn it was rather like a thick condom, but looser on the wearer and it added almost 4cm to his width. They used it two ways, depending on their mood - with lubricant inside to pleasure the wearer, or with lubricant outside to indulge Katsuya's love of size.

"I had nearly forgotten that one. Just the thing to prevent overfeeding."

"But I wanna be 'overfed'," the blond snickered.

"Not you, the plant."

"Oh, well in that case...." Jou leaned forward and kissed Seto deeply. "First time I ever wanted to take a test."

*-*-*-*-*

Honda and Jou nearly choked on their beers as Yugi turned bright red.

“I’m not the girl!” He glanced at the rest of the bar’s patrons behind him, then continued at a more moderate volume. “Yami and I switch roles. Stop acting like sixth graders! You’re just trying to embarrass me, but it won’t work.”

They sat at the table in the far corner. It was always the three of them at this bar. Their partners preferred 'classier' places. This was the kind of low end dive that Honda and Jou hung out in before they were supposed to. The kind where the barkeep might let a kid have half a leftover beer if he knew how to keep his mouth shut.

They always met on paydays. The 15th and the 30th - their standing 'date'.

“Of course not, honey,” Honda chortled, “that’s why you’re about to pop a blood vessel!”

“I’m embarrassed by you two goofs, not by my love for Atemu.” Yugi was still a bit pink. “Although, we don’t have to discuss my sex life in public.”

“Hey, I’ll talk!” Honda finished his beer and belched. “Top. Only.”

“Wow, spoken like a true man,” Jou snickered.

“Sadly.” Yugi fanned the air.

“Sides,” Jou pointed out, ”I know you tried it - and liked it.”

“You don’t know -”

“Hirutani, seventh grade.”

Honda stopped, mouth open. Then he turned bright red, and Yugi laughed uproariously.

“The truth comes out, eh?”

“Tani was a total perv, so that’s how you got initiated into the gang - drop your shorts and bend over. Mr. Manly over here actually blew his wad like that!” Jou snapped his fingers.

“You blew faster!” Honda retorted. “Hell, you blew twice!”

“I had to watch Tani bone you!” Jou laughed. “And besides, I like bottom.”

“You do?” Yugi gave his friend a playful swat on the shoulder. “Then why do you always tease me?”

“Cause you’re such a girl about it!”

“Yeah,” Honda flagged the waiter down for another round. “I hate to tell you this, Yugi, but the difference is that Jou’s a guy getting boned. You, my friend, are a trap.”

“You guys are swine, you know that right?”

“Dude, seriously, you’da been the most popular girl in school, if you’da worn a dress.”

“Why do I even know you two?” Yugi groaned.

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, babe! How's the trip?" Jou answered his phone as he flopped on the bed.

"Boring, but productive. My speech went well, and I think I may have a new deal with Mattel."

"That sounds cool."

"The toys will be cool, the games will be cool. The contract negotiation will be epically not cool."

"Aw, poor baby. You gotta be bored in LA while you make a bazillion dollars."

"I am not asking for sympathy, I am stating a fact. Now hush. I called for a purpose. I need you to go to my office tomorrow and feed Jouji."

"Feed who?"

"My plant, Jouji."

"Your.... Wait, you don't mean the wack-off bush!"

"It’s a Venus Anemone. I have a plant patent. It is officially recognized as a  _ Clathrus Phallus Enthemonae _ . The Dragon's Fire Anemone."

"Oh, you have gotta be shittin' me!" Jou laughed. "I had no idea how many gardeners are perverts!"

"Oh, I assure you, there were more than a few raised eyebrows when I presented the data as a new species. And no, it is not being raised anywhere for mass production. It has some unusual chemistry that is still under study."

"So this thing's at your office?" Jou snickered. "Doesn't feeding it count as sexual harassment?"

"At my corporate office, yes. However, Jouji is located in my office at the university. Where everyone is aware of its unique needs. Besides, as I have repeatedly reminded you, there is a non-sexual feeding compound."

"Ah."

"Ordinarily, the interns assist in feeding it. I rarely need to be involved."

"You just want to 'cause you're an over-sexed perv?"

"As they say, takes one to know one," Seto teased. "My problem today is that spring break started and none of the interns are available. Jouji can go a day or two without nutrient, but no one will be in the lab for a week, and -"

"- and you're going to Dallas next, right?"

"Right. I won't be home for a month."

"Hate these trips."

"I know. I'm beginning to hate them too. I never had a reason to before you."

Jou was silent for a moment.

"Jou?" Seto asked. "Did the call drop?"

"No, I'm here. I just hate it when you say shit like that and I can't hug you."

"Stop being sentimental. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah, well, you know what I think of that. Damn, I miss you!"

"Good. My poor plant can probably use the extra attention."

"Yeah, I guess it'll take the pressure off the one in the bedroom. Hey, how can I tell if it's over fed?"

"The leaves will turn brown and your palms will grow hair," Seto quipped. "Be sure to replenish the batteries and lubricants if you use them all."

"I had to replace it in the first place - you took it all with you!" his lover complained. "Jou 'ji', huh?"

"I did not select the name." Jou could almost hear Seto's smile. "But I didn't argue against it either."

*-*-*-*-*

"Sir? Where are you going? The west building is closed." The security guard looked at the log Jou had just signed. "You're here to see Kaiba Seto-sensei? His office is upstairs; 6-C32."

"Isn't it in the bio studies area?"

"I know he's got a project with them, but his office is in Information Tech. I had to take him for Programing Languages. Believe me, I know exactly where Kaiba-sensei's office is. Take that elevator to the sixth floor and turn left."

Jou followed the directions. On the sixth floor, down corridor C, he found a door labeled 'Kaiba Seto, Professor, Information Technology and Systems'. Jou checked the email Seto sent, and punched the number into the code lock on the wall. The door opened, but the lock stayed red.

"I guess unexpected visitors could be awkward in here," he chuckled to himself.

There was a note someone apparently slid under the door.

_ Sensei, we took Jouichi to the dorm, along with a copy of the feeding schedule. Sorry about Jouji but no one has your office code. See you next semester. Yamamoto Kenshi. _

Jou glanced at the date on the note. The plant hadn't been fed since Seto left town.

"Hope it didn't die."

The office looked like a college professor's office - a desk, bookshelves, computer - with one area separated by a long, heavy black curtain. Behind it, Jou found a couch, a small cabinet and a plant.

A light flickered on as Jou entered the area. On the couch was a binder labeled 'feeding instructions and waiver forms'.

Jou raised his hand, "I promise I won't sue the university if I get caught jackin' off on a plant."

Then he took a good look at Jouji. The plant looked different. Not just that it was withered, as if it were drying out while he watched, but like a different plant.

"Oh, I guess Jou- _ ichi _ is the breed we have at home," he nodded to himself. 

This flower was larger. Much larger. Probably more than a meter wide; the blossom resting on top of its container was about waist high. It had the same sea anemone tentacles in the center, but they got larger as they reached the outer edges. The very furthest looked more like spade-shaped leaves. Instead of looking bright and firm, this one looked grayish and droopy.

"Yeah, you need to be fed. I don't know how long Seto's gonna be able to keep you going. You need another meal choice." He undressed; with the one at home he could get pretty sweaty.

"Now. Where's that hole?" Jou leaned forward to study the center of the flower.

As he did, his hand touched one of the thicker tentacles near the edge. It burst, spraying Jou's face and hand with a sticky white liquid. "Aw! Crap! Plant jizz. Right in my damn mouth!" The taste was bland and he hoped it was non-toxic. There were no towels or even tissues in the room. Jou wiped his face on his arm and tried not to touch too many more of the exploding bits while he positioned himself.

It was tricky. The smaller plant had a stand he could adjust. This one didn't move. He didn't want to put his full weight on it, but there wasn't really a place to get a good grip. He did discover that only the far edge tentacles exploded and most of the others were solid enough that he could put some weight on them. They made his hand tingle.

Finally he felt balanced enough.

"I can't believe I'm gonna fuck a plant for that perv." He felt his cheeks burning even though he was alone.

But any hesitation fled as he entered the flower. The same moist, velvet thrill wrapped around his cock. It began the pulsing contractions almost immediately, tightening around him and firing pleasure up his nerves.

He groaned as his abdomen and thighs began tingling. The sensation slowly radiated out through his body.

Abruptly, the trap bit.

Jou screamed. It wasn't the severity of the pain - which wasn't as bad as the one time Seto did actually bite him - so much as the unexpectedness of it.

The entrance clamped around him like a cock ring with thorns. But the sucking motion continued and quickly any discomfort was overcome by the bliss shooting up from his dick.

And the warm tingling all over his body.

Everywhere the tentacles touched was tingling. It felt good. Especially on his chest. His nipples were way too sensitive anyhow. Jou refused to admit how often Seto had come close to getting him off with those alone. The tingling warmth was making his nipples contract and that was only making his dick that much harder. It felt like the plant was sucking them too. A plant that sucks; what will that sexy perv think of next?

There was a familiar sound in the distance. Jou opened his eyes. A phone? His phone. He couldn't have moved to answer it even if he'd wanted to. Too many vines holding him in place.

Vines?

Jou laughed. He was totally wasted. He couldn't remember what he'd taken to get so high, but he'd have to find out. Between his nipples, his ass, and his cock, he couldn't think of a time when he'd felt so good. He was coming again.

Yes, again. Actually, it felt more like he was coming still. Even since the thing in his ass began moving.... No, the second thing - the third? The many. The many dick shaped things moving in his ass. He couldn't quite remember the moment he was actually penetrated, only that it was wide and moved like a snake. Twisting, thrusting, hot. His prostate was being assaulted by something hot and tingly. Jou felt like cum was pouring out of his body as fast as he could produce it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes I am aware that this is highly irregular." Seto's voice was muffled, but Jou could hear the stressed tones. "However, the neurotoxin involved affects the subject's brain chemistry in some unusual ways. It affects dopamine, testosterone, serotonin. No tests have been run at this level of exposure. And as concerned as I am for Jounouchi's well-being, I will not allow my experiment to be mishandled."

Jou realized he was prone. He woke with no idea of where he was. He tried to sit up and whatever he was laying on shifted. Jou found himself abruptly on the floor.

The sudden drop cleared his head a bit and he was able to stand as he heard voices outside the door arguing with Seto.

'Good luck with that,' he thought. 'What the hell was I doing?'

The last thing he remembered clearly was arriving at the university to feed Seto's sex plant. 'Not this plant, obviously.' He looked over the lush jungle blossom before him. The bright yellow flower looked similar to a sunflower with short, stubby tentacles replacing the seeds and medium length tentacles replacing the petals. It was close to shoulder height, with a thick trunk that was wrapped with vines ending with dark green, spade-shaped leaves.

Jou glanced around. He had fallen, but he couldn't tell from where. There was no way to climb the flower, but there was nothing else to fall from.

He still felt disoriented, as if he'd taken one too many pills. He knew something was.... Off? Different? Missing? He wasn't sure what was happening.

Or why Seto was taking so long to come in. Seto should definitely come in. That, Jou was sure of. Seto needed to be here. Now.

He heard the office door open finally.

"Katsuya?"

Jou moved the curtain.

Seto seemed relieved. "Oh, thank heavens! When you didn't answer your phone yester...." His voice faded out and he took a step back. "Katsuya? Darling, why are you staring like that?"

Seto looked good. Disheveled. Like he'd dressed in a rush and hadn't combed that perfect hair. Like he just got out of bed. Just got fucked. Needed to be fucked again.

"Darling?" Seto hurried to the desk, pulled out some rubber gloves, and began putting them on. "Katsuya, listen to me. What you are feeling now is the effect of the neurotoxin. I thought you would see the feeding instructions. I'm sorry. I should have told you directly. Stop moving and listen, Katsuya."

Neurotoxin. Instructions. Listen. Words. Seto's mouth was elegant. And whatever he was saying was probably important. But Jou couldn't make sense of it. That mouth. It needed to stop talking. It needed to start sucking. Jou could understand that.

"Oh, my God," Seto gasped. He grabbed a recorder from the desk and pressed a button. "Subject shows elevated aggression and no signs of lucidity." He spoke in a hurry, as if he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to finish. "Subject is completely naked and fully erect. Face, chest, abdomen, phallus, arms, and legs all displaying red discoloration. Jouji's rash, I'm sure. There seem to be some - some - kiss marks? Uh, rather, some marks on the subject's body - Katsuya, stay on that side of the desk - roundish, like suction cups primarily around his nipples. How long were you exposed.... Katsuya, darling, I need you to focus, please."

Seto was flushed, and breathing hard, and Jou thought he looked hot in all those clothes. Had to be uncomfortable. 'He'll be better when I get those pants off him. Give him something to really sweat about.' Watching Seto hop around the room like a scared bunny was kinda funny, though. Not funny 'ha ha', funny 'crazy sexy'.

"Subject has the rash on his hands. I believe the subject was in full body contact with Jouji. Extraordinary body. Delightfully respons- ahem. That observation is not relevant at the moment. Focus. The pattern of the rash indicates full body contact. There is an unusual fragrance around the subject. A musk. Possibly a - oh no! I will try to objectively obtain more data, but it is possible that I have already been compromised by the pheromone effect of the neurotoxin - Katsuya, stay back!"

Seto nearly ran to the black curtain and pulled it all the way open. He gasped at the plant.

"Jouji is in full bloom," he stated for the recording. "It's magnificent. Camera! I am using the subject's mobile phone camera to video. As you will see, the column has reached full extension. Takashi, I owe you a beer - the vine structures do start at the roots. I am seeing the interior cilium and anterior tentacles, but I am not seeing any sign of the ring of gonadal -"

Seto gasped as Jou wrapped himself around him.

"Plant jizz," Jou whispered, making Seto shiver. "Got everywhere. Even in my mouth."

"Oh - oh god. Subject just confirmed that he was exposed to the undiluted neurotoxin, possibly even ingesting the sap directly. Which would explain why subject is having such a profound effect on me -"

"I wanna fuck you," Jou whispered. He began removing Seto's clothes, pulling hard enough to pop a button when it got stuck under the belt buckle. "I wanna fuck you now."

"Kat-chan, you don't top. I can't - I need to finish...."

Jou snatched the recorder and the phone from Seto and threw them across the room. His shirt followed them. "Kat-chan, this isn't real. The neurotoxin affects sexual - ohhhhhhh!"

Jou's head hurt, like a throbbing headache. But holding Seto, smelling him, made it go away. And making that voice moan instead of talk helped too. Moaning was nice. Especially when Seto made those little grunting panting sounds just before he howled.

And just because Jou had never topped Seto before didn't mean he'd never wanted to. Today, he wanted to. Needed to. Seto's pants wouldn't tear until Jou held one side of the crotch seam with his teeth. The sexy but useless thong was easier. And the Seto-jizz dripping down the now exposed shaft was much better than the plant-jizz.

Seto tried to retain a shred of rational thought. The sign on the curtain clearly warned people not to allow skin contact with Jouji. And the feeding instructions explicitly described how to mix the powdered protein, or if male student was indulging in the 'manual feeding method', how to empty ejaculate, extracted by pump, into the feeding tube. Did Jou ignore all the instructions? Did he somehow not see them?

'Could he possibly be better at that?' he thought as Jou's tongue circled his stones and made Seto see sparks.

"Katsuya," he whispered. He'd never realized what a thrill it was to call his lover by his personal name. He didn't get that when Jou called him 'Seto', but saying 'Katsuya' was making Seto shiver. Saying 'Kat-chan' made him breathless.

Although, that might have been Kat-chan's tongue caressing his anus. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'This is a scientific breakthrough and a sexual fantasy and I'm not getting it on video for either.'

The only other human experiment with Jouji's toxins had come the day Seto moved the plant from the lab to the office. The biology and chemistry majors who did the heavy lifting wore full body protection suits. They were all familiar with toxic plants and had seen the rash that could develop from touching Jouji's cilium. But the four computer science majors who were student aides in the office were not. They all touched Jouji directly. Three hours later, two of the four had gotten into a fist fight - and the other two became unlikely parents. The toxin's effects on the brain only became clear after extended direct exposure.

But if the chemicals could be harvested, the face of sexual medicine was going to change dramatically.

Seto moaned again. "Kat-chan!" How long the effects would last, he had no idea. But Jou's tongue was doing an excellent impression of a tentacle as it probed Seto's sensitive canal, so Seto was in no rush. "Kat-chan!"

Jou only growled in response, pushing his tongue into his lover's sweet recess. Something about Seto today was making Jou crazy. Something about the smell of him. Jou wanted to find the source of the scent and drown himself in it.

His tongue wasn't reaching deep enough. Maybe his cock would hit it.

Jou let go of Seto's thighs which he'd been pushing back, forcing that shapely executive ass up like a soup bowl. Seto's groan sounded mixed between relief and disappointment. It was sexy as fuck. Then again, everything about Seto was sexy as fuck. His tight ass, his silky thighs, his flat stomach, his pert man-tits, his quivering voice when he whispered 'Kat-chan', and even the sheen of sweat that covered everything else.

But none of it was sexier than seeing Seto's eyes widen then clenched shut as Jou rammed his cock from tip to hilt straight into the warm, waiting channel. Jou's eyes fell shut, too. That was what he needed. 'About damn time!' he thought as he began moving his hips.

Seto wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved Kat-chan, too overwhelmed to even scream. The shock of being entered for the first time so deeply - like a pile driver slamming through him repeatedly at sonic speeds - stole his thought and his breath.

Pain and pleasure mixed. The agony of being battered was intermingled with the ecstasy of his prostate being probed. The thrusting of Kat-chan's cock was excruciating, but each thrust ended with a thrill that momentarily drowned all other sensation. He was unable to do more than cling to Jou for dear life and moan incoherently.

It didn't take long before they both howled as orgasm swallowed them and unconsciousness followed.

*-*-*-*-*

"You know this is fucked up, right?" Jou snarled.

"Yes, I know," Seto sighed heavily. "My hands are tied."

"Not now, but next time they will be," Jou leered.

"Yes, dear," Seto sighed again.

Jou yanked at the chains connecting his wrists to the hospital bed. "They don't need to do this. I'm ok."

"You are almost ok," Seto corrected. "But you traumatized that poor nurse."

"Aw, come on! I flirted a little! It's not like I was gonna touch a chick."

"You pinned her against the wall and tried to remove her shirt. The only reason she's not pressing sexual assault charges is because she read your casefile before she volunteered for the assignment."

"I'm not that guy!" Jou snapped, partly frustration and partly dismay. "I don't assault people."

"No, you don't," Seto agreed calmly. "That's why I know you are still under Jouji's influence."

"SHIT! That damn plant! I should torch that sonuvabitch!"

Seto nodded but didn't respond.

There was no chance that Jouji would be destroyed. In fact, pharmaceutical labs worldwide had been requesting seeds.

"I need to go." Seto stood and kissed Jou softly. Jou tried to deepen the kiss but Seto pulled away. "I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'm staying the night. You can do whatever you like to me. I promise."

"We could do that at home, too, y'know."

"I know. Soon."

Seto had planned to keep their 'Event' private, but, apparently a well known instructor having screaming sex in his office during Spring Break was noteworthy enough to make the school paper. Somewhere in the article, they mentioned Jouichi and Jouji. In the three days Jou had been hospitalized, Seto had received a dozen requests for one or both of the plants that produce the "neurotransmitter phenylethylamine with aphrodisiacal properties".

Unless it was actually a psychotropic. They weren't sure yet. As soon as Seto woke - and was able to move Jou - he'd called a research neurochemist whom he worked with before and they'd gotten Jou to the nearest hospital. Tests showed that Jou was not in any known danger, but his behavior was way out of his norm.

They put Jou in a secured room - locked down - while the chemist ran more tests and Seto gathered information.

From what Seto could tell, Jou had somewhere between 16 and 24 hours of skin contact with the toxin. If the chemicals were more potent, that level of exposure could have been fatal. Every time he thought of that, a cold tremor passed through Seto.

He could have opened his office door to find Jou's corpse.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Unluckily, the toxicology tests so far had revealed that Jou’s base chemicals were not returning to more normal levels. They had decreased some, but not nearly as quickly as they had apparently elevated.

Seto went into Lab A04. Kazuki was testing yet another sample.

"Question," the scruffy, dark-haired man said, still focused on his test. "I thought you were in America when you called the subject."

"I was," Seto replied. "A convention in Los Angeles."

"How did you get back so fast? I mean, if you caught a flight at the time you said you left on the timeline you wrote, I should have been able to get to the beach before you hauled me into this mess. It's a twelve hour flight."

"I own a Concorde."

"A Concorde." Kazuki looked at Seto. "You mean, the supersonic jet."

"Yes."

"You _own_ a supersonic jet."

"I bought it from Air France when they discontinued the service. LAX to Tokyo in a bit more than five hours. It costs a fortune to maintain, but it is worth every penny in an emergency."

"How do you own -" Kazuki sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, and went back to his test. "Come with us, they said, the beach is fun. We'll get there early. No. I had to do just one last thing at the lab." He stopped and looked up again. "Weren't you supposed to be gone for a month?"

"Yes. A convention in Dallas, and a stockholders meeting. A few other things I should probably be attending to."

"So why did you fly back and ruin my spring break?"

"Katsuya calls me twice a day. Religiously. He didn't call. After an hour, I called him. When he didn't answer, I called the security desk to see what time he left my office. He never signed out. I thought I was being paranoid, but my instinct was correct. Besides, vacations are wasted on you. You hate being out of doors, you're hydrophobic, and brain chemistry is your life."

"Another six hours and I could have seen Svetlana practically naked," he grumbled. "You know what this reminds me of? Lysergic acid diethylamide. It doesn't do the same things, but it behaves the same way. Except for the half-life. That I can't figure out. Unless it can permanently affect...." he stopped speaking and stared at nothing. "Not zero. Alteration, not affectation."

"Pharmacology is not my field."

"What?"

"Machines, I understand. Plants, I'm learning. But I don't yet follow the details for drug intera-"

"Chemical." Kazuki looked at Seto. "We've been acting as if the subject -"

"Jounouchi. He isn't just an experiment. He is my lover."

"Maybe if he was only a 'subject', we'd have realized our mistake sooner."

"What mistake?"

"This wasn't a drug. He didn't take aspirin or codeine or even LSD. An unknown chemical interacted with his physical chemistry. How do we know if the effects are temporary?"

"Of course they are temporary. How could -"

"When you combine hydrogen and oxygen, you get water, right?"

"I presume."

"So how long does it take for the two to separate again?"

Seto frowned, considering the question. "I have no idea."

"They don't. Once they bond, they permanently become something else." Kazuki sounded excited.

"But you can separate hydrogen and -"

"Yes, yes. Compounds can be split into component parts. Heat it, freeze it, add another element to it. But you're not seeing the big picture! Permanent chemical change in the brain of a human from an unknown substance - and the subject didn't die! This is big! This..." Kazuki floundered for a moment. "Kaiba, this could change everything."

*-*-*-*-*

"Take this or I won't release the handcuffs."

Jou scowled. "You keep feedin' me pills but don't tell me why. I'm gettin' kinda worried here."

"Take the pill and I'll explain everything." Seto offered the pill and water again. "Please."

Jou frowned a moment longer, then opened his mouth. He took the pill and a swallow of water. "Ok. Talk."

Seto uncuffed Jou's hand and flipped the railing down. He sat on the edge of the bed, took the newly freed hand, and kissed it. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Ain't like I'm dyin', right?" Seto's expression fell a bit further and Jou tried to sit up. "I'm _not_ dying, right?"

"Right," Seto confirmed, smiling sadly. "You are not."

"Then relax! Anything else, I can handle."

"We," Seto corrected. "We can handle."

Jou smiled. "Yeah. We." He tugged gently and kissed his partner sweetly when he leaned into reach. "Ok, I don't know what those pills are supposed to do, but this is the first time in ages I've touched you and didn't want to take you hard." He grinned lewdly. "Well I do, but I want to hear what's up first."

Seto nodded. "That's what the pills are supposed to do. The effect is cumulative, but it's temporary."

"Meaning?"

"Taking a dose late is considerably better than skipping it altogether."

"Ok. Got it. Now, why do I need it?"

Seto sighed heavily. "I'm not sure where to start. Frankly, I don't understand all of it myself. In theory -"

"Start with the simplest, one-line version. We can fill in the details after."

"There is no simple version." Seto shook his head. "A neurochemical change of this nature is virtually unheard of."

"Ok. Tell me like I would tell you."

Seto paused and thought for a moment. Then he outright laughed. "You would say your brain finally acts the way your mind thinks!"

"Ok! Good!" Jou stroked Seto's cheek. "Anything that makes you laugh can't be all bad. You've been kinda grim this past week. Huh. My brain acts the way my mind thinks." Jou considered the idea. "So, I'm not imagining it, huh. I have been hornier than usual."

"Considerably."

"So what, is it like an allergy to the sex plant or something?"

"No, not an..." Seto stopped, brow furrowed. "An allergy. Wouldn't explain the loss of estrogen, but it could be a contributing factor," he muttered. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed. "Consider the effect of an allergy to Jouji. No. No, actually Jounouchi did. Yes." Seto smiled at Jou. "Yes, he is very intuitive. I have to go." He hung up. "We hadn't considered that an allergy could have contributed to the condition."

"Yeah. Back up a bit. Did you say loss of estrogen? You sure you have the right patient?"

"Men and women both have both testosterone and estrogen. It's a question of quantity. In men, estrogen is actually a byproduct of testosterone, but for some reason, your body has stopped producing it. In fact, estrogen is missing, prolactin and oxytocin are significantly reduced. Testosterone and dopamine are extraordinarily high. We are still determining what other chemicals are involved. Your entire -"

"So when am I outta here?"

"As soon as the hypersexual symptoms are under control."

"You are, like, ten ¥1000 words past me."

"Ah."

"So, let's just stick to the important stuff, ok?"

"This is all important."

"Does what's wrong with me have a name?"

"Well, no. It's not a disease. It's a rather complicated chemical imbalance."

"Ok. That, I understand. Stuff in your brain has to be the right amount for everything to work right. You bake a cake with too many eggs or not enough flour, you don't get a cake. Close enough?"

"Yes," Seto nodded. "Close enough. Your 'cake', to use that analogy, currently has too much - I have no idea - sugar, perhaps? No, perhaps more like a series of on/off switches. Several switches that should turn off automatically are not triggering. For instance, when-"

"Wait! Too much. Can it be fixed?"

Seto sighed heavily. "We don't know yet. We are working on reversing the event, however, we still don't have a complete map of Jouji's toxins."

"Ok, so not yet. What about the pills; will they fix it? Or at least control it?"

Seto sighed again with a shrug. "Hopefully. Again, we don't know. This conversation is the longest you've had in a week, so the new drug appears to be working. But whether it will repair the damage or if it will address all of the long-term issues? We are still looking into it."

"Ok." Jou nodded. He looked a bit grim. "So I'm just guessing that it's sex my brain won't turn off." Seto's expression was confirmation. "Of course. No cure, no fix. What do I - sorry, what do _we_ do?"

"You do nothing. I caused this; it is my responsibility to resolve it."

"Not how 'we' works, dude. Besides, you didn't do anything. I saw the instructions and ignored them."

"It is my project. I should have told you the dangers when I asked for your assistance."

"You couldn't have known I wouldn't read -"

"I love you dearly, but you are not well known for following directions or your adherence to policies and procedures."

"See? I was askin' for it." Jou gave a lopsided grin. "In every game of duck-duck-goose, somebody's gotta be the goose."

"Every game of what?"

"Don't worry about it." Jou tried to stretch and yanked his still restricted wrist. "Little help?"

"Ah! Yes, of course." Seto leaned across Jou and released the second hand cuff.

And abruptly found himself pinned under Jou's full weight.

"Ok, enough of the depressing talk."

"Those drugs should be effective for at least six hours!" Jou couldn't remember seeing Seto look actually panicked. "Let me go, darling!"

"Love it when you call me that." He gave his worried lover a loud, wet kiss. "Relax. It's 'Jounouchi' not 'Jouji'. But I've been cooped up on this bed for a week, and I've only gotten to touch you once. That's my definition of hell on a good day."

"Oh, Katsuya!" Seto looked even more distraught. "I've been so focused on finding a solution; I haven't considered how stressful this must be on you physically."

"We've gotten through worse."

"We have?" Seto smirked. "I must have missed that."

"High school."

"Not even close."

"My dad. Hell, your dad."

"A summer breeze in comparison."

"Shadow Realm penalty game."

"I'd rather play a dozen of them. I'd rather do anything, deal with anyone, or go anywhere rather than be here, knowing I may have profoundly damaged you permanently."

Jou tightened his grip and rolled so they were lying beside each other. "No guilt. No blame. Way I see it, you got that perfect man you were tryin' to breed, 'cause like this, I might be able to keep up with your sex drive!"

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, babe."

Everyone in the senior staff meeting looked up. Jounouchi was leaning on the door frame.

"How long you gonna be?"

Tight jeans hugged his hips, thighs and bulge. A tight shirt flowed over his defined chest and too pert nipples. A slight leer graced his lips as the blonde seemed to sexually harass each manager at the table with his eyes. Those eyes lingered on Kaiba.

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba was surprised. His lover was supposed to stay home this week. Even if he were in the building and not working, he ordinarily called before coming to Seto's office, and he certainly didn't simply 'crash' meetings. "I'm afraid we are in the middle of this. You may wait in my office." He flipped to the next slide. "We had a strong first quarter in all divisions." He looked up and stopped. "Did you need something, Jounouchi?"

"Need...something?" He grinned coyly and approached the head of accounting, a tall man with a chiseled face and piercing black eyes. "Yeah, I kinda need a couple things."

"I know a few things you need." The accountant put his pen down and swiveled his chair to face Jou. "Are you open to suggestions?"

Jou's eyes flicked past Kaiba before he leered at his current target. "Yeah. Make a suggest-"

"JOUNOUCHI!" Kaiba stood up. "I think I should escort you to my office at this time. Carry on with your department summaries; I've already read them. I shall return momentarily."

Kaiba rounded the table and grabbed Jou's arm. He pulled but Jou didn't move. "Chill, babe. I wanna hear what tall, dark, and hot think I need. Then I got some suggestions uh my own for the MILF."

"Mmmm," the woman diagonally across the table leaned forward. "Consider them accepted."

"I _suggest_ you come with me now," Kaiba tightened his grip on his lover's arm, "before I become more insistent."

"Fine, babe." Jou abruptly turned his whole attention to Kaiba. "Seriously, you need ta lighten up." Jou ran his free hand down Kaiba's tie, then tugged at the knot. "Loosen the reins a bit. See what happens." He leaned up for a kiss.

Kaiba pulled again. "My. Office. _Now_."

He fairly dragged the blonde down the hall and around the corner. At the end of the corridor, he snapped at his secretary, "No calls, no interruptions!" He didn't wait for her confirmation before shoving Jounouchi in, slamming the door, and locking it.

"What was that performance?" He snarled, forcing Jou against the desk.

"Godyouaresofuckinghot!" Jou gasped, suddenly breathless. "I want you bad."

"What about all the 'suggestions' you were so open to only moments ago?" Kaiba removed his jacket and necktie. His heart was driving his temperature up, and his blood down.

"How 'bout you fuck me an' we forget about the rest?"

"How about you explain why you are here?" Kaiba leaned down, forcing Jou flat.

Jou shrugged. "Got bored at home. Nothin' ta do I ain't done twenty times. So I figured I'd work on the toy chest - always complain you can't find shit." He grinned. "Except I kept thinkin' 'bout you usin' the stuff. It's better with you," he purred.

Seto's erection was pressed against Jou's. It seemed much harder than normal. "That statement implies that you were 'playing' not 'organizing'." The idea made Seto throb. Jou, alone, playing with dildos and vibrators and....

Seto looked at Jou's chest again. His nipples were extremely pronounced. Seto ran the tip of his finger over one, then the other. Jou shivered and moaned; the nubs were unusually firm.

"What are you wearing?"

"The Dragon," Jou whispered, leaning up and nipping Seto's chin.

Kaiba rubbed his palms over Jou's nipples again, his heart rate inching up. The rings made his nipples appear larger, but even under the form fitting t-shirt, the straps were virtually invisible. They reached down.... Kaiba shivered.

The Dragon was a titanium glans ring and penial cap, made specifically for Jounouchi by a jeweler who specializes in items for erotic tastes. Kaiba had purchased it after he noticed that Jounouchi tended to flirt a bit too much. It was less that he did not trust his then-new lover, and more that he felt more secure if the Kaiba dragon was protecting things he owned.

Jou thought the piece - however beautiful - was too complicated to slip onto his shaft, and so tight around the head and tip of his appendage, that wearing it, he could not climax. And the weight of the piece pulled too heavily on his chest, making the tail nipple rings unbearable for long periods.

All of which sounded perfect to Kaiba.

"I really wanted to see you" Jou moaned, arching his chest into Kaiba's hands. "But I figured I was kinda hot for it. So I took a couple of those pills, and put on this thing. Figured I'd cool down on the way."

"And did you?" Kaiba began rolling Jou's shirt up; revealing the silk straps, the captured points. He licked them both as Jou whimpered and squirmed.

"Fuck me, babe! Please!" The blonde actually seemed tormented. "I wanna feel you."

Kaiba was already moving his hands down to unfasten Jou's belt. He was not wearing briefs. The sapphire dragon eyes greeted Kaiba as he opened Jou's zipper.

It was beautiful. The shaft standing firm, wrapped in titanium wire from stones all the way to the glans. The cup-shaped helmet itself was etched to form an open dragon mouth swallowing down to the corona the way Kaiba loved to do. Kaiba lapped around the edge of the cap and along the wire, enjoying Jou's gasps and moans. He worked his way down the shaft and around the stones, completely removing his lover's pants and coaxing his ass and feet onto the desk. When his tongue reached the quivering opening of Jou's anus, he found it soft and slick, further proof that the sexy man had done more than straighten the toy chest.

Kaiba stood up and opened his own pants. He had been ready to plunder his beloved's depths ever since the man melted the stoic Accountant.

He pushed his head in and stopped.

"Babe, don't tease!" The blonde arched but Kaiba pushed his hips back down.

"Flirt with my staff again and I will slice these off with a razor blade." He fingered Jou's sensitive nipples. "Is that quite clear?" The man under him whimpered and writhed, and Kaiba could not resist pushing in another inch. They both moaned and Kaiba pushed all the way in.

Jou wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and his legs around the executive's thighs as the man proceeded to thrust with long slow strokes. Jou had not been a virgin the first time Kaiba had entered him, but Kaiba was the first person to make him come with anal alone. And no one else felt so right, so perfect. It had always been hard to say 'no' - not that he wanted to often - but the imbalance made it impossible. Kaiba felt too good.

Jou wanted Kaiba to fuck him for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"Big bro, you gotta do something about this."

"Thank you for such enlightening insight," Kaiba sniped. "I had not considered taking action."

"Sarcasm. How mature."

"Mokuba, we are testing the third version of a treatment to suppress the hormones in question. Jounouchi did not come here to start a - a public Event! He wanted to see me. How can I fault him for wanting to see me?"

"Big bro -" Mokuba sighed. "I'm not faulting him for being in love with you. I'm really happy you guys are together. But Security gave me the tape of what happened in the conference room yesterday after you left, and legally, I'm too young to view it."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are they suing?"

"Who?"

"The senior VPs. Are any of them charging sexual harassment?"

"You haven't seen the tape, have you?" Mokuba snickered. "No, it was all pretty consensual. I told Security to burn any other copies of it. I emailed the people involved and informed them that there was no digital recording of the meeting, and that, if they had any questions they should come to me directly. No one's dropped by. I did see Ramirez of Accounting and Hitomi of Engineering having lunch today. First time I've ever seen the Frost Witch smile."

"I need to speak to all of them."

"Yes. But, you need to tell Jou he can't come here anymore."

"He works in the building; how can I tell him not to come here?"

"Nii-sama, he was in the room less than five minutes and look what happened!"

"He was aroused."

"Yeah, and by the time he left, so was everyone else - including you. What if a client had been there? What if he _had_ been down at the preschool? How would that go down - Jou, four women, and all the kids as witnesses. The parents would love that."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Inform the preschool that Jounouchi is on long term leave, and tell Security that he is banned from the property. I'm going home to tell Katsuya personally."

"Ok. I'll handle the office. You should probably take some time off, too. I know this isn't easy for you."

"I'm fine."

Mokuba looked like he wanted to disagree, but instead he frowned and looked away. "Yes, Nii-sama. I'll go talk to Security now."

*-*-*-*-*

"Flu."

"In the Spring?" Anzu arched an eyebrow. "For two months?"

Jou shrugged. "Kicked my ass. Poor Kaiba wound up cleanin' my mess from both ends."

"Thank you so much for that image!" she groaned. "So gross!" She turned to the other man, "But it's so rare that you join us, Kaiba-kun. Can I get you anything?"

"Just ignore me," Seto dismissed. "I'm only here because he doesn't know how prescriptions work or when it's time to go home."

Anzu laughed. "He never has! The guys are in the den, pizza's on it's way, and Honda brought Seven Fists of Fire parts 1, 2 and 3 for tonight's viewing pleasure."

In the den, Yugi and Otogi were setting up a folding table while Honda fought with an old VHS player.

"Who's ready to lose?" Jou taunted.

"Jou!" Yugi dropped his end of the table and hugged his friend. "Should you be here?"

"Kaiba." Otogi nodded in greeting. "If he's contagious, you can take him right the hell home."

"I'm fine!" Jou assured the room with a laugh. "But what's a guy gotta do to get some food around here?" He shouted toward the kitchen.

"You could go make it yourself." Yami entered with sodas and cups. "Kaiba, welcome. Playing?"

"Babysitting."

Eventually, there was food, and a casual game of mahjong, and a working movie. Even Seto relaxed enough to play a few rounds.

At least until his phone rang. He started to switch it off, but stopped when he saw the number.

"Problem, babe?" Jou asked from the couch.

"It's New York. Come play my tiles. I have to take this." He answered the call as he left the room.

An hour or so later, he was still on the call.

"Are you ok, Jou?" Anzu paused on her way back from the kitchen. "You look a bit flush."

"Nah, I'm cool." He looked at her, confused. "Question. Have your tits always been that big?"

"Jou!" Anzu took a step back, stunned, as Honda and Yugi burst into guffaws.

"No, seriously." Jou shrugged. "I wasn't lookin' in high school. You gotta nice rack."

"They are quite alluring," Yami agreed. "In my court, a woman like you would display such beauty."

"Did you two hit your heads?" Anzu scolded. "These are Mai's and you can't touch."

"Nobody said touch," Yugi pointed out. "We just want to look at them."

"Here. I'll show mine first." Otogi took off his shirt to display a taut chest topped with large areolas.

"God, those things are sexy!" Honda breathed. "Jou, are you wearing some kind of cologne? It reeks, dude!"

"Man, fuck you!" Jou snarled.

"Don't step up; I can still drop you like a bad habit!" Honda stood up.

"Guys!" Yugi got between them. "You aren't really trying to fight, are you?" He sniffed. "Uh, actually...uh, Jou?" The diminutive man moved all but into Jou's armpit. "Yeah, Honda's right...your scent is...really...strong."

Jou looked down at his friend and grinned. "That's kinda hot, Yug."

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Honda-kun," a topless Anzu was sniffing Jou's shoulder. "He smells fine to me."

"Man!" Honda moved closer and began fondling Anzu's breasts. "You are gonna be awesome when you get knocked up. You should totally let us breed you just for that."

"If you bred me, would my tits get bigger?" Yugi cooed.

"Why don't we breed you both and compare." Otogi was naked and helping Yami undress.

"That took far longer than I intended," Seto said as he opened the door. "Jou, did you take your medication -"

Anzu was being bounced happily between Yami and Honda on the table. Yugi was whimpering as Jou and Otogi double penetrated him on the couch.

"Oh....hell!" Seto could already feel himself responding to the abundance of pheromones drenching the room. Not that he needed much coaxing - a full on orgy was one of his fondest fantasies.

They were going to have to do something. One skipped dose resulted in a lesbian fucking five gay men. Six gay men, he corrected himself. By morning, everyone in the room will likely do everyone else. And if Seto couldn't focus on a way to get a pill into Katsuya, the blonde stallion would do the room twice over.

A warm tremor passed through Seto as Yugi announced his orgasm at the top of his lungs.

"C'mere, babe," Jou called out.

Seto left the prescription on the table and hoped that someone got Jou to take it.

*-*-*-*-*

Two months later, Jou met Mai for lunch. Anyone looking at them could tell this wasn't a friendly meeting.

"It was my fault, Mai." Jou dropped down to his knees and palms. "I pretty much ruffied her."

"Bullshit!" Mai huffed and shoved away the salad she wasn't eating. "And get up. You look like a jackass." She glared at the food court around them.

"Forgive Anzu at least."

"My wife got pregnant!" Mai yelled. "How am I supposed to forgive that?"

"So she gets raped, and you blame her for it?" Jou shot back.

"Oh please! She's wanted you for years. If you 'raped' her, it was role play." Mai wiped her face quickly with a napkin. "Besides. If any of that was true, why didn't she tell me herself? And why did she just move in with you guys!?"

Jou sighed heavily and glanced around. People in the food court were more interested in their own lives. "Remember about a month or so back, I had the flu?"

"So what?"

"I didn't have the flu. I got something else. A chemical imbalance. Sometimes my pheromones get freaky and people around me get kinda wild. It'd be cool if I had any control over what I was doing when it happened." Jou's wrist alarm beeped, and he pulled out the pills. "We were doing every 6 hours, but after the thing with the...uh...with Anzu, we dropped it to every 5."

Mai grabbed his wrist. "Wait. You are telling me that you took a pill and that's why Anzu let you fuck her?" She laughed derisively. "You are so full of shit!"

"No, I'm telling you that I _didn't_ take a pill, and then I forced myself on your girl." Mai took the pill bottle. "Give me those back!"

"How long does it take? How long before you become a raging beast?"

"No, Mai, we're not doin' this. Give me those back."

"You and Zu just wanted to hit it, and you got caught because she was throwing up and not because of the flu. And now your boy toy is sick of having the bitch around, so you think you can tell me some half-assed bullshit and I'll take the cheating whore back?"

"Wow. You got some serious anger issues."

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY WIFE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough!" Mai sniffed and couldn't hide her tears any longer. "Zu was everything to me - I trusted her. You took that. Fuck yeah, I'm angry!"

"So you think if I fuck you, it will bring that trust back?"

"No, dumbass! I think when I don't swoon into your arms, you'll stop lying, and she'll take some damn responsibility for her own actions."

Jou swore silently. Seto was wrong; they should have told the group everything that first night - before the pizza, the movie, and the all night orgy. Keeping it 'quiet' was just pulling more and more people in. "It's not the same with you and me, Mai. We used to hit it hard."

"Why do you think I only fuck girls now?" She smiled coldly. "Put up or shut up."

"Shit," Jou sighed. "You have no idea how fucked up this can get." He looked at his watch, and noticed that the couple walking past him were both eyeing him. "Ok, that's not good. Ok. Either give me the pills now, or we go to my place."

"Yeah, right!" She snorted. "Hotel around the corner."

Jou growled. "You wanna do this?" He turned his arm and freed it from Mai's grip. Before she could react, he grabbed her arm hard enough for her to wince. "We do this my way. Come on."

He all but dragged her from the mall food court to the parking lot elevator, Mai bitching the entire way. People stared at them but Jou ignored the attention.

Just like high school. Mai would bait him, and he'd bite. She would push all his aggressive macho buttons, and they'd wind up boning on the floor of an unused classroom.

She probably didn't intend to, but she was doing the same thing now. Only the emotional surge of aggression and testosterone was overwhelming the drugs so he was losing the ability to think rationally. Even if he took his dose now, he'd likely need two. Seto never said anything about taking a double dose. It was probably ok.

But he didn't want to take it. Letting his inner Jouji out was fun. Exhausting but fun. It would sure as hell teach Mai to keep her mouth shut.

"Let me GO!" Mai snatched her arm away from Jou. "I can't go anywhere in the elevator."

"Yeah, I guess." Jou focused on the floors lighting up. No fooling around in the car. Should have just enough time to get to the house before the pheromones really kick in. Do not think about Mai bent over doggie style.

When the doors opened, Jou yanked Mai toward his car. Usually, he parked on the far side of the lot so he didn't feel guilty about taking two spaces. Thank God he'd been running late today. Way too much privacy over there.

He unlocked the Supra and shoved the woman toward it. "Get in."

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Jou laughed harshly. "I'm about midway to the 'raging beast'. Get in if you have the balls to go all the way."

Mai got in, slammed the door shut, loudly fastened her seatbelt, and looked at Jou smugly.

*-*-*-*-*

"I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't believe it would affect you." Seto said with some exasperation. After Seto came home to find Jou, Mai, and Anzu loudly engaged in the living room, it became clear that they would have to tell Jou's friends something. "However, I had no idea how sexually repressed you actually were."

"Repressed!" Honda snapped.

"Kaiba, tread carefully," Yami warned.

"Honestly," Seto huffed. "I truly thought you had worked through your attractions to each other years ago. Had I known you all were a festering cauldron of sexual frustration, I wouldn't have allowed Jounouchi within a thousand feet of you."

"Kaiba!" Jou snapped. "Take it easy. Normal people don't jump their friends."

"Nonsense! Otogi and I -"

"Normal as in 'common', _Seto-dono_." Otogi chuckled. "Our circle does things differently." He looked at the rest of the group. "We tend to work out allegiances more _personally_. Commoners have actual 'friends'. Believe me, you'd be appalled at some of the things I've done quid-quo-pro."

"You should have told us, Kaiba-kun." Yugi smiled gently. "We can't help, if we don't know."

"How exactly could you have helped?"

"Well for one, one of us might have gotten to the suppressant faster, if we'd known about it," Otogi pointed out.

"And we could have sent Anzu home," Honda added.

"Done is done." Yami gestured for calm. "We know now, and we know how serious the issue is. The question is, how do we proceed."

"Not a question." Jou shrugged. "Until this is under control, I stay home. Facebook works."

"Jou!" Yugi shook his head. "Solitary confinement is not a solution - and being alone all the time would kill you. We just need to be more careful."

Seto cleared his throat. "Unfortunately for some of us, there is no 'more careful'."

"What does that mean?" Yami asked.

"It means that the more you're attracted to Blondie, the faster you go down under him," Mai explained wryly.

"Oh," Yugi said, turning bright red.

"I'm not attracted to him at all," Honda pointed out.

"As I understand the events before I returned, you and Jounouchi nearly came to blows. Is that correct?" Seto asked.

"Yeah."

"People tend to either be attracted or repelled by the pheromones. Attraction is what most of you experienced. The opposite is heightened aggression. And individuals with higher levels of testosterone will have more violent expressions. We are all probably quite lucky that your attraction to Mazaki is greater than your rivalry with Jounouchi. My interns broke bones."

"So what are you saying? That we can't be friends anymore?" Anzu sounded distraught. "We'll either get in a fight or get...other things...." Tears formed in her eyes. "How do we just go back to normal?" Mai put her arm around her wife's shoulder and held her close.

"I don't know," Seto admitted quietly. The words seemed to cause him physical pain.

In the ensuing silence, two alarms sounded. Seto looked at his phone as Jou checked his watch. Seto handed Jou a cup of water as Jou got his pill.

"So you can control it," Otogi observed.

"Kinda," Jou admitted. "But it's tricky. On a good day, I pop the pills, no issues. But if I'm stressed - like at lunch, Mai - or pissed or anything," he shook the bottle, "these might as well be candy. He made me start doing yoga and meditating," Jou chuckled.

"Two of the oldest and most effective methods of biofeedback," Seto countered. "And something we can do together."

"Yeah, I know." Jou gave the group a lopsided grin. "I kinda got banned from the KaibaCorp building so I can't work or hang out there anymore."

"You banned him from your office?" Honda tsked. "Dick move, Kaiba."

"I had to. In the first place, there is too great a risk that he would inadvertently sexually harass the staff." Seto allowed a small fond smile. "And in the second place, I couldn't get any work done with him sexually harassing me. Beast."

"You was asking for it."

"Entirely beside the point."

"You two are flirting?" Mai looked incredulous. "Now? Seriously?"

"Frankly, it's the only thing that keeps us both sane."

"Well good." Yugi nodded. "Coping skills are good for both of you. For all of us." He looked thoughtful. "It sounds like a lot of the things they told me to do when I was being treated for depression would work here too."

The whole group looked at the typically cheerful man in shock.

"Depression?" Anzu finally repeated. "Yugi - Yugi, when did you have -"

"Middle school and high school. Before I solved the puzzle. After that, I had other things making me crazy." He smiled at Yami.

"Why didn't you tell us, Yugi?" Honda asked.

"Can't help if we don't know, right?" Jou added.

"It doesn't matter now. That's well in the past." Yugi brushed the issue aside. "We should focus now on helping Jou and Seto get through this."

"There is nothing you all need to do," Seto assured them. "Jou and I -"

"Not how 'we' works, dude," Jou chuckled. "We're all in this - you, me, Anzu, Mai. Friends come with the package."

"Which leads me to ask." Otogi gestured at the women. "Why do they get to move in and we don't?"

"They are long-term guests," Seto acknowledged. "Until Anzu's child is born. I want to see that she receives the finest prenatal care possible."

"And?" Otogi seemed skeptical.

"And," Jou jumped in when it became apparent that Seto would not, "if the kid's mine, he wants to make sure this imbalance doesn't get passed down."

"And if the baby is one of ours?" Honda asked. "What then?"

Seto shrugged. "None of my concern. The child will be healthy, the parents may take it and do as they wish. My only concern is if the child is mine." He smiled. "Ours. I'd be obligated to marry Katsuya if we are going to raise the Kaiba heir together."

There was a brief pause before Jou sprang into Seto's unexpecting arms. "Why do you say shit like that when I can't jump you!?" He complained between kisses.

"Not the time or place, darling." Seto's protests were as weak as his attempts to push his intended away. "You are making a scene."

"And the rest of us don't need to see it," Yami teased.

*-*-*-*-*

"Kujaku. A word."

Mai stopped at the top of the stairs. She did not want a word with Kaiba. After last night, she didn't think she could even look at him.

The whole gang? She couldn't even claim rape. She knew what was happening. She could have left. She hated knowing that she stayed because she wanted to.

Anzu understood, of course. Anzu was forgiving, even a bit amused. It didn't affect their relationship, and it wasn't as if her pregnant wife was in a position to throw stones.

But Mai wasn't the forgiving type. Especially when she herself was at fault. Giving in to Jou, well, maybe there was a teeny tiny bit of attraction left between them.

But with Kaiba? The ass that got her banned from dueling? The idiot that created the plant or potion or whatever that made Jou so horny he fucked a married woman? It didn't matter what kind of female viagra they were using, sleeping with Kaiba was just plain wrong. Utterly. Horribly. Wrong.

But....

It was his house. He was paying for everything, from Anzu's medicals at the top rated ObGyn in the country to a truly tripped out nursery he was already drafting. He hadn't even confirmed who the father was, but he was treating Anzu - and Mai - like family.

She sighed, straightened her shoulders, and faced him. "Your house, your words."

He nodded slightly. "About last night. It was...unintentional."

"Same."

"However, there is a possibility that such an Event could occur again." He looked just slightly past her, as if he were reluctant to meet her eyes.

Mai smirked. Anzu was family. Anzu's wife was excess baggage. "And you'd like me to move out to avoid that, huh?"

Kaiba did look at her then. "You are free to leave, should you choose. I allowed you to stay here for Mazaki's benefit. But if you do not wish to be with her -"

" **I do**." Mai cut him off with the English words. "I don't want to be here," she said reverting back to her native tongue, "but **I do** want to be with her." Those vows made Mai agree to things she would never have considered before. ‘The things you do for love,’ she thought.

Kaiba seemed to understand. "If you intend to stay, I suggest you speak with your doctor. Prophylactics are reliable when they are used reliably, and under the circumstances, we -"

"Whoa, wait, what?! You want me to get birth control?"

"After last night, I would think it would be obvious that the risk of -"

"Now look here you pushy, arrogant, dragon-wannbe! Don't think you can go telling me what I should put in my body! All that hormone-chemical-shit is poison!"

"Lower your voice!" Kaiba snapped. "If you are planning to reside in Kaiba Manor, then behave with some dignity. Not like some shrewish harpy."

"You know, it's not like Anzu wants this anymore than I do. We can just abort it, and then she and I can both move out!" Mai turned and started down the stairs again.

"You can't!" Kaiba roared. "Fatherhood is very important." He recovered himself. "To Jounouchi. We are willing to take full custody of any child born because of this...situation."

"Yeah, but I don't want to carry your kid!"

Kaiba smirked slightly. "I wouldn't think harpies and dragons could crossbreed."

"Oh, you are clever today!"

"That was intended to be levity. My suggestion regarding birth control was entirely due to the knowledge that you would not wish to procreate - even accidentally - with me."

"Not any more than you want to 'procreate' with me."

Kaiba gave her an odd look. "Frankly, you do share many features with Jounouchi. Your child would bear a fair resemblance to him."

"So what, are you saying that you want me to get pregnant, too?"

"Of course not! One unwed pregnancy will be hard enough to explain to the stockholders. Two simultaneous pregnancies out of wedlock will send my Mattel deal up in flames. I am merely pointing out that there is a possibility, should we have another, uncontrolled Event, you could be at risk. I am quite willing to support you should you need it, but I am led to understand that you would prefer to avoid the condition."

He was actually a bit flustered. Kaiba was almost cute when he was flustered. And in some ways, he did look kind of like Anzu. Which was not a bad thing. He wasn't as hot as Jou, but for a guy, Kaiba didn't look half bad.

"Ok. I'll talk to my doc about an IUD or something."

"Thank you."

"But you gotta do something for me."

He frowned. "And that is?"

"Lighten up."

"What does that.... Oh. Katsuya did say something similar once. Very well. I will try to be less 'dragon'."

"No dragons, no harpies. Deal?"

"Deal." He nodded. "Kuja-" He stopped. "I suppose that would include being less formal, yes? Mai?"

"Yeah, Seto. I think it would."

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, big bro, can I -" Mokuba stopped short at the library door and turned around. "JEEZ! Can't you guys lock the door or something!"

Summer had turned to Fall in the Kaiba household, and while most of the insane orgies were rare, Mokuba and the staff were still walking in on Seto and Jou. Daily.

"Oh - oh god!" Seto panted. "Kat-chan! St-stop! Moku-mokuba...."

"I'll do him next, babe," Jou purred.

"OK! Done!" Mokuba shouted. "Going to the movies. Later!" He slammed the door shut - pausing just long enough to lock it.

Jou laughed deeply. "Aww. I wanted a Kaiba sandwich."

"Depraved," Seto groaned.

"Tell me you've never thought about it."

"...brother..."

"Yeah, but you're a perv."

"...no...not..." Seto inhaled sharply. "Stop teasing, damn it! Let me come or your next prescription will chemically castrate you!"

Jou snickered, then broke into a full-on laugh.

He pulled out of a frustrated Seto and turned the man around. "I love you when you're frustrated," he said with a kiss.

"I'm beginning to hate you," Seto groused.

"So I should stop?"

"Don't you dare!" Seto pulled Jou close and kissed him deeply. "Our dinner guests will be here any minute now and we need to get this out of our systems before then."

"No other reason?"

"Oh! Honestly! As irritating as you were in high school, this is a thousand times worse!" Seto pushed and Jou let himself be rolled on his back. "I crave you the way opium addicts chase dragons. Now. Top or be topped."

Jou smiled. "Be topped," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "'Bout time you did some of the heavy lifting."

*-*-*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

"I remind you that you are not obligated to participate." Kaiba passed out brochures as a butler served wine. "My staff, you will note, is participating as a condition of employment."

"Is that even legal?" Honda frowned as he looked at the tri-fold document.

"It is much the same as requiring they have certain vaccinations. This is Jounouchi's residence, therefore, the staff must make accommodations for him."

"I thought you said Anzu and Mai weren't taking this new thing," Yugi pointed out. "Aren't they living here?"

"Yes. However, they are special cases. First of all, we don't know if or how any treatment would affect the fetuses -"

"Babies," Yugi corrected. "Unborn babies."

"Yes. I said -"

"Fetus is medically correct and all, but it makes them sound like science projects." Yugi looked at Anzu and Mai, and smiled. "They aren't science projects. They are our friends, and they are having our babies." He looked back at Kaiba. "You have trouble, sometimes, remembering what's important. Using the right words will help."

Kaiba seemed not to respond for a moment, as if he hadn't heard anything the man had said.

"Seto," Jou sat up, ready to move if he needed to stop bloodshed. "He just means that -"

Kaiba gestured him silent. "As I was saying, we have the babies to consider. The simpler issue is that they don't need it."

"Funny, I would have doubled their doses," Otogi quipped.

"Since the pregnancies began, we have seen a marked decrease in how susceptible the - the mothers are to Jounouchi's pheromones. We need to do a great deal more study, and our mothers are generously allowing more invasive testing than ordinarily done in these circumstances."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"It's the pregnancy itself," Anzu answered. "That's what makes us immune. I guess Jou's not interested in fat girls."

"Aw, come on!" Jou protested.

"Yeah," Mai joined the teasing. "Put on a couple pounds, and Jou treats you like furniture."

"I do NOT treat -"

"Katsuya, darling." Kaiba crossed the room and stroked Jou's face. "Anzu is teasing, and Mai is trying to irritate you. Either go do some deep breathing or take a supplement. Neither of us will get through this if you don't calm down."

"I'm calm." Jou took a breath. "I'm good."

"You are not. Roland, escort Jounouchi-sama to his den."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama. This way, sir."

Jou huffed and glared at his partner. Then he got up. "Be back in a minute, guys." He stalked out of the room, the butler close at his heels.

Kaiba turned to Yugi, who had moved to sit in Yami's lap. "Yami, there is a courtyard through those doors. A little fresh air may help clear his head."

"Yes." Yami cleared his throat and coaxed an affectionate Yugi to stand. "It may indeed."

"This is what I live with now." Kaiba sat heavily. "Katsuya and I are always on the edge, but occasionally someone will throw a match and light the fuse. Half the time, even I can't tell if my desire for him arose from internal or external stimulation." He sighed. "I can't even yell at the harpy; her emotional rollercoaster is what alerted us to the possibility of a pheromone vaccination."

"Why does he keep calling me that?" Mai cried. "Why is he so mean to me?"

"Oh, god," Anzu sighed. "I'd better take her up to our room. Honda-kun, Otogi-chan, he really is doing his best."

Honda and Otogi looked at each other, then at the clearly weary Kaiba. Honda shrugged.

Otogi coughed. "So. I hear that Marubeni Hiruzen was officially declared heir to the conglomerate. His father made the announcement last week."

"I'm sure my secretary has sent the appropriate gift."

"Really? Your secretary's amazing. Everyone else is wondering where Hiruzen and his girlfriend have run off to."

"Run off?" Honda sounded surprised. "Aren't the Marubeni another one of those super-rich, own-everything types?"

"Yes, and Hiruzen is the third son from, oh let me think, one of the branch families on his mother's -"

"Not a branch," Kaiba corrected. "He's the nephew of the Head, by a mistress. And he is engaged to the second daughter of Seiko. If you are going to gossip, do be accurate."

"I didn't say he ran off with his wife - you missed a lovely wedding reception - I said his girlfriend."

Kaiba looked up, almost interested. "After the announcement or before?"

"After the wedding _and_ after the announcement."

"Well. That will give them all something to talk about." He sank again. "At least until Jou and I do something public and entertaining."

"No one cares about you two," Otogi scoffed. "What, Kaiba and his haifu were caught again? Yawn. Everyone's taking bets on when you'll finally get tired of being embarrassed and dump him, but I keep telling them you get off on the thrill."

"Is that supposed to be helping?"

Otogi shrugged. "Everyone's more interested in _what_ KaibaChem is doing than in _who_ Kaiba-sama is doing, so I guess so."

"Huh. Well. Thank you."

"Honda, you will have to fill us in," Yami said from the patio doors. "It is a rare event for Kaiba to show gratitude to anyone, to say the least Otogi." A sheepish Yugi slipped in and sat in the corner of the couch.

"Sorry." Honda tried not to grin. "I don't know what just happened, 'cause what I heard must have been a fever dream."

"I had no idea I was acquainted with so many comedians."

"You're such easy material," Honda wise-cracked.

"You are," Yami agreed. "And as much as I would enjoy 'roasting' you, I do want to understand this -" he picked up the brochure and read from the cover, "- Jouji Botanical Anti-hormonal Human Trial."

"Yes." Kaiba regained his composure. "Quite right. We five are a cross section of how Jounouchi's condition affects people, and as his closest friends, you are the ones most directly affected by it. Although he has not stated it explicitly, he - we - _we_ would appreciate it if you did participate in the trial. Because the effects are so intimate, there are...emotional repercussions each time an...unknown 'element' is drawn into the issue. I realize that this represents a...fundamental change in the nature of your relationships, and I assure you that I would not involve you at all if there were any more reasonable option."

"Kaiba-kun, please." Yugi's voice was soft, but caught the room's attention regardless. "The love of my life was holding my hand and I still wanted...wanted to be held by someone else - by my best friend - so badly I could barely sit still. I love Jou, but I don't want that kind of relationship with anyone but Atemu. If this trial can help, even a little, I will do anything I can."

"Ditto," Honda said after an uncomfortable pause. "We don't do something, I'm gonna punch Jou. And the fact that I keep wanting to.... Years ago, maybe, but I'm not that guy anymore. And I don't want to be. I'm in."

Otogi shrugged. "They're in, we're in. That's not even a question." He smirked. "Besides, I enjoy a good orgy occasionally."

"Thank you." Kaiba swallowed hard. "From both of us. Thank you." He cleared his throat. "This brochure is all the information we are required by law to tell you before starting a drug trial. But as you can see, there is very little here. I can tell you what we know."

He took a breath, then began with a low, almost detached voice. "Three months ago, Jounouchi had an encounter with an experimental plant I am growing in my office."

"Wait, what is an 'experimental plant'?" Honda asked.

"And what constitutes 'an encounter'?" Yami added.

Kaiba sighed. "The plant is a hybrid, a new species. It was designed for personal gratification. But there are some -"

"Whoa, whoa! 'Personal gratification'? What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like!" Kaiba huffed. "The plant, Jouji - and yes, my lab assists named all of my botanical experiments after Jounouchi. Jouji is the largest, and Jounouchi was unaware that the plant produces a natural neurotoxin. In the few people who have touched Jouji, there have been some short-term behavior changes. Sexual behavior changes. Jounouchi had prolonged exposure causing what we now believe to be permanent neurochemical changes especially with regard to dopamine, serotonin, and testosterone levels. Estrogen production is greatly reduced; prolactin and oxytocin are -"

"More ¥1000 words." Jou came in a sat next to Kaiba. "Basically, I'm up for it damn near 24/7. No off switch. Everything makes me think of sex - like in high school, but seriously, e-ve-ry-thing! That refractory period, you know, when you physically can't get hard? Like, maybe two minutes. _IF_ I'm on the drugs. Off 'em?" He shrugged. "I don't think I have one."

"Katsuya, you don't have to tell them -"

"The flip side is that I don't come easy. I get hard, I stay hard, but I can fuck for two, three hours and not bust the nut." Jou shouldered Kaiba. "You explain the chemical part."

Kaiba gasped in frustration, pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. "Fine. When the brain sends the signals for arousal, blood is sent to the appropriate places, and serotonin is increased. At some point, however, the buildup of endorphins overcomes the serotonin level and orgasm is achieved. The endorphins are released, the brain feels pleasure, and the remaining chemicals force the body to rest. Part of why many people feel the need to cuddle or sleep directly after orgasm. And also why some people think more clearly or have moments of creativity or inspiration." Kaiba looked at Jou, then looked away. "As far as we can tell, that process is short circuiting for Katsuya. The endorphins are not superseding the serotonin, and when they do release, the other sexual chemicals are not releasing with them. No release, no rest, no clarity."

The group took a moment to absorb the information as Jou kissed Kaiba's cheek. "That explanation's getting shorter."

"I'm getting used to giving it. It's as easy now as explaining how microchips work." He studied Jou's face. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I felt fine earlier. But I took a chill pill and I did some tai chi, so I think I can keep from jumping you for another five minutes."

"Five whole minutes? Really? Trying to set a record, are we?"

"So, what happened?" Yugi finally spoke up. "I mean how could a plant do something like this?"

"Sometimes you shouldn't swallow." Jou grinned.

"Huh?" Yugi looked confused as Otogi giggled, "but that's the best part!"

"We are not sure whether oral ingestion or skin absorption caused the most damage. But the changes appear to be permanent," Kaiba clarified.

"Wait, ok, I know I'm slow," Honda interrupted, "and it's not that all that doesn't sound like it sucks - 'cause it does - but I don't get why the rest of us react if his brain is messed up." Yugi glared at his friend and Honda seemed to realize that he sounded a bit insensitive. "I mean, well, sorry, dude."

"No worries." Jou waved it off. "I'd ask that one, too."

"We react because Jounouchi has what we want. Man, for all his posturing about higher intelligence, is still a biological species, with only one goal."

"To survive," Yami said. "To reproduce and carry the species into the next generation. As we were, so we ever will be."

"Yes. All living creatures struggle to eat and reproduce. Jouji recognized Jounouchi as a food source, -"

"The _plant_ recognized Jou as _food_?" Otogi interrupted.

Jou snickered. "I'll fill in the details later, 'cause you guys will never stop laughing, but the short version is that the plant eats jizz, and I was there feedin' it while, my perv mad scientist boyfriend was out of town."

"The plant absorbs liquid protein as it's primary nutrition source." Kaiba explained before the group could get side tracked. "Human sperm is a viable, readily available option. What was unknown at the time, however, was that Jouji is somehow - either through chemical or pheromonal means, we are still researching that - able to identify viable food sources and its natural toxins work to generate as much of that food as possible. A byproduct of Jouji's toxin is being studied as a cure for infertility."

"But why does that affect us?"

"Jounouchi is now the most efficient sperm producer alive. His body advertises that in the form of pheromones. The rest of us smell them - unconsciously, of course - and respond to them whether we wish to or not. Judging solely by observation, Honda, you, sexually, are much like Jounouchi. You should consider Jouji a health risk even if it is ever ruled safe by the Ministry of Health. Your body may respond much the way Jounouchi's has, which is why you react to him as a rival. Otogi, you and Yami seem to be affected, attracted, but as much pulled in by the intensity of those around you. This seems to be more or less the 'standard' response. This trial is targeted at those like you. If this works properly, you should have no unusual response to Jounouchi regardless of his reproductive phase."

Kaiba looked at Yugi and shook his head. "Of all the things we share in common, I would never have guessed this one. We are both highly susceptible to pheromones in general; Katsuya's, in specific. As I recall, my associate Kazuki described them - for us, at least - as crack cocaine dipped in chocolate and topped with strawberries."

"That sounds accurate." Yami nodded.

"YAMI!" Yugi's face turned bright red. "It is not accurate. It's a complete over exaggeration! Besides, I'm not the only one who reacted. Just because I like chocolate and strawberries - a lot - is no reason to say I act like Jou is some kind of addictive, sweet -"

"Calm, my love. He is right. You become virtually mad with lust. But when you lust for Jounouchi, I lust for you." The Egyptian smiled warmly. "And frankly, it's adorable."

"Don't call me that!" Yugi whined. "I am NOT adorable."

Honda snickered. Kaiba coughed. Jou stroked lips thoughtfully.

"And I'm not effeminate," Otogi deadpanned.

Jounouchi burst into laughter, and the rest of the group followed suit. Even Yugi couldn't resist. The laughter - the release - was infectious and continued far longer than the joke deserved.

"Yug, man, you are fuckin' adorable!" Jou crossed the room and kissed his friend deeply. "You make adorable crazy hot."

"He's not hotter than Ryuji," Honda snapped, pulling his lover closer. "You're sexier than most girls."

"Katsuya," Kaiba stroked the blonde's back and pulled gently. "We're supposed to be talking."

"Yes, talking." Yami held Yugi from behind, allowing Jou to caress his friend without restriction. "Tell us how exactly these pheromones work."

"I think we should sit down." Kaiba struggled not to give in. "Perhaps outside."

"I think you should tell the man what he asked." Jou turned abruptly. "Honda, gimmie a hand. Hold Seto for me while I get those pants off him. That'll keep him still."

"Kat-chan!" Seto gasped.

"Now, now, love," Yami held Yugi firmly. "Maybe Ryuji will play with you while Jou is busy."

"Can I play with you too?" The dice master kissed both duelists in turn. "Before Jou gets fixed and sex becomes dirty again."

"I suspect it is always dirty if you're involved," Yami purred as he began stripping Yugi. "And Kaiba may be wrong about where we all fit on the susceptibility scale."

"Hmmm. I won't tell if you won't."

*-*-*-*-*

"Worthless!" Kaiba stormed into the lab and actually threw Katsuya's pill bottle at Kazuki. "He may as well have taken nothing!"

It missed him by mere centimeters, but the chemist didn't even notice the projectile as he continued to study his computer screen. "Did the subject's secondaries agree to participate?" He tapped at the keyboard.

"What choice do they have!?" Kaiba threw up his hands. "He doubled the dosage and my library still looked like Sodom within ten minutes of him entering the room. My household is in chaos! I've had to defer teaching this semester. Thank God KaibaCorp can run smoothly without me being in the office all the time!"

"Uh huh." Kazuki typed a bit more. "Ten minutes approximately or exactly?"

Kaiba huffed and tried to calm himself. "Approximately. We began talking about the trial, and I noticed Mutou was showing signs of arousal. Jounouchi became agitated, I suggested he leave the room and take that useless thing, and I sent the Mutous outside for some fresh air. The rest of us chatted, even joked. When the Mutous returned, everything remained nominal. We resumed the discussion regarding the trial. Jounouchi returned, the discussion became more technical, more detailed. Someone told another joke, and we all laughed, and suddenly my library became an AV studio."

"Trigger?"

"None."

"What about the laughter?" Kazuki paused his note taking. "Was it real, full-on, like, endorphin releasing laughter or just ‘ha ha that's funny’ laughter?"

Kaiba considered for a moment. "The conversation had gotten somewhat tense, and Mutou denied being cute." Kaiba smirked. "Which is beyond absurd."

"So he's cute?"

"He's the human equivalent of a bunny-kitten hybrid."

Kazuki nodded and began typing again. "Sounds like most people would say he's cute."

"Most people?"

"Oh, I hate animals. Dogs, cats, rabbits, all of them. I'm allergic; got hives so bad one time, I spent Golden Week in the hospital." He shrugged. "I like iguanas. So I'm thinking the laughter was the trigger event."

Kaiba turned on the spare lab workstation he’d been working at to assist the chemist. He began adding the latest ‘event’ to the log he was keeping. "Yes, I agree, on reflection. That combination of drugs does not address a sudden surge of endorphins." He looked up. "Anaphylactic shock!"

"An allergy to the kitbunny?" Kazuki nodded thoughtfully. "Could work. Come up with a liquid, inject it after extreme exposure. Like an EpiPen, only for sudden attack of pheromones instead of allergens. I'll send it to the pharm guys; see what they come up with." Kazuki stopped typing. He turned to actually face Kaiba.

Kaiba waited for more than a minute before he paused his own work. "That you have something to say, but haven't said it yet does not bode well."

"I'm not sure what my question is. I'm asexual, so I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is actually a thing."

"In human sexuality, everything is a thing," Kaiba snarked. "Ask. I've probably done it in the last month."

"Describe what it feels like to want to kiss someone."

Kaiba stopped typing altogether and faced his associate slowly. "To want to kiss? I'm not sure I can. It’s...more mental than physical. Although, sometimes I imagine I can feel the warmth of his skin under my lips. But I know it's not real and I'd like it to be. The more you desire the physical experience, the stronger the mental impression compels you. It becomes something of a vicious cycle. Surely you've desired someone during your life."

"Not really. I've had erections, but other people are a turn-off."

"What about that Russian woman in microbiology?"

"Svetlana? She's got a perfectly balanced brain. She participated in a study last year, and I got to really delve into her chemistry. Stunning!"

"She also has rather stunning physical features. Even I would have to consider it, if offered."

"I thought you were a guys-only gay."

"She's an impressive woman." Kaiba tilted his head. "Weren't you upset that you missed the opportunity to see her nude?"

"I was. I thought maybe I could try something physical with her. She sent me a picture." He frowned, shaking his head in disgust. "So anyway, I've never been interested in touching other people - men or women."

"Is this about you, or about me?"

"Kind of about both. I'm trying to understand why you can't just not have the sex. For me, personally, it's like going on a diet and just not eating cake anymore."

"Yes, well, celibacy is not an option for me."

Kazuki nodded. "I can see that. So I'm trying to get why, because maybe part of the solution is in the why instead of the how."

"Ah. Yes. That is a different way to consider the problem."

"I think I want to kiss you," Kazuki said abruptly.

Kaiba blinked, hesitated, then hesitated again. "I think I don't know how to respond to that."

"I wasn't sure what it was at first," Kazuki went on. "It's actually very annoying. But then it occurred to me. What if the subject isn't the first subject?"

"What?"

Kazuki leaned forward. "What if someone else was infected by Jouji first? What if _you_ have been altered too?"

“I don’t see how. I’ve never touched Jouji.”

“Never? Come on! You breed it - you had to touch it at some point.”

"Never with bare skin,” Kaiba corrected. “When I was first creating the strain that would become Jouichi, the seeds had a resin. It was extremely sticky and difficult to remove -"

"See?"

"- but harmless. No toxic responses, no rashes or other symptoms. But I began wearing gloves at all times while working with the plants then, because it is bad form to meet with clients over million dollar contracts while covered in plant goo. Every semester, there were two or three students who would forget their gloves and touch the seedlings and that’s how we learned of the initial, basic toxins. About the rashes. It was so recurrent, in fact, that's where Jouji's common name comes from - the Kaiba dragon and the rash that burns like fire. But I’ve never had one myself."

"Uh-huh. How long did it take to remove the resin?"

"Nothing removed it. It had to wear off, and it took roughly a week. I'm just lucky that the Prime Minister is a gardener. I wouldn't have felt comfortable shaking hands if I'd had to meet with an American or a Brit."

"And you couldn't have been exposed to some of the toxins then."

"There was no rash, no indication of toxic…." Kaiba began to seriously consider the idea. "...but if it were non-toxic at that level…."

“Or if the amount absorbed was small enough,” Kazuki continued the thought, “or slow enough. You could have in effect received an inoculation against the more visible symptoms….”

“While still slowly, over time, absorbing the same chemical changes. Truthfully, even if I have never touched the plant itself, it is unlikely that I have avoided every secondary contact from students, assistants, slides, who knows what other sources. If I do not develop the exterior symptoms, how else would we know if I carried the imbalance?”

“If someone else responded to you the way they respond to the subject.”

“As you appear to be now.”

“I can’t think of anything more disgusting, but I still think I want to kiss you.”

"How did you feel before I arrived today?"

Kazuki shrugged. "Haven't thought about you since you left the day before yesterday."

"And now?"

"I can't focus on anything else."

"I see." Kaiba shut down what he was working on. "I'm going to my office. I will touch Jouji, see if a rash develops. I will also schedule an MRI."

"I'll put in an order for you to have a blood draw, too. We only looked at you as a secondary. I want to run the full battery of tests on you. And we should run one on everyone else who has worked on Jouji's development."

"Agreed." Kaiba stopped at the door. "Do you want -"

"No!" Kazuki shuddered. "After this is over, I do not want to have that image floating around in my head. If this is you, the trial drug will make it go away."

"And if it's not? If it's you and you have simply fallen under my spell?" Kazuki mimed shooting himself in the head. Kaiba shrugged. "Your loss. I'll let you know what happens in the office."

*-*-*-*-*

“In other words, we now have scientific proof that you are a twisted pervert.” Katsuya rubbed his cheek against Seto’s chest. “Am I supposed to be shocked or something?”

“You are taking this far too calmly.” Seto stroked his lover’s hair gently. “This only means the issue has been much more complicated than we’d previously thought.”

“Not to me.”

“No?” Katsuya shook his head. “So then, what does this mean to you?”

The blond looked up. “It means that it’s your fault I always wanna screw, ‘cause you’re a sex fiend.”

“You really are deliberately avoiding how serious this matter is.”

“I really am focusing on what’s important and good. I love you, I want to fuck you. You love me, you want to fuck me. Done. Everything else, we can find a way to fix. But it took us years to get past the bullshit and accept each other. I don’t want to lose that.”

Seto tried not to blush. “You won’t. You can’t. I’m far too possessive. Once you became mine, nothing on Earth could take you from me.” Seto kissed him softly.

Katsuya frowned. “You’re possessive and I’m the jealous type. And we both have extra testosterone. How come the orgies? I mean, shouldn’t we be tearing the limbs off anyone else?”

“Ordinarily yes.” Seto nodded. “I looked into it after the second group Event. If you - if we were programmed by human hormones, the pheromones would likely prompt a more aggressive, less open response. But plant hormones have a less aggressive, more harmonious effect. The goal is to produce food. The more suppliers, the greater supply. We attract men. We are Jouji’s version of a never ending buffet.”

“You made a plant that has a bukkake fetish,” Katsuya snickered. “That is so sick.”

“You have a bukkake fetish,” Seto countered. “I’ve seen what’s on your hard drive.”

*-*-*-*-*


	5. Chapter 5

Katsuya groaned softly. Seto snuggled into his lover's arms.

Until he realized that Katsuya was in front of him, not behind.

Seto pulled away from the man holding him and sat up.

Honda. He was naked. They all were. The good news was that Seto knew everyone in the room. That had not been the case twice since they began testing suppressants. At least Roland was the only member of the staff this time.

Things were improving. The first few weeks 'the gang' stayed in Kaiba Manor, waking up in a post-orgy heap was a daily occurrence.

This was the first time it worked as planned.

"Control is the ultimate goal," Seto had told the group one morning, at breakfast. "I do not want to be at the mercy of the drugs any more than I wish to be swept away by the pheromones."

"A scheduled Event." Yami nodded. "Yes. I agree. I do not believe it will work, yet. But, even a failed test reveals useful data."

Not the ringing endorsement Seto had hoped for, but it was enough to convince the rest.

And, to all appearances, this time the test had been a success. The Mutous were not present - they opted to be the control pair. Otogi and Honda were. On a table by the door, Seto could see his and Katsuya's daily dosages. As per his request, someone had left those as proof that the room could be entered and exited without a bystander being pulled into the fray.

Seto sighed. Hopefully this was proof of a solution.

*-*-*-*-*

"Ooooohhhhhhh no! Nah-uh. Negatory, no how, no way."

"Mokuba, this -"

"Not doing it, big bro."

"You seem to believe this is an option."

"I am NOT going!"

Mokuba stormed out of the dining room, actually pushing past Yami and Honda as they arrived.

"What's with him?" Honda glanced after the adolescent. "I didn't think he did teen rebellion."

"He doesn't," Jou replied. "Seto's being an ass."

"I am not being 'an ass'. I am 'being' the Head of the Kaiba family. If he doesn't like it, he should have said something while we were at the Registrar's Office. We could have removed him altogether. No child, no mother. Resolved."

"What were you doing at the Register’s?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, you did not!" Otogi gasped. "Tell me I didn't miss the announcement of the season!"

"No announcement." Jou frowned. "He didn't even tell me until we got there."

"You got married?!" Yugi's expression turned dark. "You got married and didn't tell us?!"

"Take it up with him."

"Kaiba -" Yugi took a step forward before Yami held him.

"Patience, love. There may be more to explain."

"There is nothing to explain." Kaiba shrugged. "I needed to make changes to the Family records. They involved Katsuya and Mokuba. Since we were all available, I took care of it today. Mokuba is being irrational. "

"He's not upset because you got married, is he?" Honda asked.

"Nah, the kid was cool with that," Jou smirked. "Tell 'em what you did. Dad."

"Dad?" The group looked at Kaiba.

"It is not such an unusual thing. When Gozaburo first adopted us, there was a clerical error, and they listed Mokuba as my son. When I became legally Head of the family, I saw no reason to correct that. Today, the clerk pointed out that I entered the names in such a way that it listed Katsuya as Mokuba's mother, and Mai and Anzu as his sisters. I corrected that. Mai and Anzu should be his Aunts. Their children will be his siblings."

"And Jou’s his Uncle?" Yami clarified.

"No. As my legal spouse, Katsuya is properly listed as Mokuba's mother. Much simpler in cases of emergencies. Katsuya will be able to act as Mokuba's parent until he turns twenty."

"Wait - did the girls go with you guys? And how did you decide who the father is?" Honda looked confused.

“In utero paternity test this morning.” Kaiba answered one question and ignored the other.

"No," Jou's expression was sour, "they didn't."

"So how did you add them without their signatures?"

"There is an additional fee," Kaiba answered.

"Read 'bribe'," Otogi clarified. "So how much do I know, and when did I know it?"

"Your option," Kaiba dismissed the question. "Since their mothers are now officially in the Family records, the children will be Kaibas, so they can be public knowledge. I'll make an official statement, oh, next month?"

"Too late, the rumor mill will be in a frenzy, and there are already a lot of questions about what goes on in here. Two weeks, max. I have my own stock price to consider. Daddy Dearest would have a fit if someone suggested 'Kaiba' and 'merger' in the same sentence."

"True. Ten days, then. Send me a summary of what information you release. I'll write something."

"What are you two talking about?" Yugi snapped. "Did you know about this?"

"That Kaiba was going to have to adopt Jou or face financial censure from his peers? Of course! And he was going to have to do something about the two pregnant women living openly in his house. Now, did I know he was doing it today? No, not a clue. And actually, Yugi, I'm just as mad at him as you are."

"I'm surprised the kid didn't slug you." Honda shook his head. "Hell, I'm surprised Jou hasn't."

"Eh. It's just bureaucratic bullshit anyhow. And he's right about the emergency stuff."

"Are you people retarded?" Mokuba's voice caught them all off guard. "Seto's the only real father I've ever had and Jou being my mother is funny as hell. I'm old enough to file for emancipation if I cared about that family crap. I'm not pissed, I'm just not going."

"Going?" Yami looked at Kaiba. "Going where?"

"On his family sex-cation!"

"On his what?" Yugi screeched as Kaiba sighed, "it is nothing of the sort."

Jou looked at Mokuba seriously. "You sure you're cool about this? It's bs, but it's gonna wind up on your school records. And your health insurance."

"Yours too, Mom." Mokuba half grinned. "That's probably the only thing he did right today. But I am not going on your honeymoon with you. That shit is wack!"

"It's not all that," Jou scoffed, and Kaiba huffed, "it is a family vacation!"

"Who's going on vacation?" Mai asked.

"Are we having dinner in the doorway tonight?" Anzu asked from behind everyone.

"Excuse me, Kaiba-sama, we are ready to serve if you all would like to dine here," a butler announced.

"Yes. We would," Anzu replied, pushing toward the table. "I'm starved. Whatever this is about, fuss while we eat."

"Good plan," Honda agreed, taking a seat. "So, Togi's right, you guys getting married was gonna happen, but you're jerks for not telling anyone so we could celebrate with you, agreed?"

"Agreed," most of the table replied.

"OMG, you two got married?" Mai remarked, rolling her eyes. “Stunning.”

"Not agreed," Kaiba commented. "I don't understand why this is even an issue."

"Not how 'we' works." Jou kissed his husband's cheek. "You'll get that one day."

"So where and when is the honeymoon?" Anzu asked.

"We hardly need a honeymoon," Kaiba scoffed. "We already spend almost 24 hours a day together. But, Katsuya's birthday is next week. Soon, 'our mothers' will be unable to fly, and I thought this would be a good time for all of us to relax. The calm before the storm, as it were. This could be our last opportunity to do so. I tell you from experience, children are quite demanding."

"Ha ha, big bro. Very funny. I'm not going."

"It is a Kaiba Family vacation. I expect the entire Kaiba Family to attend." He gestured to include the table.

Honda choked on his soup. Yugi dropped his spoon.

"And when, exactly, did that change occur?" Yami asked a little too calmly.

"Legally? It hasn't. And unless one of you intends to marry a blood relation of mine, or can produce my child, it will not occur legally. It was my understanding that this fell under the definition of how 'we' works." He looked at Jou. "Is that incorrect?"

Jou smiled slowly, warmly. He kissed his spouse's cheek again. "You gotta quit sayin' shit like that when I can't jump you."

"Temptation is part of your training."

"Woof." He seemed to remember that they were at dinner and turned his attention back to his plate. "So. Where you taking us, moneybags?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I think The Philippines. The Aman Resort in Amanpulo. It's a private island, but as we won't be the only guests, I thought a two week stay would be sufficient."

"The Aman? Seriously?" Mokuba rolled his eyes. "And this is not a honeymoon?"

"That's a honeymoon," Otogi agreed. "And a steep one at that. Not trying to pry, but can you actually afford that?"

"Well," Seto hesitated. "That is not something I am prepared to discuss tonight."

Mokuba looked concerned. "Are we down? I've been reading the monthly financials and writing an analysis, like you asked. Did I miss something?"

"Calm yourself, brother. If your financial summaries were lacking, we would have discussed it before now."

"If you need a loan," Yugi offered, "we don't have much, but -"

Kaiba laughed outright. "A loan? From you?" He coughed and cleared his throat. "Pardon. That is a...kind...offer. However, if Kaiba were in need of funds, I fear it may be a tad above your means." He snickered. "A loan. Ahem. No. No, I am unprepared because I do not have the relevant data at hand. Anything I say now would be from memory, and possibly inaccurate."

"We'll take the risk," Otogi smirked. "Talk."

"Very well. As you know, the Jou Botanical Project was never intended to be more than a hobby. The physiological events that we have all experienced are all a direct result of -"

"- of your attempt to play God," Yami remarked.

Kaiba considered the comment then chose to move on. "- a result of my scientific foray into a new arena. And as you have all suffered the consequences, it seemed appropriate to me that you all share in any benefits as well."

"What benefits?" Mai asked. "I mean, apart from the nine months of weight gain?"

"Quite a few, it turns out." Kaiba moved slightly to allow the butler to clear the soup bowl and serve the main course. "While searching for an effective suppressant, the research team discovered a dozen other applications, several of which need no additional testing and have already been taken to the industrial market. Products using byproducts of Jou Botanicals will likely hit the consumer markets in the next year."

"In other words, even your fuck ups make money." Honda shook his head in disbelief.

"You said share." Mai reminded him. "So what's our cut? One, two percent?"

"Jou Botanicals is owned by a Joint Partnership. Katsuya is 20% partner."

"I am?"

"18% each is owned by Mutou/Atemu, Muzaki/Kujaku and Honda/Otogi. The remaining 6% is held by KaibaChem - who also manages the partnership and is responsible for its administration."

"Six percent of what, big bro?"

Kaiba smiled slightly. "A handful of cosmetic and personal care contracts. Initial sales in the neighborhood of £40.3 million, sterling. There's another $20 or $30 million, US, pending but it's having a difficult time in customs."

"You're sending that plant overseas!?" Yugi was outraged.

"Absolutely not under any circumstances," Kaiba assured him. "The three original plants are here. All plants used for commercial products are locked in a special vault to which I have the only passcode. And I am working with the Ministry of Commerce to draft a law that puts stealing Jou Botanicals on the level of smuggling silkworms."

"Didn't that have a death penalty?" Yugi frowned.

"Technically, it still does but the sentence is rarely enforced." Mai shrugged. "Not since before World War II." She rolled her eyes at the skeptical looks around her. "I had to look it up once."

"I'm 50% of Chemical, right?" Mokuba was still doing mental math. "Ok, so 6% of 40mil, is like, 2.9 or something -"

"2.7," Otogi corrected.

"Whatever. Half is enough for me to go to Hawaii, and surf, while you go get freaky."

"Mokuba, you are missing the point." Kaiba gestured. "This trip is a celebration that the crisis is over. The suppressant is stable with a 12-hour dosage. We have an effective anaphylactic for emergency situations. There has not been an Event in two months. We had guests for Christmas and nothing happened. Katsuya has returned to work at the daycare center. And at this point, I believe the imbalance is controlled, if not cured."

"Big bro, you are missing the point. You guys are all couples and I'm not dating right now. You only have one hobby, and even if the suppressant works, come on! What am I gonna do - alone - at a romantic couples resort?"

*-*-*-*-*

"It is a paid vacation!" Seto grumbled. "I don't see why the woman couldn't simply make herself available."

"She's a doctor," Jou laughed. "She can't just drop everything because one patient is spoiled rotten."

"It is two patients, and I am not spoiled. I am cautious. Mai-okaa's blood pressure has been higher than normal, and Anzu-okaa is gaining excessive weight. Having a medical expert available is not uncalled for."

"The Doc said Mai's pressure is high for her, not higher than normal. And Anzu could use a little padding." Jou grinned at his husband. "They're fine. Besides, the resort has a clinic on site."

Seto looked appalled. "A nurse, two non-professional assistants, and a physician who arrives within 3 hours of an emergency call is not a 'clinic'. I'm just glad that Takamora-sensei was available. He was Gozaburo’s personal physician and is still on-retainer to the Kaiba Family, but Mokuba and I haven’t had any reason to see him. He can earn that retainer now that the family has expanded. He has already sent me a text that he is at the resort and has all the equipment he needs for everything from their scheduled sonogram on Monday to an emergency c-section, if needed."

"You take ‘too far’ to an art form, you know?" Jou chuckled. "Did you get a surgeon every time Mokuba skinned his knee?"

"Of course not. I am quite capable of handling skinned knees and basic treatments. Until last year, I was a certified nursing assistant. I let it lapse, but it is on my to do list to renew." Jou laughed. "I would think any qualified parent should know at least that much."

"Hon, no parent is 'qualified'! What, you think there's a parent certification?"

"No, there's not; I've already looked into it. What is so funny?"

"No-no-nothing, babe!" Jou tried to control his mirth. "You looked into it. That is too much!" There was a soft musical chime from the pager on the table in front of them. "Oh, is that us?"

"Yes, our cabin must be available." Seto turned around. "Otogi? Are you all ready? We are being paged."

Otogi glanced at his scorecard. "Another two hands. But the girls are asleep, so that will keep you busy til we're done."

"We can just end the game." Yugi started to put his cards away. "We don't want to keep the other passengers waiting."

"No one would be delayed if the resort would allow private jets on their precious airfield. Finish your game." Seto crossed the room and gently woke Anzu and Mai.

The all-first class seating of the resort's plane accommodated fewer than 50 passengers. This was the only part of Kazuki's 'vacation test' idea that Seto had to compromise on - their reservation was for a private villa in a secluded area of the property. Only the flight presented a hazard point. Seto would have been more comfortable for a number of reasons if they were in his personal jet. Still, Katsuya really hadn't had a public Event in months. Working at the daycare center in the KaibaCorp office building brought Katsuya in contact with so many people, something would have happened by now if the treatments were not working. 

But, as Kazuki pointed out, managing unforeseen circumstances was part of the test. And, Kaiba reminded himself, part of it was to test himself. How many people were being affected by Patient Zero? How well was he managing his own effect on those around him?

It wasn't very long before the group left the VIP lounge and presented themselves at the boarding gate.

"Mr. Kaiba and family?" The unexpectedly - for Kaiba, at least - attractive woman at the desk asked in English. She bowed. "Thank you for allowing us to serve you today. Your cabin is right this way. All of our staff speak English, but we have a translator available, if you prefer."

"That won't be necessary." Seto made a dismissive gesture. "We are all fluent."

She led them on board the plane. The aisles were lined on either side with two-seat lounge chairs. Behind every other row a dark curtain was tied back. At the midpoint of the plane, the curtains were pulled closed. She led them to the seats in front of the curtain, and began opening the overhead bins.

"Please confirm for me that these are your carry-on items." They were. "Excellent! We ask that for takeoff and landing you keep your seats upright and forward-facing, but once the Captain gives the ok, you may swivel the chairs individually by releasing this lever. We will be taking off soon, but my associate will be here shortly with a light refreshment."

"Nice!" Honda made himself comfortable.

The stewardess opened a side panel. "Ladies, for your convenience, we have placed extra blankets and pillows here. And most passengers who are expecting find the second reclined position most comfortable."

"Oh." Anzu looked surprised. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." The woman turned her attention back to Kaiba, taking a step closer to him. "We want you all to be comfortable during your stay with us. Please feel free to ask me if you need any assistance.” She leaned completely into the CEO’s personal space, her chest actually against him as she stroked his chin. “I will be eep-!"

She was brought up short as Jou grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back hard.

"Yeah, yeah. We know about 'personal service'. Time for you to go."

"I - uh -"

"Hey, is there a restroom on this thing?" Mai asked. "Show me." She prodded and the confused woman led the way toward the front of the plane.

"Here." Anzu gave Seto, Jou and Yugi a pill. "This is going to be a long flight if you three are climbing the walls the whole time."

"Perfect timing!" Otogi exclaimed. He took a glass of champagne from the arriving stewart's tray before the man could offer it. "Hope these things don't interact with alcohol."

"Agreed." Seto took a glass and swallowed.

"Ma'am," the steward handed the two glasses closest to himself to Anzu. "Sparkling cider. We have your special diet request, but we also have an array of fruits and healthy options if something doesn't meet with your current appetite."

Anzu stared at the man for a moment. "They hire you all for your looks, don't they."

"Anzu!" Yugi groaned, mortified.

"She's got a point," Jou agreed, looking the man over.

"Katsuya!" Seto snapped. "Sit. Swallow. Behave."

"Woof." Jou grinned, taking a seat.

"At least he's safe with me." Anzu settled into a seat herself. "You are in way more danger from them," she told the man.

"That's a shame," he laughed politely. "Now, we'll be serving shortly after take off. Our menu is on the seat monitor. Make your selection by pressing here. If you need one of us, the call button is here. My name is Jon. Is there anything else I may provide now?"

"I think we are currently satisfied," Yami said.

"Excellent. Then, enjoy your flight and I will see you momentarily." He paused to close the sliding doors, which created a private cabin for the group.

Eventually, the plane was loaded, and in the air. The second time the stewardess passed Seto, it was with a brief, embarrassed glance.

Yugi and Anzu slept through the bulk of the almost six hour flight, while Yami and Jou played video games.

Mai and Honda were watching an American Western on the in-flight cable channel, and Seto was catching up on his reading.

“That is actually quite sexy,” Otogi observed.

Seto looked up at his temporary seat mate, surprised. “Already?”

“No,” Otogi chuckled. “Although, I probably wouldn’t say ‘no’ if that were the problem.” He lightly stroked the 5 o’clock shadow gracing Seto’s chin. “I meant this. I don’t remember you having facial hair. It’s very macho.”

“Oh.” Seto stroked his own face. “I rescheduled my spa appointment to have it done here at the resort. I guess I’ll have to shave for a few days. And no, I didn’t have facial hair before. It’s a side effect of Jouji. Katsuya has it now as well but since he’s blonde, it’s less noticeable unless it’s more than a few day’s growth.”

“Have you thought about not shaving it? Just trim it into shape? The look works on you, I think.”

Seto couldn’t help smiling slightly. “Not words I think Honda would appreciate.”

“Oh! My little teddy bear gets jealous over almost everything I say! I don’t listen. If I was going to leave him for someone less possessive, richer, or prettier I’d have done it long before now.”

“He is quite a departure from your prior choices, Ryu-dono. You were always known for having the most attractive partner in any room.” Seto closed his book. “I am curious. What did attract you to him? He is persistently average.”

“Isn’t he?” Otogi grinned. “I think that’s why, actually. He’s never tried to impress me, never been impressed by me, and has no interest in anything that isn’t practical. You know the gift I bought him that he raves about most? A ¥10 screwdriver with three magnetic heads. The two that aren’t in use are stored in the handle. I’ll bet he packed it - he carries it all the time. Says it’s the most useful thing he owns. I bought him a car too. I don’t think he’s ever driven it.”

Seto nodded. “I gave Katsuya a Bulova watch; he never wears it. It’s the most accurate timepiece you can wear on your wrist and he thinks the gold is too flashy.”

“I took Hiroto to a reception with the Minister of Trade. He said they didn’t serve enough food.”

“Well now, on that, he’s correct. Trade never does. I’ll bring you as my guests to the next reception at MEXT. Katsuya approves of their menu. And, as a bonus, they are used to people who have no social grace, so they don’t require proper dress.”

“No argument about wearing a suit and tie? That is a bonus!”

“You know we can hear you two, right?” Jou said from the seats across from them.

"It wouldn't be any fun picking on you if you couldn't," Otogi replied.

*-*-*-*-*

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing at The Amanpulo, the Philippines most luxurious resort in just a few minutes. At this time, we ask that you return all seat backs and trays to...."

Seto woke to the standard announcement and the warm, soft feel of Katsuya's hair on his cheek. He turned awkwardly to kiss the side of his lover's head before moving to wake him.

"Kat-chan," Seto whispered. "We're landing."

"Don'wanna." The man snuggled closer and rubbed his cheek against Seto's chin. "Mmm. Fuzzy."

"Come on; you can sleep on the beach."

Katsuya made a sleepy whining noise and pursed his lips. Seto obliged and kissed him. And kissed him again. The third kiss was more than a light peck.

The fourth engaged their tongues. The sixth was on the bare skin of his beloved's muscular thigh. Time or place didn't matter. The only thing of importance was the taste of Katsuya. The feel of his skin. The....

*-*-*-*-*


	6. Chapter 6

....Kaiba woke in an unfamiliar room with a splitting headache. Katsuya was sleeping beside him. They were both dressed as they were on the flight.

After a moment to gather himself, Kaiba got up and went out. The room was nice, but it wasn't the villa he'd booked. He also had a number of other questions - starting with how did he get from the plane to the wrong room.

"Mr. Kaiba!" An employee was waiting in the hallway. "The manager has been expecting you, sir. Right this way."

"Where is the rest of my family?" he snapped.

"The manager will explain everything. This way, please, sir."

There were two other guests in the manager's office - the Japanese Under Minister of Agriculture and the VP of Engineering for Mitsubishi.

"Mr. Kaiba." The manager greeted him with a smile and a handshake. "I am very sorry that your stay with us has started with this unfortunate occurrence, however -"

"Where is my family?!"

"Yes, of course. So sorry; I should have started with that information. Ms. Mazaki and Ms. Kujaku are at our clinic and your doctor assures me they and their babies are in excellent health. The rest of your party are as you were, resting in temporary accommodations while we sort this all out."

"Sort out what?"

"Assassination attempt." Agriculture shook his head. "Idiot screwed up the gas."

"Had to be a gas," Mitsubishi muttered. "I would never cheat on my wife."

Kaiba sat down slowly as he quickly pieced together the conversation. "A gas was released on the plane to kill someone?"

"That is a possibility, yes. We have not ruled out other, less sinister options." The manager gestured to the three of them. "Because of the placement, we believe that one of you was the target."

"You found a canister?" Kaiba wasn't sure if that would be good or bad news.

"No. But our staff is searching, and we have placed a call to the appropriate security forces. They are on their way."

"I see." Kaiba nodded. "I gather this gas was odorless, colorless? I don't recall anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes. Its only effect was to cause some, eh, shall we say, uncharacteristic behavior in your section of the plane. We were able to off load everyone else safely, and when it became clear that anyone in the area of effect succumbed to it, Ms. Kujaku suggested we sedate you all and remove you that way." And Kaiba hoped that no one considered how the girls eluded said gas.

"You couldn't just carry us out?" Agriculture asked.

"We couldn't disengage you. My staff tells me that you all and the flight crew were...quite..." the manager actually blushed. "The security footage was...frank."

"Footage?" Mitsubishi was outraged while Kaiba was curious.

"We hope that will be destroyed once the investigation is complete," Agriculture said firmly.

"Of course," the manager agreed.

"Might I ask," Kaiba felt like laughing, although he realized that doing so could be a Trigger Event. Again. "How many people were involved with this 'gas'?"

"In total, twenty-one. Your parties, the flight crew, three members of my resort staff. The only people unaffected, apparently, were the ladies traveling with you, Mr. Kaiba, and the Under Minister's daughter."

"Oh?" Kaiba started to congratulate the man but thought better of it. "Twenty-one. Effective. I believe I can explain the gas. Of course, this information cannot leave this room. Kaiba has branched into personal care products. One of which is a men's perfume. It uses a new plant-based pheromone -" 

"What!" Agriculture exclaimed. "Jouji Botanicals!"

"Ah, you are familiar with it."

"Not directly, but I read many of the reports. It was approved with alarming speed."

"But with all the proper procedures," Kaiba countered. "The advertising promises to make you virtually irresistible, and, so far, there have been no complaints."

"There is such a thing as too effective," Mitsubishi groused. "How did it disburse so far? How do you propose I explain this to my wife?"

Kaiba made a mental note to determine what, if any, data was available and send it to Kazuki; how the pheromones spread so wide - and so quickly - was a very good question. "I will send you a case of the product. It's called Dragon's Fire. Let her judge it's effectiveness for herself."

*-*-*-*-*

“We need to find a way to spin this from damage control to marketing. Make this an opportunity rather than a disaster,” Seto mused into the phone. "Yes. Yes. Well, I thought so, too, at first. But on reflection, after seeing the guests who are here, this is a market that we might not otherwise reach. Several of these men are not known for trying new things." He listened for a moment. "43 guests. Mostly Americans, but there are a few Korans, and a few others. Just send several cases of the full product line, priority." Kaiba switched the phone to the opposite shoulder as Jou leaned down to kiss the closer cheek. "No. Classify this as an entirely administrative cost. Yes. I don't want this affecting the partnership shares."

"Vacation," Jou said, throwing a grape at Kaiba. 

"True. The staff are a separate matter from the other guests. The manager said something about some of them being outraged. No. No, anyplace else, I would agree with you, but the Aman is not that kind of resort. I'll see what kind of settlement will satisfy them. If we can pay them off, that would be simplest. Or, wait. Run this past legal. What if we give them Kaiba products free for life. As a rebate or something similar. They send us the receipt and we send them a check. A dozen staff people at most, I should think. Cheaper than paying them off outright and it will move goods into a soft market."

"Hey! Hubby! You promised you wouldn't spend more time on the phone than with me. Remember?" Jou pulled a chair out from the table and flopped into it.

"The Under Minister? Oh, he won't be a problem. He was not at all pleased to learn why his unwed daughter was unaffected. He'll want this whole episode to vanish. And the other one - you are aware that he's Mitsubishi by marriage? His wife is the key here. Satisfy her, and he'll acquiesce. Start with why he is here and she is not. Hmm. Yes. That could work."

"Man, I could've stayed in Domino for this!"

"And overnight that shipment here as soon as it's ready. A few of the younger guests have heard rumors; I'd like to catch some of that elusive millennial market, if we can."

"Ay!" Jou threw another grape. "Vacation. No work."

Kaiba looked at Jou. 

He sat slumped down in a chair, watching the ocean and the sun, bare feet dusted with sand resting on a table intended for dining. His Hawaiian style shirt was open and damp with the sweat from his chest. Otogi was right; the new dimension of hair gave Katsuya's previously smooth chest a level of mature sexuality that was stunningly attractive. Jou-the-boy Kaiba had fallen in love with was beautiful. But this more masculine Katsuya-the-man he'd married was a whole new world of erotic.

It struck Kaiba rather abruptly. He was married now. A husband, soon to be a father. And despite the board of directors' best efforts, Kaiba married a man. The man sitting in front of him.

Wind ruffled Jou's hair, making Kaiba's fingers jealous. They'd been at the resort only a few hours and already the sun had kissed that skin.

Suddenly, Kaiba realized he hadn't heard anything on the conference call. "I have to go," he announced, cutting over whomever was speaking. "Email me final agreements, get those shipments out ASAP. Legal, work out settlements - no long term payouts unless it's in consumer merchandise or someone's pregnant. Coordinate everything with the property manager here; he seems competent. And no more calls short of an emergency." He hung up and dropped the phone in his pocket as he rounded the table. "If you're going to walk around like that, I'm going to need a stronger suppressant." He stood over his husband and leaned down to touch forehead to forehead.

Jou fed him a grape. "You work too much." He ate a grape himself. "And they still don't have our rooms yet. I don't care, but Yami's bitching about 'bathing before dinner'."

Kaiba scowled. "What could possibly be taking so long? There is only one villa." Kaiba leered. "And I cannot wait to get you in it."

"Keep talkin' like that, and you won't need to wait." Jou fed him another grape. "I'm here to eat fruit and jump you." He held up the nearly empty stem.

"As the manager is already displeased with me, I'd better make sure he's not attempting to cancel the reservation altogether." Kaiba stole a kiss and the last grape, and then led his spouse to the front desk.

*-*-*-*-*

The manager was cordial and apologetic when they arrived in his office. "Again, Mr. and Mr. Kaiba, I cannot apologize enough. I'm afraid we have a situation that I am working to resolve."

"What situation?"

"We had a storm last week. Very little damage to the property overall, however, we are still restoring the villa. It is not available for use at this time."

"That's cool." Jou shrugged. "Shit happens, right? We're gonna be on the beach most of the time anyhow so any room is fine."

"Thank you. I appreciate your flexibility in this matter. The trouble is that we are completely booked this week."

"So you have no rooms? You should have notified us before we arrived." Seto frowned. "We selected the villa specifically. I'm sure you've seen the agreement for our product test."

"Product test?" Jou repeated.

"Because our corporate office made your reservation, I was not aware that guests were expected for that unit. I personally regret the oversight and the inconvenience to you. I have not seen the entire agreement, however, I was made aware today of a fragrance you wished to trial here."

"Yes. We chose the villa specifically to reduce the number of people involved."

"I was curious about that detail." The manager sounded more suspicious than curious. "I have not previously heard of a perfume with harmful side effects."

"I would not categorize the effects as harmful," Kaiba countered.

"Depends on how you define harm." Jou gave Kaiba a narrow look. "And which 'product' is being tested."

"The _perfume_ is perfectly safe," Kaiba reiterated. "However, the pheromone at its base does have some aphrodisiac qualities which some body chemistries may exaggerate. My husband has that effect. We wanted the villa to avoid the possibility of he and I becoming, shall we say, intimate in inappropriate locations. We had no idea that an Event such as the plane was even theoretically possible."

"I see." The manager looked at Jou, who smiled sheepishly, and shook his head. "Yes. I can understand the temptation." He blushed, cleared his throat, and looked at Kaiba. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow the use of the villa at this time.

Jou shrugged again. "We could always stay with you."

"We have...." he hesitated and loosened his tie. "Is it hot in here?"

"You look kinda hot." Jou half grinned. "For an old guy."

The manager was not particularly old, but neither was he particularly handsome. And his responses to Katsuya seemed more like a coy schoolgirl. Kaiba checked his pocket. His pills were there, but his spouse - and the manager - might be beyond the pill's effective dosage.

"I think it has become rather urgent that you find us rooms. Preferably as far away from the rest of the guests as possible."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Kaiba, that the only rooms I can make available for the duration of your stay are here, in our main building. They are adjoining rooms, on the second floor. But they would constitute a downgrade to your original reservation."

"They got a bed?" Jou asked.

"A king, as it happens." The manager blushed again, but smiled.

"We'll take them." Kaiba stood up. "Now."

"Of course. Please allow me to escort you personally."

*-*-*-*-*

"So here is the disclosure and the details." A staff member handed out the hastily printed brochure to the 16 guests assembled in the restaurant as Kaiba continued the impromptu guest presentation. Resort staff were being apprised by the manager. "Originally, we were scheduled to use a more secluded portion of the property for this. Frankly, we believed we were beyond the trial stage at this point. But as I told you, we were not expecting anything as intimate as what occurred on our plane. I'm afraid that there are few questions I can answer. Everything we know is in the document you have in your hand."

They all looked at the brief two pages. "I have a question," a man in the back said. "Why are you telling us about this?"

"There is a possibility that the effects of the pheromone we used may be more widespread under certain conditions. Given this afternoon's response, we cannot guarantee at this time that it will not affect the occupants of the rooms near ours. As you all occupy those rooms, we and the management team here felt that disclosure was necessary."

The man rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to believe that some fru-fru perfume started a group swing on an island retreat? Come on, Ava. The pool bar's open. I'll buy you a drink."

A tall woman with a large chest and shapely legs stood up. "I thought you said the drinks were free?"

There were a few snickers around the room. "It's just an expr... no, never mind."

"There's more!" Kaiba called out as the couple left. "Very well. For the rest of you. We realize that you may not want to be part of this, so as initial compensation, KaibaCorp will reimburse you the cost of your stay here. If you would prefer not to be involved or if you change your mind about being involved, we have made arrangements with the other Aman Resorts, and you may transfer your remaining stay to one of them - again, at KaibaCorp's expense."

"And if we stay?" someone asked.

"If you stay, it is possible that nothing unusual will happen. Or you may find yourself in a highly unusual intimate Event. I cannot tell you if you should anticipate something, or nothing, or anything in between." Kaiba smiled. "I'm on my honeymoon, so I anticipate a bit of romance."

*-*-*-*-*

"Honestly, Kaiba, next time just book rooms at the Sunhouse Hotels!" Otogi nibbled at his lobster dinner salad. "I hear the Holiday Inn gives group rates; look at them too."

"Let it go, Togi." Honda ate his steak with relish. "The room's clean, and the food is awesome. And hey, we're on, like, the world's best beach. Quit bitching."

"I was looking forward to that in-room hot tub," Otogi pouted. "At least the air conditioning works. The sun set an hour ago and it's still like a sauna out here."

"Reminds me of home," Yami said wistfully. "But a bit humid for my tastes."

"Did you see the hot tub by the main pool?" Yugi snatched a carrot from Jou's plate before his friend could fork him. "It had four levels! Oh! And they have one they call the 'warm pool' - it has all the jacuzzi jets, but the water is cooler for people who can't soak in hot water."

"Totally don't care!" Mai sighed happily. "They have a maternity spa package. I'm not sure, but I think I found a male worth knowing."

"Well, they are not the accommodations I had planned, but I suppose they will serve." Kaiba looked toward the buffet and saw Yugi re-filling his plate. "Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Is your pet supposed to be advertising his status as the penultimate neko, or are those shorts that tight as part of the resort's entertainment package?"

There was a moment of silence at the table.

"I should have realized I was enjoying the view too much," Yami sighed as he got up and headed to gather his mate.

"Excuse us," Jou chuckled. "If you actually said that out loud, in public, it's time to take you to bed." Jou left the table, pulling an only slightly resistant Kaiba with him.

*-*-*-*-*

"Ay!" Jou yelled in surprise as someone grabbed him from behind. "Dude! What? Tryin' to give me a heart attack?" He laughed as Seto's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"You smell like gardenias." Seto leaned against his husband and enjoyed his shower-fresh scent.

The room, though smaller and less secluded than Seto would have liked, had a balcony overlooking one of the resort's many gardens. Seeing his beloved looking out, with the tropical view and night sky, the picture had been perfect. Seto 'jumped' him.

"It's the hotel's soap." Jou snuggled into the embrace. "What's got into you? Again," he teased.

"Mr. Kaiba."

"Huh?"

"The manager called you 'Mr. Kaiba' today. It's the first time I've heard anyone call you that."

"Oh. Yeah. Everyone still calls me 'Jou' most of the time. I guess that could be kinda confusing. I'll tell him to call me -"

"Don't you dare tell him a thing, Mr. Kaiba!" Seto tightened his grip and kissed the shoulder he was admiring. "Do they call you that at the Center?"

"Well, a couple of the women call me Kaiba-san, just because I'm newlywed. But the kids, heck, pretty much everybody calls me 'Jou-san'." He chuckled, "Or 'Jou-chan'. I tried to get the kids to call me 'sensei' but that failed."

"Kaiba-san." Seto kissed Jou's neck. "I like that. I think I'll call you that from now on."

"Yeah?" Jou let his head roll to the side, giving his husband more skin to nibble. "That mean I should call you 'Kaiba-sama'?" Seto groaned softly. "That feels nice, Kaiba-sama. Keep moving up."

Seto's lips moved up but his hand moved down and released the loose knot holding the towel around Jou's waist. He was already erect, but his shaft twitched as Seto's fingers caressed him.

"Oh, yeah, Kaiba-sama! Touch me there!" he cooed. "Feels good." Jou's hand struggled for a moment to fit between their bodies and then fought with the sash holding Seto's robe closed. It fell open and suddenly Seto's full body was rubbing against his spouse's.

Seto groaned and entered his spouse. Everything about Kat-chan was an aphrodisiac. It was difficult to believe it was both of their pheromones when Kat-chan was so unbelievably sexy. Soft yet firm, sweet and hot and incredibly responsive. His cries were as erotic, as wild as any tropical night bird. His soft whisper of 'Kaiba-sama' was like an electrical bolt.

When Kat-chan finally orgasmed, they switched positions. Seto on his knees, the concrete painfully cold and hard until he got the towel under them, but Kat-chan's cock was hot and strong as it drove into him.

"Oh, fuck, you like that?" Kat-chan panted as he slammed home again and again. "You feel good. So good! Yeah, Kaiba-sama, keep singing!"

Seto hadn't even been aware of his own cries until Kat-chan commented on them. But each time his love drove deeply inside him, the sound was forced through his throat. Distantly he could hear other cries. Other birds? Other lovers? Seto wasn't sure, but they all paled in comparison to his pleasure. His lover. He wanted them to know that. He wanted them to hear it.

Kat-chan. Kaiba-san. Beloved.

*-*-*-*-*

"Shh! Maaari silang marinig sa amin!"

Seto woke to an unfamiliar voice.

He started to sit up but Jou grabbed him and placed a hand over his mouth lightly. "Cleaning staff," he whispered. "We forgot the door last night."

"Why are they in here?" Seto moved Jou's hand. "And why are we whispering?"

"They're here because they didn't realize we were in here. And we're whispering 'cause listen."

Seto listened for a moment. Slowly he recognized the rhythmic thumping coming from the bathroom. It was punctuated by an occasional deep male grunt or shrill female keen as the staff members apparently enjoyed themselves passionately.

As they listened, Jou slowly rolled Seto over to face the bathroom door and the couple just out of view. With no preamble, he slid into Seto and began thrusting deeply, but slowly, and using his hand to tease Seto's shaft and stones.

Was there a time when this wasn't bliss? It seemed impossible. Jou's initial entrance still caused Seto some pain, but it was always quickly washed away by the magic of his husband's touch.

The couple in the bathroom hit the wall suddenly, hard, but did not stop.

Their cries began to creep up in volume, and rather quickly Jou found the woman’s voice compelling him to drive deeper, faster, harder.

They were both drenched with sweat. The bed, too, smelled of sweat and sex. Jou found it more than intoxicating - it was bewitching. Nothing mattered but Seto's grunting and panting in Jou's ear growing deeper, and blending with the shrill cries from the other room.

Jou growled and came, all but weeping as his body shook with the strength of it. He collapsed and lay panting as his lungs tried to keep up with his desire to take his love again.

Seto didn't give him the chance. The executive turned around and opened his mate's legs wide. Jou pulled him down and kissed Seto hard as Seto slid his shaft into the blond's welcoming entrance.

Now it was Jou's turn to cry out with every mind-blowing thrust. Seto fit Jou perfectly and every stroke brushed against his prostate in a way that nothing and no-one else ever had. He felt like he was bathing in Seto. Drowning in him.

But he wanted more. Jou wrapped his arms and legs around his husband and tried to absorb the man through every pore. There was nothing in him but the desire to be taken by this man.

And then, to take this man again.

*-*-*-*-*


	7. Chapter 7

Jou got out of bed aware of only two things: the annoying beeping from Kaiba's side of the bed and the uncomfortable pressure from his bladder. He staggered, bleary-eyed, to the bathroom and relieved one. The other stopped while he did so.

He wasn't sure whether his lower back or ass hurt more. "Hell of a night." He grinned to himself.

When he returned to the bed, Kaiba handed him two pills and a bottle of water. "We slept through a dose."

"We slept through a day. It's dinner time." Jou gestured to the clock. "I'm seriously hungry and ain't nothin' to eat in here but you."

"Correction. You've already devoured me. Have room service deliver something and let me die in peace." He flopped back on the bed, pulling over the covers.

Jou laughed and pulled the sheet off his grumpy partner. "Oh no! I am not spending this whole trip in bed!"

"Then what is the point of a vacation?" Kaiba pulled the sheet back.

"Ok, A, you could not possibly need that sheet 'cause it's 9,000 degrees in here. And B, do not tell me you came here to sleep the whole time."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but my normal schedule is exhausting. My average work day is between 16 and 20 hours long. And while I enjoy my time with you immensely, it doesn't leave me much time for rest. Therefore, for years, the policy has been that if I actually leave Japan for time off, I sleep."

"And the office calls you."

"No. Not after I say emergencies only. The last person who did had to move to North Korea to find another job."

"You mean South Korea."

"If I meant 'south', I'd have said 'south'." Kaiba stretched and winced. "I may as well get up; everything below my waist feels like it's been pummeled with a sledge hammer. But I assure you, if my phone rings again, it will be Mokuba, a genuine emergency, or someone will get fired."

"Don't freak out over it; no one needs to get fired. And don't blame me for your ass." Jou smirked as he opened the dresser and tossed his lover a pair of briefs. "I'm not the one with a portable rocket launcher."

"You don't need one. If you were any bigger, you'd likely kill me. I need to shower."

"Do you always whine when you're on vacation?" Jou kissed his nose. "It'd be cute if it weren't annoying as fuck. You smell like sweat and even if you shower now, by the time we get downstairs you'll smell like sweat again. Relax a bit." Jou pulled on a t-shirt. "And speaking of fuck, did I dream the cleaning crew fucking in the bathroom?"

"I'm afraid we both did." Kaiba buttoned his shirt and sighed. "I’d just as soon not get the manager any more perturbed than he already is, so I'm willing to overlook it."

"Translation," Jou grinned, "you don't want to acknowledge another Event."

"Do you?" Jou shrugged. "There. Settled. I cannot roll out of bed and into the public. I'm brushing my teeth and my hair, at least. We'll leave when you've done the same."

*-*-*-*-*

[Try not 2 sweat. Avoid naked ppl. Have fun but relax. No adrenaline. Pharm says 6hrs ok] the text from Kazuki read.

Jou laughed loudly. "Try not to sweat? That's a joke, right? He's trying to develop a sense of humor, 'cause that's a joke."

"Yes, well, he hasn't spent much time on beaches, so I don't believe he has any idea what he's suggesting." Kaiba opened his clock app and changed his reminder from twelve to six. "At least he gave us one bit of useful information."

"Yeah, well I hope there's no long term effect from this stuff."

"Darling, we hardly get a short term effect. We'll have to go back to the drawing board when we return. Perhaps an antiperspirant formula next."

"A whole body spray," Mai commented as she lowered herself carefully into a lounge chair beside them. "You two stink up the place, then half the rooms around us are up all night." She laughed. "The woman in the room above you? I overheard her at breakfast. The old guy that's with her hasn't needed his viagra since we got here. She's mad because they're scheduled to leave tomorrow."

"How you doing in this heat?" Jou asked, handing her a bottle of water.

"I'm fine! Geez! I won't melt if I come out in the sun for a minute. I'm wearing my sunscreen. I have my hat." Mai rolled her eyes. "You guys are worse than my mother!"

"Your mother had a difficult pregnancy. She's just trying to make yours smoother."

Jou and Mai both looked at Seto in shock.

"How do you know what kind of pregnancy my mother had?"

"I asked her."

"When? Since when do you even know who my mother is?"

"Since I learned that she would be the grandmother of my daughter. Family is very important."

"Family isn't always all that." Jou shook his head. "Trust me."

"You say that because you had one. I did not." Kaiba looked at both of them. "When my father died, the first place Mokuba and I were taken was to the home of a relative we had never met. Had never even heard of. We lost our real family and were placed with people who saw us as strangers long before the orphanage. My daughter, and your son, will never go through that. They will know their grandparents, their aunts and uncles, their extended family. All visits will be supervised at first of course, but as the children become more self-sufficient and after security has vetted other locations, I want them to experience Golden Week with their grandmother or christmas with the Mutuos. I fully intend to live a long and healthy life, but should anything happen to the four of us, these children will have family, and a place to belong. They will never have need to be sent off to strangers. They will have family who know them and value them."

"Oh my God." Mai wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That might be the sweetest thing I will ever hear in life."

*-*-*-*-*

"Because I want to stay here." Kaiba adjusted his sunglasses and leaned back. "This drink is pleasant, the shade makes the temperature perfect, the view is stunning, and there is no one else here." He sipped his drink and waved Jou away. "If you want to see some show, go."

"It's not a show." Jou picked up Kaiba's feet and dropped them on the sand. "It's a native dance class. It'll be fun. Fun is restful."

Kaiba looked up over the top of his glasses. "Is this going to be like the hula hoop contest yesterday?"

"Yup." Jou crossed his arms and grinned. "I will come back every five minutes until you get sick of me."

In truth, part of why Kaiba wanted to stay put was Jou. Dressed in loose swim trunks, a tight tank top, and hair dripping from sweat or swimming - Kaiba had given up on keeping track - even with a doubled suppressant, Kaiba was having trouble merely watching him. Watching him have fun so far had meant that others had caught the 'fall out'.

So far, it was a 50/50 split between guests who took the transfer offer and guests who'd stayed. After the manager explained the situation privately, the three families with young children took the transfer offer. It was Mutou's suggestion to send them to Disneyland Tokyo and the children were sold on the change. The manager had additionally diverted or re-scheduled guests who were anticipated over the next ten days or so. Also at KaibaCorp's expense. Dragon's Fire's sales were going to have to be stellar to justify the 'marketing storm' to the Board.

Most of the guests and staff were attributing the risque atmosphere to the Dragon's Fire promo that some genius in marketing sent with the products. The scent had arrived in the forms of perfume, after shave, lotion, and personal lubricant. A second crate contained promotional clothing. Daring swimsuits, tight t-shirts, translucent shorts, and a necklace for the not-so-inclined - all with the fire-breathing dragon logo - had been distributed and were being worn - or found - in many unusual locations.

Several couples had been chastised for inappropriate behavior in the central resort areas. A waiter and busboy - both straight men - had been found kissing each other when they vanished while serving a romantic dinner. The building the Kaiba's room was in was now being called the 'love boat' for the sheer number of 'Events' occurring in the halls or in rooms, involving both staff and guests, and not always between 'friends'. At least two of the Events Kaiba was aware of occurred between perfect strangers. But, so far, no 'harm' had been reported; no one was treating the incidents as anything more than adults misbehaving in a romantic setting.

‘Area of Effect’ seemed to be the largest difference between Katsuya's imbalance and Kaiba's. Katsuya was within his own area. He was as attracted to others as others were attracted to him. For Kaiba, it seemed that he was unaffected by his own pheromones and only attracted to Katsuya, while those around him were attracted to each other.

So the more Katsuya attracted Kaiba, the more people around them succumbed to the pheromones. The easiest way Kaiba had found to assert control was to not see Katsuya smiling, dancing, laughing, playing, swimming, half naked, wet, or anything other than calm and relaxed.

A native dance class was an Event waiting to happen.

Katsuya sat on the end of the lounge chair. "Seto, I give. It took you three days to get tired of me. I guess I should have just let you sleep, eh?" He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

This is going to be a disaster, Kaiba thought. He reached into his beach bag, pulled out his PheroPen, and injected himself. "It is amazing to me how often you misread my motives. I will try to get halfway through this, but do not blame me for any repercussions."

*-*-*-*-*

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." The manager smiled and nodded at Kaiba. "Ms. Mazaki. Mr. Kaiba." He blushed faintly as he greeted Jou. "Sirs, forgive me, but I wonder if I could impose on your time for a moment."

Anzu released the two men's arms. "I'm going on the garden tour. You two need to learn how to stay out of trouble." She laughed lightly as she walked away.

"Take some water with you," Kaiba ordered. She showed him a bottle from her bag as she walked and, satisfied, he turned his attention back to the manager. "Now, how may we help you?"

The man glanced around, a bit nervously.

"Should we do this in your office?" Jou suggested.

"NO!" He composed himself. "It's about...eh...your perfume. I was wondering if you - if you both - would refrain from using it while you enjoy the remainder of your stay with us."

Kaiba and Jou exchanged a look.

"Is there a problem?" Kaiba asked.

"A problem is perhaps too strong a word. A concern. It is quite an...alluring scent. Very strong...virile...." The manager pulled his eyes off Jou and physically turned toward Kaiba. "Many of our guests have remarked on the...odd...effect. Ordinarily, given the nature of this trial and your arrangement, I would not question such. However there have been a rather unsettling number of activities similar to the Event on your arrival. Yesterday afternoon's beach activities had to be cancelled because half of the Entertainment staff was fraternizing with the guests who attended the dance class with you. You should be aware that my staff and I are not known for such outrageous behavior."

"Indeed. The Aman would not have the reputation for superior service it has if you were known for such," Kaiba agreed. "But the other guests do not seem to have complaints."

"Dude, relax." Jou grinned easily. "We completely understand. You are not the kinda guy who jumps in bed with just anyone."

"In truth, I personally have never done that sort of thing. Before." The manager looked at Jou, blushed, and looked at a spot between the two men. "That may well be a conversation for another time. In short, sir, the fragrance is most disruptive, and I would take it as a personal favor if you would cease tempting me with it. Good day, gentlemen." He nodded and abruptly strode toward the front desk.

"I don't get it," Jou chuckled. "Must be his personality."

Kaiba looked surprised. "I thought it was a fluke! Are you actually attracted to him?"

"Physically? Nah. But he's got a great smile. And tell me you didn't have fun! He reminds me of an older, taller, pudger Yugi with normal hair."

"I see no such similarity." Kaiba frowned. "I think Jouji may have done more damage than we thought."

"Aw, come on! Looks aren't everything!"

"Of course not. Proper breeding and education matter."

"So why are you with me? You even said I was a dumb mutt."

"I haven't the faintest idea." Kaiba shrugged. "I must have been drugged."

"Oh really?" Jou took a step and backed Kaiba against a wall. "How's that perfect man you were tryin' to build?"

"Still in the research stages."

"Is this normal flirting or do we need to fumigate the place?" Honda asked.

"If you can ask that question, it's normal," Yugi answered. "If you think you want to join them, that's when you get the hose." He grabbed Jou and Honda's arms. "Either way, come on! We've got just enough time for breakfast before the glass bottom boat goes out." The short man dragged his friends toward the buffet. "Then I want to go windsurfing, and then..."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that rescue," Kaiba said, amused.

"Yugi wanted to spend some time with them." Yami smiled fondly. "And I wanted a day of quiet."

The three men looked at each other.

"Spa?" Otogi offered.

Kaiba looked at his phone. "They should be open now. I'll see if we can get in."

*-*-*-*-*

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way, 'cause I'm not trying to y'know, -"

"All three of them look pretty sexy," Yugi finished for Honda. "Atemu must have gotten a haircut; I can see the back of his neck from here."

"Yeah, we got seriously lucky. We hooked up with the hottest guys in the joint!" Jou laughed.

The three friends watched their lovers at the outdoor spa and gym from the rooftop sports bar where they'd found a TV airing a basketball game. The three grabbed a few beers and a few bowls of fried shrimp, and enjoyed both views.

"Back in the day, if anyone had said we'd be hanging out in a place like this...." Jou shook his head, laughing.

"You mean you wouldn't believe we'd all marry millionaires?" Yugi laughed as well. "Yeah, even Grandpa, would have called that a long shot."

"To Grandpa." Honda raised his beer. "Hell of a guy. Sorry he missed this." They all toasted and drank.

"Ok, Hiro, when are you gonna cave, and just adopt 'Togi?" Jou asked. "Cause you're all but married now."

Honda shrugged. "As soon as he'll let me. I've already asked. He won't change his name."

"Of course not!" Yugi looked confused. "He's the only son. I mean, he doesn't even have any cousins. He can't leave his family and...oh." Yugi frowned. "You don't want anyone to think you're the 'girl', do you? He did ask, right?"

Honda harrumphed and looked back at the game.

"Wait!" Jou put his own drink down. "Dude, tell me that's not it."

"It's not about who's the girl. I just, y'know.... I have a family name, too. I don't want it lost or -"

"Really? 'Honda'? And not the rich ones. It's one of the top five most common names in Japan!" Yugi pointed out. 

"So why aren't you...." Honda paused to think. "What is Yami's family name, anyway?"

"It's long, and complicated and doesn't really translate. And even in Egypt, no one uses names like his any more. Atemu took my name because we have to stay in Japan and it was easier for him to become a citizen that way."

"Have to stay?" Honda asked. "Why have to?"

"Cause Yami has too much gold for Egypt not to start asking questions," Jou snarked.

Yugi looked embarrassed but didn't avoid the issue. "Gold coins are easier to sell when your grandfather was a well known archeologist, but yes, the Egyptian government started asking questions with answers no sane person would believe. And don't think you can change the subject. Give me one good - as in valid, non-ego based - one good reason you aren't Otogi Hiroto."

Honda scowled and stared out the window.

"No brainer for me." Jou grinned. "I jumped when Kaiba handed me the form. Can't complain about the money, he's a total fox, and the sex -"

"WE KNOW!" Yugi and Honda cut him off.

"Ok, right," Jou chuckled. "But none of that matters. He can be a jackass, but I love him. I didn't think he wanted to marry me."

"You never do see the obvious." Yugi grinned. "If you had asked him in high school, he'd be Jounouchi Seto now."

"Ha! Yeah, right! He wasn't gonna marry a guy he called 'dog' - when he noticed me at all.

"We were _in_ high school, but you were his elementary-school- _level_ crush." Yugi shrugged. "He acted like most elementary school kids. He teased you, called you names, picked fights, anything to keep your attention on him."

"Yeah? Tell me more, Dr. Freud. Would have been helpful if you'd told me back then."

"I'd have had to tell you about Atemu - he's the one who actually realized what Kaiba was doing - and I wasn't ready yet." Yugi blushed slightly. "I had kind of a crush on you at the time, so I was pretty jealous of Kaiba-kun. But I knew I could never compete with him outside the arena. By the time I finally had to tell you guys about Atemu, there was too much going on."

Jou took a swallow of beer. "Ok, truth? Back then, if I'd known you were interested, yeah, totally, I would have gone out with you. Either one of you. I mean, none of us were friends like that. With benefits, and all. And I don't think we would have crossed that line if it wasn't for me and my 'problem'. But, well, I'm kinda glad we did. I mean, I love you guys."

"Excuse me, miss?" Honda flagged down the waitress. "Three waters." He rolled his eyes at his friends. "You get sentimental, he gets gooey, and Togi's over there doing yoga. Hanging out with you must be rubbing off on me, because I need a pill. And if I need one, you need one."

"Wooooowww." Yugi looked out of the spa-view window. "I had no idea how flexible Ryuji-kun was. That must be interesting when he -" Yugi stopped abruptly. He pulled a pill case from his pocket, swallowed two, and chased them down with the last of his beer. "Kaiba-kun needs a bigger swimsuit."

Jou swallowed his own pill before looking out the window. "He's always wearing a cover up, so how could you - whoa! Yeah. I'll tell him to go a size up. Damn!"

"Are they sparing?" Honda turned his chair to face the window. "'Togi always wants to, but I fight old school. Punch crap 'til it falls down. I don't do the martial arts fancy stuff."

"I've been taking a couple classes," Jou remarked as he moved his chair beside Honda's. "It's all form and focus. I mean, yeah, you can do some serious damage once you get the fancy parts down, but it's a whole lot easier to just pop a guy in the face a couple times."

"Atemu has been doing jiu jitsu for a couple years now." Yugi commented. "Wow! Ryuji-kun is really good!"

"Kaiba, too. I guess he gets out of that office more than he admits."

"He's got a trainer that comes in. I guess I should sit in on it once in a while. Ow! That had to hurt."

"That hurt from here! But he recovered well."

"Being short has an occasional advantage."

"For him, not you."

"Hey!"

They ordered another round of beers and watched the 'match'.

"Chick's got a nice ass," an unfamiliar voice said.

The three friends looked behind themselves. Several of the bar's patrons had joined them and were watching the impromptu spar rather than the game on TV.

"Which chick?" Honda asked in English, eyes narrow.

"Black hair." An American gestured with his beer bottle toward Otogi. "On the left of the flat chested brunette. Not that I'd say 'no' to any of them, right? This place is loaded with quick lays, y'know?"

"That brunette is my husband, dude," Jou said, standing.

"Are you calling me gay?" His friends tried to pull him back, but the man seemed intent on causing trouble.

"No." Jou tried to keep his voice calm. The old days were a long time ago, and he was too old to act like a high school punk. "I'm calling _him_ gay."

"Get your eyes checked," Honda scoffed. "They're all guys."

"What the fuck!"

"Oh damn!" One of his friends took a more attentive look. "The topless one's got a package!"

"What!"

The other Americans laughed, but the one who started it seemed to get angrier. "What the fuck! You wanna make a fool of me?"

"I don't think we need to," Yugi commented in Japanese.

"What?! What was that, shrimp? You got something to say, say it!" He lurched at Yugi, who moved quickly out of reach.

"He's had a couple," one of the Americans told Honda. "We'll get him back to the room."

"Yeah." Honda nodded.

"What'd you say, bitch!"

Yugi tilted his head, curious. He switched to English. "I said," his voice light but clear, and unmistakably male. "That we didn't need to make a fool of you. You are doing a fine job of it on your own. And you may need to get your eyes checked. I may play the 'girl' in bed, but no one has ever mistaken me for a bitch."

"Oh, shit!" Jou, Honda and the American group swore in three languages, but the problem was solved before any of them could move.

The angry man dove at Yugi who again evaded. He somehow managed to redirect his attacker over his head and into the nearest wall. The drunk went down and stayed there.

"Brad!" One of the Americans began speaking rapidly in Spanish, while he helped gather their friend.

"Sorry!" Someone yelled out as they carried him from the bar.

"Slick move, Yugi!" Honda grinned at his friend. "I was sure we were taking you to the clinic!"

"I'm not sure we aren't!" The diminutive man panted. He had one hand on his chest and the other on a nearby chair. "I'm gonna have a heart attack. That's the first fight I've ever been in that I won!" He had a confused frown. "I did win that, right?"

Honda and Jou both laughed as they helped him sit.

"That wasn't so much a fight," Honda signaled the waitress for three more beers, "as a trashing!" 

"You get used to it." Jou grinned.

"Oh no!" Yugi adamantly shook his head. "No more for me!"

"So when did you start, what was that, judo?"

"Yeah. Atemu insisted. He said if I wasn't going to learn offence, I needed better defense." He looked toward the door. "But I hope he's ok. I meant to hit the window, not the wall!"

"You wanted to break the window?" Honda asked.

"Not break it, of course not! I just thought it would hurt less."

"Oh, yeah," Jou agreed. "Much less, since it's open."

"Open?" Yugi looked over and dread filled his expression. "I tried to throw him out a third floor window! Oh my goodness! He could have been killed!"

"Yugi!" Honda laughed. "Calm down. You didn't try to kill him." He kissed his friend's lips softly. "You were just protecting yourself from some drunk who attacked you."

"But...."

"It's ok, Yug." Jou moved closer on the other side and kissed the man as well. "You did good. It was pretty badass, too."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah,” Honda echoed.

"Oh...uh...we...."

*-*-*-*-*


	8. Chapter 8

The manager's office was crowded.

"Never! That, gentlemen, is how many physical altercations we have had on this property! Never!"

"Never's not a numb-," one of the Americans said what Jou was thinking. "-ow!"

"I'm very sorry, sir." Brad, the drunk, was considerably more civil bandaged and sober. "I received some bad news yesterday morning, and I handled it poorly." He looked at Yugi. "I'd like to buy you a drink to apologize, if I may."

"That will not be necessary," Yami answered for his husband. "We accept your apology."

"I can speak for myself, Atemu," Yugi chastised in Japanese. He switched smoothly to English. "My family and I would love to have dinner with you and yours. We would welcome an opportunity to become friends."

Brad eyed the rest of the family, who did not seem nearly as excited at the prospect of friendship. "Great!" He put on a smile for Yugi. "You pick the time and place, my treat."

"Are you familiar with Tavern on the Green?" Kaiba asked. "I have to be in New York next month and -"

"How about tonight," Yugi spoke over him, "at the tapas restaurant, here?"

"Sure." Brad shrugged. "Whatever works for you. I'll see if the restaurant is available for 8pm, and leave word at the front desk."

"While I am pleased that you appear to have made peace," the manager glared at them all. "I want each of your personal assurances that there will not be a repeat of that kind of behavior."

"You have my word, sir." Brad stood and offered the manager his hand. "My father always says never give your word if you intend to break it."

The manager took his hand. "Your father is one of our most respected guests. I would hate to have to contact him during his stay at the Amantaka."

"At the...." Brad's smile faded as the manager's grew a bit colder. "Uh, no, sir. That will not be necessary."

"He, of course, knows that you and your friends are staying with us, yes?"

"Uh...."

"And none of us would wish to disturb him with the news that you were disrupting one of his annual vacation locations."

"No, sir. No, we wouldn't."

"Very well, Mr. Tyson." The manager nodded and the warmth returned to his smile. "I believe if you hurry, you will just make it in time for your scuba diving lesson."

"Right, yeah." Brad and his friends nearly tripped over each other in an effort to run from the office.

"So, are we done?" Otogi asked, standing.

"I believe the issue involving young Mr. Tyson has been resolved. I still must address the subsequent incident involving Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Honda, and Mr. Mutou. And the patrons and staff of our Treetop Polo Club. I am of a mind at the moment to ask you all to leave our resort and request that you never return."

"Our agreement clearly states -"

"I received a complete copy of your agreement with the corporate office earlier this morning, Mr. Kaiba, and it seems silent on a number of points I would consider key. The lack of detail alone suggests that I should remove you from the property as soon as the plane is ready to leave." He looked pointedly at his watch. "Approximately forty minutes."

"And you would have reasonable cause to do so," Yami agreed. "But I would like to draw your attention to something."

"Yes, Mr. Mutou."

"Twitter." He handed the manager a computer tablet. "It is an amusing diversion. But this week your resort has been quite the trend."

The manager frowned as he scrolled down the page. The frown deepened the more he read. "Gentlemen. I am afraid I must be blunt. The Amanpulo is not a sex resort. There are places where -"

"I found the senders of the last few tweets most interesting."

The manager scrolled, read, and then his eyes widened as he re-read what was written.

"Who's the sender?" Jou asked.

"My distant cousin - Muhammad Sa'id. And Ajai Zecha."

The manager looked up, startled. "Did you say cousin? Prince Sa'id is your cousin?"

Yami shrugged. "Well, grandnephew would be closer to the proper relation. I am older than I look. But, yes, to answer your real question, I am a biological member of the Egyptian Royal Family."

"And Ajai is the son of Aman Resorts' founder, as I recall," Kaiba said casually. "I believe he is on the board of directors for the children's museum in Singapore. On which I also serve."

The manager straightened and returned the device to Yami. "I will not be intimidated by rank, gentlemen. While I respect your positions and families, I must consider the reputation of this resort first and foremost."

Abruptly, Otogi began speaking into his phone. In Russian. " _Privyet_ , Vlad. _Eto_ Ryuji. _Kak pozhivayesh'_?" He listened, then laughed and switched to English. "Mostly fine, but I'm staying at Amanpulo and I'm afraid I've gotten in a bit of trouble. I was hoping you could convince the manager to overlook.... Ah! You heard about that. No, I did NOT start it. But a friend of mine did, and.... Oh you are so bad! Well the manager is worried about your reputation and he wants to send us home.... What? Oh I don't care about that, Kaiba's paying. Fine us for all I care. Yes, that Kaiba."

"I'll take the fine from your hide," Kaiba snarked.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but I actually can't promise we'll behave. And even if I did, would you really believe me?" Otogi listened for a moment then laughed again. "Ok, that I can promise. Hold on." He gave the phone to the manager. "Vladislav Doronin for you."

The manager stared at the phone for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and took the receiver. "Mr. Doronin, it is always a pleasure to speak with you. I do, sir. Yes. Yes. I see. I....see. Yes. Yes. I'll check. Yes. Those are the dates we have. The villa, yes sir. Ah, yes. Just a moment." He frowned as he returned the phone to Otogi.

" _Spaséeba_ , sweetie. Are you coming to Tokyo soon? Well, drop by and see my father. He still thinks you're KGB. He loves it." He listened for a moment then laughed again. "Only if I don't have to go with him! Ok. Ok. _Poka_!" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Honda asked mildly.

"Vlad? Russian real estate mogul. I met him when Dad wanted to expand into Russia. He's the current majority partner in the disaster that is the Aman Resorts partnership," Otogi sighed. "I have his direct line because he's my ex. And it was years ago, and he's straight, and if you're going to have a fit, can you wait 'til we're alone?"

"No fit." Honda shrugged. "I didn't know you spoke Russian."

*-*-*-*-*

"Kaiba-kun." Yugi was in front of him, and somehow his small frame managed to block their entire group on the staircase. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow and glanced at the other men with them before returning his attention to Yugi. "There are a great number of things I am not telling you. Is there something specific you believe I should have told you?"

"The manager mentioned an agreement. I got the feeling that wasn't just our room reservation." Yugi crossed his arms and gave Kaiba his sternest glare. "This was more than a family vacation from the start, wasn't it." It was not a question.

"Wait." Honda was behind Kaiba. "Have you been lying to us?"

"How would that surprise you, really?" Otogi sighed. "He always has a card in reserve."

"No, I have not been lying," Kaiba huffed. "As a point of fact, I never lie."

"It's true, you don't," Jou agreed with his husband. "But you do evade. I heard a couple slick lines the last couple days, but I thought you were just trying to be, y'know, chill about everything. But if there's something up...."

"There is nothing 'up'. Must we discuss this here? In the stairwell?"

"If nothing is up, then there should be nothing to discuss here or anywhere else," Yami observed. "Perhaps we should go to our rooms and you may tell us _exactly_ what this agreement entailed."

Kaiba looked at the group again and sighed. "I do wish you all would simply trust me. This trip truly was at its heart, a chance to take Katsuya someplace spectacular. It will be the last romantic trip we take for several years. I worried constantly each time I traveled, with or without Mokuba; I am quite sure I will be even more protective of two actual infants. I was aware, however, that with any tropical location, there would be heat, and sweat glands house the human body's strongest pheromones. So, I discussed the matter with Kazuki."

"And what did he say?" Jou asked.

"He pointed out that he sweats, and he rarely leaves Tokyo."

"What does that mean?" Honda furrowed his brow. "Summer in the city, everybody sweats."

"Precisely." Kaiba nodded. "If we cannot manage two weeks on the beach, three months every year we'll have to move to Wakkanai."

"Ok, so you two are here to learn how to sweat without screwing the planet," Otogi summarized. "Why are we here?"

"And what about this agreement that left out all the details?" Yugi prodded.

"You are irritatingly persistent." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the smaller man.

"And you are trying to make me mad to distract me from the subject," Yugi replied with an equal stare.

There was a moment of tension as both men took each other's measure.

"Does this remind anyone one else of the last time they dueled?" Honda murmured.

"Quite," Yami agreed.

"I won our last duel," Yugi reminded him. "You can't just bully me."

"I never intended to. I never have. I do all things to my own ends." Kaiba pulled out his phone and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Sending you all copies of the agreement. Since none of you will believe me when I say the agreement was honest, I thought I'd let you read it for yourselves. I contacted the corporate office and requested use of the villa in conjunction with the release of a new product. I sent them the full disclosure, all of the known issues and side effects, and what we believed at the time was the physical area of effect. What they chose to share with the onsite staff was not my decision."

Otogi scrolled through the document on his phone. "Mmm. Still don't see why we're here."

"You are here because Katsuya likes you people and he seems to have more fun when he is with you," Kaiba snapped. "I am fully aware that I can be somewhat anti-social, which is not his nature. It's hardly a vacation, if he doesn't enjoy it, is it?"

"Wait!" Jou cut in before anyone else could. "You brought everybody on our romantic vacation, just so I would have fun? What about you?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I intended to sleep most of the trip. You would have been bored with just me. It was only logical to bring something to entertain you." He frowned as if admitting something distasteful. "And I wanted someone I trusted with you if there was an Event."

Jou smiled fondly and stroked Kaiba's cheek. "You're an idiot. I see these guys all the time. I always have to share you. And I could never, ever be bored with you."

*-*-*-*-*

The Americans were Brad, Denny, Gabriel, Phil and their girlfriends Cynthia, Tashauna, Eneida and Daisy. Yugi insisted that Anzu and Mai join the group.

"Next year, we'll have two more to feed!" he laughed happily.

Most of the dinner conversation was polite but stiff, with everyone being on their best behavior.

Until Cynthia leaned forward with her chin on her hands. "Ok. I have to ask. Which one of you is the Bruce Lee that dropped big, bad Bradley?"

Jou choked, laughing. Yugi blushed scarlet.

Honda looked at the guys who were there. "You didn't tell her?"

They shook their heads. "We're all friends, now, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Bros before hos," Denny remarked. "Ow!" He yelped as Tashauna poked his arm with her fork.

"Here," Mai offered her steak knife. "It's sharper."

"So who was it?" Cynthia repeated.

"No way." Jou recovered and shook his head. "That we take to the grave." He offered his hand to Brad. "Right?"

"And beyond!" Brad agreed.

"OMG! You are all really going to be that juvenile?" Eneida gasped. "¡Estupido!"

"Men are stupid by design." Anzu shrugged. "But I happen to know that Kaiba is a black belt, so -"

All eyes turned to the executive, but he shook his head. "I was at the spa at the time in question, so I'm afraid it could not have been me. And Anzu, you promised to keep that little fact between us."

She winced. "Oops. Sorry. I forgot."

"The three of us went to the spa," Otogi said, indicating himself, Kaiba and Yami. "And then to the gym. We did do some sparring, but I wouldn't call it fighting."

Phil did a spit-take. "Wait - were you guys outside?"

"Yes." Yami half smiled. "We striped down to the waist and tested our physical prowess. I'm told it was quite interesting to watch."

"I'd watch that," Tashauna murmured.

"Word," Daisy and Eneida agreed.

Gabriel said something in Spanish and both Denny and Eneida laughed.

"What?" Honda, next to Denny, asked.

Denny whispered in Honda's ear. Honda snickered, then controlled it. "Not the only one."

"Yeah? Which one?"

Honda hesitated, then grinned. "The chick with the nice ass."

Jou nearly coughed up his dinner laughing, and Yugi seemed to be laughing almost as hard behind both of his hands.

"Who is that?" Anzu asked, echoed by Cynthia and Daisy.

"You had to be there," Phil explained between guffaws.

"Evidently, we _should_ have been there," Kaiba commented. "We, apparently, missed all the fun."

"Someone had fun." Eneida leaned in. "After you guys left, somebody had an actual orgy at the Treetop. I mean, not like all week, how couples have been getting on just anywhere. I heard it was the whole room - staff and everyone!"

"Yes." Otogi gave Honda a coy look. "No one invited us."

"I mean, I would never do something like that!" Eneida looked shocked by his response.

"Oh, you should!" Otogi said just to shock her further. "They're like dinner parties, only _not_ boring."

"How do you get a chick to even go to one?" Denny asked, grinning as Tashauna forked him again.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Kaiba refilled his wine glass.

"She's a woman," Yami teased. "You simply tell her to go. Yugi, more wine."

Yugi was picking up the bottle when he suddenly realized why the whole table was laughing. He put the bottle down with a loud bang and sat back down. "Get it yourself!"

"Bitch," Brad snickered, which made Yugi turn nearly purple, and made the other men who knew the reference laugh even harder.

*-*-*-*-*

"Dude, when did you become such a light-weight?" Honda groused, holding his friend's shoulders.

Jou couldn't answer, as he hurled the remainder of his dinner into a flower bed.

"He's not," Kaiba defended. "It's not the alcohol. It's something else."

"I'm fine, damn it!" Jou yanked away from Honda. He swung his fist wildly, throwing himself off balance, and again unsettling anything left in his stomach.

"The suppressant?" Yugi asked. "I think he took a lot of them."

Seto looked at the man. "How many is a lot? I saw him take three."

"Three?" Yugi shook his head. "Three at a time, maybe."

"He took them when the alarm went off," Yami remarked.

"And when he went to the bathroom. And when the manager dropped by. And when he ran out of his own, he started taking mine." Yugi shook his head. "I didn't think it was safe, but Jou swore he'd already looked into it and it was fine."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mixing a single dose of the suppressant and a single dose of the blocker is safe. But - wait, ran out. Did you say he ran out? Of pills? How on earth -"

"DAMN IT, JOU!"

They all looked over in time to see Honda punch Jounouchi in the jaw. The blond reeled then dropped to the ground.

"Katsuya!" Kaiba ran to his husband's side. "That could not have been necessary, you testosterone laden oaf!"

"I told him to quit!" Honda rubbed his own cheek. "Damn right cross; gets me every fucking time."

"Oh, Hiroto!" Otogi sighed as he also studied Honda's cheek. "That's going to bruise. We should put some ice on it. And we'd better get Jou to the clinic and make sure he hasn't OD'd."

*-*-*-*-*

"Are you sure celibacy is not an option?"

"Kazuki...." Kaiba sighed and resisted throwing the phone. "Yes, I am sure."

"Because that would solve a lot of this."

"Were you able to get whatever samples you needed from Tanaka?"

"Oh. Yes. I wish we could have done brain scans as well. This subject has the most exciting chemistry I've seen since -"

"The 'subject' has been ill for almost two days!" Kaiba snapped. "I don't give a fuck about his brain chemistry. Do I need to have him med-evaced?!"

"Oh. Oh, no. God, Kaiba, if his life was in danger, I'd have told you that when you called the first time." Kazuki went on, but Kaiba missed it as he collapsed with relief into a nearby chair.

Yami grabbed the phone before Kaiba dropped it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Kaiba?"

"He's indisposed. This is Mutou Atemu."

"One of the secondaries, right. How's the blocker working?"

"Fine. Perhaps we could discuss it at another time. Right now, we are more concerned about Jounouchi."

"He's fine." Yami could virtually hear Kazuki's shrug. Yami nodded to Yugi and the whole room breathed a sigh of relief. "Pharm guys said with the estimate of how many pills he took, plus the alcohol, there was no way his system could have absorbed it that fast, so it purged. It might have killed him if he did that over, like, a full day. But once it's all out of his system, he should be fine."

"Excellent. How will we know when it's clear?"

"Easy! They'll probably have another Event. The subject isn't taking anything now, right?"

"The subject?"

"Patient Zero. Well, he's really Patient One, but changing it would be a pain in the ass."

"Do you mean Jounouchi?"

"Uh, yeah. That guy."

Yami looked at the phone. He'd thought Kaiba was exaggerating when he'd mentioned how odd his lab associate is. "Is Jou taking the suppressant now?"

"One every six," Honda replied.

"No, no, no!" Kazuki yelled. "I heard him. Nothing! Clean slate. We need all new blood work after an uncontrolled Event."

"You realize that would affect an untold number of people here. We cannot segregate them."

"Yeah, I know," Kazuki sighed. "The results will be contaminated by outliers. Maybe you could get them to leave the resort? I mean, you secondaries are already...."

Yami looked at the phone and then at Kaiba. "He's completely out of touch with the real world."

"If it is not in his lab, he has difficulty relating, yes." Kaiba gestured for the phone. "Kazuki - yes, fine. Listen. Answer this: what is the approximate distance needed to keep contaminants out after 24-hours without the suppressant?"

"For the subject, or for both of you?"

"Both? No. Why would I stop?"

"We don't have clean blood work for you. You were on the blocker."

"Ah." Kaiba thought for a moment. "Give me both calculations. I'll see what we can come up with. How long will it take for us both to be completely clear?"

"24, maybe 36 hours. Watch the secondaries; they've pretty consistently shown signs of arousal before each Event. Let me do some calculations."

*-*-*-*-*

"You are asking for half an acre, Mr. Kaiba. The villa." The manager gestured at the resort map. "That is the only location separated from the rest of the resort by that much distance."

"I would not ask if the need was not great." Kaiba tried to be humble. "But we are running out of time."

"I am still not convinced of a need, Mr. Kaiba."

"This building here, this is where our current rooms are, yes?"

"Yes."

"If we do not move to the villa in the next -," he checked his watch, "- roughly six hours, the Events of the past five days will seem like teens flirting in a church. It will only affect the rooms closest to us at first. If, however, my sources are correct, within 24 hours, it will affect every person within a two thousand meter radius. On this scale, that would include...these buildings...this stretch of beach...these two restaurants...and of course this area with the main entrance, the gift shop, the front desk. And, thus far, we have primarily seen people who respond to the 'attract' drive. In theory, there should be an equal number of people who respond to the 'repel' drive. Like Brad Tyson. You may have more than one physical altercation -"

"Enough!" The manager huffed. "Mr. Kaiba, I think, perhaps, in the future, you should consider taking your family vacations elsewhere." He sighed heavily. "There was extreme water damage to the first level of the villa. The structure is sound, however, we have had to strip out all of the furnishings and have been treating the building for mold. The bedrooms on the second level are habitable, but there are no amenities."

"I assure you, we will not need them."

The manager sighed again. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Yes. Mr. Kaiba will be using the villa for a few days. I am quite aware, yes. Please have a cart assigned for Mr. Kaiba's use. Thank you." He hung up. "I'm sure you will want to pack a few things. The cart will be waiting at the main entrance in ten minutes or so."

*-*-*-*-*

"Wow. Even without furniture, this is nice." Katsuya looked around the empty space. "You were right; this would have been awesome."

"Six bedrooms with hot tubs, four baths, a private pool, kitchen - with a chef usually - and private beach." Seto shrugged. "Actually, I think you were right. Being near the center of the resort was more fun."

"Speaking of fun...." Katsuya took his husband's hand. "Come on. Let's pick a bedroom." He started up the staircase.

Seto pulled him back, pulled him into his arms. "I think this is the first time we have ever been truly alone. No brother, no staff."

Katsuya kissed him softly. "No friends. No neighbors."

"No secretaries in the next room." They both giggled and kissed again.

"No security guys giving us weird looks 'cause we took too long in the bathroom."

"No one but you," Seto kissed him more deeply. "And me." He found himself quickly becoming breathless.

Was it the pheromones kicking in? Or was it just Kat-chan?

"I want you," Katsuya panted. "Now, while you're you and not some crazy lust monster."

This time as they kissed, Katsuya tried to unbutton Seto's shirt as he backed up the stairs and pulled his lover.

"Kaiba-sama," he whispered, "please."

"Calling" kiss "me" stair "that" kiss "counter" kiss "productive" stair.

"Want you," Katsuya sighed. He wanted to run up the stairs, but he didn't want to let 'Kaiba-sama' go.

Seto slipped his hands under Katsuya's shirt and began rubbing his fingertips lightly around Kat-chan's taut, sensitive nipples.

Kat-chan whimpered into their kiss. Kaiba-sama pushed up and they both moved a step. Seto wanted to get to that bed - any bed - but that required letting go and he wasn't quite ready to do that. Besides, Kat was making truly lovely sounds as Seto teased his nipples.

"Ohgod!" Kat finally gasped. "St-st-oo-op!" Seto smiled as he twisted harder. "NO! Imgonna-Imgonna-" Kat took a step back but Seto stepped with him, squeezing and teasing all the while.

"Let it out, Kat-chan," Seto whispered. "No one here but us."

"- ohh-ohh-ohhh -," Kat panted. "Idontwanna - you-you-younever - AHH! AAHHH! Don’-don’ -"

"Don't what, Kat-chan?"

"Donnmakemeco - Aahhh! Ohgod!

"Come? Don't make you come?" Seto lightened his touch a bit. "But I enjoy making you climax."

"You never let it go," Kat gasped. "You gloat."

"But of course. Why would I not revel at the idea that my beloved feels bliss at my touch? Before we got together I believed sexual bliss occurred when I orgasmed. You taught me the truth. I feel so much more when you orgasm."

Kat looked at Seto with heavily lidded eyes. "You idiot." He grabbed Seto's face and kissed him passionately, pushing them both dangerously against the water weakened railing. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Iloveyou, Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyoui -"

A bed was no longer a priority for Seto. He shoved Kat down on the stairs, ripping off the bothersome t-shirt in the process. Kat's nipples were reddish-pink and hard. Seto sucked one, then the other, and then set to work making Kat-chan come with nipple stimulation alone.

After the second time Kat screamed and shook, Seto found himself violently shoved and would have gone crashing down the stairs if Katsuya hadn't caught him. The blond hauled Seto up with a growl and actually carried him to the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"What -?" Seto tried to focus as Kat-chan proceeded to yank off both of their remaining clothing.

"Fuckin' stairs killin' my back," Kat groused. "Your turn."


	9. Chapter 9

"Good Morning, Ms. Kujaku, Ms. Mazaki, Mr. Mutou, Prince Atemu." The manager nodded to each of them in turn. "A bright morning and a peaceful breakfast, yes?"

"Yes, very!" Anzu agreed. "We should have locked them up the minute we got here."

"Yesterday was uneventful, for a change." The manager smiled. "But, I would never suggest locking up one of my guests."

"That's ok." Yugi grinned. "We'll suggest it for you."

The manager laughed as he walked away.

"Prince Atemu?" Anzu asked. "You didn't tell him about...everything, did you?"

"Oh, God no!" Yugi looked shocked by the suggestion.

"If we had, the proper address would be 'Pharaoh'. I haven't been 'prince' since my father died."

"Ok. So, what did you tell him?" Mai asked.

"The truth. I am a blood relation to the Egyptian Royal family."

"You are?" Anzu blinked. "I thought Egypt had a president."

"Plus, like a billion Romans after Cleopatra." The group looked at the ex-duelist. "What? I had the hots for my history teacher. Anyway, you might be a predecessor, but you can't be related."

"They do have a president, now, but in the early 1950s, they still had a monarchy. That family, I am happy to say, are my bloodline descendants. One of my concubines, I'm sure. Seto would have undoubtedly put all their children to death, presuming he kept my harem."

"Of course he wouldn't do that!" Yugi was appalled. "The man we saw was trying to protect children."

"My children would have been a constant threat to the crown." Yami shrugged. "I would have done it, had our roles been reversed, and I was a child." He gestured to stop. "But done is done, and the fact is that at least one child of mine did survive long enough to have a child, and eventually the line took the throne of Egypt back. As was right and proper."

"And you know this how?" Mai smirked. "Or is this more cards and spells and past life regressions?"

"Yes. I believe they call this spell 'DNA'." Yami smirked back. "I do believe in modern conveniences."

"Prince Sa'id duels," Yugi explained. "I mean, not very well, but he tries. Anyway, we met him and his father -"

"The deposed King," Yami added.

"- Sa'id and His Majesty at a convention three years ago. And Yami offered to teach him to duel if the Prince would pay for a DNA test."

"Why would he do that?" Mai scoffed.

"The King has my eyes." Yami smiled softly. "As does the Prince's new-born son. My legacy to the family." His expression widened to a grin at his spouse. "But I do hope that our child has your eyes."

Yugi blushed and tried to hide his face. "Will you please stop saying that! I’m a guy. I can’t even get pregnant. Why do I have to keep telling people that?"

"Maybe I'll get lucky and this one will look like Yugi." Mai stretched her back. "That would piss Kaiba off."

"Morning!" Otogi called out brightly as he and Honda joined the group. "First day since we got here that I've been able to sleep late." He waved at a waiter and mimed drinking coffee. "So, what are we discussing? The baby might look like Yugi? I thought Kaiba had already staked his claim."

Mai sighed. "Yeah, it's his. I just wish it was someone else's."

"Oh."

The female voice was unfamiliar. The group turned to see Cynthia and Eneida standing beside them. No one had noticed their approach.

"We, uh, just wanted to say 'hi'." Eneida smiled weakly. "We, uh...."

"Didn't hear a thing." Cynthia cut in. "You're busy, so -"

Anzu broke into peals of laughter, as the rest of the group looked startled. "Sit! It's not all that dramatic!"

"It's not?" Honda arched an eyebrow.

"No, it's not." Anzu smiled at their guests. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that they're all gay."

"The other two are with you, right?" Eneida asked.

"Oh, hell no." Mai snorted. "I flew all the way to New York to marry Zuzu." She took her wife's hand and kissed her cheek. "And apparently I am stupid enough to walk through fire for her."

"Oh, stop, Mai!" Yugi admonished, grinning. "Just admit you're in love. It's not being stupid."

"Oh shut up!" Mai threw a napkin, which he dodged.

"Regardless," Anzu went on. "Kaiba and Jou want children, so Mai and I are surrogates for them - we just didn't expect to be expecting at the same time." Anzu shrugged. "Mai and Kaiba have some...history - job, not romantic - but Jou is a really good friend of mine and I really wanted to do this for him."

"Oh. My. God," Otogi muttered. "So simple. She's brilliant."

"I would have never thought of that myself," Yami agreed.

"Oh. Wow." Cynthia nodded. "That's actually really amazing. I mean, I don't know if I could have Brad's kid, never mind my bosses!" She laughed, then stopped, struck by an idea. "Oh. My. God! We should totally throw you guys a baby shower before we leave!"

"Cyn, I'm sure -" Eneida started, but Cynthia was already dialing her phone. Eneida shook her head and sighed. "She gets carried away. I'll -"

"I'll see if we can use the piano bar one afternoon before opening time!" Yugi popped up and almost skipped toward the manager's office.

Honda looked at Eneida and sighed. "If she's like him, we're throwing a shower."

"¡Ay caramba!" Eneida groaned.

*-*-*-*-*

Katsuya felt his back muscles cramping, but it wasn't enough to make him stop ploughing his cock into Seto's slick anus. He shifted to a more prone position.

Seto moaned incoherently. His heart was a throbbing drum that Kat-chan matched beat for beat. His chest was beginning to ache.

The bed was soaked. They had sweat through two orgasms each and Kat-chan was slowly building toward a third. Their bodies slipped against each other as if oiled. Kat-chan's sweat dripped like rain on Seto's face, but neither man cared.

Katsuya growled, impatient. Seto felt amazing, even after god knew how many hours - tight and hot and perfect. But it was getting hard to keep up the pace. Keep the rhythm going. His back was cramping as his thighs and forearms had earlier. Everytime he changed positions, it was harder to start moving again. And yet, he felt compelled to keep going. Not only by his own desire, but by Seto's frantic pulling and clawing every time Katsuya stopped.

But that stopped when Seto glued his mouth to Katsuya's.

*-*-*-*-*

Yugi and Cynthia passed out invitations hastily generated by the resort's entertainment staff to all the guests. They let it be known to all with what stores Anzu and Mai were registered.

"They don't actually need anything, so we're donating all the gifts to a local children's charity," Yugi happily told everyone.

Gabriel found a party planning app and he downloaded a dozen shower games for Otogi and Daisy to sift through.

The rest of their friends were roped into decorating the piano bar. The manager granted permission, and part of the main kitchen staff made party foods for them.

Yami and Eneida found a pair of baby sleepers at the resort's gift shop, and a set of fabric markers in the entertainment office, and Tashauna and Honda were doing a pretty good job getting everyone to sign 'welcome baby' messages.

It was hard to say if Anzu and Mai or Yugi and Cynthia were having more fun.

"So where are the fathers?" Denny asked as a round of the dirty diaper game started.

"They were having issues, so we sent them someplace to work it out without involving the entire resort," Otogi told him.

"If they're having kids, they need to learn how to work that out." The man shook his head sadly. "Fighting like that is not good."

"Oh, they're not fighting," Otogi waved airily. "But trust me, you do not want to know what they are doing."

"You know, from you, I'll believe that."

*-*-*-*-*

"How long are those two planning to be out there?" Mai asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Until they calm down, I guess." Honda shrugged.

"We should probably call them." Yugi frowned. "It's been almost two days."

"Relax, Yugi. I'm sure they're fine." Otogi poured a glass of juice. "We've seen them. They do this all the time."

"Hmm. True." Yugi put his phone away.

Midway through the meal, Yami began to look thoughtful.

"What?" Anzu asked.

"They don't do this all the time."

"Who doesn't do what?" Mai buttered a second bagel.

"Kaiba and Jou. Yes, they have sex, frequently, but an uninterrupted day of lust? That might be a first for them."

"So?" Honda shrugged. "I mean it is their honeymoon. We don't need to be in all their business. Besides, with Jou's appetite, they've had interruptions. He doesn't miss a meal."

"Unless they're really into it." Anzu frowned. "Then they don't stop unless something stops them."

"Like everyone else passing out." Mai rolled her eyes.

But they all considered that.

"You know," Otogi said slowly, "when Jou said he had no off switch, I thought he was kidding."

"But he seriously doesn't." Honda nodded. "He doesn't stop until he either passes out or he needs food more than he wants sex."

"But that's with us around. And when they're taking the suppressant." Yugi pointed out. "Maybe we should take them some breakfast. If they're fine, we can just leave."

"Water. Take water." Yami stood up. "It takes a month to starve to death. Dehydration can kill you in two days. Less -" his eyes went wide. "Less if you've been sweating in blistering heat while exerting yourself non-stop!"

"Kaiba's big on hydration," Mai said, but she pushed away from the table to stand. "He'd take a break to drink at least."

"If he's thinking," Anzu stood as well, grabbing a pair of bottles from the table. "Honda and I will go take them some water. Go get Dr. Takamora. Didn't Seto say something about getting a blood sample when they finished?"

*-*-*-*-*

Seto could not catch his breath.

Katsuya had finally passed out, leaving Seto feeling both relieved and disappointed. Even by their new standards this had been a marathon. Kat-chan's stamina was phenomenal. And his skill made every moment of their lovemaking beyond bliss.

But now, Seto found his heart still pounding, his pulse still racing, his body still tingling, and he had no strength to move.

And even so, he could feel desire rising in him again. The need to take Kat-chan was as overpowering as it was futile. Another climax would give me a heart attack, he chuckled to himself.

The front door opened. "Seto?" Anzu's voice mixed with Honda's, "Jou?"

Seto tried to respond, but the attempt to speak, made his chest constrict.

"You think they're asleep?" Anzu asked.

"Too quiet otherwise," Honda replied. "You stay here. I'll peek in. Give me those."

Seto tried to move. It's rude to greet guests while splayed like a gutted fish.

"Guys?" Honda tapped lightly before opening the door. "You guys -" Honda stopped cold, staring at Seto. "Oh fuck! Anzu, call Dr. Takamora! I think Seto's having a stroke!"

*-*-*-*-*

"Calm down, Mokuba. I did not have a stroke. I had what even the doctor referred to as a minor heart attack. Hardly worth discussing."

"Minor is the amount of damage, not how serious it is, stupid." Jou took the phone from his husband. "He's in the clear now so we're headed home tomorrow. But he's going in to see a cardiologist as soon as I can get him an appointment." Jou listened for a minute. "Sounds good to me. Ok. Ok, I'll tell him. See you tomorrow." He hung up. "Mokie's catching the first flight out."

"I don't see why he needs to cut his trip short simply because I'm leaving. You and the others have four more days at the resort as well."

"Seriously? You think there's a chance in hell I'd ditch you now?"

"You're not ditching me. I am leaving early. Stay. Call Mokuba back and tell him there's no point in leaving."

"Are you even hearing yourself? Seto, you almost died! I almost killed you!"

"You're being dramatic again, darling. You had nothing to do with it. In fact, if the physician here is correct, this is a fortunate event. An undiagnosed heart condition is a disaster waiting to happen. Which reminds me; I need to have Mokuba scanned for the same condition. We have no way of knowing if it is hereditary or not."

"Your heart was stressed. It would never have been that stressed if I weren't such a fuck up in the first place!"

"Katsuya, come here." Seto put his hand out.

Jou crossed the room and took it. "I'm sorry, babe."

"If I had died, it would have been while in the afterglow of being with you. That's the most joyful death I can envision." Seto smiled warmly. "In fact, that is how I plan to die. Held by you."

"Please don't even joke about that." He kissed Seto's hand.

"I'm not joking. I had previously planned a .45 through the temple but in your arms would be a considerably more pleasant way to -"

"Will you quit talking about dying!" Jou snapped. "I don't want you to die, I don't want you shooting yourself in the head, I sure as fuck don't want to kill you!"

"Calm down, darling. This isn't a near term plan."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Do you get what just happened?"

"Yes, Katsuya, I understand perfectly. You have revealed a weakness in my heart. One that could have silently stolen everything I have spent my life achieving. I can now take steps to strengthen my body, and use technology to prevent disaster. I can have my brother checked now and my children checked at birth for a condition that is the number one cause of heart failure in adolescents. Which reminds me; I need to update my will. I hope you don't mind, but I am naming Mokuba as my successor for both KaibaCorp and Head of the family. I will make economic arrangements for you." Jou sank on to the hospital bed, clutching Seto's hand. "Darling? Are you - are you laughing or crying?"

"I don't know." Jou sniffed. "Both, I think. God. How do you do it? How do you just keep moving forward?"

"Do I have another option?" He noticed the tag around the blonde's wrist. "What's this for? Are they admitting you?"

"I'm a little dehydrated."

"You are more likely a lot dehydrated."

"I didn't have a damn heart attack!"

Seto moved over and patted the bed beside him. "Come. I'm sure you're supposed to be resting and ingesting fluids. You can at least lay here." Jou stretched out, putting his head against Seto's chest and wrapping his arms around the man.

The executive started to say something about the weight of Jou's head, but stopped. Although he was making a point of sounding unconcerned, Seto was quite aware of how dangerous both conditions could be. Either one of them could have died. He lay back and stroked the blonde's hair softly.

They fell asleep together.

*-*-*-*-*

"Will you sit the FUCK down!" Mokuba growled. "It's been, like, ten minutes!"

"It has been twenty-seven minutes!" Seto snapped, continuing to pace. "How long could this possibly take? The way they behaved when they threw me out, you would think the only thing delaying the process was me."

"You were the only thing delaying the process, nii-sama," Mokuba groaned. "Two. Two partners in the delivery room."

"There's plenty of space," Seto groused. "One -" he remembered Anzu's mother who was sitting silently behind him, "- two observers could easily stand to the side without impeding anything."

"Here, Kaasan," Honda entered the waiting room and handed the woman a cup. "Any word?"

"Thank you, Hiroto. You boys need to learn some patience. Babies come when they are ready."

"He was ready a week ago!" Seto looked at his watch. "She is overdue."

"Or, you have the conception date wrong," Anzu's mother pointed out.

"No," they all chimed in.

The men all looked at each other. Then even Seto had to laugh.

"It's an, uh, inside joke, Okaachan," Yugi snickered. "And Anzu would kill us if she heard us."

"Then I won't tell her." She smiled fondly at Yugi and sighed. "I always hoped she would find a nice boy like you to settle down with."

"Mai is a nice 'boy'," Otogi chuckled.

"I'll agree with half of that." Honda nodded.

"Family is so complicated these days." The older woman sighed. "I have a daughter, and a grandson. She told me that Mai is my daughter-in-law." Her brow furrowed. "Is Jounouchi my 'grandbaby daddy'?"

Otogi snickered, "oh, I am stealing that one."

"No." Yugi took her hand. "What if Anzu and Jounouchi used to be married and had a baby? You'd still call him your son-in-law, right?"

"I suppose," she sounded thoughtful.

"This is just the same - only Anzu isn't divorced. And Kaiba-kun is your son-in-law, too."

"And you and Hiroto are like my nephews." She smiled. "You certainly ate enough of my food to be family."

"Hey, if Seto and Jou are your sons, that kinda makes me your grandson, too," Mokuba commented. "I've never had a grandmother."

"No?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Everybody except Seto and Gozaburo died before I met them."

"I would be honored if you would allow Mokuba to consider you his Grandmother, Mazaki-san." Seto bowed slightly.

"Oh, of course, Kaiba-sama!" She bowed respectfully. "It would be my honor, if you would allow me that."

Yugi scowled at Seto and indicated the woman with his head.

Seto sighed, looked at his watch, looked at the door to the delivery room, then rolled his eyes. "Mazaki-san," he smoothly sat seiza in front of her. "I fear I must be a very bad son if you call your nephews by their personal names yet use an honorific for me."

"I accord you the same respect you show me." She gestured to his position. "Please, this is -"

"This is the proper respect one shows to one's elders. And whatever my station may be in society, you are still my elder in life."

She considered him for a moment. "Alright. I will treat you as my true son if you treat me as your true mother."

"Thank you, Mazaki-san. I- "

Rather abruptly, she pulled a paper fan from - apparently - thin air and thwacked his head with it.

Honda and Yugi both winced. "Ouch." The three men said in unison.

"Is that how a respectful child addresses his mother?" She scowled.

"No, Okaasan," Honda and Yugi replied out of habit.

"I - oh." Seto paused, realizing his error. "I'm afraid that I was never a respectful child. I will attempt to do better, Okaasan."

She grinned. "See that you do. Now." She tapped his shoulder. Dutifully, he stood and stepped aside.

She moved past him and Seto realized - as Yugi and Otogi cooed - that Jou was standing in front of the delivery room door.

In his arms was a squirming red blanket.

*-*-*-*-*

"Kaiba-san," the cardiologist looked at the pages on the desk in front of him and shook his head in amazement. "Frankly, I don't know how either of you is alive. If this data is accurate, it's…," he seemed at a loss for words.

"I assure you it is."

"I've spoken with Takamora-sensei, and with Kazuki-sensei as well regarding this 'Jouji Imbalance' he called it? I'm stunned you haven't had a series of massive coronaries given the amount of stress you put on your heart over the last few months. Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy is often discovered as yours was, when the patient has a heart attack. But the EKG results look like you may have had several near misses."

"Which brings us back to the reason I am here. How quickly can we implant the ICM? Fortunately, KaibaCorp's medtech division was already working on a device, so I have one that suits my needs."

"There are a number of options already on the market." The doctor looked confused. "You don't need to build your own."

"There has been some discussion regarding who owns the data generated by those. And, frankly, I don't like the choices of alarm tones. The modifications have already been approved by the Ministry of Health. You simply need to implant it."

"You don't like the alarm…," The doctor refocused his attention. "Kaiba-san, ordinarily, an ICM implant would be the best solution. Your heart condition is congenital and unpredictable. But as I understand your underlying condition - this chemical imbalance - well, frankly, I believe an ICM would be the wrong treatment."

"The implant is the standard treatment for the HCM condition, is it not?"

"Yes. Because your problem is related to the natural shape of your heart, and you have no other conditions such as high cholesterol or high blood pressure, there is not much more diet or medications can do. The implant monitors the heart, and if it stops, sends an electrical pulse instantly. But, in your case, the implant wouldn't solve the problem."

"I fail to see why."

"Because the damage from this imbalance is continuous. According to Kazuki-sensei, the hormones we would decrease to assist in your heart treatment are the ones he is increasing to treat the imbalance. Sir, the simple answer is that this heightened sexual response will kill you. The damage it is doing to your heart can be healed -"

"Excellent! Design a treatment program and I'll -"

"Over time! Kaiba-san, the treatment is to stop all physical activities that stress your heart. No soccer, no tennis, no -" he flipped through the papers and read from a section, "- sexual encounter involving subject, spouse, four secondaries, approximate time six hours! These are practically daily occurrences at times - there are three in a single day, twice. Kaiba-san, I've seen professional sumo who died of heart failure with less damage than you have!" Kaiba started to speak but the doctor cut him off. "Yes, the implant will do the basic job. It will act as a pacemaker and it will act as a defibrillator when necessary. But this," he indicated the data, "will make it necessary daily. And eventually it will not be enough."

Kaiba took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "We are getting better controls on the imbalance. The birth of our son had some unforeseen effects."

"Lack of sleep will do that."

Kaiba nodded wryly. "That too, but there seems to be a spike in oxycodone -"

"Oxycodone. That would explain the increase in your baseline heart rate between your last appointment and this one."

"Doctor, my daughter will be born in less than a month. If the implant will give me that long, I will take it."

The doctor looked at him for a long time before responding. "Yes. If you can refrain from having daily marathon orgies, you will live to see her wedding. But, this will not be easy by any stretch of the imagination."

"Nothing in my life ever has been." Kaiba smirked. "Why would this be any different?" He pulled out his phone and began tapping. "My understanding is that the implant can be done as outpatient surgery. What is the earliest date you have available?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. We will set a date after we go over the restrictions you need to abide after the surgery. I can already see that you are not the type of patient who listens well." Kaiba smirked but didn't disagree. "So, we are going to go line by line through the rules - not guidelines, not recommendations, rules - and you will obey them if you want to see that wedding."

"Shall I initial each 'rule' and have the document notarized?"

The doctor smirked as he pressed his intercom. "Suki-san, is Fujiyama-san still a notary?"

"Yes, Sensei." A voice replied.

"Tell her I will be there with a patient in about an hour." He released the button and looked back at Kaiba. "The following activities are forbidden for the first month after the surgery. You can initial as I go down the list. Staircases, driving, any movement more strenuous than simple yoga, more than five tai chi forms in one day, lifting anything over your head, lifting anything heavier than 10kg - I'll make an exception for the new baby, so write that in and I'll initial it...."


	10. Chapter 10

"Go on," Jou said.

"Go on?" Seto shrugged. "I have some business to attend to this weekend, so I will be unavailable until Sunday evening." He went back to reading his newspaper.

Jou looked at Mai and Anzu. Anzu looked up from nursing Jouzuru long enough for her expression to show her response.

"Yeah," Mai snorted. "What she said."

"Right." Jou looked back at Seto. "We're all calling bullshit on that one."

"I -"

"No. Before you hit that door, you always give your itinerary down to the second. So, if you ain't talkin', I'm curious. What up?"

"Do I no longer have a right to privacy?"

"Nope." Mai snatched the paper away from the executive. "Spill it. You've been planning something ever since you saw that new specialist last week."

Jou frowned. "Dude, you don't get to keep secrets anymore. We are all in this now, and -"

"Enough!" Seto huffed, accepting defeat rather than trying to argue. "Takamora recommended Shenshi. He is a specialist with HCM patients. Saturday, he will implant an ICM unit in my chest. I planned to stay at a hotel near the hospital over the weekend and come home Sunday evening."

"Surgery!? You planned to have surgery and didn't tell me?!"

"I'm sorry. Quick question." Anzu looked curious. "Are you stupid, insane, or actually obtuse enough to think that was a good idea?"

"I was trying to keep you all from worrying unnecessarily."

Jou got up and paced the room. "I am tryin' to be cool here, dude. I really am." He suddenly whirled on Seto. "You tried to keep heart surgery a secret and I'm supposed to worry _less_?"

"You are overreacting," Seto tried to downplay. "It's an outpatient procedure. Not heart surgery."

"Oh, excuse the fuck outta me!"

Mai stood with some difficulty and moved to the living room computer. "Ok. Let's see what e-Med says about this. Ah. ICM a small electronic monitor implanted in the chest. Operates like a defibrillator." She tapped the screen. "Oh, he's not lying. The implant usually takes 30-60 minutes to install, typically with only a local anesthetic."

"You see?"

"We're still going with you," Mai stated.

"There is no need for you to -"

"Seto, I love you." Jou leaned down over him. "But I swear, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna smack you. We are going with you to the damn heart surgery. End."

Jou's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yes, darling." Seto wiped Jou's eyes gently. "End."

*-*-*-*-*

"If they are in your way, Shenshi, you have my permission to remove both of them from the premises." Seto commented.

"Oh no." The doctor adjusted his lights. "Although, I confess this is the first time I've had an audience. Just please stay to the side and don't remove any of your protective wear."

"No problem, sensei," Jou replied.

"I just want to see the physical proof," Mai snarked. "I didn't know dragons even had hearts."

"At least dragon hearts exist. Clever harpies are a myth at best."

"Perhaps I should have specified 'stay quietly to the side'?"

"Sorry, sensei. Stow it, Mai."

Conversation for the next half hour was limited to the doctor and nurses, with an occasional aside to Seto to be sure he was stable.

"Alright, Kaiba-san, I think we are ready to close. How are you feeling?"

"It's rather odd. I feel the vibrations of your procedure, but not the procedure itself."

"Well hopefully you won't be in too much pain after."

"Excuse me, sensei?" Jou spoke up. "What's the recovery time for this? Should I handcuff him to the bed?"

The doctor hesitated. "You should know, Kaiba-san, that I have read the case file regarding the Jouji Imbalance as part of preparing for your husband's procedure. So, no, I believe anything involving handcuffs would be on the forbidden list."

"Wait, forbidden list? There's a list?"

"Ordinarily I would not discuss a patient's file with anyone, but as it was Kaiba-san himself who allowed you to be present now, I'm presuming you are approved."

"Please, do eliminate my last shred of privacy."

"Thank you." The Doctor stitched as he spoke. "He does need to be active, but in limits. Get up, get dressed, yes, we recommend not spending all day in bed. However any and all strenuous activity should be avoided for at least a month. No stairs if he can avoid them, no exercising."

"No working," Jou pointed out.

"Office work? A few hours - after the first two weeks. Not a full day, nothing stressful."

"Got it."

"I have a complete list in my office, which Kaiba-san has agreed to follow."

"Hope you got that in writing," Mai scoffed.

"I did, in fact. Notarized."

"You're right, Seto." Jou smiled for the first time that day. "I do like this guy."

*-*-*-*-*

"Kaiba-sama, it would not be proper -"

"Roland, for the last time, please just go!" Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was well aware of today being a staff training day when I approved your leave request."

"Yes sir, however -"

"The chef has served breakfast, and made lunch. Someone will be here to make dinner, correct?"

"Yes sir, however -"

"The agency sent over someone to do general cleaning for the day, correct?"

"Yes sir, however -"

"Mokuba is out. Jou, Anzu and Mazaki-Obaasan will be taking Jouzuru to Kanawazu to see Anzu's Grandfather shortly. And while Mai and I are less mobile than usual, neither of us is an invalid. Correct?"

The butler's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes sir."

"In that case, your presence is not required for the day. Go away before I require you to take the entire week on holiday."

Roland jumped. "Oh! Yes sir!" He bowed and hurried out of the room.

Anzu had to dodge, but managed not to run into the man. "Has he ever taken a day off?"

"Not that I recall." Seto took Jouzuru. "Now, my little prince. You must go pay my respects to your great grandfather." He kissed the little head. "You be a good boy for Papa" kiss "and Kaachan" kiss "and Okaasan" kiss "and Mokie-nii" kiss "and for Tousan. Say 'bye Tousan'. Say 'bye-bye Tousan. I'm going to ride the train.'"

"Bye-bye, Tousan," Jou said warmly, hugging him from behind. "You have your prescriptions?"

"Yes, Papa." Seto tilted his head back and was rewarded with a kiss from his spouse. "Do you have yours?"

"Front pocket."

"Oh," Seto pouted. "And here I thought you were thinking of me."

"Always." Jou grinned. "You got his coat?"

"Where is the black one?"

"He's a baby," Mai protested. "Don't dress him in black. The green one is cuter."

"He looks like a stuffed pepper in the green one." Seto found the black coat and began bundling the little one up. "I don't want to look like a pepper. I want to look like an idol. I am the next big thing."

"That is Kaiba Seto, right?" Anzu teased. "Because I'm seeing it and I still don't believe it."

Seto gave her a sour look as he picked up the baby again. "You have my permission to spit up on her nice new blouse."

"He's gonna do that anyway," Mai snickered. "Come to Kaachan, boo-boo." She took Jouzuru from Seto. "Kaachan won't see you for two whole days."

"Maybe we should just stay over night," Anzu fretted.

"Why?" Mai kissed the baby. "I'm not due for two weeks, and the old guy probably doesn't have two hours. Go, Zu. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"OMG, what a nag!"

"Call me if anything happens. Ok?"

"What's gonna happen here? You've got little man - you call from the station. And when you get to the house."

"And before you put him to bed," Seto added.

"Ok. Obaa-chan is settled," Jou said. "Everything's in the car except us, Zu. We'd better get moving."

"I'll take the bag." Seto reached for it, but Jou was faster.

"No pickin' up nothin'. You hear me? You need anything, Kimi is in the kitchen. Call her, she'll get it. Both of you."

"Just go, blondie!" Mai gave him a light shove. "And hey, bring her back like you found her this time!"

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm bored," Mai announced, entering Seto's private den without knocking.

"I'm meditating." Seto neither opened his eyes or changed positions. Mai was like Mokuba as a pre-teen - only louder.

"Zu just called. Their train's running late. They'll probably get there an hour or so behind schedule. Are you gonna sit like that all day?"

The meditation was new, a replacement for his previous tai chi ritual. Which he did try to maintain the first week after the implant. On the second day, during the tenth form, he heard a soft chime - which he now knew was his rate warning alert. Two forms later, he heard a much more urgent tone. He felt a sharp pinch and then an electrical shock. When he woke up on the floor, he got up and began looking for a replacement for his now past-tense morning ritual.

"You should try meditating," he advised. "It relaxes even the most savage of beasts, I'm told."

"Works on you," she shot back. "Ugggggghhhhh!"

Seto was on his feet immediately, bracing the woman who was doubling over. "What's -"

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" she hissed. "Braxton-Hicks."

"Are you sure?"

"Two weeks out, and I haven't even dropped yet?" she scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure. But I gotta go. Which door's the little harpy's room in here, left or right?"

"Dragons only." But he did turn her toward his private facility.

A flood of liquid burst forth.

"Oh shit!" Mai gasped.

"My floor!" Seto gasped. "Did you just.... Mai, should I be angry or finding my phone."

"Fuck." She sounded calm, but she was still braced against him. "I think it might be that phone thing."

Seto felt his heart rate increasing and slowed his breathing to compensate. "No cause for alarm. I can have my flooring replaced." Still, he led her gently to the nearest chair.

"You are such a dick."

He found his phone and called Mai's doctor.

Who was out of the office. The nurse told him to go to the hospital - just in case. He called Takamora; the Kaiba Family doctor was unavailable as well.

Seto looked at Mai who was biting her lips. Call an ambulance? A cab? Then sit and wait for God knew how long?

"Come along, my little shrew." Seto helped Mai stand. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's faded. I'm fine."

"Go down to the car. I'll be there presently."

"Which car? You got, like, a dealership down there."

"There is a rack of keys by the garage door. The code is Katsuya's birthday. Pick one."

Seto hurried upstairs to the nursery and grabbed the bag they kept packed there. Then, he moved briskly down two flights to the kitchen.

"Kimi?" The woman in the kitchen jumped as a cell phone landed on the counter in front of her. "It's unlocked. Call everyone. Tell them we've gone to Tokyo General."

He heard the warning chime and slowed his steps as he reached the garage. He was staying in the den specifically because stairs were forbidden. He stopped at the door to catch his breath and try to slow his pulse. He put on the slippers Katsuya had left by the door so he wasn't barefoot; his meditation yukata was a summer weight and a bit light for April, but at least it was publicly decent. He'd worry about more formal clothing once Mai was settled.

Then he stepped coolly into the garage and spotted the pregnant woman sitting in his Bentley. He strode casually over.

"Well, at least you do appreciate the finer things in life," he observed, getting in.

"Nah. I just figured if you're driving, I'm gonna die, so I might as well go in style."

Halfway there, Mai doubled over again.

"As I recall, Braxton-Hicks are not typically that frequent," Seto remarked. In his mind, he recited the mantra for serenity.

"Just drive you overgrown lizard!" she hissed. "When you hatch an egg the size of your fucking head, then you can talk!"

He glanced at the clock and tried to estimate how long the contractions were and how far apart.

"That couldn't have been my stupid water breaking," Mai panted. "That never happens the first time. That's, like, movie bullshit. Has to be a false alarm. It's too soon. Way. Too. Sooon."

"Anzu's was far more organized than you. Her water broke in the hospital bathroom."

"She was a week late and you bitched the whole time."

"She didn't ruin my hand woven floor."

"I so fucking hate you."

Seto's warning chimed again as they sat stuck in traffic and Mai had a third contraction.

Twenty minutes. They were twenty minutes apart. Was that good or bad? Seto couldn't remember. "We could walk at this rate! What is wrong with these morons? How difficult could it be to drive a straight line?"

"Seriously," Mai agreed. "A trained lizard can do it."

His warning chimed again.

"Ok, seriously, stop doing that," Mai said. "Because I am not going to explain to this girl that her birthday is her tousan's date of death."

"I'm not in any danger," he lied. "That is simply a warning."

Traffic started again. Then stopped abruptly. "GOD DAMN IT!" Seto swore as Mai hissed again.

The urgent tone sounded then Seto felt the shock. His vision swam.

You. Will. Not. Pass. Out. You are not _allowed_ to pass out. The hospital. Get the car to the hospital. When his vision finally cleared, they were turning into the emergency entrance.

When they got inside, he used the full weight of his inner Kaiba dragon to bypass anyone who wasn't actively bleeding and get Mai admitted.

"This is your first child?" The nurse asked as she did the routine exam. "Her labor is going amazingly fast for a first-time mommy."

"Your fucking fault!" Mai snarled. "Too fucking impatient."

"If I were trapped inside a ill-tempered shrew, I'd claw my way out as soon as possible too," Seto shot back.

"'Ello Mum and Dad!" A happy Australian accent interrupted them. "An' 'ow are we comin' along?"

"What the fuck are you?" Mai spat.

"I'm probably lucky I didn't understand that." The man in the white coat chuckled. "They told me at the desk you all spoke some English?"

"Yes, we are both fluent," Seto answered in kind. "Her question was 'what the fuck are you'. Which is my question as well."

The man grinned. "Now, now, no worries, mate! I'm Dr. Griffin. I'm here as part of an exchange program, and they tell me that your regular doctor is on vacation."

"That is a joke, surely." Seto's eyes narrowed. "Where is the Hospital Administrator?"

"He's with another patient at the moment. So, I'm just filling in to help you two have your little bundle of joy."

"Griffins, dragons. What's next, damn fairies?" Mai complained. "Oh wait, that's you too, isn't it?"

"Shouldn't you be in excruciating pain?" Seto retorted.

"Ok, let's not let tempers ruin our day, right?"

"Shut up!" Mai and Seto both snapped at him.

"Right. Not gonna be easy," he muttered. "Alright then." He picked up Mai's chart. "So you are the Kaibas - or as I would say at home Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, right?"

"Wrong!" Mai seethed. "Don't attach me to this jerk! I'm Kujaku-san."

"Mr. Kaiba is fine," Seto said mildly. "May I ask, Griffin, when you will be completing your studies?"

"Oh, I finished last year. I did my residency in New Zealand. Now I'm here for a year." He laughed. "Don't worry! I may be young, but yours isn't the first joey I've pulled into this world."

"Ah. I see. Well, I think there may be a translation error somewhere. 'Kaiba' can mean dragon, but we do not require a veterinarian."

Griffin laughed loudly. "Oh that's a good one! You're right clever, mate! But honestly, I am a fully qualified obstetrician, and I'm afraid you're stuck with me. You've caught us on a corker of a day!"

"Do something you dragon bastard!" Mai hit Seto hard. "Where is Zu?"

"Anzu and Katsuya are four hours away." He checked his watch. "Best case scenario would have them here in two hours."

Assuming they had been called. Kimi looked rather startled. It was entirely possible that she hadn't called anyone - or that she had gone alphabetically through the phone, literally calling everyone.

"So, Mum and Dad, what say we take a little look see at the progress, eh?" Seto looked at the man. He didn't appear to be of age, much less a medical school graduate. And while he could understand having an English speaking physician on staff, surely there was someone more capable available. Seto wondered who he could order to fix this. How much time did he have to fix this?

"Kaiba," Mai looked terrified. "I don't want to do this."

Without Katsuya, without Anzu? Not even Mokuba? A foreign doctor? And his ICM chirping almost at scheduled intervals? No, Seto didn't want to do this either. But birth wasn't an optional event.

"Lie back, harpy, and let the boy free my daughter from your clutches."

Mai scowled at him. "Anybody got a magnet?" She lay back in the proper position. "Fucking lizard."

"Now, I know you want this over with, but this can take anywhere from a few hours to a day. The magic number is- whoa!" Griffin's head popped up from the sheet. "How long ago did your labor start?"

"Approximately two hours ago," Seto answered. "Is she dilating at all?"

"She's almost done!" He turned to the nurse. "Stat me a delivery room," He ordered in passable Japanese. He shrugged at Seto, who glared at him. "I grew up in the Japanese Embassy in Sydney, but I'm better with medical lingo than with conversation," he said, switching back to English. "So, Ms. Kujaku I need you to stop pushing. It's just a bit too soon."

"Can't be too soon!" Mai snapped. "I want it out!"

"Stop fighting, you ill-breed shrew!" Seto gently took her hand and cradled her upper body against himself. "Try to follow simple instructions, damn it. Don't push!"

"Fucking lizard!" Mai growled, clutching Seto's hands. "Go have your damn heart attack someplace else!"

"And leave my princess with you? Hardly."

"I so fucking hate you!" Mai groaned, bearing down and trying to stop her muscles from contracting.

"Heart attack?" The doctor looked at him.

"Kujaku-san," one of the older nurses asked sternly, "did you take Mother's Root?"

Mai moaned for a moment before responding. "I took whatever him and that witch gave me. If I skipped something, blame them."

"She took the recommended vitamins and supplements," Seto clarified. "Although I believe her mother sent something additional just after our son was born."

"When was that?" Griffin asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Wait." He reached for Mai's chart. "So you had a child -"

"Another woman who resides with us delivered her child two weeks ago," Seto huffed, wishing there was another doctor available. "Focus. Mai's mother had a prolonged labor. Their local midwife suggested something to assist Mai."

The nurse frowned. "Mother's root."

"Root of Mother?" Griffin asked her, switching back to Japanese. "What that is?"

"Depends on the midwife who mixes it. Bromelain, blue or black cohosh, whatever the local old aunts suggest. It's supposed to induce labor and ease delivery."

"Must be a local thing," Griffin muttered in English. "She needs to patent her formula. By golly that's effective!" He turned his attention back to Mai and Seto. "Ok, Kaibas! I don't think we have time to get to that delivery room. So, are we ready to have a baby?"

"But ZuZu's not here!" Mai wailed.

"We can't wait, my little shrew."

"Stupid damn lizard." She wept even as the nurses moved her into a better position. "I so fucking hate you."

"Wait! Wait, mum! We're not ready for you to start pushing just yet!"

"Tell that to the damn dragon baby!" Mai panted. "This is easy?! Fuck me!"

"Never again, harpy. I promise. Never again." Seto wiped her brow.

"Oh what a beauty!" The doctor exclaimed. "Stop pushing, mum. We just need - righty-o. She's not listening. Nurse, hold her - yes."

"Sensei, I can't wipe her airways."

"I know, nurse, but just do your best. Shoulders, mum, stop pushing!"

"Harpy, if you dislocate her shoulder, I will never forgive you."

"She's already a pain in the ass just like you!"

"Good job, mum! We're almost there. Just breathe for a moment."

"If you're gonna die, dragon breath, go downstairs, damn it!"

"I wouldn't be having any stress if you had followed the schedule! Now listen to the boy and breathe!"

"Ok, mum, dad, we are in the home stretch. Let's have a couple good pushes. Aw, beautiful, just beautiful! That's it, mum!"

"Get it out!" Mai screamed. "Get it out!"

"She, mum, it's a she! Give me a blanket, nurse."

"No!" Seto released Mai and took the baby.

"Sir, don't! She's...."

Seto's hands and yukata were covered in blood and birth, as he took the child before they could clean her. He’d read that it was important that Mai hold her now, although he could not remember why. He nestled the babe in Mai's arms.

"Sensei, we need to clamp the cord still."

"It's alright, nurse. I think they need a minute. Blimey, I think we could all use a minute."

*-*-*-*-*

Seto woke slowly.

White walls. White ceiling. The hospital? Yes. They'd come for Koiichiko's birth. He remembered kissing the reddish-brown hair before admitting that he needed to go down to the cardiology wing. He didn't recall arriving, but evidently he did.

Someone was holding his hand. It seemed like a lot of trouble to turn his head, but Seto managed to do so and saw Katsuya dozing in the chair beside the bed.

Waves of blond were now long enough to clip at the base of his neck. A scruffy beard and mustache showed how little time he'd taken for himself recently.

Seto wanted to fuck him through the chair.

That wasn't a good idea, but he could not recall why. The only thing that mattered was fucking Kat-chan now.

Seto slipped out of the bed. The clip on his finger and the stickers on his chest were easily removed, despite the noise the attached machines made.

"What the...!" Katsuya awoke with a start as a mostly naked Seto settled into his lap. "Se-" he might have protested, but it had been too long since he'd held his husband. Kat-chan purred as Seto kissed him deeply.

The first nurse to arrive was shocked to find a cardiology patient having sex in a chair with his male visitor. When she tried to separate the men, however, she found herself instead kissing one as the other undressed her.

*-*-*-*-*

Shenshi-sensei sat in the chair by the bed, silently reading Kaiba's chart for a long time before giving his patient a sour look. "So. How do you feel?"

"Better than I have in a month," Kaiba replied brightly. "How do you feel?"

The doctor looked back at the file. "For most implant patients, the first three weeks is less than a page or two of data. You have 25 pages in 10 days. And the first discharge is ... 48 hours." He looked at Kaiba again. "Congratulations. You may have just set a speed record."

"I've never been known to do things by half measures."

"So I have gathered." He closed the file. "I met your daughter. She's lovely. You survived long enough for the birth. Are you still planning to attend her wedding?"

"Wild horses could not stop me."

"Then I suggest that you pay more attention to your list, and less to your ego." The doctor stood up. "Oh, and Kazuki-sensei sent over an aerosol. He said it's not as effective for you personally but it will keep your guests from being caught in another of your 'Events'. Odd boy, that one."

"I imagine that was another discharge."

"No. There was a heart rate elevation, of course, but not a damaging spike. I have nothing against a bit of 'marital bliss'. I have something against you doing it here, with the staff, but a reasonable amount of aerobic exercise is good for you."

"How do you define 'reasonable'?"

Shenshi smiled. "I'm leaving that definition to your husband. If all goes as he plans, I won't see you again for a very long time. And if you do feel a bit frisky before you're released, lock the door."

*-*-*-*-*


	11. Chapter 11

"Try to get out of that chair again and I will break your damn leg."

Kaiba sighed and lowered back into his seat. "I left my tea on the conference table."

Jou looked at the table, then crossed the room, got the cup, and brought it to Kaiba's desk. "Anything else?"

"Since you're here, a kiss?"

Jou considered it. "I don't know if you deserve one."

"I protest. I have followed your guidelines all morning. I had a schedule for the time, and I have maintained it precisely - despite having two developments that were beyond my control."

"Yeah ok, I'll give you that. But you won't sit still."

"Shenshi doesn't want me immobile."

"He doesn't want you running everywhere either."

"If I promise to stay seated until we leave, may I have a little one."

"You promise?"

"I will not move from this seat until we leave for the day."

"Well, ok." Jou leaned down and kissed Kaiba softly.

Before he pulled away, an alarm clock sounded.

"11am so soon?" Kaiba grinned. "My, where does the time go?"

"Con artist." Jou grinned. "You ready to go?"

"I just need to give my secretary some instructions."

Thirty minutes later, Jou found his husband still giving notes to the poor woman. "Ok, come on! We'll be back Thursday. How much can she do between now and then?"

Kaiba looked at his list, and flipped a page or two to see how much was left. He sighed. "Very well. I suppose that will be a start."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

"Call Munich as soon as they open. You can email the contract to me at home."

"No," Jou cut in.

"Katsuya, it's a contract. I will be reading not running a marathon."

Jou considered, then reluctantly agreed.

"If anything urgent comes up, contact Mokuba. He can determine if I need to be involved. He has full authority for anything under five million."

In the elevator down to the parking level, Jou cleared his throat. "So, I stay out of your company business, right? But I was kinda curious about one thing."

"Developing an interest for the boardroom?"

"Hell. No." Kaiba snickered. "No, about Mokuba."

"Ah. Yes. It's the bank."

"The bank?"

"Yes. Most of the banks we use place limits on the amount of a check an underage signer can approve. So until he turns twenty, he cannot sign a contract for more than five million. And I had to fight for that. They wanted the cap under a thousand." The elevator doors opened, and Kaiba continued toward the car without noticing Jou's stunned expression. "It is excessively frustrating. He is quite capable of taking over the board, but there's no point in giving him the authority if he has to run back to me for every signature." The car door was still locked and Kaiba realized that Jou wasn't moving. "Something wrong?"

"Isn't he kinda young for all that?" Jou frowned. "I mean, he's still a kid."

"He'll be 19 this summer," Kaiba pointed out. "And, if he continues his studies at his current pace, he'll complete his bachelor's degree shortly before he turns 20."

"Ok." Jou shrugged and unlocked the car. "He's a smart kid. But you used to say you didn't want him to lose his childhood like you lost yours."

"I don't." Kaiba sat. "But Mokuba has systematically taken control of several projects and departments. Quite behind my back. I've had to be rather clever to keep him from taking full control."

Jou slammed on the brakes to keep from hitting the car passing in front of them. "He WHAT!"

"Calm down, darling," Kaiba chuckled. "He doesn't know that I know. And I fully approve of both his methods and his corporate direction."

"Wait. Your kid brother is trying to take over your company and you're cool with it?!"

"Of course. How else would I know he's fit to be my successor?"

"You don't see any problem with the ethics of a kid who tried to steal your company?"

"He hasn't tried to steal the company. Well, not since he discovered I own 60% of the shares."

"Thought you guys were 50/50."

"We are 30/30. The remaining 40% is publicly traded. However, three quarters of that is owned by various interests of mine - personally, not through any KaibaCorp entity - so he cannot orchestrate a hostile takeover. Once he understood that, his goal apparently became management oriented."

"And you don't care that it got that far."

"I'd be concerned if it did not."

*-*-*-*-*

"You got a cute ass, all I'm sayin'." Seto heard Jou say through the closed door. "Trust me, if I were harassin' you, you'd know."

A young man's voice replied, "maybe I should finish this room later."

"Katsuya, do you know where...." Seto stepped into the family room and stopped cold. The room was almost visibly bathed in pheromones. His husband was in the big armchair, looking like a lion watching trapped prey. On the other side of the room, was Ruchichi, the new maid.

Seto had worried about hiring the boy. He turned 20 the day of the job interview and was inexperienced - at work and life, apparently. He was also the nephew of a thirty-year employee and he'd been willing to accept all of the unusual conditions because he needed a job urgently. The boy was short and appeared to still have a bit of baby fat making him seem cuddly. The image was completed with large innocent eyes, and unkempt black hair, and the fact that the boy followed his trainers around like a little puppy dog. He was a walking, talking Trigger, but they did need another staff member, and Seto didn't have a logical reason not to hire him since Ruchichi said he understood the risks.

Like, for instance, being alone with both the Masters of the House and no safeguards in place.

Seto closed the door.

"There is something odd in this room," he said, trying to give the boy time to escape. "I don't think you followed policy, maid."

The boy's eyes went round as he looked from Jou to Seto. "I - sir!" He looked at the floor. "Roland-san gave me a list. I'm sure I followed it."

"Yeah, Seto," Jou agreed. "It's on the cart. He's been checkin' it while I been checkin' him."

"Hm." Seto looked over the cleaning cart, giving only a glance at the list. Most of the products used in the manor over the last few months were specially formulated by a colleague of Kazuki to incorporate the suppressant. That allowed all but the most susceptible employees and guests to avoid taking the pills. Mutou had to, and Mai, but most of the staff could control themselves so long as the Jouji pheromones didn't linger.

Then he spotted the error. He picked up a can of air-freshener and tapped the spray. "Lilac. Lovely. There was quite a lot of this wasn't there?"

"Uh - yes - uh, yes, sir."

"Do you know why?" Seto set the can down, and crossed the few feet to the employee. The new products had followed the aerosol Kazuki sent to the hospital. In the six weeks since, there had only been one Event - the night they discovered the mothers were no longer immune. Apparently, whichever hormone had protected them during pregnancy had reverted to normal. Kaiba switched all cleaning products to Jouichi pheromone-based ones, and so far, that seemed to solve most problems. Most.

The boy's bow tie was crooked; Seto removed it. "We don't use it anymore. Especially not the lilac."

"Yeah." His spouse seemed to teleport behind the boy, eyeing Seto like a juicy steak. "Lilac makes him horny."

"H-hor-horny?" The boy's voice squeaked.

But he was panting. His eyes were dark. He kept licking his plump, red lips. Seto found himself hoping the quivering little pup was as responsive as he appeared.

"Yeah. Dragon Fire smells kinda like lilacs." Jou was stroking the boy's neck, but staring at Seto. "Kaiba-sama gets crazy horny." He kissed the neck he was caressing. Master and maid both sighed. "It's sexy as fuck." He kissed the boy again, eyes still locked on Seto. "Don't you think Kaiba-sama is sexy?"

The boy whimpered. "Kaiba-san and Kaiba-sama are both, uh, se-se-se, uh I'm n-n-not...."

Seto closed in, squeezing the poor innocent between them. "Kaiba-san is much sexier than I, don't you think? My shaft fairly melts if his lips so much as touch me."

"Uh-huh." The maid sighed dreamily. Seto could feel the boy quivering.

"Yeah, but feel that." Suddenly two hands slid between Seto's legs, one guiding the other to stroke his shaft through his pants. "Imagine him slipping that in here." The boy jumped and moaned lewdly. "You wanna feel that, don'cha? Shit, I wanna feel that. I wanna feel that cannon. Feels like it's gonna bang out your throat."

Seto's desire to remain rational evaporated as he realized the boy was coming already. He reached around the limp mass and began unbuttoning Jou's shirt. "I'm going to sheath my sword so deep inside you, I'll pierce you both with each thrust."

"Yeah, babe," Jou did something that made the boy quiver and moan again. "Fuck us both."

They finally leaned together and kissed, heedless of the boy between them.

Then, they began removing clothing.

*-*-*-*-*

"Throw it away!" Kaiba fairly screamed.

The staff didn't respond. They hadn't so much as looked up in the last fifteen minutes.

"All of it! Every can, every cleaner, every filter, every bar of soap that does not use the anti-pheromonal formula should be removed and banned from all Kaiba locations. ALL! Banned here, banned at the villa in Nice, banned in all of the offices. There is no excuse for running out - there is a division in Consumer Products whose sole purpose is manufacturing the Dragon Phire cleaning line." He stopped yelling for a moment and realized that the whole staff looked sufficiently chastised. "I realize," he began in a calmer voice, "that the policy used to be that we do not waste. Anything purchased, must be used. But not with this." He gestured to the boxes of cleaning supplies he had the staff spend the bulk of their day gathering. "Take it home, donate it to charity, I don't care what you do with it, but I want every single gram of it removed today. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," Roland replied.

"Is that clear to everyone?" Kaiba huffed.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," they all responded the second time.

"I did not have these products designed for me, you understand." There were a few staff members who joined the household after the children were born; perhaps a reminder was in order. "These things protect you. Those of you who were here may be willing to share some of the Events that occurred before these cleaning products were available." Several staff members looked embarrassed at the suggestion. "No? Those of you who are new, the Jouji Imbalance was explained to you when you were hired. I'm sure some of you are thinking that you wouldn't do that sort of thing or that you aren't that sort of person. Well, if you are willing to test that theory, please, be my guest. Katsuya and I are long past concern for others who get caught in the fallout between us. Of course, anyone whom I determine has deliberately created an Event will be terminated and charged with malicious harm. Yesterday, what happened to Ruchichi was the result of one innocent mistake. Kujuki-san is still visiting, as are the Muzaki's. I shudder at what could have happened had any of our guests been there.

"Let me be perfectly frank: Every one of you is at risk when my or my husband's pheromones are elevated. Gender, age, and social status will not protect you. Isn't that correct, Roland?"

The senior house manager looked mortified. "Yes, Kaiba-sama."

*-*-*-*-*

"Oh, darn, I forgot the magnifying glass. Well if I hold it up to the light, and you squint, maybe...." Otogi dramatically angled his new ring in front of Kaiba. Ryuji owned bigger diamonds, but none of them had been given to him by Hiroto.

"Oh, yes." Kaiba nodded. "I didn't know they could cut something as small as diamond dust particles. A most impressive jeweler." He bounced Jouzuru on his hip. "Don't you agree?"

"Don't listen to him!" The newlywed told the baby. "Your father doesn't even have a ring. At least my man bought one."

"We are not bound by Western traditions," Kaiba dismissed.

"You're just jealous."

"Of you? Hardly!"

"There he is!" Yugi burst in on the conversation. "Come to Yugi-oji!" He pried the baby out of Kaiba's arm. "Let's go see Yami-oji. We're gonna go see Yami-oji!" Yugi sang. "Oh, congratulations, Ryuji-kun."

"Thank you," he said, again presenting the ring.

"That's beautiful!" Yugi cooed. "I'm so glad Honda finally came to his senses." Yugi shook his head and laughed. "I mean 'Otogi' came to his senses."

"Don't worry." Otogi grinned. "I still call him Honda half the time, too."

"Yeah." Yugi smiled, but sadly.

"But...?" Otogi prodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really, nothing. We're all married, now. We're having kids - the group, I mean." He sighed. "I'm just starting to wonder what's next. I mean, everything's fine, of course. I love my life, and Yami, and the store, and, well, everything."

Kaiba and Otogi exchanged a worried glance over the diminutive man's head.

"Ugh! Don't talk like that!" Otogi groaned. "You make us sound like adults."

"Some of us are," Kaiba pointed out.

"Ok, so the party-pooper is you. Come on, Yugi. Yami hasn't seen my ring yet, either." He wiggled his fingers as a goodbye, but his expression was darker than his action.

Kaiba did not have long to contemplate Mutou's mental state before another guest claimed his attention

The tradition was to hold a celebration on an infant's 100th day and invite 100 people. But since the babies were effectively twins born eleven days apart, they were having Jouzuru's 106-day and Koiichiko's 94-day celebration with 200 people.

They already had more temporary residents than Kaiba was used to. Mazaki Okaasan and Otousan moved in the week before Anzu was due. They had not left yet. Kujaku-kaasan arrived the morning after Koiichiko arrived and was also staying in Kaiba manor.

They had a quiet, extended-family-only 7th night naming ceremonies for each child. Seto had insisted that he and Jou both hand paint the traditional banners with the children's names that still hung in the main foyer.

Now, the 100 day celebration was a public spectacle. Even specific members of the press had been invited to meet the youngest members of the Kaiba Family.

Eventually, Kaiba found Jou laughing with a group he didn't recognize.

"....so she says this is Kimi, I'm the temp. And I say, yeah, we met this morning, why are you on Seto's phone. And she says, Kaiba-sama gave me the phone and left." Jou paused to slip his arm around Kaiba's waist and kiss his cheek. "Of course, I'm trying not to flip out, right? This idiot told the poor kid to call everybody, but she had no idea why! Turns out she was the replacement for the temp who was replacing the temp that was supposed to be there, but that's a whole 'nother story. Anyway she saw the last call was to the obstetrician, and there were, like, a billion calls to me, and she put two and two together."

"I was focused on getting Kujaku to medical attention," Kaiba defended.

"Neither of these geniuses had phones with them!" Jou grinned as their audience laughed. "I told Kimi to call Yugi, tell him Mai's in labor, and Kaiba doesn't have his phone. Me and Zu caught the first train back we could, but it was an hour just to get to the station. And, of course, the whole show was over before anyone could get there!" Jou laughed more.

"My daughter is very efficient."

"Excuse us, Kaiba-sama." A man with a recorder and a woman with a camera approached them. "Ueda Yuuki and Tomogaru Chiko, Tokyo Business Journal." The presented their cards with a bow.

Kaiba took the cards. "Yes? I'm not discussing business tonight so you have three minutes."

"Ah, no sir. We're with the Human Interest desk," Tomogaru said. "We were hoping you would allow us to photograph you and your children."

"No." Kaiba finished his wine with a smile. "But you may photograph myself, my husband, and our children." He glanced around. "Just as soon as I determine where they are."

"Anzu had ’Koiko last I saw her." Jou peered into the crowd. "Yeah, over by that jer-uh guy, Pegasus." He waved to the group he'd been speaking to. "Go eat; this guy puts out a pretty good feed."

They mingled their way to their daughter, and then found their son with Mokuba.

"... whichever they want, 'cause it doesn't really matter to me, right? Mokuba-nii or Mokuba-oji are kinda both right."

"Mokie-nii is so sweet," the pretty girl on his left cooed. "You should let me call you that."

"Oh, but Mokuba-oji is so much more mature," the pretty girl on his right countered, scooting closer.

"I think I figured out why Mokie's so willing to babysit," Jou chuckled.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mokuba smiled and stood up. "Ladies, these are the little guy's fathers - my brother Kaiba Seto-sama and Kaiba Katsuya-san. Guys, Gretchen and Fiorella."

"Ladies." Jou nodded. "Not bad, little bro."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Right. Here, he needs to be changed and you probably _both_ need to take a break." He gave Seto a significant look as he handed Jouzuru to Jou. "Ladies, why don't I show you one of the world famous Kaiba gardens. Did I tell you my birthday was last week?" Both women cooed as Mokuba dropped an arm around each and escorted them away.

"Well I'm sure they are both ready for bedtime anyway, so shall we take your photos in the nursery?"

The woman gasped. "The new Kaiba nursery, rumored to cost half-a-billion yen? I would be so pitifully unworthy to even see so great a -"

"It's not all that!" Jou laughed. "But he did overspend on it."

They discussed the nursery on the way to the room, and actually gave the reporters a very personal interview about the decision to openly 'marry' and have children as Kaiba and Jou jointly changed both diapers, dressed the children in matching sleepwear, and posed for several photos. Then they put the children down for the night.

In the hall, they were met by two Kaiba security employees.

"Excellent timing," Kaiba praised them. "Search these two, confiscate all electronics. I want to review all materials before release."

"What?!" The reporters and Jou sounded outraged.

"It was clearly stated in the invitation that all audio, video, or other recording was subject to review before leaving the premises. If there is nothing in the memory that shouldn't be there, you'll still meet your deadline. Security, copy everything for my office, but don't hold them any longer than necessary."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

"Katsuya, would you come with me for just a moment?" Kaiba led his husband to their room as the others left.

"What the fuck was that?" Jou railed as he closed the bedroom door. "You brought them up here just to -"

He was cut off by Kaiba wrapping his arms and lips around Jou's. Jou tried to take a step back and the two men crashed into the door.

"Se-to -" Jou tried to speak.

"I know, I know," Kaiba panted between heated kisses. "I think I skipped a dose. Those women with Mokuba were astounding. Mokuba was astounding. Another few minutes and I would have taken those reporters in the nursery."

"Yeah, you definitely skipped," Jou chuckled warmly. "Drugs first, fuck second." They maneuvered toward the bed, kissing and shedding clothing as they went.

Jou skipped the suppressant and used the emergency injection on both Seto and himself. The phone rang once, but it wasn't the tone from the nursery alarm system, so Jou ignored it as he fucked Seto hard and fast.

Half the guests were gone by the time the two men returned, three hours later.

*-*-*-*-*

"In other news, Single Life Monthly has released its annual survey of work-life results," the perky woman on the news said.

"Why are we watching this?" Seto asked, as he wiped cereal from ’Zuru's chin.

"Oh! Turn it up," Mokuba put down his tablet. "Rumor has it we made the list this year."

Mai turned up the volume. Anzu gave ’Koiko to Jou for burping, and turned to watch the screen.

"Tokyo University took the top slot for overall best place to work if you are under 30," the perky man beside the perky woman continued. "But the surprise number two this year? KaibaCorp!"

"Really?"

"It's a real stunner for a company that was known for years as being the place to be if you have no social life. But this year, they were the number one place to find a spouse in all age categories."

"Well, I guess the staff is learning from the upper management team," the perky woman replied. "72% of the senior management team at KaibaCorp have announced either their engagement or a new baby in the last 18 months - including CEO Kaiba Seto who announced both. For more info and to see if your employer made the list, go to Single Life dot com dot jp."

*-*-*-*-*

Jou frowned as he looked at the picture on the website.

"I'm having that one framed," Kaiba said, looking over his shoulder. "That photographer has quite the eye. The article was well-written as well. They even managed to artfully gloss over my privacy policy. I think I will keep those two on my press list." He noticed his husband's expression. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be pleased that I allowed them to proceed."

"I am. It's nothing. It's a beautiful pic."

"No one says 'it's nothing' when it's nothing. You're not suffering from depression as well, are you?"

"No. Wait - who has depression?"

"Mutou. And don't change the subject. He, I'm sure, is aware of his own condition and taking the appropriate steps. I am concerned about you. Why does this picture have you upset, darling?"

Jou sighed. "It's petty. And stupid."

"I don't care. If you want something changed, we'll change it. Is it the nursery color scheme?"

"It's the ring," Jou finally admitted.

"What ring?"

Jou pointed to his hand on screen. "The missing one." He sighed. "I know it doesn't mean anything and I know the whole thing is to sell diamonds and I know it's stupid and -"

Seto kissed his husband's cheek. "I'm going out, darling. I need to do a bit of shopping."

*-*-*-*-*

"Oh. Hey, Jou." Yugi did not look or sound happy. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah." Jou nodded. "It's been almost a month. For us, that's like, forever. Kinda thought you were dodging me."

"You?" Yugi affected a smile. "No. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Same as I don't know why the shop's closed today, but the door was unlocked."

"Closed?" Jou pointed to the sign on the door. "Oh. I guess I forgot to flip it. No wonder it's been so quiet." He laughed, but it was hollow. "I guess I am just a bit silly. I should get that." Yugi hurried to the door and turned the sign. When he faced Jou again it was with an even more forced smile. "So how are ’Zuru-chan and ’Koiko-chan? They are so cute! Any new pictures?"

"Too many!" Jou couldn't help smiling. "But we'll talk about them later. Where's Yami? He's not returning my calls either."

"Oh. He's in Milan. European tournament. He made the finals. Of course."

"Of course. Hey, why don't you stay closed up for the day an' come with me. See the kids, stay for dinner. You know you're always -"

"Oh, thanks, Jou, but I'm kind of tired." Yugi did look tired. "I think I will close but I'm just going to go take a nap. Is that ok? I mean, it's not that I don't want to see anybody, honest. I just - I'm just tired."

"All the more reason to come over! You won't have to cook or clean up after dinner, right?"

"I'm not even hungry, to tell you the truth."

"You sure you're not coming down with something?"

Jou touched Yugi's face, but his best friend flinched away.

"Maybe...maybe that's it." Yugi moved back to the door and turned the sign to closed again. "You should probably go," Yugi said without looking at Jou. "I wouldn't want you to catch something."

Jou nodded. "I didn't see it back in highschool. I guess I didn't know the real you well enough."

"See what?"

"The depression. It's obvious now. Except I'm still such a bad friend, I didn't think to look for it until Seto said something."

"Anzu? Or Mai?" Yugi asked. "Postpartum depression is really common."

"You, Yug'. I'm talkin' about -"

"Me? No. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I miss Yami. I probably caught a bug because I haven't been sleeping well. I'll have some soup."

"Yugi, you've always been there for me. Can you let me be here for you this time?"

"No." Yugi finally looked Jou in the eye. "No, I can't. Please just get out."

"What?" Jou had never heard such a cold, flat tone from his friend.

"Get out."

"Yug' - Yug', did I do something?"

"Jou, please, just get out! Get out, stay out. Don't call, don't come by. I don't need you feeling sorry for me."

"What are you talking about?" Jou moved closer to his friend. "I don't feel -" Yugi jumped, to all appearances terrified of Jou. "What the hell?"

"Jou - I - please...."

"Yugi, God damn it! Tell me what's going o-mmh!"

Yugi abruptly was in Jou's arms, sucking the air from his lungs with a passionate kiss.

_FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK_! Jou wanted to shove Yugi across the room, but there was no way he was going to treat his dearest friend that way. And yet having sex with Yugi...again...in Grandpa's shop of all places....

No. It was utterly, completely, wrong.

And yet, Jou still helped Yugi with his belt buckle. When Yugi guided Jou's hard shaft into his tight ass, Jou's mind went blank.

When he woke up, Jou could think clearly again.

He could see through the shop's windows that it was already dark outside. He left the house at noon, saying he'd be back in an hour or so.

"Fuck," he muttered.

*-*-*-*-*


	12. Chapter 12

"Of course I'm not angry, darling," Kaiba said casually. "Events occur. It could just as easily have been me. Mutou is simply upset at the moment; he'll be fine once he calms down. Stay for as long as you need. I'll send someone with an overnight bag and your prescription." He hung up the phone and clicked the house intercom. "Roland?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?"

"Jou will be visiting friends for a few days. I'll need someone to take provisions to him."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

"Wow." Mai stared at him. "Is it me, or did the temperature in here just drop 20 degrees?"

"I don't know what you are referring to."

"Man, I am glad all the guns around here are locked up!"

"As I just said, I am not angry."

"Oh, bravo! You should be an actor." She applauded sarcastically.

"Childish." He shook his head. "I am not angry. Anger would serve no purpose here. The suppressant is causing Mutou's depression, so he has discontinued it. Jou was unaware of that and went to see him. What happened was a predictable occurrence."

"Why would Yugi tell you but not Jou?"

"He didn't. He consulted with Kazuki. I saw the notation while I was working on the file."

"So why didn't you tell Jou?"

"Because medical privacy is actually a legal right for some people. I shouldn't have told you."

"But you're so mad right now you're not thinking straight."

"I am not mad. It would be pointless. And I do not waste my time in pointless exercises."

"Then you really must be a dragon, because most humans I know do pointless stuff daily. Like get mad about things they can't do anything about."

"Why would I be angry about Jou and Mutou having sex?"

"Why do you keep calling him 'Jou'?"

"Excuse me?"

"You talk about 'Katsuya' or 'my husband' or rarely 'Jounouchi', but you never call him 'Jou'. I always figured it was because his friends call him that and you wanted to be different. But you got off the phone with him and keep talking about 'Jou'."

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm sorry." Jou looked and sounded miserable.

"Forgiven," Yami dismissed offhandedly. He stepped all the way into the store, allowing Kaiba and the driver with Yami's luggage to enter as well. "Did it ease his mind finally? His recent distress has been frustrating."

"Ease him?" Jou looked oddly at the duelist. "No! He won't come out of his room! He won't even talk to me through the damn door!"

Yami sighed heavily. "I had hoped that time apart would drive him to settle this with you." He shook his head. "Thank you for picking me up, Kaiba. I'm afraid we won't be accepting that dinner invitation."

"Atemu, you mentioned to me once that you find some modern concepts difficult." Kaiba dismissed the driver with a wave. "In your time, did doctors treat ailments of the mind?"

Yami scowled. "No, not as such, but I have discussed this 'depression' with both Yugi and his physician. Much as with the two of you, his body's humors are out of balance - which sounds like a diagnosis from my time, not yours."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Kaiba observed.

"Can we kill the philosophy and focus of the fact that Yugi is two steps from slittin' his own wrist!"

"Which I do not understand," Yami huffed. "I have absolved him of any sin if he is caught in one of your 'Events'. I'm only sorry I was not here -"

"It wasn't an Event."

The group turned to see Yugi standing in the doorway between the shop and the residence above it.

"An Event would have been because of Jou. I did this. I didn't react, I acted."

"Quite irrelevant," the former Pharaoh sighed.

"Very relevant," Yugi insisted. "Who wants to be with someone they can't trust. You leave me alone for five days, I fuck another guy in the shop."

"Yug'?" Jou frowned. His friend normally avoided the f-bomb.

"I'm not a child! I can say fuck! I'm not good or pure or whatever the _fuck_ I'm supposed to be!"

"Beloved -"

"Don't say it! Don't tell me how light I am! I'm not light, I'm dark. I'm dirty. I'm sin and perversion and I swear, Kaiba, if you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I will wipe it off for you!"

"Whoa, Yug' -" Jou stepped forward as Yami reached out to his husband, "calm, beloved."

"I am here to deliver your partner and retrieve my own," Kaiba said, attempting to remain calm. "Not to be a target for your misplaced frustration."

"Misplaced?!" Yugi charged across the room. "If your smug, self-serving, arrogant ass hadn't tried to make some unnatural perversion of nature in the first place, my life wouldn't be a disaster - and I wouldn't be some sick, twisted troll who can't even look at my best friend!" He shoved Kaiba, pushing the man into the bookshelf behind him. "I hate you!"

"Your genetics make you a troll," Kaiba countered. "And if your life is a disaster then the fault lies entirely on you." He straightened his bearing. "Do not blame me for exposing flaws in your own character. Although you being 'twisted' is hardly news; even in high school, you were looking up girls' skirts. And the next time you lay a hand on me, I will break it off and keep it."

"Whoa!" Jou and Yami both moved to intercede. "Babe! Calm down. I think that's Jouji talkin', not you." Jou stroked his husband's face gently.

"Beloved, perhaps we should -"

"Get out of my shop!" Yugi yelled.

"Beloved, you are being irrational."

" _I'm_ being irrational!?" Yugi slapped Yami's hand away. "He stands in my shop, threatens to break my hand, and _I_ am the irrational one?!"

"Yugi, I -"

"Out. All of you." Yugi's voice went cold. "Get out of my shop. Get out of my life."

"Yugi - Beloved -" Yami reached out but Yugi backed away.

"You can get out or I can call the police and have them take you out."

Yami spoke again, this time in Coptic. Yugi replied in kind. Neither Kaiba nor Jou understood the words, but their body language was clear. Yugi marched out of the room, Yami only a half step behind.

"I have never seen Yug' flip out like that," Jou commented, worried.

They both jumped as a door upstairs slammed shut.

"YUGI!!"

"I think we may have yet another house guest," Kaiba sighed.

*-*-*-*-*

"Are you sure?" Jou asked again from his car door.

"I am beginning to think that you simply don't want to go back to work." Kaiba shrugged. "If that's the case, resign and come home. It isn't as if we are dependent on your income."

Jou slumped against the car. "Yeah. I could."

"But you don't want to."

He smiled ruefully. "I like the kids. I like the parents. I'm just not ready to leave our kids."

"Then take more time off."

"I've already taken more time than I planned. Abe-sensei is taking a month off so she and her husband can go visit his family in Greece. One of us has got to be there."

Kaiba took the two steps between them and kissed his husband's cheek. "Then stop whining and go to work. Are you sure you don't want me to get the little ones?"

"Nah." Jou grinned as he unlocked the car door. "I see them now, I really will stay home." He kissed Kaiba's lips. "Bye Tousan. I should be home around 6ish."

"I'll have dinner waiting."

"Seto...." Jou grew serious for a moment. "I...." He looked at his new ring - a gold band with twelve square-cut black diamonds inset - and seemed to give up. "I'll see you tonight."

Jou got in the car and left. Kaiba went into the house.

Overall, life was incredibly good. Overall.

The children were healthy and growing and brought joy to the whole household. The various in-laws had all returned to their respective homes. And there had been no Events since the one with Yugi. Kaiba knew Jou wanted to discuss what happened, however, reuniting the Mutous was more pressing.

But Yami had made very little progress in reconciling their differences. He'd made very little progress even identifying the problem.

"When did sex become unnatural?" Yami lamented as Kaiba entered the family room.

"Since religion figured out how to connect sex and guilt," Mai replied. She nuzzled Koiko. "Which is why you won't be religious. Sex is awesome."

"Kaachan! Don't tell them that!" Anzu admonished. "Sex is for adults. And all religions are not the same," she told Zuru. "Don't let Kaachan corrupt you and your sister."

"Your mama's a prude," Mai teased.

"And this is exactly what I mean!" Yami gasped in frustration. "Why is enjoying the process to procreate our species corruption?"

"But what you and Mutou do isn't procreation," Kaiba said, surprising them all. "It is, by that simple definition, a perversion of the natural order. By Western morals, at least."

"How is your relationship any less perverted?" Yami shot back.

"It's not. All of us are corrupted." Kaiba shrugged and took his son from Anzu. "But the problem is your definition. Sex is how we procreate, yes, but nature is an intelligence governed by rational, species-level logic. Biology adapts to the needs of the species, therefore, no innate sexual preference is unnatural."

"Uhhhh, zuh?" Mai gave him an exaggerated confused look.

Seto shook his head and looked at Zuru. "Promise me you are smarter than Kaachan."

"Promise me you don't grow up to be a dick like Tousan."

"Can we _not_ teach them to trade insults?" Anzu huffed.

"Can we please return to the relevant discussion?" Yami sounded aggravated. "How do we rid Yugi of this irritating belief and return him to normal?"

"Yami," Anzu crossed the room and took Yami's hand, "I know this is difficult, but try to understand. Depression doesn't just go away. Yugi's probably been hiding this for years."

"No," Yami was emphatic. "He has not."

"You can't know -"

"I shared my beloved's mind, body, and soul for almost two years before he won my freedom. I fought the Gods themselves to escape the afterlife and return to him. I know him in ways you cannot imagine." Anzu took a step back and all of them remembered the man before them was more than what he seemed. "There was a darkness clouding Yugi's heart when he first opened the puzzle. Frankly, I used it to my advantage and hid my presence inside it. He named me 'Yami' for a reason."

Yami sat heavily. "But as he accepted me, as he took my cause and as he - and you all - recovered my name and freed me, that darkness faded. It was gone. Without it, Yugi is the brightest star in the heavens. It is blasphemy to say it, but even Ra's light pales beside Yugi. He thinks himself so small, and yet he is beyond question far greater than I. If this depression is that darkness which clouds his heart, then tell me what I must do to cleanse it!"

"I wish I could." Anzu hugged him tightly.

"Hmm." Seto considered the man's words.

In school, Mutou had been something of an outcast. But after he solved the puzzle, his life began to improve. Kaiba himself may have been depressed before Gozaburo's death freed him from the tyrant. After that, Kaiba's outlook on life had greatly improved as his ability to control his own life increased. Mutou's earlier depression could have been overcome by gaining friends, self confidence, and earning his vaulted 'King of Games' title, more than by any counseling. And Kazuki's notes regarding Mutou's consultation had indicated that he hadn't used any medications during the prior period.

"Hey! Dragonbreath!" Mai's soft hiss disrupted his thoughts, but he tried not to show his surprise that she was right next to him. "Zu's got this. Let's take these two to the park."

*-*-*-*-*

"I said, do you wanna tell me what's eating you, dragonbreath?"

"Oh," Kaiba sighed; he really hadn't been listening to Mai at all. "Nothing."

"Ok, so ice cream dripping on your pants is how you wanted Koiko to eat it."

"What?!" He looked at the cone dripping in one hand, the dairy-covered face in the other, and glanced down to see the sticky white mess on his wool pants. "Damn. You could have said something."

"I did," Mai smirked. "Dragonbreath."

Kaiba suddenly realized that she'd called him that several times. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Wanted to see how long it took you to call me harpy-something."

"Ah."

"Usually, it's roughly two and a half seconds. Know when the last one was?"

"I don't suppose you could assist me?"

"Sure," she snickered. She tossed her own ice cream cone into a nearby trash can, then strapped Zuru in the stroller. "You haven't called me harpy-anything since you started calling him 'Jou'." She took Kaiba's dripping cone, tossed it, then offered him the box of baby wipes. "Switch," she said as she took Koiko.

Kaiba began the futile effort to clean the goo from his expensive garment and considered Mai's statement. He frowned as he realized that the stain had probably ruined yet another pair of good pants - and that Mai may well be right about his state of mind.

"I wasn't aware that they awarded psychology degrees to harpies. Do tell me, shrew-sensei, what is 'eating' me?"

"Two in a row." She nodded. "Nicely done."

"Thank you. I think I'll put an adult-size change of clothes in the diaper bag."

"You need to stop wearing stuff that costs a year's salary. Home or the duck pond?"

If they went home, he could probably save the pants and avoid the conversation. "Maybe I can rinse these at the pond," he griped. He unlocked the wheels and began pushing the stroller. "Come along, my little shrew."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"Things have been quiet from your end of the hall," Mai finally stated.

"Is that a problem? I thought you would appreciate a bit of restraint."

"Restraint I would have liked, like, a year ago. Now, I'm thinking trouble in paradise."

"Well. Kind as it is for you to be concerned about our romantic inclinations, Jou - Katsuya and I are fine."

"Wow. You really don't lie often. It is totally all over your face."

"Are you saying that you and Anzu have the energy to be as indulgent as you were prior to the births?"

"No, I don't mean -"

"In addition, you may recall that I have a heart condition and am under physician's orders to proceed with caution. In addition -"

"Seto!" Mai stopped walking and stopped him too. "You haven't banged Jou since Jou banged Yugi. You're pissed that they did the nasty. Admit it."

"I have already told you. I am not angry over that Event."

"Oh, bullshit!" Mai rolled her eyes and began walking again. "There is not enough suppressant, lack of sleep, and heart issues in the world combined to keep you two from jumping each other for a month - unless you are avoiding sex deliberately."

"It hasn't been a month." Kaiba protested. "Frankly, I don't think it's physically possible for either of us to go...." his voice petered out.

It had been a month. Kaiba had been spending more and more time with the children, or in his home office alone. Those were non-trigger environments for him. Jou was usually asleep by the time Kaiba came to bed. And strangely, Kaiba had not been subject to any unusual sexual frustration.

"Perhaps the effects are finally normalizing," Kaiba mused.

"Yeah. Here's my theory." Mai ignored the idea. "You are sending out 'don't touch me' vibes strong enough to turn off even Jou, and Jou is rolling between you being pissed, Yami being pissed, and Yugi being psycho, so he's not in the mood either. At home. But he went to work today. The kids are happy, the other teachers are happy, the single moms are happy. So Jou's probably smiling. A lot. And let's face it, Jou smiling is hot. Someone's gonna smile back."

"And attraction breeds attraction." He looked at his watch. "I need to get home and change clothes."

*-*-*-*-*

"Uno-san, uh, I really gotta say no." Jou backed away from the woman. "I'm married now. I got kids."

"Am I that old?" the woman pouted.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie - you are smokin' hot, and this time last year, I would have totally taken that offer." It was a fight not to take it now, but Jou would rather his head explode than get any further on Seto's bad side. "But my spouse would kill me."

"So don't tell her." Uno backed Jou into the corner of the office. Through the two-way mirror, Jou could see the kids napping. The other two teachers were in the kitchen prepping for snack time.

So, when Uno-san came in, Jou was available to discuss her monthly statement with her. Being pinned by her giant tits was not the conversation he expected - and he was finding it disturbingly persuasive.

"Katsuya, darling, is this a bad time?"

"Thank you, God," Jou whispered. "Hi, babe!" He squeezed out from under the surprised woman and opened the office door to fully admit Kaiba. "Seto, this is one of our parents, Uno-san. Uno-san, this is my husband, Kaiba Seto-san."

"Kaiba Seto?" The woman did a double take. "Kaiba-sama! I - oh, uh - excuse me!" She bowed nervously and fled the office.

"I have never been so glad to see you!" Jou draped himself around his spouse. "Oh man, you feel good!"

"You certainly seem happy to see someone."

"You, babe, always you." Jou let Kaiba loose just enough to kiss him deeply.

But Kaiba pushed him away. "No."

"No!?" Jou growled. "You're fuckin' kidding, right? You do not know the morning I've had."

"I can guess." Kaiba pulled a phero-pen from his pocket and jabbed Jou. "Breathe slowly and try to bear with it."

"Easy for you to say," Jou griped, rubbing his arm. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"To prevent yet another easily predictable Event. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Although Jou's expression said he hated to admit it.

"Fine. I'll be in my office. Call me when you are ready to leave."

*-*-*-*-*

"Please call the desk when you are ready for service." The bellhop bowed deeply and left, closing the door firmly.

"Nice place." Jou glanced around, nodding.

A traditional room with tatami mats, a low table and lots of beautiful pillows. Outside, there was a private hotspring.

"Why are we here?" Jou asked as Seto hung his suit jacket.

"Neutral location." Seto sat seiza beside the table. "Even playing field."

"Oh. You're finally ready to talk." Jou knelt in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry. I never should have -"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am wrestling with my own concerns. I will reconcile this on my own."

"- oh. Right." Jou looked away. "Ok."

They were silent.

"Maybe we kinda rushed this marriage thing," Jou said softly. "I could move out and -"

"Do you want to move out?" Seto tried not to let panic creep into his voice. Jou shook his head and Seto released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "If you _choose_ to leave, then do so. But I will never ask you to leave me. I will never even suggest it as an option."

"Then don't cut me out of your life."

"I just said that -"

"You want me here physically, but mentally, you shut me out. I mean, I know you don't actually need me, but let me pretend I - what's that phrase that marketing guy used? The time you guys were meeting about that ad campaign with the cat."

"Added value?"

"Yeah. I'd like to think I add value to your life. I'm not a real improvement, just, you know, a better grip, or something."

Seto looked at his husband, trying to think of a clever response that equalled the stupidity of the statement. After a moment, he shrugged and shook his head. "You don't add value to my life - you add life. You are my life. Yes, I am used to keeping my own council. I don't want to burden you with every petty insecurity or fear."

"It's not a burden! You do everything for me. The only thing I do for you is bend over. I want -"

"Who said that?"

"Anyone. Everyone. Dude, come on! I'm a trophy wife."

"Nonsense!" Seto looked genuinely offended. "You are intelligent, resourceful, talented -"

"You don't _need_ me."

"Of course I need you! I wouldn't have married you if I didn't need you!"

"Name one thing other than sex that ten other people don't do for you better."

"Katsuya," Seto took both his hands. "No one else _loves_ me."

"They would if you gave them a chance."

"My very point. I did not give you a chance, and yet you love me regardless. Most people see me as cold or heartless; often even as cruel. You looked beyond that. I put up shields, you ignore them. I try to close my eyes, and you force open my heart. The harder I tried to push you away, the deeper into my soul you drove. I didn't want to fall in love with you, I was beaten into submission."

Jou blushed. "That's kinda exaggerating."

"No. If anything, it's understating." Seto took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You give so much to so many and that is something I don't know how to do. I don't give, I buy."

"You give a lot, you just don't realize it." Jou smiled warmly. "To me, to Mokuba. To your employees. Anzu, even Mai."

"The shrew? Hardly."

"I think you two like each other more than you want to admit."

"I think you must have hit your head."

Jou leaned forward and kissed Seto softly. "It's ok. I won't tell her. My point is, you give a lot."

"Not compared to you - don't argue, just let me finish. I find emotions...awkward. I don't know how to express them clearly. You do it so easily. And I need that. I need someone who can accept me as I am. You do." He paused again. "The one time I can give my...my feelings to you, without hesitation is when we have sex. You were not my first, but my prior sexual activity was transactional. I wanted something, and the other party was willing to accept sex in exchange. It became another skill set - like building a computer chip or assembling a gun."

"Seto -"

Seto placed a finger on Jou's lips and continued. "I became very good at triggering the right responses, both for myself and others, but only with you have I cared what my partner felt. I want you to feel joy. I want you to know unparalleled bliss."

"I do." Jou kissed Seto's fingers.

"But I also wanted to fool myself into believing that you could only feel those things with me. That with all the emotional things I cannot give you, I could make up for it with a physical expression of love. This Event with Mutou has reminded me that sex is not my exclusive province."

"But we've been -" He kissed Seto's fingers again, but then moved his hand. "Stop that. We've been with the guys a billion times. I mean, I didn't go over there to -"

"I know. This would be an entirely different conversation if I thought you had deliberately sought out another lover. But -" Seto sighed. "This is my issue. It is not rational and has nothing to do with you."

Jou seemed suddenly enlightened. "You weren't there. You're jealous because it was just me an' Yug'."

"I am not jealous."

"Yeah, ya are." Jou kissed Seto's cheek. "Actually, that's really cute."

"I am not jealous - and even if I were, it would not be 'cute'."

"You think great sex is the only way you show love. So, yeah, you're jealous of me sharing that with Yugi."

"I am not jealous!" Seto insisted. After a moment he relented. "I am somewhat uncertain regarding the best way to proceed given that sexual congress is not something I can provide exclusively."

"Proceed with what?"

Seto looked away and Jou could see the deepening blush he was trying to hide. "Saying mere words doesn't always express the depth behind them. I want a more eloquent way to convey my emotions. You give so much love, and I return so little."

"Wait. Are you saying that since Yugi and I screwed, I - no, wait, I don't even understand what you're saying. Yugi jumped me and I went along because Jouji's like that. But making love to you and screwing around with anybody else, there's no comparison. It would be like comparing apples and space shuttles. Yugi's suki, but babe, you are aishiteru."

Jou chuckled. "You know what you give me? A better me. Yeah, you bitch and you nitpic. Back in high school I got sick of you saying I was a dog and low and shit. Until one day it occurred to me that the way you said it meant you thought I should be more. That I could be more."

"Of course." Seto shrugged. "It was like watching a jeweler pass over a flawless uncut diamond in favor of lesser stones."

"No one ever thought I could be more. The whole reason I went to college was in part to prove to you I could go, but also partly to prove it to myself. You challenge my view of myself, and make me want to do better."

"Everyone around you accepted you as you were. You could have found a man who didn't require you to change."

"I used to wonder every day if that was all there was to life. Now, I just hope I can keep up!"

"So I give you chaos."

"You give me you. I don't know why. There are way better guys out there. You could be with someone as good as you are."

"Lesser men want my money, greater men don't want me. I'm still not entirely sure why you want to be here." Seto stroked Jou's cheek. "But I am very glad that you do."

"Same." Jou leaned forward and they kissed lightly. "I am really sorry about Yugi."

"Events happen. You don't need to -"

"Events happen to 'us'. I let it happen to 'me'. It isn't fun if you get hurt."

"I'm not hurt," Seto protested.

"Seriously? Stop. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't." He frowned slightly. "Please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you are the sexiest thing on the planet and I really wanna jump you."

There was probably more to discuss. Nothing had actually been resolved and the situation was bound to occur again. "Sexier than Uno?"

"Ok, wait!" Jou grinned. "That was not my fault. She harassed me."

"A likely story. I'm sure you did something to start it. You undoubtedly smiled at her."

"I smile at everyone."

"Oh so you admit your blatant flirting."

"Smiling is not flirting."

"Your smile is not only outright flirtation, but on some occasions it constitutes public foreplay."

"Is this one of those occasions?"

"No." Seto pulled Jou forward. "We're not in public."

*-*-*-*-*


	13. Chapter 13

"I need a Jouichi seed," Kazuki said without looking up from his microscope as Kaiba entered the lab. "When can you get me one? One with the resin." He made a notation on his computer and changed slides.

"I have no idea." Kaiba went to his desk. "Why on earth would you need one?"

"I've been pulling a couple all-nighters with Svetlana; she has these equations we had to work backwards - we knew the final compounds, but we needed the original components. And she pointed out that my problem was that I had one case where I had the components and one where I had the compounds and neither with an equation." He made another note and put in a new slide.

"So you want to give Svetlana a sex plant? I'm not seeing a connection."

"It's not for her, it's for your cousin."

"My who?"

Kazuki continued as if he hadn't heard the question. "I think I was free associating because of the lack of sleep. But it seemed obvious that since we know your brain chemistry is after Jouji, your cousin's is before, and so I ran a comparative and the differences have a family resemblance to the analysis of Jouji. But you were _actually_ affected by Jouichi, not Jouji, so my theory is that the difference between your brain and your cousin's is Jouichi - with statistical variation, of course. Obviously you don't have identical -"

"Kazuki! Who are you talking about?" Kaiba repeated for the third time. "What cousin?"

"The secondary." He swapped out another slide. "The one with the dopamine issues, not the other one."

"What other one? I don't have any cousins. Dopamine. You don't mean Mutou, do you?"

"He the one with the secondary reaction to the suppressant? The one that came in a couple weeks back?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's the one." Kazuki tapped his computer and waited. Then he scrolled through apparently looking for something. "Yeah. Primary02 to Secondary03, 13% third generation - that's first cousins, great grandparents, people like that. Primary02 to Secondary04, 3% fifth generation - that's second cousins. Well, that's what the Genetics lab tells me, anyhow." He closed the screen and went back to his slides. "I think a controlled exposure to the toxin will adjust his levels. Or not. I don't have a full theory, really, just a general hypothesis."

Kaiba stood riveted, trying to process the bits of information that his associate just released like raindrops in a hurricane.

"Kazuki. I'm going to ask you a very simple question, and I want you to give me a very simple answer."

"Sure."

"Are you insane?"

"Oh. That. No. Well, not technically."

*-*-*-*-*

Jou found Seto standing in their spacious walk-in closet, staring at The Dresser. The Toy Dresser.

"What's up, babe?" Jou wrapped his arms around his spouse. They hadn't opened the toys up in a long time, but there were a lot of good memories stored in there. "Something wrong?"

"We're going to the aquarium." Seto took a heavy breath. "That's what started this whole chain of events. A simple gala at the aquarium."

"No galas. We're taking the kids."

"As I recall, you wore the remote control vib that night."

"Mmm." Jou nuzzled his face in Seto's hair. "Everybody's waiting in the hall, babe. I don't think we have time for a trip down that memory lane."

"Not my intent. But you seemed to enjoy those sorts of games, and I'm afraid my actions have taken that away from you."

'This again.' Jou sighed to himself. "You haven't taken anything." He let Seto go and opened the second drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding the vibe."

"Why?" The blonde ignored him as he searched another drawer for the proper remote. "Katsuya, why are you looking for a device we cannot use?"

"I'm gonna wear it."

"Absolutely not! I forbid it."

Jou gave his husband an incredulous look. "Oh, now I am totally wearin' it!"

"You can't. There would be an Event in the car."

"I got some control." He pushed the buttons but there was no response. "Huh. Batteries must have died."

"Good. That ends that."

"We'll have to get some at the gift shop." Jou pushed down his pants and offered Seto a small tube of lubricant. "Wanna help?"

"Darling, you are missing my point. It is not your control that concerns me. It is my own. Knowing that you are aroused arouses me. Now with the Imbalance, my arousal would infect everyone near me."

"I'll put a can of Dragon Phire in the diaper bag. That stuff works on all kinds of odors, not just us."

"Why do this? Why run the risk of starting yet another Event we cannot control?"

"One, because we are not going to start an Event. Two, 'cause I want you to know you haven't taken anything away from me, and the only way you'll believe it is if we do it. And three, because that thing feels amazing." Jou's phone rang. He checked the caller then answered it. "Hey, Mama. I kinda had a wardrobe malfunction while I was up here getting Chichi. We'll be down in a sec. Yeah." He laughed. "Yeah, we are. Ok." He hung up and offered the lube again. "Do it for me, or I'll do it by myself and make you watch."

"I place the blame for any inappropriate behavior squarely on your shoulders." Seto took the lube and Jou bent forward. "And I have batteries in my desk downstairs."

Seto coated his fingers liberally with the slippery liquid, then rubbed Jou's dusky rose opening.

"Oh man, do it quick!" Kat-chan moaned. "Mai's gonna kill us, we don't get down there soon."

"Patience. If this isn't inserted properly, it could be uncomfortable." He pushed one finger inside his husband and marveled at how tight the tiny opening was. "Let me know if you feel any discomfort." He chuckled as his beloved husband groaned in response.

They really did not have the time to play the way they might have before, so Seto used quite a bit of lube to ease stretching the tight ring before pushing the titanium chicken-egg into Jou's canal.

"Oh fuck!" Jou groaned. "I forgot how big the damn thing is!"

"Too big? I can remove it."

"No, babe." Jou chuckled. "I'm just going to need a minute before I can walk."

Seto got a towel and wiped the excess lube. Mai called again as Kat-chan was redressing.

"Are you two coming or should we just go?"

"We are on our way down now."

"Geez! If you just want to stay home and screw, just say that."

"We are not indulging." Seto grinned at Jou. "Do you have a Dragon Phire aerosol?"

"Always. ’Zuru can light a room up!"

"Fine. Papa is on his way. I need to pick up something in my office. I'll meet you all in the car."

"If I get in the car, I'm leaving in five - with or without you. Got it?"

"Got it. Five minutes."

*-*-*-*-*

"I confess, I had not expected so many well wishers," Seto told the crowd. "I can only assume that you would have come to celebrate my birth even if we had not held the party here."

The crowd laughed.

Naturally they were all there for him and not to spend a day at the finished but not officially opened KaibaLand Kyoto.

There had been a contract dispute that delayed construction. Then a series of inspections and fees delayed the public opening beyond the season. So the park was complete, but only available for a few select private events for the next eight months. The financial loss was astronomical.

But it did mean that any event held at KL-Kyoto was well attended. The invitation list was 500 guests. Each invitation admitted up to 10 individuals.

"I won't hold up the festivities," Seto went on. "All rides and concession stands are open. The 12th annual Duel of Champions will be held all day in the White Dragon Pavilion. And tonight, just after sunset we will return here for fireworks and a laser light concert. Thank you all for celebrating 25 amazing years with me. I plan to be here for many more to come."

There was cheering and applause, and the professional MC took the stage to do the things he was hired to do.

Seto exited and was greeted at the curtain by his husband's arms. "Happy birthday, babe!" Jou gave him a loud, wet kiss in the cheek.

"Down boy!" Seto tried to escape but Jou kept his grip. "Heel!"

"I got a gift for ya!" Jou wriggled suggestively against his husband. "Want to go unwrap it?"

"Behave yourself in front of the children!" Seto gave him a playful swat on the hip, but pulled firmly away. "Don't make me have to spank you."

"Have to or want to?"

"My word!" The irritating voice of Pegasus Maximus interrupted them. "The conversations one hears out of context!"

"Pegasus." Seto gave his most professional smile. "And here I thought my secretary updated my guest list to remove you."

"Charm and wit, Kaiba-boy, they serve you well." The rival businessman indicated the new park. "Quite the place you have here. Shame about the opening. 1.3 billion? Is that the estimated loss?"

"Yes. Just a bit less than you lost on that silly toon movie last year. That did not do well I'm told."

The day was full of such moments. Seto was used to it. His birthday had always been an elaborate marketing tool, not a true celebration. At least Gozaburo was no longer around to say sickening things about his 'dear', 'cherished', or 'beloved' son.

"Why do you do this?" Jou asked, as they took their seats for the fireworks. "You don't have fun, it's expensive, and you're always exhausted when it's done."

"It's expected. Cancelling my birthday party would imply to many of these people that I can't afford to throw it."

"Babe." Jou took Seto's hand. "No more of these, ok? Promise me. Promise me that next year you celebrate how you want to, with people you like."

"Not the time or place to discuss this."

"Tough. Seto, babe, promise me. I'm serious. I hate seeing you do shit for _him_. That asshole fucked your life, but he's dead. It's your day. I want to see you smile. Please? No more bullshit. I don't care what people think you can afford, I care about you."

Jou looked genuinely concerned and Seto found himself unable to resist. He stroked his husband's face softly. "I don't like anyone, so do not complain if next year I spend the entire day asleep."

"Hey, if that's what you want, I'll buy you pajamas."

*-*-*-*-*

It was a cold night, but Anzu insisted.

"It's not New Years if we don't go to the temple with everyone!"

And since the Kaiba traditional visit was at a different shrine, it meant bundling up the kids and making two early morning stops.

The first was subdued. The seven members of the Kaiba extended family gathered before a prosperity idol just before midnight.

"Do we care about that photographer, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked.

"Not particularly. If they want to make this a scandal, let them."

"But your reputation -"

"Will survive fatherhood. The explanation of an overzealous surrogate situation has been widely accepted."

The second temple was much less solom. The temple was serving soba and selling good luck charms. They were joined by Honda, Otogi, and the Mutous.

"Ok, I got this one for Koiko and this one Zuru," Jou said, plopping down next to Seto and the twins. "Whatcha think?"

"Overpriced tourist crap."

"And you've already bought some?"

"I purchased quality, hand carved ornaments to commemorate their first New Years. That worthless paper is merely a donation to the temple."

Jou laughed softly. "Always gotta be better, doncha." He bumped his knee against his husband's. "If we weren't in public, I would take you so hard."

"Since when has decorum stopped you?"

"Is that a dare?"

"Can't we just skip that this year?" Yugi huffed to Anzu as they and Yami approached. "I'm too tired."

"But we always do Hatsuhinode from Kame." She checked the sleeping children. "It's tradition, Yugi." She looked around, then waved to someone.

"I find myself in agreement with Mutou for once," Seto sighed. "And if I'm going to watch the sunrise, I can certainly think of better places than a retail store."

"Not inside, babe," Joy grinned. "On the roof. It's just high enough to get a clear view across town."

"Are you insane? I'm not putting my children on the roof!"

"Relax, Kaiba," Honda, with Otogi and Mai, joined them. "There's a ladder. We've done this every year since forever."

The entire trip to the store was spent convincing Seto that Jou and Anzu could safely get the children on the roof and down again. And that it wasn't too cold. The group brought warm blankets and hot cocoa, and sat together to watch the first dawn of a new year.

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey babe, what time you coming home tonight?"

"I should be on time, around 6:30 or so. Why? Do you need me there at a specific time?"

"Not a specific one. Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"No. A quiet evening at home."

"So, you will be home?"

"Yes."

"And you have no plans for tonight? Nothing special about today?

"Not that I recall. Should I have plans for tonight?"

"I don't know, should you?"

"Darling, I have to go. The design team is here. I will be in my office all day. If you decide I should have plans, call me." Seto hung up and joined the team gathering.

This was the fun part of KaibaCorp, the part that made him like owning the company. Money, security, power, they all had their place, but designing games was the personal reward.

He had two computers and three jumbo screens set up. One showed a stream of the game, one the underlying game code. The third screen displayed notes and comments the team made as they walked through Seto's alpha program. When they finished, the code, art, dialogue, etc. would be divided among the production departments and they would do the thousands of hours of labor necessary to take the design to a finished product.

Of course there were snafus. Spots where sequences did not move smoothly. Things that were obvious to Seto that did not make sense to others. Scenes that needed to be added or deleted.

When Seto's phone rang again, it was after sunset.

"Hey," Jou said simply.

"Ah! Darling, perfect timing. You can resolve an issue."

"...ok. What?"

"We are looking for a pattern. Something players can follow but without the path needing too much direct guidance. I think color, in spectrum order would be simple and understood internationally. But the other ideas are to use shapes - triangle, square, pentagon, etc. - or to actually number the clues. What do you think?"

There was silence for a minute or so.

"Katsuya?"

"Yeah. I'm here. I like the colors, but I can see how that might be hard if you're not good at games. Maybe numbered, colored shapes at the beginner level, and then use fewer hints and smaller shapes as the levels get harder?"

"I don't know why I don't simply hire you. Thank you, darling, one of us should have thought of something so ridiculously simple."

"Yeah, so are you done now?"

"No. But I'm sure we won't be much longer."

"What's 'much longer'?"

"A few hours at most. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but you said you'd be on time tonight."

"You sound stressed. If you need me to come home now -"

"No," Jou huffed. "You're working."

"If it's urgent -"

"It's not urgent, I just.... Nevermind. I wanted to surprise you with something."

"You surprise me daily with everything, darling," Seto said warmly. "I - just a moment." Seto looked at the game screen. "Is that the color I programmed? It's horrid! Change it to something less like vomit." He turned his attention back to the call. "I'm sorry, Katsuya. Perhaps you could surprise me tomorrow?"

"....sure." Katsuya sighed. "Sure, babe. Tomorrow's good. Today isn't special. Right? No more than any other day. Comes every year, right?"

*-*-*-*-*

"Kaiba-san, what's up?" Honda sounded polite, but not truly friendly. "I don't think you've ever called me before."

"I don't believe I've had prior need of your assistance," Seto acknowledged. "But Saturday, I was hoping you could come over early and keep Katsuya busy for two or three hours."

"I thought Jou's birthday party was Saturday."

"It is, however, Katsuya doesn't know that. He believes that since his birthday is on Sunday, I am taking him to a very expensive dinner Sunday night."

"You've managed to keep the party a surprise?"

"The children don't know about it. Nor does Mutou. I did call, but Atemu says he cannot handle Katsuya's presence." Seto sighed. "I know Katsuya would prefer to see Mutou, but the one benefit is that I have been able to keep the plan a secret."

"I guess there is that," Hona sighed. "Maybe I could talk Yugi into at least calling."

"Excellent idea. But what I need is Katsuya out of the house while the caterers arrive and set up the balloon fort."

"Balloon fort? That thing at kids parties?"

"Yes. Katsuya once mentioned that he always wanted one, but it's too cold this time of year to set one up outside. I found one large enough for adults and it is heated."

"You got him a balloon fort for his 25th birthday." Honda chuckled. "So what are you serving? You know Jou's gonna eat while he bounces in that thing, right?"

"We are having a mix of foods. The kitchen staff is making an array of his traditional favorites. I know a hotpot and sukiyaki are on the menu. But I found a company that makes American cuisine including New York dogs, Chicago pizza, Texas barbeque, and San Francisco rice."

"San Francisco rice? I've never heard of that one."

"Nor have I, but apparently it's a very popular common dish. Kawaii is bringing a traditional birthday cake. And Serenity is coming in from college. Hopefully she'll arrive while you are distracting Katsuya."

"Man, you are going all out!"

"Katsuya was quite upset over our anniversary. I don't want him to think I forgot this as well."

"I was curious about that. How did you forget the day you adopted him?"

"I didn't forget. I didn't expect he'd want to celebrate it. Legal matters are normally trivial to him. Most contract dates are meaningless."

"It's your anniversary."

"Yes, so I have been informed. I have since created a calendar with every milestone, first, birthday, or other significant moment in our collective lives. I don't know if there is a traditional celebration attached to all of them, but if not I will create one for Katsuya."

*-*-*-*-*

"This is your real gift." Seto handed Katsuya a small red jewelry box once they reached the privacy of their room.

"Babe! You just gave me a car!"

"That was for show." Seto shrugged. "And for times when you want to drive."

"I have a car."

"A Toyota manufactured in the last century."

"It runs. It's a classic!"

"It's beneath you. And irrelevant. Open the box."

"Red, huh? Is this from that perv jeweler again?"

"His designs are utterly unique."

"Well that's fer damn sure! Most places don't have a selection of diamond studded cock rings."

"If you don't want it, I can return it." Seto reached for the box.

Jou pulled it back protectively. "Ey! Once you move your hand the card is played!" Seto chuckled and Jou studied the red box. "Has to be something pervy. Too small to be a cock ring for me. A string of beads?" He shook the box. "Aw! It's a necklace. I can hear the chain."

"Try not to be too disappointed."

"Idiot." Katsuya kissed his lips softly. "Mmm. Keep those warm for a minute." He opened the box.

There was a chain, but it was not a necklace. It looked like a rather elaborate collar chain. One end was the head of a black dragon, a small red gem for its eye and its jaws clamped around a tab on the box; its tail formed a loop around a second tab. A delicate black chain ran between them. "Wow. It's beautiful. Thanks, babe." He gave Seto another kiss.

"Not going to try them on?"

"Sure. Let me get a collared shirt."

"What on earth for?" Seto plucked the box from Katsuya's hand and removed the dragon. He squeezed the dragon's neck, then slipped the jaws around his husband's nipple.

It clamped down firmly.

"Ah! Jeez!" Katsuya gasped as Seto clamped the tail to the other side.

"Oh those are lovely."

"What is it with you and my tits?" Katsuya teased. "Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to wear these for long."

"Hmm. Perhaps this will help." Seto adjusted the chain, shortening the length and increasing the pull on his husband's sensitive chest. "Better?"

"Define 'better'." Katsuya groaned. He reached up to stroke himself, but Seto grabbed his hands.

"Allow me."

Seto lapped the protrusions, sucking them gently and switching from side to side. As he sucked, the clamps would tighten slightly, and hopefully drive his beloved Kat-chan wild.

What his fascination with Kat-chan's chest - specifically his nipples - was, Seto had no idea, but even just thinking about it gave him pleasure. Seeing Katsuya shirtless made Seto's mouth water like some pavlovian dog hearing a bell. Seto found his own response both undignified and inescapable. Nothing and no one else caused a reaction like it. Only the Dragon Phired air of Kaiba manor controlled it.

Everywhere else, if Seto touched those candy-like drops of joy he would not stop devouring them until Katsuya forcibly stopped him. On several occasions, Seto had stimulated the buds so much they actually produced a few drops of milk.

Seto researched the occurrence and found it in line with the Imbalance combined with too much nipple play. Because of that, Seto decided not to suggest that Katsuya pierce, and instead enjoyed giving his spouse a variety of non-piercing adornments.

Jou moaned, and ran his fingers through Seto's soft hair. Programmed response, he thought. It seemed like the more the executive got him off sucking his tits, the faster Jou got off that way. These new rings could probably do the job by themselves! There was no way Jou would ever wear these outside the house - some toys were too dangerous!

*-*-*-*-*

"Katsuya, could you clear your afternoon?" Kaiba sighed heavily over the phone. "I have a rather stupid issue and you are the simplest resolution."

"Did you skip a dose?" Jou chuckled.

"I wish it were that. This is far more stupid. I will unfortunately need you for the entire afternoon."

"What up?"

"It's a Korean contract. I'll give you all the details if you can be here by one."

"And if I can't?"

"Then it hardly matters. I'll fill in the details when I eventually get home. Which reminds me, I shall probably be late, so don't hold dinner for me." He hung up.

Jou shook his head and looked at his watch. They had a full staff today, so he probably could slip out early. He wasn't dressed for anything business-related, but Seto usually had an extra shirt and tie in his office. He called the house and let everyone know they would be out, then cleared his schedule at the preschool.

Jou made it upstairs by 12:45.

"Ok, so what's the deal?" He gave Seto a warm kiss, and generally acknowledged the other people in the room.

"You were here several months ago when we first met with these people - it was while you were enforcing my 4-hour work day. Somehow they came to the belief that you are our American manager."

"So tell them I'm not."

"I tried to." Seto actually rolled his eyes. "The President of the company sent word back that we had misrepresented the stature of our corporation, and if we don't actually have any 'Westerners' in our management team, it constituted breach of contract."

"And you still wanna do business with this psycho?"

"Unfortunately, we are subcontracting to get a foothold in a new industry, so at this juncture, I have to work with him. What they want - and what we presented - is a knowledge of the target market, and an ability to navigate both American and European commerce. Which we have, abundantly. But the idiots - pardon, I meant 'representatives' - who met with us the first time, saw a blond in the room and simply assumed you were American. They signed the contract based on that assumption, and are now claiming that I lead them to believe it."

"Isn't my pretending to work here straight out fraud?"

"You don't work here per se, but as you are a majority shareholder of KaibaCorp, it is not too much of a stretch for you to be involved." Kaiba shrugged. "And, technically, since the preschool is operated by a KaibaCorp subsidiary, you are on the management team."

"Back that up." Jou leaned over his husband's desk. "Who is a what kind of shareholder?"

Kaiba looked at him, confused for a moment. "Ah. Yes." He glanced at his watch. "We need ten minutes,” he told the rest of his team. “If KyonWoo arrive, take them to the conference room."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." They bowed and quickly left.

"I need to adjust my reliance on documentation. You really don't read anything." Kaiba opened a file drawer and pulled out a folder. "Shortly after you married me, I had you sign some papers. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, some insurance stuff, some will stuff, a Trust for the kids."

"A Trust for you and the kids," Kaiba corrected, while flipping through the file's contents. "There was also a document changing the ownership of several of my personal assets. They are now owned joint-and-severally by you and I. Among those assets are Kaiba manor and all but 20% of my KaibaCorp shares - I transferred those to the Trust." He pulled out a rather thin set of pages. "You signed the second page, but I don't recall if you read the addendum in detail."

"If you want me to read this crap, you're gonna have to start using Japanese, not those ¥1,000 words and complicated legal terms you keep shooting off." Jou frowned as he took the document. He glanced at his signature then began reading the list of assets. "The yacht. A house in Beverly Hills. Wait - does that say 'Bavarian Castle'?"

"Gozaburo acquired it in a hostile takeover some years ago. It's enchanting during Oktoberfest."

"Were you going to tell me about this?"

"I did tell you. You signed it."

"Oh come on! I don't want your entire fortune! What am I supposed to do with this - this stuff?!"

"Nothing. And this is not my entire fortune." Kaiba gestured to the documents. "If I predecease you, the Trust is beneficiary of all assets wholly in my name, and you and Mokuba become Co-Trustees. There are specific duties in the details." He got up and circled the desk. "I'm afraid that taking me means taking all the baggage that comes with me. And occasionally wearing a tie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Guest Star: Song WooBin of "Boys Over Flowers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Korean names and honorifics are hard for me. I researched them, but if I have made any usage errors, please forgive me. Or better, please correct me in the comments.
> 
> Thanks!

"It's no trouble!" The waiter laughed. "We closed an hour ago, so it's just you guys. But it's fine; the boss said you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

The contract manager added something in Korean and most of the group laughed. "Another round!" Someone shouted, and the waiter dashed off.

"No girl, sure?" The Korean executive next to Jou slurred in mostly English.

Jou laughed. "I hope." He and the exec had been having broken conversations about the pretty boy since the group arrived at the fifth - and Jou hoped final - bar of the night.

The meeting had been surprisingly easy; Jou hadn't been expected to do anything except 'nod and look pretty'. The Korean team had laid binders on the table in front of everyone, including Jou. They'd done the same thing the first time they were there, despite the fact that Jou had been sitting on Seto's couch playing a game on his phone. He'd thumbed through the binder out of vague curiosity, then spent most of the meeting listening to music, playing with his phone, and paying just enough attention to his spouse to make sure he wasn't breaking any heart health rules.

Jou recognized the group when he got to the conference room because their contract attorney, Song WooBin, was memorable. He was an older gent with black-streaked silver hair, silver-grey eyes, and a body that belonged to a 20-year-old athlete not a 50-ish office-bound paper pusher. It was almost worth wearing a tie to spend three hours looking at him and Seto while pretending not to speak Japanese. Jou was just glad his conversational English was solid.

Of the twelve people who had left the office for dinner, six men had made it to the last bar - three from each team. Four were still upright. Conversation about business ended at dinner when the second bottle of sake arrived.

"Wive, you got?"

"A what?" Jou wasn't sure if the word was mangled English or drunken Korean.

"Wive! Wive!" The exec tapped Jou's ring. "Woman you," he made a hand gesture that didn't need translation.

Jou laughed. "Not a wife - husband!" He grinned. "I got husband." Which would probably be a problem if anyone remembered this conversation in the morning.

"Ah, ah! Husband! She pretty?"

Jou glanced at Seto who was pouring another drink for the hot lawyer. So far, none of the guests seemed to guess that Seto and Jou were married; Seto had spent most of the evening next to Song. The brunette had not kept his beard and mustache as Jou had, but had let his hair grow out just a bit. Not past the nape of his neck, but enough to soften his look; make him more approachable, more family, less corporate and aloof.

"Sexy. Very sexy." Jou grinned at the Korean again. "You?"

"Bah! Women ugly men no like." He held up a ring-less hand as he finished another drink. Then he gestured to the attorney. "Song WooBin-seonbae - him, lotta women." He leaned toward Jou and 'whispered' loud enough for anyone to hear. "Lotta men too."

"Is that true?" Kaiba asked in English. "Should I hide my son as well as my daughter?"

Song's laugh was way too sensual for Jou's tastes. "They're both out of my strike zone. You, on the other hand, are well in my range." He sipped his drink as he gave Seto's hand a not quite subtle squeeze. "As is Wheeler Jou-ssi."

Suddenly, hot or not, Jou stopped liking Song. The man's physical position - too close to Seto, too many 'accidental' points of contact. Why was Seto even allowing another guy to touch him?

"Bathroom," Jou muttered and stood up abruptly.

He did relieve himself, and rinsed his face. It was almost 6am. Time to take the next dose. He hadn't been jealous like this since before Jouji; maybe his sudden hatred of the lawyer was just the sake. He sent a text to Seto and did some deep breathing while he waited.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," Kaiba said, when he found Jou in the restroom alone. "Eyes closed, hands on the counter? Why, anyone could trap you -" Kaiba pinned his husband against the sink, "- like this, and take advantage of you."

"Take your pill," Jou growled. "And if that Song touches you again, I'm gonna break his fucking arm."

"What?"

"I don't like that guy touching you."

"Oh. Oh, my." Seto shivered. "I don't believe I've ever seen you truly jealous before."

"Did you just get harder?"

"I don't know how we are going to leave this building without a major Event occurring."

"Only if I'm bangin' him. I'm tellin' you, I am not cool with him touching you."

"Oh darling, you have to stop saying that. It is sending the entirely wrong signal. I cannot double dose the suppressant."

"So my wanting to punch the hot-touchy-feely-lawyer gets you hot?"

"I'm not sure what combination of details has inflamed my libido, but I assure you, it is taking every angstrom of my self control not to throw you down and have my way."

"Please do not stop on my account."

The unexpected voice made them both look up. They saw Song WooBin standing in the doorway.

"We were beginning to wonder what the delay was. And I cannot tell you how delighted I am that I volunteered to find you. Kaiba Seto-ssi, I believe this may alter our contract somewhat."

"How so?"

"I have found you in a compromising situation with Wheeler Jou-ssi - whom I am sure is being held against his will."

"This ain't -"

"Quiet, Wheeler." Kaiba gave Jou a stern glance. "Song WooBin-ssi, you have found us in a delicate moment, I agree, however, I do not see how this would affect our contract."

"KaibaCorp CEO sued for sexual harassment. I am licensed to practice in Japan. I would be happy to represent Jou-ssi."

"I see." Jou could see Kaiba struggling to hide a grin as he straightened and adjusted his clothing. "Perhaps, then we should discuss this in a more private location. Your hotel room?"

"Kaiba -" Jou sighed. Seto was going to make this happen no matter what Jou - or Song - did. Better to go along then try to fight it. "I'm going with you. Right now, I don't trust either of you."

*-*-*-*-*

"I'll handle it. Contact the KyunWoo project manager and let him know we'll contact him directly if there are any changes, but they should proceed on schedule for now. Also let Wheeler's staff know that he will be out today." He paused to listen. "Ah. Yes. Alert them as well." Seto hung up. "That should give us some time." He all but purred at Song - who was seated on Jou's other side.

The cab ride was taking too long. There was no reason not to start....

Jou grabbed Seto's hand which was sliding up his husband's muscular thigh. "Stop." He wasn't smiling, but his eyes had that gleam which told Seto that Jouji was in effect. "You wanna play games, Kaiba? Ok. Let's duel."

"Perhaps Jou-ssi is not the victim you intended, Kaiba Seto-ssi." 

This was some kind of torture. Seto knew Jou had been right when he said to take his medication before they left the bar, and now it was probably too late. Well, 'too late' was wrong; Seto could take it at any time. He simply didn't want to take it now.

Seto had met Song WooBin before, and had thought the man distinguished, intelligent, efficient, and reserved. His physical beauty did not strike Seto in the past because he used to make a habit of ignoring such things. Now, however, it was impossible to not see it. At the office, with the pheromonal controls firmly in place, it had been easy to set the attraction aside.

It was even easy to resist Jou dressed in a borrowed jacket and tie, being clever and creative. Instead of simply pretending to follow the subject, Jou asked questions and actually contributed two good ideas. Jou showing off his intelligence was a Trigger for Seto. But in the neutralized air of KaibaCorp it was controllable.

Then, they left the controlled environment and dined at an exclusive rooftop restaurant. Sachito - KaibaCorp's premier salesman - had kept the table laughing. Song was suave, Jou was charming, and before someone even suggested going to a club for drinks, Seto knew he would be suffering from 'pheromone overload' by the night's end. All he hoped was that he maintained his decorum until they got home.

Now, in a cab heading to a hotel with Kat-chan and one of the sexiest men he'd ever met, Seto was finding it difficult to think about anything other than sexual gratification.

Seto was nearly twitching when, twenty minutes later, the cab finally arrived at the luxury hotel. The driver held Seto's hand for a moment as he paid the fare. Seto smiled lewdly. "Another time, perhaps."

It was 6:30am, but in the middle of a very public lobby, Song and Jou looked like they were seconds away from stripping. There were only a handful of staff around. But in another half hour, in a hotel of this caliber, there could be staff, guests, known business associates....

Seto remembered Amanpulo. He didn't even need his full brain power to calculate how many people could be pulled into an Event here and now.

"Jou," he whispered urgently, "somewhere private."

"Just waitin' on you." Jou smirked. "Figured you were gonna 'help' the cabbie. Which way, Woobang?"

Song looked stunned by the overt familiarity; the leer he offered in reply was quickly followed by a lustful flush of color. He then said something in Korean and hurried toward the elevators. Seto and Jou joined him.

In the interminable elevator up, Jou kept his hands in his pockets, but managed to keep Seto and Song from touching. When the doors opened, the lawyer rushed to a suite and had to swipe the key three times before he did it slowly enough for the lock to read it.

Jou set the 'do not disturb' sign before locking the door behind them. When he turned around, Song was loosening Seto's tie and leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey!" Jou cut between them. "Hands off! You need to touch something, touch me."

"With pleasure," Song groaned and kissed Jou.

Jou let him and responded by removing Song's jacket. Seto slipped his arms around his spouse and nibbled Jou's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. When Song's hand strayed from Jou to Seto again, the blond grabbed it.

"Ey!" He forced the lawyer back, causing him to trip and land, seated, on the low table behind him. "Yeah. Like that." Jou looked almost evil as he quickly opened his pants and pushed his rock hard cock against the man's lips. "Go on. Take it."

"I - I don't -" Song hesitated.

Jou wasn't listening. "Take. It." He grabbed a handful of silver hair. "Make him."

Seto groaned softly as he slid down to comply. He expected some resistance, but Song leered at him, then opened his lips. Seto guided his beloved's cock into the waiting mouth. He watched as the normally cool man hungrily sucked the tool presented. Seto pulled Jou's pants down completely and placed Song's hands on the ass thrusting the cock in his mouth.

"Yeah," Jou groaned. "Like that, Woobang. C'mere, babe."

Seto stood, pressing himself against his spouse. "Is he as good as Jouichi?"

"Oh, fuck!" Jou chuckled. "No one's good as Jouichi! You want me ta feed this 'plant'?"

"Only if I can help." But Seto was already stepping out of his pants and briefs, and letting his shaft play against Song's fingers and Jou's buttocks. He stroked Jou's lips with two fingers; the blonde responded by licking them and sucking them into this mouth. Seto then pushed his moistened fingers into Jou's tight anus. The opening seemed to relax as Seto probed. "I'm afraid this might be -" his voice caught as he replaced his fingers with the head of his shaft and entered the pulsing warmth of his husband's canal.

Seto's brain swam as a new wave of pleasure rushed through him. Jou felt divine. Each muscle of his canal seemed to welcome Seto's cock as if he was supposed to be embedded there. A hand - probably Song's - slipped between their legs and began playing with both sets of stones.

"Y-yeah," Jou panted. "Fu-fu-fuck it! Yeah!"

Seto held Jou's hip with one hand and began teasing his nipples with the other.

"AHHHH!!" Jou's whole body trembled. "Kaiba-sama!" he gasped.

Seto pushed forward and down. Jou went down to his knees, but they stayed locked together. They would have crushed Song against the edge of the table had the man not finally cried out.

"FUCK!" Jou snarled.

The blond aggressively turned the surprisingly submissive attorney over onto the floor. Seto heard fabric tear as they all three rushed to remove their remaining clothing. Song's pants had a distinctive stain on the crotch and down one leg. As Jou shoved open the lawyer's legs, forcing them wide, and lifted his hips, Song reached for Seto's cock.

"Jeh-bahl," he sighed. Seto understood the phrase. I'm begging you, 

Jou glowered at him. Then savagely drove his cock deep into Song's unprepared anus. Song howled, clutching Seto's legs for support as Jou slammed into him again and again. Seto remembered the first time Jou penetrated him; it had been raw and hard that day, too. But since, Seto had had more than a year to adjust to his husband's width. Now, even Kat-chan's deepest thrust caused Seto nothing but extreme pleasure. Song, however, didn't have so much as a gentle lick before receiving such brutal thrusting. It must have been agonizing. And yet, apart from his initial outcry, Song's only response was a gasping pant and an expression of surprise.

Seto moved forward slightly.

Song tilted his head back and nearly swallowed Seto's full length.

That was a first for the executive. While he was not outside of statistical norms, he was larger than most men he'd met and no one had ever deep-throated him before. His head swam again. He leaned forward, caught Jou's chin, and kissed him deeply. It was amazing that   
Song could suck cock as Jou literally banged him. Extraordinary gag reflex control.

They changed positions when Seto realized that Song was choking. Seto pulled back and would have stopped Jou, but noticed something that stunned him.

The Korean was coughing and struggling to breathe. But his stomach and chest were covered with sweat and ejaculate. His own ejaculate.

"He hasn't peaked yet," Seto whispered to the lawyer. "Part man, part dildo. He can do this for hours." The man whimpered even as his cock began stiffening again. "Perhaps Jou-ssi is not the victim you intended, WooBin-ssi. Beg, Woobang. Beg to swallow my seed."

"Jeh-bahl," he panted. It was followed by Korean beyond Kaiba's skill, but the tone and his eyes were translation enough.

"That's fuckin' hot!" Jou groaned. "Make Kaiba-sama cum. I wanna see that sweet jizz coat your fuckin' lungs!"

Song pulled Seto's cock into his mouth again, tilting his head back to a position that looked like it hurt. But the man's apparent lack of gag reflex allowed Seto to slide back and forth completely. Song's hands pulled Seto's hips, as if encouraging him to fuck his throat. Seto could feel Song's throat muscles constrict as he swallowed the sensitive head of his cock. The executive thrust deeper, feeling the lawyer's nose brush against his stones. He could feel Jou rapidly ramming the sub hard enough to eliminate the need for Song to move at all.

Seto reached out and twisted both of Jou's nipples. His husband shuddered, causing Song to whimper around Seto's cock. The vibration was delightful; he twisted them again.

Then carefully so as not to change their positions, Jou leaned forward and bit one of Song's nipples, hard. The man reacted as if shocked, moaning and twitching, and nearly setting off Seto's orgasm.

Jou snickered. "Like that, huh? How 'bout this." He switched sides and bit the other nipple.

Song arched, moaning around Seto. This time the vibrations did trigger Seto and he finally came, shooting straight down the attorney's abused throat.

Seto sagged back when he was able to move again. Song was coughing violently, but this time there was ejaculate on his face and hair as well as more on his chest. Jou was grinning lewdly. His cock was deflated and dripping.

"You look fuckin' hot when you come," he murmured as he crawled over to his husband. "I'm gonna fuck you til Tuesday."

"Jointly," Song rasped. The attorney moved toward Seto.

Jou was swift. He looked like a tiger about to devour its kill as he knelt above the prone man. "One more time. You. Don't. Touch. Him. Try it again and I will tie you down! I will fuck you till you can't walk - and then I will fuck you again!"

He got off of Song and moved to Seto again. Seto watched with a smirk as Song realized that Jou was fully erect already.

"C'mere babe," Jou snapped. He pulled Seto up from the floor, kissing him deeply.

Seto kissed back, enjoying the passion, the slickness of sweat-covered skin. The smell of sex that clung to them all.

A third body joined them. A hand began rubbing their three cocks together. Jou turned to kiss their new partner. Then Song turned and kissed Seto, deeply.

But not for long.

Jou shoved him, hard. "What the fuck!" He grabbed the man's arm in a rage, twisting it, and practically threw him against the wall. "Do you not hear good?" Jou held one of Song's wrists and put his knee into the man's groin until he gasped. "MINE! Fuckin' Kaiba is Fuckin' Mine! You don't know what don't touch means." He abruptly shoved Song onto the couch. "My dad had a trick."

Seto watched, stunned, as a side of Jou he'd never dreamed of unfolded before them. Jou picked up the desk lamp. He turned it round in his hands. "The older a lamp is, the more likely you can yank the cord out." He gave the cord a yank.

Gozaburo used that 'trick' once. Seto remembered vividly being tied up with an electrical cord. He shivered. The memory was dark, and definitely not sexual or pleasant. Seto could not imagine that Jou's father had been any more kind....

Then he spotted a necktie on the floor.

"Katsuya, wait!" Seto hurried into the suite's main bedroom. It took a few moments, but he found a dozen neckties in the closet. He pulled them all off the hanger and hurried back. "These are better."

Jou glanced at the door Seto came from. "That the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Better." He put the lamp down loudly. "C'mon We-bang. I gotta freaky idea I think you're gonna like." He pulled the man by the hair. Song followed awkwardly rather than fight.

He threw the man toward the bed and took half the ties from Seto. "Lie down, We-bang. We gonna bang you." Song lay face down. "Tie two of 'em to his wrist. Tight." Jou tied his left ankle as Seto tied his right wrist. "Leave his other hand free. Tie the end to the bed leg." Jou took more ties and attached Song's right ankle to his left wrist. If one limb was flat, the other was lifted.

This time Seto entered Song and Jou entered Seto. When Song got too loud, Jou tied a pillowcase to his mouth. When Seto came, Jou moved the silver-haired sub and used belts to strap his ankles to his thighs.

"Lie on your back, Kaiba-sama," Jou purred.

When Seto did so, Jou untied Song's wrist, removed the gag, and pulled him over. "Get him up again. Don't worry, won't take long. He's almost as fast as me."

It took almost no time. But it was long enough for Jou to come up with another idea.

As the sub finished bringing Seto's erection back to life, the blonde wrapped the sub's erection tightly with one of the neckties. Cum stained the silk accessory immediately.

"Ok. Good enough. Turn around. You don't get to touch - you don't even get to look. Just sit." He forced the attorney to impale himself on Seto's shaft. Then Jou wrapped a tie around the man's neck, and knotted it together with the one around his cock. "Ok, lean back on your hands. Yeah, like that."

Song moaned.

"Aw, come on, We-bang," Jou kissed the exhausted man. "We just gettin' started. 

*-*-*-*-*

'Pill', Seto thought.

Somewhere in the next room, the reminder alarm was ringing for him to take his suppressant.

He sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. Jou was sleeping soundly.

In the main room of the suite, Seto found his briefcase near the door. He took a pill, then found his suit jacket and turned off the phone. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Several garments were ripped. The coffee table was missing. The couch cushions were in disarray. The sun was setting; it was just beginning to rise when they arrived. Seto picked up his phone again and hit speed dial.

"We're at the Occidental. See if my regular suite is available and have an overnight bag for Jou and I sent over. Jou will need a suit, not his usual casual wear. Also have a Dragon Phire cleaning kit brought for suite 2420."

"Very good, sir," an employee replied.

Roland called back less than ten minutes later. "Suite 2440 is available, sir. The Occidental has our cleaning kit available in their holding service. Someone will bring the kit and the key to your current location. I will be there with your personal effects within the hour. Do you require anything else sir?"

"Ten more employees like you. That will be all."

Seto's pants were wearable, so he put them on. Then he took Jou a pill and some water. As his husband shuffled sleepily to the restroom, Seto realized that he hadn't seen Song WooBin yet. He checked the second bedroom.

The room was a mess. It smelled heavily of sex. The missing table was upside down with several ties wrapped around the legs. 

To all appearances, the attorney was sleeping even though the two couch cushions under his hips lifted him in an uncomfortable looking arch. He was breathing evenly, so the ties around his neck which connected to his cock could not have been restrictive. There were harsh bruises peeking out from under the ties holding his wrists above his head. More bruises graced the belts binding his ankles and thighs. Across his body were teeth marks and 'kiss' marks. Dark stains on his thighs and on the sheets made Seto frown about how rough - how raw - the sex had been. Most of the ejaculate covering the attorney was dried, but some of it seemed to be fresh.

It all threatened to overwhelm the suppressant. Song himself was a trigger. Which made Seto question his own preferences for a moment before he put the thought aside and released the man.

The whole Event had brought out a new side of Jou, one that made reports of him being a high school bully much more believable. Once it became evident that Song had a fetish for pain and submission, Jou quickly devised some novel and frightfully effective methods of satisfying the need.

Two men used to giving orders without question, took them without hesitation. Jou handled them masterfully - pun intended. It wasn't an area Seto had previously considered exploring, but Jou had a natural skill for it.

"Holy Fuck!"

Jou's voice jolted Seto from his thoughts. The blond was standing in the doorway staring at Song.

Seto moved to him swiftly. "English, Wheeler. I'm sure Song realizes that we are more than business associates, but -"

"But are you fuckin' nuts?" Jou stared at him. "That wasn't sex! I've seen guys who lost a fight with fewer bruises!"

Song groaned softly and both men turned to him.

"Song-san, I am so, so sorry -" Jou started, but Seto hushed him.

"Most submissives neither want nor need an apology from their dominant."

"I'm not a dominant!"

"You should be," Song whispered. "I have never had an experience like that."

"Do you require medical assistance?" Seto asked.

"Yes," Jou answered as Song shook his head.

A doorbell sounded.

"That should be for us. We are staying the night in 2440. I will have a man here shortly; he will straighten the room and can assist you. I assure you, he is very discrete." The doorbell rang again. "Wheeler, at least put on pants. Go get the key from them."

Jou frowned and glowered at him, but left the room. 

"A wolf on a leash." Song sounded terrible; as if his throat was raw.

"A remark you would be wise not to repeat." The suppressant wasn't strong enough, and Jou would not appreciate it. "I should go so you have time to recover. Oh, the contract. I propose shifting production to our facility in Nagoya. I will accept any reasonable concession in exchange."

Song considered for a moment. "Our design team has final say regarding all production from that facility."

It was reasonable, and it was the sort of hair split that one could spend a day yelling to achieve. "Done. Bring the revised contract with you tomorrow." Seto headed to the main room before the urge to bite the attorney became irresistible.

Jou was gone; Ruchichi was cleaning. He was wearing a surgical mask. Already the lingering pheromone effects seemed to be reduced.

"Assist Song WooBin-ssi as needed," Seto instructed. "He may be in some physical distress so his care may become rather personal - however, you are not obligated to provide any intimate attention. Is that understood?"

Ruchichi blushed, which nearly overwhelmed Seto's control, and bowed. "Yes, Kaiba-sama."

"Where is Roland?"

"He is escorting Kaiba-san to your room."

"Fine. Stay here as long as you are needed."

Seto found Jou pacing their room.

"- coulda been seriously hurt!" Jou stopped and met his spouse as soon as he saw him. He stroked Seto's shoulders lightly, apologetic. "Babe - I - I'm sorry! I don't even know what the hell I was thinking! Are you alright?"

"Of course." Seto glanced at the shoulder Kat-chan was touching. It was a bit sore.

It was also a bit black and blue. Both shoulders were bruised. "Oh. My." He didn't recall receiving the injuries. 

"I shouldn't have used the table like that."

"The...ah. Yes, that was ingenious." The memory of how his husband managed to restrict both Seto and Song came rushing back. "Actually, I'm considering purchasing a table like that for our room. But perhaps one with padding."

"Not funny."

"Not joking, darling. It was exhilarating."

"Choking a guy is exhilarating? 'Cause I thought it was attempted murder."

"It's not our fault that it was more than he could swallow."

Jou glared at him. "You really think this is funny?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well you don't sound serious. There are no rape jokes."

"Bondage isn't rape. Not for a submissive, at least."

"So, what? You want me ta choke you?"

"....no." But the question did skyrocket Seto's pulse.

A sudden prick made Seto turn just as Jou exclaimed.

"Your pardon, sirs," Roland bowed and displayed the two expended phero-pens. "It seemed warranted."

"Yeah." Jou was still breathing heavily. "Good call, dude. I'm gonna go shower." He headed toward the bathroom.

*-*-*-*-*


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh! Yeah!" Jou gasped. "Close!"

"Faster!" Seto hissed. "I - I want - I -"

They both stiffened, then quivered as Jou's orgasm filled Seto and Seto's filled their Jouichi plant.

Most of the time the plant was fed with a chemical protein formula. But once a week, they fed it physically.

It had been once a week. It had moved to twice a week after Seto and Jou resolved their emotions after Mutou.

Now, after Song, it was becoming daily.

"It takes the edge off," Jou pointed out as they showered and dressed for the day afterward. "I mean, I know most people don't affect you, but I get a nut like that." He snapped his fingers. "Even with the suppressant. This help me stay focused on stuff other than sex, you know?"

"I agree." Seto put on a shirt and selected a tie. "My concern, however, is that our sexual appetites are returning to their original levels."

Jou pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him. "But we're staying in control." He let the man go and got his own clothes for the day. "See there was a time when one touch set off a bomb. Now? We're both cool. I think we got this thing beat. It just took us some time to work through it."

"You may be in control." Seto watched Jou's firm butt disappear under a pair of khakis. "I want to throw you to the floor and ravage you."

"Same. But we're not gonna."

"I suspect that we are not feeling the same level of stress." Seto frowned. "Fine. I believe I know a solution." He searched through the dresser drawers.

"Anything in there is just gonna make it worse."

"Ah!" Seto pulled out a slender ring. "If one cannot control the input, control the output."

"You can't wear that all day. It cuts off circulation."

"Then come have lunch with me. We can 'take the edge off' together." Seto slipped the cock ring on and finished dressing.

"God damn it!" Jou muttered as they sat down to breakfast with the rest of the family. "That's all I can think about now."

*-*-*-*-*

"Kaiba-sensei, welcome back! Are you teaching this trimester?" The student at the administrative desk was the fourth person to ask.

"Select seminars only, I'm afraid. But I am available by email for specific questions."

"The whole textbook!" she giggled.

"One question, by email." Kaiba shook his head. "Mutou and I are expecting Kazuki Takahashi from Biochemistry and two other guests. Once they arrive, no interruptions."

"Yes, Kaiba-sensei."

Kaiba led Yami to his office and closed the door behind them. "Excuse me while I check a few things. We'll meet over there." He gestured to the two couches and table that replaced the Jouji experiment.

"I still don't understand why we are meeting here." Yami glanced at the programming periodical indolently then tossed it aside. "I don't understand why we are meeting at all."

"We are meeting because I believe we should understand the science involved before we make any decisions. We are meeting here because there is no private space available at the lab, and this is as far from there as I could convince Kazuki to go. And, I was hoping Mutou would be willing to come here since he will not go to the manor."

"I almost didn't." Yugi's voice from the doorway surprised them both. "But Kazuki-sensei said he might be able to cure me."

"Cure may be the wrong word, but he does have a unique treatment option." Seto looked at the estranged lovers, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I need to speak to...anyone." He stepped out of his office and closed the door.

"I have five minutes before my other guests are scheduled to arrive," he told the girl at the desk. "Therefore, you have five minutes to ask a question."

Her eyes went wide. "O. M. G." She seemed to pop out of her shock and grabbed one of the textbooks on the desk. "Wait, wait...." she scanned through the pages. "This! I mean, what even is this?"

"Ah." Kaiba picked up the book, admired a page or two, then checked the book's copyright date. "I didn't realise this had been released."

"What is it? I mean - Japanese, English, Chinese, what? I can't even read half of it."

"I wanted a language that conveyed as much as possible in as few keystrokes as possible. So rather than being single-language based, it is a polyglot. There is a bit of Russian and Hindi as well. For kanji characters, it maybe Japanese, Chinese, Korean. The reading that makes the most sense in context is correct." He gave her the book back. "My brother and I were attempting to create languages the other couldn't break, but several programmers we know found the result very flexible. Especially for bio applications."

The main door opened. Kazuki and a woman entered.

"My guests. Was that of any help?"

"Maybe I should just change my major to basket weaving," she groaned.

"At the foot of a mountain, the weak stop, the strong climb." Kaiba turned his attention to the guests. "This way. The others are here."

"Why are there so many windows?" Kazuki groused.

Kaiba shook his head as he led them to his office. "Kazuki, you know Mutou Yugi. The gentleman with him is -"

"Mutou Yami!" The woman exclaimed. She hit Kazuki in the head. "You could have told me!" She shoved past him and bowed to the Mutous - who were hastily standing and adjusting clothing. "I am honored to meet you, Champion-san, King-of-Games-san."

"Oh," Yugi sighed. "That."

"Is this that card thing again?" Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Because if this is that card thing, I'm leaving. You didn't tell me this was a card thing, Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" The woman looked at the executive again. " _The_ Kaiba? Not just _a_ Kaiba?"

"What's the difference?" Kazuki shrugged.

Kaiba looked at the chemist curiously. "How do you _not_ know who I am?"

"I know who you are. You own KaibaChemical. That's why I agreed to take your study."

"KaibaChemical?!" The woman started. "Are you mental? He owns -"

Kaiba stopped her. "He won't care." He chuckled. "And I am beginning to believe it does not matter. Yes. That Kaiba. I gather you are Yamaguchi Ayami, his friend in Genetics?"

"Oh." She bowed again. "Yes. I have cards." She pulled several worn name cards from her pocket and gave them out.

"Shall we?" Kaiba gestured to the couches.

"I don't know what all this is about really," Yugi said when they were all seated, "but you said you might have a cure. Is that true?"

"Cure?" Kazuki shrugged. "Not really. But I'm pretty sure I can change the balance of dopamine and testosterone in your brain. The cool thing about Jouichi is the changes are cumulative and permanent. Jouji is permanent, but not cumulative, and -"

"And doesn't make any sense to normal people," Yamaguchi huffed. She opened her bag and began spreading paper across the table. "His theory is that because your DNA is so similar, you'll have similar responses to the treatment."

"DNA?" Yugi shook his head. "So you've tried this on someone before? And it worked?"

"I don't know." She looked at Kaiba. "Was this a depression treatment for you?"

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning," Yami interjected. "Rather than the middle. Kaiba, she said 'DNA'. I gather you accept that we are cousins?"

"We are related," Kaiba conceded. "But first cousins, obviously, is impossible."

"No, it's possible." Yamaguchi pulled out three charts. "Human DNA varies so much that we pretty much assume that anyone who shares 1% or more is blood family. You two are brothers - obviously - you share 94%. You'd have to be identical twins to share more than that."

Yugi paled. "What?"

Yamaguchi went on as if she didn't hear him. "I guess you -" she pointed at Kaiba "- are Primary02. You share 13% with one brother but only 7% with the other which is just an amazing difference given how close they are."

"We - Atemu and I - we're brothers?" Yugi shook his head slowly. "But - but that can't be! We're - no!" He seemed to be hyperventilating. "You're lying! Why would you lie about that?!"

"I'm not -" Yamaguchi began but Yugi yelled over her.

"We can't be - no! Oh God!" He seemed to collapse in on himself.

Yami took the shaken man into his arms and tried to comfort him.

Yamaguchi looked around, somewhat shocked by the unexpected reaction. She frowned at the two nearly-identical men and then turned toward Kazuki and Seto. "I don't understand. According to the data, they are brothers."

"No. They are not," Kaiba said softly. "They met in high school. We have always believed their appearance was a coincidence."

"Oh. So then they're just friends."

"Not 'just'."

"Oh." Then his meaning seemed to sink in. "OH!"

"So, I guess we won't be discussing my test," Kazuki huffed. "I could have stayed in the lab and gotten something done."

"Are you stupid?!" Yamaguchi hissed at him. "Have some compassion!"

"About what? Sex is hardwired. If they like each other, they like each other. All of this," he indicated the papers "matters a lot less than this." He poked her forehead. Kazuki stood and stretched. "Besides, once his chemistry is right, he'll feel different. Let me know when he's ready."

*-*-*-*-*

"What is that?" Mai asked. "You've got as much junk as the kids!"

Jou looked around himself at the growing array of toys and blocks he'd spread out on the family room floor. "It's just an idea I had. Some of the kids at the schools pick up on stuff faster if you tell them, some get it if you show them, and some are better if they just do it themselves. I'm trying to put together a way to combine the three."

"Auditory, visual, and tactile learning. But what about analytic - children who learn best if they read it?"

"Most of our kids don't read yet." He thought about it. "Taru-kun can. Huh. Yeah. He always wants to read the directions on stuff; gets upset if it doesn't have them. I thought it was something his parents did. Thanks, babe!" Jou scrambled across the room and gave his spouse a kiss. "Good idea."

"Well it's hardly my idea. I am an analytic learner; Mokuba tends to be kinesthetic."

"To be what?"

"You are referring to the theory of learning styles, aren't you?"

"There's a theory about this?" Jou sat. "No. I've just been watching a lot of kids lately and trying to figure out how to reach them."

Seto put his tablet aside. "I'm curious. What else have you figured out just watching them?"

"Nothing new, I'm sure." Jou laughed softly. "I'm sure bigger brains than mine already know this stuff."

"I do have a reason for asking."

"What's that?"

"HR is comparing benefits at various locations, trying to unify things across offices. The daycare centers are an issue. Some offices have one, some have an actual preschool, some have nothing. Staff who got relocated from an office with a facility to one without were, in some cases, receiving a stipend for the cost. But we've gotten a formal complaint from an employee who was moved from a preschool office to a daycare. He wants a stipend, but the current policy doesn't allow it."

"Babe, come on! You'd flip out if the kids were moved from an actual school to just a babysitter."

"Yes, I would. But that's not the question. He was offered a childcare option. Is it KaibaCorp's concern that he does not like the option available?"

Jou started to answer, then stopped. He considered for another moment. "Yeah, I guess I can see that. Sucks for him. I'd be pissed. Why not just make them all preschools?"

"And have them run internally? We'd need a new division. If I hire subcontractors, my employees will hold me responsible for actions of another company. If I allow each office to handle it as they see fit, there is inconsistent -"

"Ok! Got it! Nothing is ever easy."

"No. Nothing is ever inexpensive. Starting an internal education division would be very easy, but ghastly expensive."

Jou looked at his spouse and smiled slowly. "But that's what you want to do."

"It is one of the ideas HR is investigating - along with the possibility of eliminating child care altogether."

"Eeeen!" Mai made a buzzer-like sound. "Wrong answer."

"And you wouldn't do that anyway," Jou agreed.

"Perhaps. But a Division will require a leader, one I trust, who understands children, education, and KaibaCorp."

"You'll find someone. Can't be that hard."

"Actually, I do have a candidate in mind, however, he's lacking one qualification and even Mokuba is resisting me on the appointment."

"Seriously? Maybe you should pick someone else."

"No, my brother agrees that apart from the missing certification he is an excellent choice."

"What, is he gay?" Mai scoffed. Seto and Jou both gave her the look the comment deserved. "What? That still happens, you know."

"Not at KaibaCorp. The problem is with his qualifications, not with his person."

"So what's the problem?" Jou asked.

"You don't have a teaching certification. The current policy states all Division heads must have advanced degrees in their field."

*-*-*-*-*

"Oh man!" Honda shook his head. "No wonder the poor guy's been a basket case! Yami's his brother!"

"Don't be absurd," Seto scoffed. "He perceives this as if Yami is his brother."

"Don't forget, he was depressed before that," Anzu reminded them. "I'm sure this couldn't be helping, but Yami isn't the real problem."

"I'm still trying to fit this in my head." Otogi stretched out on Kaiba's couch. He tried to put his feet on Mai's lap but she smacked them loudly. "Someone ran our DNA and found that that whole Egypt thing was real, and you and Yami really are cousins, right?"

"There is a genetic connection between the Mutou's and myself," Seto corrected. "They are testing Mokuba now to confirm. They were also able to extract some of Mutou Solomon's hair from some possessions in storage. And the data can only show a degree of relatedness, not actual familial connection."

"Guys, I would really rather remember all of that as a really vivid dream," Anzu said. "Because, honestly, I don't know how to handle time travel and magic."

"And obviously it wasn't time travel and magic," Honda stated. "So we don't have to discuss that."

"And it would be irrelevant to the current situation," Seto added.

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "Bottom line is this. Yugi's getting worse. I mean, he won't even open the store anymore. I got Kazuki-sensei to explain to me what he wants to do."

"With hand puppets?" Otogi snarked.

"Pretty much." Jou nodded. "His idea is that the big plant made big changes fast, the little plant made big changes slow, so figure out which changes Yugi needs to fix his mood and expose him to the right plant."

"And make him a sex fiend, too," Mai pointed out.

"Kazuki-sensei thinks he can control that."

"The sexual side effects can be controlled," Seto reminded the group. "And are far less serious than Mutou's current mental state. Atemu is with him now, so I have less concern for him doing himself physical harm, however, the sooner we can convince him to seek treatment, the better."

*-*-*-*-*

"Wheeler Jou-ssi," the KyunWoo Project Manager bowed. "I'm glad you could join us today."

"Had to be here," Jou replied, remembering to stick to English. "Monthly status meeting, right?"

"Kaiba Seto-ssi tells us you are on leave?"

"Kinda." Jou smiled ruefully. "I mentioned once that I wanted to get my graduate degree in early childhood education, and since KaibaCorp wants a preschool in every facility, Kaiba-san figured I could take over the division. So until I finish the degree, I'm getting some practical experience in the preschool here."

"You'll come back to the office soon enough!" Sachito laughed, joining them. "One of those little demons is mine."

They all laughed. "Yeah, it is quieter up here," Jou agreed. But the other men didn't notice his smile became strained as Song WooBin entered the conference room.

"Wheeler Jou-ssi." The elegant attorney's expression betrayed nothing of their last meeting. No bruises peeked out above his collar or below his cuffs as he bowed. "I am honored to see you again. I understand you are mastering a new servant."

"Ah! No, 'student'," Sachito corrected. "Wheeler-san will be a 'teacher' and the children are 'students'."

"Of course." Song seemed to enjoy both his alleged misstatement and the correction. "Perhaps I should be Wheeler- _sensei_ 's student. For English. My language skills need more discipline."

"Yeah." Jou bit back what he wanted to say and glanced at his watch. "So, Kaiba comin' to this thing or what?"

*-*-*-*-*

"So, Zuzu, how did the audition at the dance center go?" Mai asked over dinner.

Seto looked up from his own meal and Katsuya swallowed quickly.

"Audition?" he asked excitedly. "Are you going to try dancing again?"

"I thought you had started taking classes only for the exercise," Seto added.

"I did." Anzu glared at her wife. "But one of the teachers is retiring and Yuko-senpai suggested that I could take over."

"Part time?" Seto asked warily.

"It's full time," Mai answered. "With benefits. We figure if she works full time, and I find something until my plans work out, we can just afford rent."

"Seto's not gonna charge you rent," Katsuya chuckled.

Mai and Anzu exchanged a look. "And we appreciate that," Anzu agreed.

"But he won't be our new landlord." Mai's tone was almost bright as Anzu face-palmed.

"Wait - you're moving?" Katsuya looked around the table in confused shock. "Why are you moving!? Seto -"

"Chill, blondie!" Mai sighed. "He didn't say anything."

"If anything, you guys have been too perfect," Anzu said quickly. "But, and it really isn't you, we don't like sharing our lives with two men and a staff of two hundred! The kids are waited on hand and foot. I never have a moment alone."

"And I'm not getting knocked up again," Mai blurted out.

"Ah." Seto nodded. "So this is about last month."

"No," Anzu replied as Mai shrugged, "that didn't help."

"We were apartment shopping before that happened." Anzu glared at Mai again.

"A one bedroom?" Seto asked.

"Two," Mai corrected. "The kids aren't even a year old yet; they can share a room for now. When they're older, we'll look at a three bedroom place."

There was silence for a long moment.

"Oh boy," Katsuya said softly.

"No," Seto said finally.

*-*-*-*-*

"Just answer the question," Jou repeated again. "When?"

"It is irrelevant." Seto focused on his tablet. "I think we have time for a coffee this morning. Driver, stop at that coffee house -"

"I don't have time for coffee," Jou sighed. "I gotta be to work on time. You are trying way too hard to evade saying Mai and Anzu moving is not the worst idea."

"I have nothing against them wanting their privacy. But there is no reason for them to take my children."

"When was the last time you spent an entire day with them?"

"Working parents often do not have the luxury -"

"When did you last have dinner with even one of them? When was the last time they were awake when you came home?"

"Are you trying to equate the time I spend with Jouzuru and Koiichiko to how much I love -"

"NO! No, no babe, no. I know you love them. No one questions that. But if we are the custodial parents, they're gonna spend more time with the staff than with us."

"Which is the simple reason the whole discussion is ridiculous! If they stay with us, both Anzu and Mai can spend the quality time with the children that working parents cannot afford to spend."

"The dance school offered Anzu the position."

"For what that's worth! Did you see the absurd salary they offered her? There is no residence anywhere near Kaiba manor they could afford on that pittance!"

"Yeah. The place they're looking at is about a kilometer from Yugi."

"What! In that school district?! Those aren't homes; they're hardly fit for the rats infesting them."

"Anzu grew up over there, you know."

"This and that are different subjects. I'm sure it was fine for her. My prince, however, will need the same breeding as his peers. And my little princess needs to be cultivated like a rose. Not raised haphazardly like some weed!"

"You're acting like joint custody means they'll be on another planet. They'll be, like, thirty minutes away. We can see them anytime we want. And they'll be with us a week every month."

"Which will create an unstable environment."

"Which kids can survive."

"Survive?! Is that all they need to do? Just survive?"

"Seto -"

"I want them to thrive. To surpass! Survive is what peasants do."

"Seto -"

"Excuse me, sirs," the driver interrupted. "Should I return to the manor?"

"Why...?" Jou glanced out the window and realized they were stopped in front of the pre-school entrance. He glanced at his watch. "Oh man! Crap! Babe, we'll work this out." He planted a quick kiss on Seto's cheek and got out of the car. "Later!"

*-*-*-*-*

There seemed to be a thousand people in or around the manor. Family, friends, children, all milling or eating or running around.

"If he weren't coming, he would have called." Jou sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "He called on my birthday. He flipped out on me, but he called."

"Of course," Anzu agreed. "He wouldn't miss their first birthday, not if he could help it. Maybe they're caught in traffic."

"Yeah." Mai rolled her eyes. "Traffic."

Anzu glared at her wife. "I need to run to the restroom. Why don't you two go check on the little ones. I'm sure Baa-chan, Obaa-san and Kawaii-kaasan could use a break."

"Sure," Mai slapped Jou's shoulder. "Come on. And even if the shrimp no-shows, it's not the end of the world.

"Yugi doesn't miss stuff like this." Jou shook his head. "Maybe there was an accident. I'll call Yami again."

Mai stopped him from pulling out his phone again. "Jou. Maybe he doesn't _want_ to come."

"Not even funny, Mai."

"Seriously, Jou. The guy's depressed. He's got a shorter fuse these days than Kaiba when we first met him! Look at the shrimp wrong, and he's either crying like somebody died or turning into one of those kill everything revenge ghosts! Of course he doesn't want to come to a kids' party. You think I want to spend a day around all these assholes telling me how much fun twins are? I feel like handing them over and saying tell me how much fun they are in a week!"

"Yeah, well, you're not a people person. Yugi is."

"So you're going to mope all day, which means Honda and Lizardbreath are going to mope all day. Which is gonna stress out Zu. My day just keeps getting better."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot this is all about you."

"Wouldn't be about anybody if you thought with your brain, not your dick! Which is the shrimp's other problem with you."

"Do not be a bitch today, Mai. I am _not_ in the mood to handle that."

"I am not the 'bitch' in this room. And you couldn't handle me if I had straps on my shoulders and 'coach' stamped on my ass."

Jou backed her into the wall. "Think I won't strap you? Bitch, we can play this game."

"Don't let your mouth write a check your dick can't cash."

"Can three play this game or is this member's only?"

Jou and Mai looked over to find Mokuba watching them from the far end of the hall.

"Oh fuck yeah," Jou purred. He grabbed Mai's arm and dragged her to Mokuba. "Let's go find - OW!"

Mokuba stuck Mai with a phero-pen as well. "I keep them stashed around the house for just this kind of crap. Oh and 'Mom', just so you know, I have a serious repel response to you and nii-sama. I'm gonna go throw up now. You two try to be cool."

*-*-*-*-*


	16. Chapter 16

"So as far as this procedure goes, I have not gotten it cleared by the University or the Ministry of Health, so if that's a problem for you, you should probably leave now," Kazuki casually reminded his team. "And we'll probably work straight through, all week."

Everyone except Mutou wore pseudo-hazmat suits. A Jouichi plant was in the far corner, away from accident reach. The thick petals had faded and the 'neck' of the plant was swollen where the seed was waiting for harvest.

Two of the lab techs shrugged and continued to prep their work stations. The third continued taking Yugi's blood pressure.

The fourth looked around the room. "Um, doesn't that mean this is illegal?"

"This is a private facility," Kaiba observed. "I have invited several persons to my property for a personal event. My younger brother pierced his ears at a slumber party at his friend's house. Was that illegal?"

"That wasn't a medical procedure." She frowned.

"Technically, neither is this." Seto secured his gloves. "Mutou is perfectly aware of the risks."

"Miss?" Yugi said gently. "You should probably go. It's ok. Kaiba-kun always knows what he's doing. I trust him. Even if the government doesn't think it's right, I want to do this."

She bit her lip. "I'm just worried. I don't want to go to jail." She looked at her classmates. "Don't you guys care at all?"

"Kazuki-sensei does these experiments all the time," the one arranging equipment said. "Although this is the first time we've had actual medical equipment."

"The last one I think was yakuza." The woman finished Yugi's vitals and put away her tools. "I figured we'd be shot when we finished."

"It's easy," the last one told her. "If you want to be part of something really cutting edge, help me move that table. Otherwise get out of the way and watch real medical history. Sensei is always right."

"I would appreciate it if you stayed," Yugi said. "You could hold my hand."

*-*-*-*-*

"Seto, do you have a minute?" Anzu peered into his private den. "I can come back if you're busy."

"Not especially." He shrugged and put the file he was reading down. This conversation was inevitable. "Come in. I presume you wish to discuss this move of yours."

"No." As she sat, she placed an envelope in front of him.

He looked at it, at the logo for their Gynecologist, and at Anzu's almost sick expression. It would be a bit soon for another child, but that would end the talk of them moving out.

He picked up the envelope and read the contents, fully expecting a positive pregnancy test result. It was not.

"What is this?"

"It's a -"

"I can see it is a lab result," he cut her off. "You have tested positive for trichinosis."

"Yes. And -"

"Are you insane? Who?"

"- what?"

"With whom were you 'dallying'? Trichinosis is curable, thank whatever luck you have, but it is still a sexually transmitted disease. And you have no right to break your vow to Mai or to bring -"

"YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" Anzu stood up and leaned over his desk. "Before you get on that pristine high horse of yours and tell me what vows I am breaking, let me tell you something. Mai and I never had so much as a yeast infection before we moved into this asylum! Now, she's got a staph infection and I've got this, and the most likely source of both is YOU!"

"ME?"

"Oh what, does being Kaiba make you immune to venereal diseases? Or can you just buy your way out of anything unpleasant? You fuck every man in this city - 'Event' is just a cute name for orgy! How long did you think it would be before you caught something? Do you at least look before you jump into bed with these people? Does it matter? Would you stop even if you saw open sores or warts or whatever? I get that you don't really care about Mai and me, but some STDs transfer through _any_ contact. Jou's with you, he's taking his own risks. But the kids could catch something from you with a kiss. Did you ever even consider that?"

He stared at her for a moment. He could not remember the last time they'd used a condom. Their partners had been some of the highest and the lowest of society. Often nameless, virtually faceless. None had provided health documents.

The infections the women were suffering with were nothing. Treatable and forgettable. Herpes changed lives under normal conditions; with the Jouji Imbalance, it would be a nightmare to control. HIV....

"Seto?" Anzu's tone changed. "Are you ok? You look suddenly pale."

"No." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and answering her first question. "And for all the attention my sexual activity has shed on my heart condition, none of my physicians have pointed out the dangers I spent years drilling into my brother's head." He laughed ironically. "It never occurred to me that _I_ \- that Katsuya, you, any of us - could be in danger."

"Seto..." she shook her head. "You really are 'special', aren't you?" She sighed heavily. "That's a copy of the lab tests for you. Men are asymptomatic for trich and staph, so you'll need to give that to Takamora-sensei. And we sign the new lease tomorrow."

*-*-*-*-*

A herd of scantily clad women rushed past Seto, their giggling only just audible under the thunderous music. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the railing overlooking the crowded dance floor. There was no reason for him to be there.

Mokuba's 20th birthday had been an all day event.

The brothers had started with prayers at sunrise at a nearby temple. Then breakfast with the Board of Directors, officially confirming the younger Kaiba with the titles of Under Chief Executive of KaibaCorp and Secretary of the Board of Directors. Mokuba was now officially the second most powerful person in the company, and answerable only to Seto.

Lunch had been more of a photo op for their industry peers to wish Mokuba well and for Mokuba to show maturity and good grace. Which, for the most part, he did. And after, most of the afternoon had been spent getting a little real work done.

A small, family-only party had been the sole relaxing time of the day. Watching Mokuba play with Jouzuru and Koiichiko reminded Seto of his brother as a baby, and made him feel old.

Then it began.

They moved from the manor to a hotel for a formal dinner and party, most of the guests being business associates, Mokuba's teachers, and a few representatives of families traditionally considered close to Kaiba. As the night grew later, however, those people left and other guests arrived. The average age went down. Seto suspected he was the oldest person in the room when the DJ announced the dance floor was open and the pounding noise that apparently represented music began. The dress code must have specified maximums rather than minimums: max skirt length, max shirt buttons fastened, max number of garments on any one person. Seto would have left before the bedlam had begun if Jou wasn't in the throng of it beside Mokuba.

The only reason the entire room was not a sexual orgy of Bacchanalian proportions was the liberal use of Dragon Phire products around the room.

"You are not screwing all my friends," Mokuba insisted when they were making the arrangements. "I want the room 'phired' or you and Jou stay home."

The thought of Jou dancing at Amanpulo was enough for Seto to agree.

Not that there were not a number of good reasons. Takamora had agreed with Mazaki's physician, and placed both Seto and Katsuya on a ten day treatment that would eliminate several troublesome conditions. They were under strict instructions to refrain from carnal activity until the treatment was complete. The household staff now had an annual physical - and any necessary treatments included in their employment benefits.

"Hi!" A young female voice giggled in Seto's ear. "You'rrrrrrre really cute." A girl's weight fell against Seto's back and stayed there.

"I'm also 'really' homosexual," he replied, still watching his husband. Hopefully she would go away shortly. The one surprising benefit of the Jouji Imbalance was that Seto had developed a tolerance for being touched by strangers. Not a high one, but it no longer made his skin crawl if a drunk girl indulged in a bit of skinship.

"You so are not!" She giggled. "Mokie-kun invited me to Kaiba manor once. It was soooooooo beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"And you and that blonde guy and a woman were doing H things in the room by the stairs. And I wished it could be me."

That could have been any of a hundred Events. "I am not in the habit of dallying with my brother's friends."

Jou waved at Seto from the dance floor. Then the blonde got Mokuba's attention. The two seemed to enjoy laughing at Seto's predicament. Then the crowd shifted, obscuring Seto's view.

He realized the young lady's hand was exploring....

"This is a festive occasion, and so I am attempting to remain pleasant. However, if you do not remove your hand from my person this instant, I will remove it most unpleasantly."

"You talk sooooooooo sexy!" she cooed.

"It's like trying to reason with a flagpole," Seto gasped. He removed her hand from his zipper and pushed her to the seat beside himself. "Sit there."

"Ooow!" she cooed, giggling and trying to remain upright. "Rrrrrrough!"

"Not I; that's my husband's forte. Shouldn't you be draping yourself all over my brother?"

"Been there, done that," Mokuba chuckled from behind Seto. "Yoko's kind of a handful when she's alone. I figured you could use a rescue."

"My thanks. Are you actually dating this girl?"

"We went out once. She's sweet, usually, but needy." He helped the girl stand. "Come on, Yoko-chan. Hiro-kun said he'd take you home."

"Hiro-kun likes Aki-chan." She giggled. "Hiro-kun should take Aki-chan home."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Jou said he was ready to go home when you were, nii-sama." He stopped. "Hey, Yoko, go wait for me over there with Jiro-kun, ok?"

"Ok!" She seemed to perk up and swayed in the direction Mokuba indicated.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Seto watched the unsteady woman.

"She's fine. But this is the first minute we've had alone today, and I just wanted to say thank you." He bowed deeply.

"For what?" Seto smiled. "I assure you this party was not my idea."

"For everything, nii-sama. Thank you. You've been more than a brother. All those nice things people kept saying today about me being smart and mature and," he snickered, "nice. All of it. I wouldn't be any of it if it weren't for you."

"It was an honor. And a joy. And this is hardly the time or place for either of us to become sentimental. Personally, I believe you became all those things without my help at all."

"Not a chance!" Mokuba laughed. "I better get Yoko. Hiro's totally got a thing for her, but he's too stupid to make a move. I figure this might help him."

"Then I suggest you collect her before she drapes herself over someone else."

"Yeah. Oh, and whoever did plan this party - totally f-ing AWESOME!"

Mokuba hurried toward his friends and another body draped itself over Seto's shoulders.

"You," Jou kissed Seto's cheek as he slipped his arm around his husband's waist, "are an amazing father."

"I exposed an innocent child to Gozaburo."

"You got him out of an orphanage and into a home."

"I tried to kill him. I would have if Mutou had not stopped me."

"How many times have you saved him?"

"I haven't -"

"Shut up and let me adore you," Katsuya snickered. "You're amazing. Don't argue. Just let me be amazed."

"Don't say things like that when I cannot jump you."

*-*-*-*-*

"Yug!" Jou barrelled toward his unexpected guest, then stopped himself. "Sorry. So, uh, how ya been?"

"Good." He smiled, a genuine expression. "Really good. I'm actually on my own today. No babysitter or nothing!"

"We were all worried about you."

"Yeah." The duelist nodded. "I couldn't appreciate that, for a long while. But I'm better now. I feel... sure? I don't know how to phrase it. I don't mean that I know everything, just, I guess, my doubts are mine not...." he stopped and frowned. "That doesn't make sense. I don't mean someone else was in my head - like Yami. That was totally different! More like, I was thinking things that I don't think. I mean, I told Kaiba-kun I _hate_ him and I don't hate anyone! That was an awful thing to say. I said some pretty awful things to you, too. I mean, my sexual hang ups all come from having to come out to my father, and he just flipped, but I really was too young to know about sex, really, I just knew girls were not that pretty, and -"

"Yeah," Jou nodded, "you're gonna have to just be mad at me."

Then he glomped on to his friend. He was rewarded with an equally tight hug in return.

Seto closed the living room door and called the kitchen. "The Mutous will be joining us for dinner. It will be something of a celebration, so make something appropriate."

*-*-*-*-*

“.... and, again, thank you.” Seto laughed warmly. “I’m only sorry that I am not there with you.”

This year for his birthday, Seto had planned a formal luncheon, held at KaibaLand - Tokyo. There were special appearances by bands and idols. The 13th Annual Duel of Champions promised to be thrilling. He’d even planned a fireworks display to end the day.

He did not plan on being on a beach, and giving his traditional welcome/thank you speech by vidphone.

“It seems, however, that my children had a party planned for me. I regret, therefore, that you will have to celebrate my birthday without me.”

“....no - hey, come…!” Jou yelled from off camera.

Jouzuru toddled into frame and attempted to feed Seto something.

“I - mhmm!” He tried to move the little one aside. “Not now, son. Father is busy.”

“Chichi smile!” The boy insisted, pushing the item again.

“Jouzuru! What is this?” He took what was apparently a now crushed steamed shrimp from the child. “Yes, ugh. Thank you.”

“Ah! Ah!” He tried to force Seto to eat the morsel. “Smile!”

“Babe,” Jou stage-whispered, still out of frame, “yummy food makes you smile.”

“What - oh, I see. My son is informing me that our lunch is being served. So, if you guest will excuse me. Please enjoy the celebration there while I enjoy the one here.”

*-*-*-*-*

"You know," Mai looked around, nodding, "this almost makes up for screwing up the apartment deal. Deal-sss." She shot a smirk at Seto. "This place has been fumigated for lizards, right?"

He smirked back. "There's even an attic. Perfect for your nest."

"It's too big." Anzu shook her head. "Stop running!" she shouted at the kids, exasperated.

"I got 'em." Jou chuckled and went after them. "You should give the house a chance, Haha."

It was larger than she wanted, and further from the dance school. But it had three things that made it difficult to argue. It was a twenty minute walk from the preschool the kids would attend next year. It was a traditional design with a courtyard but lots of modern luxuries - like a family-sized bathtub.

And it was 100% paid for.

That was Seto's apology for convincing every landlord Mai or Anzu contacted not to rent to them. He bought them a house.

"The staff will use these rooms." Seto gestured down a hallway. "Those are the only rooms I had furnished. I presumed you would want to do the rest. They have a private exterior entrance and this door is secured. Passcard only."

"Staff!" Anzu gasped. "Do you simply ignore everything I say?"

"Three," Seto replied. "A cook, a maid and nanny," he hesitated and frowned, "and Roland. Although if his replacement cannot run the manor properly, I will recall him."

"Chichi!" Koiko's demanding tone interrupted them and Seto looked down at the insistent hand tugging his shirt. "Up!"

Dutifully, he picked the little girl up. "Little ladies should not be spoiled and demanding," he admonished.

"Did I just hear the pot calling the kettle black?" Anzu snickered.

"Do not attempt to change the subject. This location is not as close to the manor as I'd hoped to find, but it will allow you your privacy, and it will protect you from further...."

"Events?"

"Health risks." He put Koiichiko down. "Come along, Haha. Let us find Mama and Papa. You should see the backyard before you insist that it's too big."

"And it has a backyard." Anzu threw her hands up. "I just wanted a cozy little condo. Thank God I didn't want a mansion; you'd have bought a castle!"

*-*-*-*-*

"I like the navy," Jou repeated. "Everybody in the place will be wearing black. I wanna be different."

The Hara Museum annual holiday gala was a formal event. Seto had skipped it the last two years to spend more time with the kids and not risk a Jouji Event. But this year, KaibaCorp was one of the sponsors so Marketing had insisted that he attend.

"If you wear navy, I have to wear navy," Seto huffed. "Otherwise we will clash every time we stand beside each other."

"Ok," Jou chuckled. "So wear navy."

"I promised Mikosu I'd wear a suit he designed tonight. He's launching a new line."

"So call him and see if he has a navy version. If he does, you can swap. If not," he shrugged and sighed, "I'll wear black."

Seto looked at his watch. "It's unlikely, but not impossible. But it would still have to be fit."

"So maybe I'll get lucky."

Seto smirked, but called. When he hung up, he had to laugh. "Have you ever lost a game of pure chance?"

"He has it in navy?"

"The original design was navy; he didn't think I would wear it. But we have to go to his studio now, which would mean skipping our dinner with the children."

"Or taking them with us."

"Hmm." Seto pulled out his phone again and dialed. "Mikosu? Terribly last minute, but could you whip out something for a pair of toddlers and their mothers? I can email measurements to you. No. No, I doubt they will want to stay all night; they didn't want to attend in the first place. Just something for the red carpet. Yes? Excellent! I'll have sizes sent to you shortly. We'll be there as quickly as we can."

Seto made more calls while Jou dressed.

"Hey, babe! C'mere!" the blond called out from the back of the closet. "Look what I found."

"Haha sounded quite perturbed. You'd think she didn't want to go to the Hara Museum gala."

"She didn't. Anzu told me she was planning to spend the night in the bath." Jou held out his hand. "Remember these?"

In his palm were a pair of silver rings. At first glance, they looked like earrings - they were too small for any finger. But they had no clasp or post.

"Ah, the missing nipple rings. Where did you find them?"

"Stuck inside a pocket on one of the ties. You got way too many. I can't even remember the last time you wore these."

"Pre-Jouji, I'm sure. I haven't worn rings in years. You couldn't wear a toy in public without causing a scene now."

"Oh, what, you could?"

"My tolerance for such things is a bit higher than yours."

"Yeah? Wanna bet?"

Unbelievably juvenile. Unnecessarily risky. Undeniably stupid.

"Stakes?"

Jou considered for a moment. "Ok. You win, I wear a tie every day for a month. I win, you wear a golf shirt and khakis."

"Hmm. Tempting. Whoever wears the toy the longest -"

"Without us causing an Event. That happens, we both lose."

"Agreed. If we both make it home, toys in place, it's a draw."

"Cool. You wear these." Jou tried to hand the jewelry to his husband.

"They don't fit me. I took them off that night because one fell off."

"They've never fallen off when I wore them."

"Then you wear them." Seto mentally ran through the wearable collection. "I'll wear....the leather scrotal strap?"

"All night? Dude, don't make this too easy for me."

"I don't have to last all night. I just have to outlast your nipples." He glanced at his watch. "We'd better get moving. I told the mothers we'd be there before three."

*-*-*-*-*

Jou had to admit, dressing the kids up in fancy clothes had been fun. Zuru hated the little bow tie, but Koiko really was a little princess. Mai and Anzu had been able to fit a pair of dresses from the designer's previous season, so it actually looked like they'd planned the coordination all along. The women stayed until the kids' bedtime, then they did one last photo op for the press, and took the family home.

After the car pulled away, Seto publicly kissed Jou passionately. There were lots of flash bulbs.

"Just to prevent any foolish rumors," Kaiba told the group.

"You're in a good mood," Jou remarked as they rejoined the party.

"I am, yes." He snagged two glasses of champagne. "I may buy part ownership in The Daily Mirror."

"That British newspaper?"

"The current owner needs to liquidate a few assets."

"And your mood has nothing to do with a certain strap."

"A certain strap is making things difficult, but not impossible. How are your accessories?"

Jou's 'accessories' were causing him to see sparks every time his silk shirt brushed against his swollen buds. He'd used the phero-pen an hour after they arrived, and so far either the room had great ventilation or his pheromones were under control.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Shall we mingle?"

Several thousand times during the evening, Jou wondered silently why his chest was so sensitive. Ordinarily, his husband routinely brought him to orgasm with nipple play; embarrassing but true. The rings usually exaggerated their sensitivity but the light touches of his clothing was merely teasing him out of his mind. It was enough to keep Jou on the edge of bliss all night, but not enough to tip over. Jou wanted nothing more than to bare his chest and let Seto suck the ripe points, but he refused to give in first.

The only indication that his husband was feeling anything was the bulge in his pants. But that could just be the position of the scrotal strap around the executive's nuts, pushing that gorgeous cock forward.

Jou stopped that line of thought. That was the kind of thought that started Events. Luckily, no one else seemed to be feeling the effects.

"They are poking out under your jacket," Kaiba murmured in his ear. "Are they more sensitive than usual? If I touched them, would you cry out?"

"Cut it out!" Jou hissed. "Someone will hear you!"

"I am afraid I do not care. I have no options remaining but to concede defeat. I must be getting old. There was a time when I could control myself."

"Tell you what, let's get out of here and we can call it a draw. I'd have taken these damn things off, but I'm afraid to touch 'em."

"I don't think I can make it home." Kaiba looked much calmer than his words indicated. "Frankly, I think I am steps away from spontaneously combusting. Do you think anyone would notice if I took you here, now?"

Jou shivered. "Come on." He grabbed his husband's hand and nearly dragged the man.

In the restroom - the one on the floor above the gala - the three stalls were occupied with what sounded like several couples having sex. Two men were having intercourse against the far wall. Jou recognized one of them; they'd spent a good twenty minutes talking about women's cleavage. Another man was vigorously thrusting into a woman leaning over the sink counter.

Kaiba pushed Jou next to her and frantically tore at both of their belts.

Jou whipped up the bottom of his shirt and fought to get it high enough for Kaiba's face to reach his chest. He moaned deeply and shuddered as his spouse's lips latched onto a swollen teat, then two sets of hands worked to move Jou's pants out of the way.

"Fuck me, babe!" he whispered frantically. "Fuck me hard - OH FUCK! YEAH!" he shouted as Kaiba rammed in his full length. Katsuya wasn't sure if he was used to lube-less fucking, or Seto was dripping precum, but whichever it was, the executive felt amazing.

"Too loud." Kaiba released one nipple long enough to growl. He switched to the other side and Jou almost screamed again.

The woman's face was beside him. She was mewling helplessly. Wantonly. Jou clamped his mouth to hers. That would keep them both quiet.

*-*-*-*-*


	17. Chapter 17

“I need a better solution, Kazuki!” Kaiba snapped. “What happened to better living through chemistry?”

“Did you use the aerosol?” the chemist asked. Staring at his experiment, it sounded like he was only half interested.

“I was at the Hara! Of course I didn’t use the aerosol! I cannot attend a public function spraying everyone like roaches. Apart from it being marginally insane, it would be perceived as rude at the very least. I have a reputation to uphold if I am to retain my position.”

“Oh.” Kazuki was silent for a long moment.

“Kazuki?” Kaiba said when there was no other response. “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah. Thinking. One of my assistants is writing her doctorate on attraction. You should read it.”

“My thesis?” A woman in a lab coat had been supplying Kazuki with yet another tray of test tubes. “You want someone to read it?”

“It’s not a half bad theory.” The chemist looked at her. “So what does this sound like to you. You were listening, right?”

“I heard most of it, I think. It sounds like a virus,” the lab tech mused.

“A what?” Kaiba glared at the woman. He was not yet used to Kazuki’s new assistant.

“Stupid.” Kazuhi shrugged. “But how would that work?”

She must have been used to the abrasive chemist. “Ok, I know it’s not really a virus, but that sounds like what happens at a kids school. One kid gets a virus. He seems fine and plays with another kid, and gives it to them. They both pass it on to two more kids. Suddenly, all the kids are sick. This pheromone thing infected everybody you talked to, but there was a delayed reaction. Like the flu.”

“There has never been any kind of delayed response prior to this,” Kaiba countered. “Why would there be one now?”

Kazuhi seemed to consider the idea. “You only talked to these secondaries, right? No physical contact prior to the Event?”

“No.” Kaiba gave a wry smile. “We both knew that the toys would elevate the degree of risk. We used the strongest possible doses of the suppressant and the suits were sprayed with Dragon Phire. We made it a rather conspicuous point not to touch any one except each other. Katsuya began showing signs of arousal at 11:49 - I made a note of the time. Roughly two hours later, I realized that I was nearing my personal threshold. I sought to remove us from harm’s way.”

“Airborn. Kind of like the plane.”

“But the environment was considerably larger. And well ventilated. These people were not trapped in with us while our hormones raged out of control.”

“No, but the area of effect may not have stayed localized if the vents recycled the air. Like how smoke just pools around a room.”

“That only happens if there’s no air filter,” the tech pointed out. “I’m sure the Hara has -”

“How big was the room?” Kazuki ignored the woman and began writing a calculation.

“Roughly?” Kaiba thought for a moment. “As I recall, the main gallery is 50m x 25. The reception hall is perhaps half that size, but two stories tall.”

Kazuki stopped and crumpled up the paper. “Too big. If it was the vents, you would have taken the whole room.”

“There were some selective cases at the resort,” Kaiba mused. “For instance, the waiters. They seemed affected by the pheromones, but not by us.”

“Maybe they just weren’t attracted to you,” the tech offered.

“How does that work?” Kazuki waved the woman away. “The Jouji pheromone overrides everything, so far.”

“No, wait.” Kaiba considered the idea. “Perhaps less that they were not attracted and more that there was an intervening target.”

“Attracted by you but connected to someone else?” Kazuki nodded. “Yeah, but if that’s what happened, I can’t help you. Base level pheromones do that. You’d have to turn off all pheromone production for you and every human you met to control that.” He turned back to his experiment. “And, if that’s what happened, there were probably other Events. See if you can find any tertiaries - anyone who you or the other primary interacted with, that you didn’t have sex with, but who did have sex. If that happened, the only thing I can suggest is don’t be horny in public.”

*-*-*-*-*

"I think we may have a problem," Seto sighed.

"Do you?" Jou snickered. "What makes you say that?"

"I do not believe two men having carnal knowledge of each other in the back halls of the Waldorf would be considered normal behavior." He leaned back against the wall and allowed his husband easy access.

"Shows how well you know New York!"

"At 7:30am? Next to a service elevator? Frankly, I'm stunned we haven't been seen yet."

"You sayin' you wanna stop?"

"I'm saying I fear I am addicted to the feeling of you being inside me. It seems that we are becoming far too public in our displays of affection." But even as he spoke, Seto pulled more firmly on his husband's slowly thrusting buttock.

"On the other hand, it has been just us. Mostly. You just look so hot with three dicks in you." He sucked the pale neck barely exposed under the open shirt collar. "God, you feel good! I think this is good. It keeps the edge off, right? Isn’t that what Kazuki-sensei suggested?"

"Oh! Darling, faster!" Seto panted. "Maybe it's traveling together. At home, we have controls." Seto's phone beeped. "Faster! I have an hour to get across town. I won't have time to shower."

Jou slowed down. "Don't shower. Go smelling like sex. Let all those men look at you and drool."

"That works in pornography, darling, not real life. Stained pants is a business fail."

"Fuck, you smell good!"

"Kat-chan, I'm late!"

"Let's have an Event tonight."

"What?"

"With 'Togi." Jou thrust harder and Seto moaned. "And Honda. Tonight. The party. You wear something sexy and I'll let you come."

Seto pulled his husband's mouth to his own and groaned as an orgasm fried his nerves and his common sense.

They were giving into these desires too often. Wearing toys under clothing was becoming routine the way it was before Jouji. And the behavior it fostered was utterly unacceptable.

He considered the situation in a cab as he rode to his meeting - only ten minutes behind schedule, but plugged since there was no time to shower. It wasn't that Seto disliked these sessions. They were both guilty of initiating these games. But the more often it happened, the more Seto had to consider the damage to the corporation should he be caught in a sex scandal.

Perhaps it was traveling together. They no longer flew on common carriers; the space was too small, and Events too easy to trigger. Jou took classes online, which made it easy for Seto to take him all over the world. In cities with a KaibaCorp facility, Jou really did work, reviewing existing child care services or implementing new ones. But much of their time traveling was spent in environments with little to no outside controls on their pheromones. And when they were alone, they behaved like rutting beasts.

Otogi had invited them to a reception. But if Jou was serious about deliberately starting an Event, they could not attend. Obviously Kat-chan could not be serious about intentionally creating an orgy that could involve any number of perfect strangers. Men. Women. With no regard for health, marital status, economic position....

'Oh dear God,' Seto thought. 'Am I talking myself into this or out of it?'

*-*-*-*-*

"God I love New York!" Otogi laughed. "It's like Tokyo, only with bigger clubs and cheaper booze!"

"Just promise me no one we know will be attending." Seto winced at his reflection in the limo window. "I cannot believe I allowed myself to get talked into this."

"Oh you know at least a dozen people attending. But they're all American, and the guest of honor has already seen you naked."

"Yeah?" Jou looked at his spouse. "Who's the guest of honor?"

"Brad Tyson," Otogi answered.

"Who's that, babe, and when did he see you naked?"

"Brad's the guy Yugi dropped at Amanpulo," Honda supplied.

"When did he -" Jou started then stopped. "- oh, yeah, he pretty much did."

"Brad finally popped the question. Tonight they're having a little to-do at Club Studio."

"And that justifies me looking like a Host?"

"You do that just breathing, babe."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Seto-dono, you are the poster child for the super CEO. I mean, let's face it, you own class."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," Otogi snickered. "You have a lock on boring. My God, the most daring fashion choice you've ever made was wearing navy to the Hara."

Katsuya elbowed Honda. "I picked that one."

"I go to Cindy's parties because Cindy does not do boring," Otogi went on. "Jou can wear anything because his personality will win over anyone before his clothes do. And Hiroto has to stick to more conservative styles because if I show him off, the bear chasers think he's available."

Honda shook his head.

"But you? You have the looks, but your personality is older than Yami's grandfather. Put you in a suit at a party, and fun dies."

"Aw, come on!" Jou put his arm around Seto. "He's not all that."

"I am all that," Seto countered. "Happily."

"Yes, well if you're going to be a stick, you can at least be a hot stick. Jou asked if I had a suggestion for something jazzier than your standard tailored look and Cindy would shoot me if I brought a party-killer. Relax! My clothes look good on you."

"Besides," Jou whispered in his ear, "you look sexy as fuck."

"Did you take your prescription this evening?" Seto gave his spouse a hard look.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," Jou grinned. "I'm doing an experiment of my own tonight. You always say it's me who starts these things. Well, tonight I'm betting it's you."

"What did you do, Jou?" Honda asked suspiciously.

"Nothing real." Jou kept grinning. "But I'm beginning to get a handle on how you think, babe. I'm probably wrong, but I figure I'll have fun testing."

"OMG!" Otogi rolled his eyes. "Thank God Cindy's trying to get pregnant! Stay away from Denny; apparently he's already been caught fooling around once this year. Oh! We're here."

There was a short line admitting guests after verifying ID. Seto had to admit that Otogi's tight silk-blend pants and fitted turtleneck were much more inline with what other guests wore than his usual jacket and tie. He also noticed a few men - and more than a few women - appraising him.

This was a bad idea. It was dangerous and irresponsible and proof to Seto that he was not thinking clearly. Why was it impossible to deny Katsuya anything? There was a time when Seto hardly considered sexual activity. Now, his life was controlled by it. Silently, he vowed. Tonight, no matter how difficult his spouse was, Seto would restrain his libido. A simple act of self control.

"We need to buy a pair of these. Your ass looks totally fuckable." Jou whispered.

"If your plan is to verbally taunt me all night, I assure you, I can resist."

"That's my plan, but not my goal," Jou chuckled, "Kaiba-sama."

Their group reached the front of the line, and were admitted.

"There she is. In white - oh the little whore. She must mean the death of her purity." Otogi waved across the crowd, and steered the group toward her. Around Cynthia, were the other women Seto vaguely remembered from the resort. After a few minutes of greetings, Jou pulled out his phone and shortly had a large crowd of women cooing over pictures of Jouzuru and Koiichiko.

"Damn!" A man Seto vaguely recognized approached him. "Only looks at men, steals all the women."

"He is rather popular," Seto agreed.

"Denny-kun!" Honda greeted the man with a fist bump and a hug. "You remember, Kaiba-san, right? Kaiba-san, Denny was at the resort."

"Yes, of course! How have you been?"

"Can't complain; no one listens!" They all laughed.

Seto greeted the groom-to-be, met other guests, and eventually, was able to free his husband from the throng of women.

"Anybody hit on you yet, babe?"

"Of course not! Why would they?"

"You look in a mirror yet? Why wouldn't they?" Jou tipped his head. "See the redhead by the bar?"

"What about her?"

"She's hot for you. That's Cynthia's cousin. I missed her name, but she saw you and practically threw her panties at you."

"Did you tell her she'd be disappointed."

"No." Jou's evil grin returned. "I told her you gotta cock like my forearm, and keep going like the Energizer Bunny."

"With her, no. The man beside her, perhaps."

"We'll see."

They mingled, both separately and together. Jou never skipped an opportunity to tell Seto how sexy he looked or how many people were interested in him. Each time, Seto tried to deflect the comment or turn the subject to something other than sex.

But Seto was finding himself looking at the people Kat-chan said were looking. He began wondering if people were admiring his firm butt or other bits of anatomy. Otogi's pants were tight in rather frank ways.

"Hi." A man stepped beside him. "Brad or Cynthia?"

"Pardon?"

The stranger smiled. "I'm Michael. I'm a friend of Brad's from college. I was just wondering who you were and how you came to me."

It had been a long time since anyone had flirted with the executive. "I wasn't aware that I had come to you specifically."

"Would you like to come?" He smiled wickedly. He was quite handsome - blonde, tall, wide shoulders, perfect teeth, eyes like melted chocolate.

Seto could not resist. "To you, with you, for you, or on you?"

"Hi. I'm Jou." Jou abruptly stepped between Seto and Michael. "I guess you've already met my _husband_ , Kaiba."

"We were just introducing ourselves now, Jou." Michael offered his hand. "I'm Michael."

"He's a friend of Brad's," Seto supplied. "I suppose we qualify as friends of both."

"Yeah," Jou slipped his arm around Seto's waist. "We met them on our honeymoon."

"Really? Where was that?"

"The Philippines. Oh, hey, babe. Cynthia was looking for you. She's over by the bar." Jou's hand firmly stroked Seto's butt as he moved to gesture the direction. "It was a great resort. Have you been to Amanpulo?"

Seto shivered. Jou's jealousy was a tremendous turn on. "Well, if you'll excuse me, then." He hurried over to the bride-to-be and tried to ignore the eyes that followed him across the room.

Since when were this many people attracted to him? And why did Brad and Cynthia have so many attractive friends.

Cynthia was at a table with Otogi and the red-haired woman. "Jou said you wished to see me?"

"Did I tell you I worked a miracle, or what?" Otogi crowed.

"You should see him in a speedo!" Cynthia tittered.

Otogi leaned toward the other woman. "Yes, it really is _that_ big!" Her face turned bright red as she suddenly tried to look at anything but Seto, and Otogi failed his attempt at an innocent look. "I meant his wallet. Seto-dono, we were just talking about all the fun we had at the resort. Oh! And Cynthia just told me, NaeNae and Gabe had twins - nine months after the trip! Now, this is Tia. She's Cindy's cousin. Tia- _chan_ , this is Kaiba- _san_. I call him by his personal name because we've known each other since we were in diapers."

"But without the honorific?" Tia looked confused.

"He and I use 'dono' which is archaic at best, but everyone in our circle of friends were raised like royalty, so we call each other, hmm, there's no real translation." He looked at Seto. "Guess who knows what 'yaoi' is."

"Ah." A voyeur rather than a participant. "How do you call Cynthia?"

Tia shrugged. "Cynthia."

"Is she your younger or older cousin?"

"Older."

"In Japan, to be respectful, she is Cynthia-san. If you are very close, you might even call her Cynthia-nee or nee-chan, 'sister', because you must always show respect to those above you, whether it is age or station. But if you are the same age and station? Dono is a term that was used when the class system was more rigid, and 'young masters' needed a way to be respectful rivals."

"Now we use it to be pretentious dicks," Otogi observed.

"But you use first names, right?" Tia asked, trying to understand the concepts. "So you are really close."

"Oh no! With us, it's ironic." The dice master sipped his drink. "Until a few years ago, we barely tolerated each other."

"Yes," Seto agreed. "Our husbands are as close as brothers, so Ryuji-dono and I have learned to live with each other."

"Wait!" Cynthia cut in. "You two _don't_ like each other? But didn't I see you -"

"Sex doesn't count!" Otogi laughed. "I'm like every other boy - I'm just after one thing!"

*-*-*-*-*

"We need to leave." Seto pushed Jou against the wall behind the DJ booth. The pulsing of the music made the executive's entire body throb. "Now."

"Why?" Jou ran his hands all over his husband's sexy form. The borrowed clothes were almost skin tight. Otogi was far more slender. In comparison, Seto was almost curvaceous and Jou wasn't sure what he wanted to touch more. Or first. "Let's just fuck here. I'm sure Michael and Franklin and Alex all wanna watch you cream."

"If you were trying to overwhelm all possible suppressants -"

"EH!" The DJ's voice boomed over the sound system. "DON'T BE GETTIN' YA FREAK ON ON THE DANCE FLOOR! DIS AIN'T JERSEY! GET AH ROOM!"

"Congratulations," Seto said simply.

He forced himself away from his grinning blonde stallion and led the way back to the main room.

The music had slowed down somewhat, taking a tempo that seemed more sensual. Seto wasn't sure if he was hearing lyrics or if someone was playing an audio recording of sex with keyboard and drums accompaniment. The couples on and off the dance floor were much closer. Honda and Otogi were kissing as they swayed to the music. And the more Seto looked, the more he saw others doing the same.

"Kat-chan -"

"Yeah." Jou took his hand and moved toward the exit. "Now or never. How fast can we get a cab?"

There was one in front of the club. Jou opened the door and pulled Seto in on top of him. "Waldorf," he said. "Fuck me babe. Right now. I need to feel that canon of yours all the way up in me now! I -"

Seto didn't waste time agreeing, or even undressing. He freed the amount of clothing required and rubbed the beads of cream leaking from his shaft against his husband's waiting entrance.

"Hey! Guys!" The driver protested.

Seto paused what he was doing long enough to pull his wallet. He selected a card, swiped it, then typed. "There's a $1,000 tip and an extra $500 for any cleaning. Approve or cancel?"

The driver hesitated. "Approve," he sighed finally. "Just keep it down, right?"

"Babe, come on!" Jou gasped and squirmed, but the limited space allowed Seto to completely control depth and speed.

"You heard the man, darling," Seto whispered. "Hush."

"Yer killin' me! I wanna feel you deep. Now!" He moaned quietly, but Seto slowly pushed his shaft into his husband's hot canal.

"You are entirely too clever," the brunette purred. "You didn't want to arouse me, you simply wanted me thinking about carnal activity to accelerate my pheromone levels. You wanted to arouse everyone else."

“You think everybody wants me,” Jou leered, “but I know everybody wants you.”

“That could have been a disaster.” Seto pushed in a fraction of an inch. “I may have to punish you for that.” He pulled back a few centimeters.

"Don't tease babe," Jou moaned. "I want you bad."

"I think I want Michael. He offered to make me come."

"Asshole!" Jou snarled. "If he touches you, I'll fucking kill him!"

"Shhh." Seto shivered. "You become so passionate about men who look like you. Afraid I might confuse one of them for you?" He bit his love's nipple through his shirt to keep Jou from replying. "Silly darling. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," Jou repeated. "Aishiteru, fuck me, aishiteru, fu- ooooohhhhhh! Ai-ai-shi- aaaaaaaashhhhh!"

Seto thrust home hard. Nothing mattered but hearing Jou say that word. He reached his peak unexpected quickly, but neither softened or slowed his thrusting. Jou held him tightly either grunting incoherently, or moaning one word.

Aishiteru.

A rather insistent sound finally broke through Seto's sexual haze.

He looked up to see the doorman of the hotel rapping on the glass.

Seto groaned but pulled out and away from his husband.

"- the fuck -?" Jou roared.

"Straighten yourself and get out of the vehicle," Seto commanded. "The sooner we are in our room, the sooner we finish."

Jou buttoned his waistband, pulled his shirt out to overhang any exposure, and got out of the car. "Move yer ass, Kaiba-sama."

"Approve the total," The executive told the doorman as they rushed past him. The cabbie would probably charge an unjustifiable additional fee for that, but that was two minutes less they would spend waiting. Any cost would be worth it.

The elevator door closed behind them and Jou whimpered as he rubbed his body against Seto's. "I want you in me so bad it hurts."

"Soon. Can't walk and hold you at the same time." They’d tried once.

"Please!" The blonde put his husband's hand down the back of his pants, pushing his love's fingers into his quivering entrance. "I need you."

Seto pushed two fingers in. Warm. Pulsing.

"Deeper!" Jou whined. He lifted his leg around Seto, trying to allow further access.

The bell rang, the door opened on their floor, and Seto nearly knocked over the two people waiting to board as he dragged his overheated spouse to their room.

They didn't leave the doorway. Seto re-entered Jou as they leaned against the door, banging the knob with his hip and not giving the slightest damn.

Jou whimpered desperately. "Fuck! I need you so bad! Fill me up! Feed me, babe, feed me like Jouji!"

Jouji needed two feedings a day. At the moment, Seto felt like he could give Jou two feeding a minute.

"Don-don- don't stop!" Jou gasped. He braced against the walls beside them and pushed his hips forward. "Deeper, Kaiba-sama! Aishi-ashiiiii-!" His hips bucked, and ejaculate hit both men on the chin. "Yeah, babe, like that! Do it again! Make me -" Jou's voice caught as Seto began ramming that spot.

They slid down the door, still dressed, still joined. Seto pushed his husband's thighs as far as he could, thrusting as deep, as hard, as fast as possible. When another orgasm finally hit, it was electrical, making his head swim and nearly causing him to pass out. Even Jou cried out as the current passed through both of them.

Seto collapsed atop his spouse, quivering, spent for the moment. And not at all certain if he'd had an orgasm or a heart attack.

*-*-*-*-*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay. I came across a time jump I skipped and had to write another couple sections to fill it out. That shouldn't happen again until I get to.... What? They don't know? Oh, ok. So uh, on with the show!

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba burst into Seto's corporate office and stopped when he saw the management meeting. "I need to speak to my brother. Privately," he said in a very controlled voice. "Now."

The younger brother waited silently as the team looked at the elder. Seto gestured their dismissal, and Mokuba closed the door behind them.

"I gather this is an urgent matter?"

"It might not be a matter at all." Although Mokuba's expression seemed to say otherwise. "Did you fuck Hirotomo Iyama?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you didn't make love to her. You are not dating her. So either the Angel of all High School boys is lying, or you fucked her. I need to address the press corps in the lobby."

"I see. That may explain your language. I have a question for you. Who is Hirotomo Iyama?"

"Who is -?" Mokuba pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I should have expected that. You're not in her target demographic. Do you remember how in middle school my room was plastered with like a million posters of the same girl?"

"Vaguely."

"Her. She just announced that she is pregnant and you are the father." Mokuba paused for a moment. "So. Did you have sex with the girl who's most famous role was the virgin love interest on teen drama?"

"I don't even know where I would have met the child."

"She's 22 now - thank God - and she said you met at the Hara gala."

Seto considered it. "Ah. The Hara. There was a woman present that night." He sighed heavily. “This was inevitable. I imagine she’ll be the first of many.”

"You got a girl pregnant."

"Possibly." Seto considered the idea as he began typing on his phone. "Oh my, she is lovely. I wonder if Katsuya recalls her."

"Ok. One of us is having a different conversation." Mokuba seemed stunned. "You had unprotected sex in a public place with a woman you don't even remember, which has resulted in you being named the father of her unborn baby - _and_ you think it will happen again. And you are cool with this."

"No. I am elated with this. I welcome another child happily. Hirotomo-san has merely to submit to a paternity test - at a clinic of my choosing, of course - and I will take full and sole custody of my child."

"That's what you want me to tell the press?"

"That is what I will tell the press. You should not need to apologise for my irresponsible behavior."

Mokuba sighed. "Big bro, I don't care about that! I care about you! I am seriously worried about you. This is just so far away from how you act normally."

"Mokuba, sit." Seto indicated the couch beside himself. "Brother, three years ago, I would have agreed with you. But I am discovering sides of myself that I never dreamed could exist. I agree. Katsuya and I are quite out of control and our behavior is absolutely unacceptable. Part of it is the Imbalance and trying to regulate it. But even that stems from the fact that I am passionately drawn to Katsuya, and while I know I should, I do not _want_ to stop. I agree that this situation could be a PR nightmare. I cannot imagine why my reputation is not already shattered beyond repair. But, honestly? I hope she _is_ carrying my child. I found raising you the most rewarding part of my past."

"Nii-sama." Mokuba looked away. "You don't have to say that."

"I don't have to, I want to. Raising Jouzuru and Koiichiko has been more fun than -"

"More fun than a hostile takeover?" Mokuba grinned.

"Nothing is more fun than a hostile takeover." Seto grinned back. "But they are close. So. There was a time when I was a 'good' man of few emotions, fewer words, and no passions. But I am not that any longer. I will try to keep my private life private and away from the corporation. But when they do intersect, I will embrace the consequences."

"Embrace the consequences?" Mokuba looked at his elder brother. "Wow. You know I'm going to work that into a press release some day."

"Credit Katsuya. I'm sure I learned these irrational concepts from him. And speaking of, I suppose I should notify him before I speak to the press."

*-*-*-*-*

“She is not the first young woman to claim a child fathered by the House of Kaiba,” Kaiba said calmly, almost casually, “and I doubt she will be the last. I have provided her with the information for the same lab that confirmed the paternity of my son and daughter. Once I have confirmation of the child’s genetics, I will take appropriate action including full and sole custody if the child is indeed mine.”

“Kaiba-san! Kaiba-sama!” several press corps voices vied for attention.

“You.” Kaiba selected a reporter at random.

“Are you having a relationship with Hirotomo-san?”

“Irrelevant. If I am the father of her child, I will take responsibility.”

“But did you sleep -”

“You.” Kaiba selected another reporter.

“Kaiba-sama, you adopted Jounouchi Katsuya as your partner three years ago. Are you planning to remove him from your registry?”

“Of course not. Kaiba Katsuya is my spouse. You.”

“Will Kaiba Katsuya be making a statement on the matter?”

“I don’t see why -”

“I’ll take that one, babe,” Jou said abruptly. He had promised to sit quietly with Mokuba and the PR manager, but Kaiba hadn’t believed him. Jou playfully shouldered Kaiba away from the mic. “Regarding Kaiba-sama’s alleged affair with Hirotomo-san, I don’t think either of them would do anything wrong or immoral.”

“So you think Hirotomo-san is lying?”

“No!” Jou snapped. “That’s not what -”

“Do you believe it is not Kaiba-sama’s child or that she is not with child?”

“If you’re gonna just make sh-”

“I believe what my husband is saying,” Kaiba snatched the mic away before Jou could finish, “is that there maybe more to this story than has been revealed, and we should not rush to judgement. House Kaiba is waiting for the test results. No further comments.” He turned the mic off, took Jou’s hand and pulled him into the office behind them. Mykita was hired to handle this; she could deal with any fall out.

“I screwed that up, didn’t I,” Jou said ruefully.

“Dealing with the press is not your strong suit, darling.”

“I never said she was lying!”

“No, you did not,” Kaiba agreed. “But this would hardly be newsworthy if we all handle the situation like reasonable adults.”

Jou sighed and they both listened to the crowd in the lobby slowly disbursing.

“This one was my fault, wasn’t it.” Jou stated after a minute or two.

“The press always -”

“Not that. I mean the Event, that night at the museum. I’m the one who -”

“ _We_ attended that gala and _we_ had a lapse in judgement. _We_ have been entirely too undisciplined of late and _we_ need to be more restrained in _our_ behavior.”

“The con was definitely my fault.”

“The evening in Los Angeles was caused by _our_ decision to reduce _our_ inflated pheromone levels on site rather than returning to _our_ hotel room.”

“Yeah but neither of us would have gotten that ‘inflated’ if I hadn’t crossplayed the White Queen.”

There was probably some truth to that. “Perhaps. But I was the cause in Bonn, and in Vienna.”

“Ok, so, yeah we both need to chill. No more toys outside the bedroom.”

“Agreed. No more quote taking the edge off unquote in public places. And no more ‘assistants’.”

“Aw come on!” Jou grinned. “Let’s not kill all the fun.”

“All the fun? Really? Shall I remind you that while Hirotomo named me, you are also in the pool of possible fathers?”

“The more the merrier, right?”

“Not in most cases.”

Jou’s grin saddened. “I know.”

“Is being limited to just me that terrible?”

“Idiot. I just hope I’m enough for you.”

*-*-*-*-*

"Chi-chi! Papa!" Jouzuru yelled, running in from the kitchen.

"What's up!" Jou wooffed, picking up the boy and bouncing him.

"Papa! Papa!" the boy laughed.

Seto stole a kiss from his son's cheek. "Where is your sister?"

Koiichiko herself answered the question from the stairs. "Chi-chi, up!" She extended her arms.

"You are entirely too spoiled," he chuckled even as he picked the child up. "What did you learn today?" He kissed her cheek as well.

"You're in a good mood," Mai had her hair tied up and wore glasses. A smock covered her clothes. "Caught a good sale at the dragon mart?"

"Harpy eggs were on sale, buy one get a dozen free," he countered. "I need them to feed my expanding den."

Mai paused and tilted her head. "Expanding. As in that BS with HiroIya-chan is true?"

"Another son I believe," Seto grinned. "She's four months along."

"I thought you were waiting for a paternity test."

"We are, but I am confident that Katsuya has again reproduced." He smiled at Koiko. "You might have a baby brother soon."

"No!" She hit his chest.

"Baby brothers are fun," he soothed. "Tousan has a baby brother. Don't you want to be a big sister?" She shook her head.

"Doesn't want the competition," Mai snorted. "Oh, this little monster is all you."

"I was never a needy child; she gets that from you."

"Needy! This little con artist? You know she only acts like this around you, right?"

"That would make her conniving, which I don't believe, but she would have also gotten from you."

"So you say. Hey Blondie, you ready?"

"You got time today? Sure."

"Cool. Dragon breath, you think you can take these two with you? Zuzu's got a late class and I can't watch them when I do highlights."

"Do what?"

"Mai does my highlights," Jou explained. "Mama makes Papa look like an idol," he said as his son giggled.

"Surely you can find a professional stylist for that."

"I am a professional stylist." Mai tsked. "What do you think I do all day?"

"I hadn't even considered, frankly." He shifted Koiko's weight. "But fine. I am not adverse to having the children overnight. Have they had dinner yet?"

"Zuru want udon!" The boy flopped back like a noodle, almost tipping himself out of Jou's arms.

"Udon!" Koiko agreed. "Chichi, udon!"

Seto sighed, but smiled. "I guess we are having udon, then. Katsuya, bring any school work when you come home."

"Ok." Jou forced Zuru into Seto's free arm, and stole a kiss. Then he kissed both kids. "See you guys later!"

*-*-*-*-*

“I’m afraid, then, that we are at an impasse.” Kaiba leaned back in his chair. “I have no reason to trust those results.”

“And we have no reason to re-run the test,” the attorney replied.

“Why not? A second opinion would merely confirm your stance that Hirotomo’s child is neither mine nor my husband’s.”

“We have confirmed that the fetus is not yours and Kaiba-san does not need to be considered for paternity.”

“And that is a statement I find most curious.” Kaiba looked at the people around him.

Four lawyers, two public relations consultants, an observer from the Family Courts, and an advocate for the mother.

Not the mother herself. Hirotomo had not made a public appearance since the interview three months ago when she had her emotional breakdown and inadvertently announced being with child.

A day after Kaiba’s press conference, a preliminary test result from an unnamed lab arrived at the office, showing Kaiba 80% likely to be the father. Kaiba had the result sent to Yamaguchi’s DNA lab. They found the match to be Kaiba Katsuya, not Kaiba Seto, however they requested a second test sample so they could run a more accurate test.

Hirotomo refused, and suddenly they produced results showing the father was 100% her heretofore unmentioned boyfriend.

Kaiba sued for custody of the unborn child.

"I do not wish to disparage Hirotomo, however, the truth is that there are seven men who are possible fathers of any child on the night in question.”

“And we have determined that Hirotomo was with child prior to that evening,” her other attorney countered. “As far as we are concerned, the matter is closed.”

“And as far as we are concerned, the _kidnapping_ of a child of the Kaiba family is very much open.” Mykifu seemed to enjoy verbal bloodshed. “And this supposed test result looks rather anonymous without the contact information for the facility that produced it. Magistrate, I feel this honorable, noble family deserves the simple right to know if the child in question belongs to them.”

“The question has been answered.” The other PR consultant pushed the lab test in front of the magistrate. “Yes, the preliminary results may have been vague. But the final answer is that this innocent, young woman is now being bullied by this elitist -”

“Enough.” The magistrate spoke firmly, but not loudly. “Someone explain to me why Hirotomo believed Kaiba-san was the father of her child.”

“We had sex,” Kaiba answered directly before anyone else could.

“Were you intending to take this woman as your concubine, Kaiba-san?” the magistrate asked. “Or was this merely infidelity?”

“Neither.” Kaiba sat upright and tried not to bristle over the ‘concubine’ remark. “My husband was a participant, which is why -”

The magistrate gestured him silent. “Historically, the law has favored a father of a noble house over a common-birth mother, but I am reluctant to make such a recommendation before the child is born. Why has the contact information been removed from the paternity test information?”

Hirotomo’s PR man was ready. “We feared that any lab in the country could be, let’s say ‘convinced’ to support the position of a corporation that could destroy them. In the interest of security, we withheld the name from the documents.” He pulled a folder from his briefcase and gave a page to the magistrate and the lead Kaiba attorney. “We are providing the information now in hopes that no retaliation is taken against them.”

The magistrate nodded as he reviewed the document, then put it down. “Ordinarily I would agree, however, most men in these cases are looking to be cleared. I believe it unlikely there is any danger. I will review the case and send you my recommendation. This arbitration is adjourned.”

*-*-*-*-*

Mykifu shook her head. "Kaiba-sama, I deeply regret that I was unable to -"

"You are giving up," Seto snapped. "My son is being kidnapped, and you are giving up."

She bowed. "I can only beg your forgiveness."

"Get out." Seto stared at the woman until she left his office. Then he stared blindly at the window.

Seto hated being lied to. More than anything else. As a result, he mistrusted any information he couldn't personally verify.

Why would this woman call him out publicly if he wasn't the father? Why would she abruptly reverse that statement if he was the father? One of these statements was untrue, but which? Why was she lying to him?

There was a light tap on the door. "Seto?" Anzu peered in. She stepped in and closed the door behind herself. "Hmm. That's odd. Everyone says you're angry. You don't look angry to me."

"This is not the time, Mazaki. If it's not urgent, we can discuss what you need at home."

"This is the first time I've been to your office, actually," She said, looking around. "Very nice."

"Yes," Seto sighed, annoyed. "It is very nice. Why are you here?"

"Well, tomorrow is our anniversary so you and Jou have the kids starting tonight. I brought them to the kindergarten downstairs and figured I'd come up and say hi."

"Hi." Kaiba waved. "Bye."

She frowned. "I would think you'd be happy about this. When Mai and I were pregnant, you were worried about your reputation. Hirotomo is marrying the father. Problem solved."

"That person stealing my child is not a solution!"

"Seto, even Yamaguchi-sensei said that the sample she had could have been tainted. You really don't know that the baby is yours."

"I don't care!" he yelled, slamming the desk. "The irresponsible wench doesn't deserve the child!"

"Seto, you're being a bit irrational about -"

"Out."

"Excuse me?"

Seto tapped his phone. "Send in security to escort Mazaki out of the building. She is no longer allowed beyond the preschool."

"Yes, Kaiba-shachou," his receptionist replied.

He leaned back in his chair. "You may leave now or may wait for security. I cannot promise they will be gentle."

"Really?" She huffed. "You are just insufferable! I have no idea how Jou puts up with you! For your information, no woman in her right mind would just hand over her child to a megalomaniac who simply demanded sole custody because he thinks he deserves it! You know, I came up here to make sure you were ok, because I thought you were actually grieving the loss of a child. But no, this is just another Kaiba ego temper tantrum!"

"How dare you presume!" He stood up, shouting back. "You have no idea what Katsuya is going through! This woman is taking part of his soul as if she thinks she can have what he gave me!"

The door opened, and two security agents stepped in.

Seto and Anzu stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine." Anzu spun around. "Sorry I even care."

"You have an odd way of showing it."

"You have an ego in the way of seeing it!" she snapped. "This isn't about Jou and the sooner you realize that, the better." She looked at the agents. "I can see myself out, thank you."

When the door closed, one of the agents placed a page on his desk. "The access change form, sir. For Mazaki-san. We need your signature."

He took it and tore it in half. "Dismissed," he growled as he turned back to the window.

*-*-*-*-*

Two chimes sounded at the dinner table. A third could be heard somewhere else in the house. Jouzuru and Koiichiko continued eating, but Seto, Jou, and Mokuba looked at each other.

"Mutou," Seto guessed and went back to eating.

Mokuba checked his phone. "Oh." He stared at the message, pained. "Shit."

"What?" Jou asked.

"Language," Seto admonished.

"Hirotomo went into labor this morning." Mokuba sneered. "PR wants you to make a statement. Fucking assholes."

Seto stood up and left the room. Jou sighed heavily to keep from swearing himself.

"Chi-chi!" Koiko called out.

"No, no, baby. Chi-chi needs - needs, crap." Jou looked at the door. "Mokie, can you -"

"Yeah, I got them. Go."

"Thanks."

Jou found Seto in their bedroom, pacing.

“SHE IS LYING!” Seto screamed, hitting the wall with his fist.

“I know.” Jou on the bed, watching his husband work the disappointment out of his system.

“This is intolerable!” Seto began pacing again. “That is our child!”

“He might be, yeah.”

“Why are you so calm?” Seto snapped.

Jou shrugged. “I never thought we’d win this one. I’m used to not getting what I want.” Seto’s shoulders sagged and Jou crossed the room to him. “She’s his mother, and they got married, so legally there is no reason they can’t say he’s the father. Babe, I’m sorry.” He stroked Seto’s face, and saw the tears Seto would never let fall. “You gotta let this one go.”

“First the irrational witch sullies my reputation, then she refuses to be reasonable.” He began pacing again. “She hides behind a battalion of attorneys and lab results all but drawn in crayon….”

“Seto….”

“.... I am sure she paid off that judge!”

“.... Seto….”

“I will not stand for this! One strand of hair! One strand of hair and I will hang that lying witch by her -”

“Babe!” Jou stopped him and held his face. “He is not our baby. You have to let this go.”

“Do not presume to tell me -” Seto twisted to get away, but Jou held him firmly.

“He’s not ours. He’s not gonna be ours. You have to let this go.”

“Jou, I can prove -”

“I know, I know.” He moved his hands and pulled Seto into his arms. “You could. But don’t. Please. I promise you, we’ll have another kid, ok? As many as you want. But this one is not ours.”

Seto’s head slowly lowered to Jou’s shoulder. “Then why did she say he was?” His voice was almost plaintive.

“Who knows. Chicks say stupid shit sometimes.” He stroked Seto’s back. “Maybe she was using us to get him to propose.”

“Calculating witch.”

“Yeah, total bitch move.”

A phone rang. Twice. Three times.

“I’ll have to make a statement,” Seto sighed.

“Not right now.”

“Now.” Seto pulled away from his spouse and picked up his phone. After a quick glance he dialed. “Yes. Say ‘A child is a blessing. The Kaiba family extends congratulations to Hirotomo, her husband, and her new son’. No, no gift. If I change my mind, I will deliver one personally.”

*-*-*-*-*

Christmas was spent with the Wheeler family in New York.

"Hey Mom," Joey kissed his mother's cheek when she met them at the airport. "Say hi to your Grandma."

Jouzuru waved shyly, but Koiichiko buried her face in Seto's shoulder.

"Oh stop that!" Mai tsked.

"It's ok," Kawaii laughed lightly. "I'm sure they don't remember me. Oh, but it's good to see you." She hugged Mai and Anzu. "All of you. I'm getting a hug, son-in-law." She wrapped her arms around both Seto and Koiko. "My country, my rules."

They all piled into a van rented for the trip. Serenity and her boyfriend Rex were waiting at Jou's grandparents' home. Introductions were made, children enticed with gingerbread cookies, and hot cider served to all. Eventually, however, traveling half the planet took its toll on them all.

Jou found Seto falling asleep on the couch. He leaned over the back and kissed his husband. "Hey, no villains in the living room."

"I'm not a villain," Seto replied, holding Jou in place, "I'm an antihero." They kissed longer. Deeper. "Get your literary terms right."

"Not really into reading right now." Jou slid one hand under Seto's shirt. "You got any picture books?"

"Same terms apply. Protagonist." He began actively trying to pull Jou over the couch. "Antagonist. Climax."

"Eh-hem," Anzu cleared her throat loudly. "Did you two fix your dosage for the trip? Or do we need to phire the house?" She yawned. "Don't care. Wheeler-obasan had a reaction, so you two need to relax so we don't have a family Event."

Jou almost looked sick. "An Event with my grandparents. Yeah, that just put me off my feed."

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm pregnant," Yugi repeated.

The whole room went silent.

The friends all looked at each other and at the man who had just calmly said the impossible. He had asked them over to make an announcement, but no one had expected anything as outlandish.

"Fine." Otogi finished his drink before he dropped the glass from shock. "I'll ask. How in the fuck could that even be possible?"

"It's a ... thing." Yugi's calm seemed hard to maintain. "It's called Duct Persistent Syndrome. I have a booklet. Except I left it at home. It explains the whole thing." His lips began quivering. "It's not as uncommon as you'd think. I've probably got the name wrong again."

"Yug'." Jou sat beside his friend. "You don't have to tell us what's up, ok? Just tell us what you need us to do."

The duelist took a deep breath and steadied himself. Yami, seated on the back of the couch behind him, took his hand. "You remember at my birthday, you and Honda were teasing me about my 'buddha belly' and 'man tits'?"

"Yugi, we had no idea -" Honda started, but Yugi waved it off.

"I was upset at the time because I was on a diet. None of my pants fit. And my depression treatment gave me a little extra estrogen, which means I'm not as muscular as I used to be. So, yeah, I was kind of touchy about getting fat. Then I was sick, and we thought it was the flu."

"Does anyone ever actually get the flu?" Anzu asked. "That's just what happened with me."

He nodded. "Well, one of Grandpa's old friends stopped by the store, and he thought my stomach was too hard to be fat and it might be a tumor - which pretty well freaked me out."

"Oh, yeah," Mai cracked, "this is much less weird."

"Be civil or go home, harpy," Kaiba snapped. "Mutou, I don't mean to be indelicate or pry, but you were born male, were you not?"

"They asked that at the hospital, too." The pregnant man sighed and rubbed his stomach. It did have the distinct 'swallowed a beach ball' roundness, including the protruding belly button. "They pulled my medical records back to birth! And they called Kazuki-sensei and Yamaguchi-sensei - did you know they're both on my official medical record? - and apparently I have this duct syndrome."

"Is it related to -?" Kaiba started.

"No, cousin," Yami answered. "My beloved was born blessed by the Gods."

"Blessed isn't the word I was thinking." Mokuba poured himself another drink. "Anyone?" He offered the bottle and several empty glasses were raised for a refill.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just not following." Otogi shook his head. "How does a man get pregnant? What kind of 'duck' even does that?"

"I should have brought the book," Yugi sighed. "It has pictures."

"Yugi, you don't need pictures, you need an egg," the dice master insisted. "An egg, sperm, and a womb."

"I have an egg, sperm and a womb," Yugi said simply.

"I'm done!" Otogi threw up his hands. "I don't know what jackass is trying to put one over on you, but whatever that is, it needs to come out!"

Yugi began laughing. Hysterically. "That is _exactly_ what my father said!" He finally choked out. He searched through a bag next to the couch. "I _did_ remember to bring this book. Here." He handed Otogi a rather thick photo album.

"What's this?"

"My sonograms. I've had a lot. The first one's at Tokyo General. There are some at the university hospital. And the color ones are from a specialist in Kyoto."

"Oh, my God!" Anzu pushed in beside Otogi to look as well. “Yugi, that's a baby - sorry, stupid statement. I mean identifiably, not just a vague lump. How far along are you?"

Yugi looked a bit sheepish.

"Go on. Tell them," Yami prodded.

"About 30 weeks. At first we weren't even sure I could carry a baby, much less to full term. And then we were sure I would lose it, so we didn't want to say anything, so...."

"So you're keeping it?" Jou asked.

"Him. Solomon." Yugi smiled and stroked his stomach again. "We're naming him for Grandpa."

"And you're cool with this." Mokuba shook his head. "You are a pregnant man and you're cool with it."

"It is weird," Yugi agreed. "And I go back and forth about what to say when people ask. But -" Yugi wiped a tear even as he smiled brightly, "- I'm really going to have a baby!"

"And that is awesome!" Jou hugged his friend.

"It's bullshit." Otogi tossed the pictures aside. "Those can be faked. I just don't understand the point of it."

"I don't understand the 'how'," Kaiba added. "Where did the egg come from?"

"From me." Yugi looked uncomfortable, but he picked up the photos and flipped to one near the front. "I've got an ovary. You can see it, on the left. That grey lump."

"If you were born a guy -" Honda started, but Kaiba cut in.

"Wait, I may be able to explain. I take it Yami is the father?"

"Uh, no." Yugi looked almost mournful. "Somehow, I'm the mommy and the dad."

"A clone. Yes, I see." Kaiba nodded as everyone else expressed shock or disbelief. "I'm afraid that this is related to your Jouichi treatment."

"No," Yugi and Yami both shook their heads.

"Kazuki-sensei ran several tests," Yami explained. "Apart from an elevation in his estrogen level, there is no sign of Yugi's humors being out of line."

"Jouichi reproduces asexually. New plants are genetically clones of the original. Yugi had male and female gametes, and in a rare twist of fate, a fertile space in which to combine them."

Yugi stood up slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I am burning that entire building down," Mokuba muttered. "Worst. Plant. _Ever_."

"This is an eventuality I'd never thought to -" Kaiba was cut off mid-sentence as a laughing, crying Yugi nearly tackled him with an awkward bear hug.

"I will never be able to thank you enough! Never in a million years!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an Mpreg, so there ya go! Knocked up Yugi! Persistent Duct Syndrome is an actual thing, but rarely diagnosed because the primary symptom is difficulty fathering a child, and then an ultrasound when no other cause is found.


	19. Chapter 19

"So?" Jou took another swig from his beer.

"So," Honda replied.

They sat at the table in the far corner. A few months ago, Yugi would have been with them, drinking beer and filling the silence with chatter.

It was always the three of them at this bar. Their spouses prefered 'classier' places. This was the kind of low end dive that Honda and Jou hung out in before they were supposed to. The kind where the barkeep might let a kid have half a leftover beer if he knew how to keep his mouth shut.

"Hi guys!" Yugi's voice made them both jump. "Sorry I'm late."

"Yug'!" Jou recovered first. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's the 15th," he said simply. They had a standing 'date'. "We always meet on payday. Well, we used to, anyhow. It's been so long since we've been here, I wasn't sure I should come." He took off the hapi coat that almost hid his shape as he sat down. "Too hot with that thing on!"

"Ay! Mutou-san!" The bartender yelled happily. "They started without you!"

"I see!" Yugi laughed back.

"Your regular?"

"NO!" Honda and Jou both shouted.

Yugi snickered. "Uh, no. I've been having some stomach problems. Do you have any green tea?"

"You been sick? Sure! For you, anything."

"Relax guys," Yugi grinned at his friends. "I'm not here to drink. Just hang with you guys! I've been cooped up at home, or going to see specialists, or worried...."

"Yeah, no problem," Jou said.

"Sure." Honda finished his beer. "Say, we don't have to stay here. Isn't there a coffee shop a couple blocks over?"

"Guys. Relax," Yugi said firmly. "I'm emotional, not breakable. Yami's at a tournament, and I really didn't want to be alone tonight. Is it too much for us to just talk? Like before?"

Honda looked at his friend. Jou saw him take in the same details he was seeing: obvious breasts under an over-sized shirt, neither hiding the round belly.

"Here, Mutou-san." The bartender put a tea set on the table. "Let me know if - whoa! Uh -"

"It's ok," Yugi said calmly. "Everything's swollen. But I'll have surgery in a couple months and everything should be normal then."

"Oh. O-ok." The bartender took a couple steps away from Yugi. "It's not something I should be worried about, right?"

"He's not contagious," Honda snapped. "He's -"

"It's a growth!" Jou talked over him. "It's benign, but, you know, awkward. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I see."

"We just wanted to get out of the house, some place cool. Some place Yug' can have a little privacy and just chill. You get that, right?"

"Right." He seemed to shake his head clear. "Of course! I'm sorry, Mutou-san. Listen, everything - on the house tonight! I'll bring another round. Mutou-san, you can drink tea. Is milk ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Friend of mine. Italian. Has a secret recipe for a milkshake. No alcohol. Trust me, you'll love it!" He hurried back to the bar, yelling for one of the waiters.

"Sorry, Yugi!" Honda facepalmed. "I know you don't want everyone to know, he just, I don't know, pissed me off."

Yugi rubbed his breasts as he sipped his tea. "It's ok. I've been telling people who ask at the shop that it's a growth and I'll have surgery for it." He snickered. "Which is true." He rubbed his breasts again.

"Dude!" Jou looked chagrined. "Seriously?"

"Next round. Thanks!" Honda announced the approaching waiter.

The man put down four beers and a tall, creamy-filled glass topped with a cherry and a straw.

Yugi took the new drink, sipped and grinned. "Delicious!"

"Great. I'll tell the boss. Let me know if you need anything."

Honda waited until the waiter was out of earshot. "Yugi, geez! Will you quit playing with your.... chest?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. They itch, but if I scratch, they leak. I keep forgetting to put on the pads. I'm not used to putting on a bra yet."

"Leak?" Jou looked confused as Honda sounded unsettled, "you wear... a bra."

"Breast milk has started. Well, not real milk, I won't have that until after -"

"You have breast milk?" Honda cut in.

"Well, yeah. That's happened to me before." Yugi shrugged.

Honda sprayed beer across the table. Jou choked and spent almost a full minute coughing.

"The doctor says that it probably started a little early because of the nipple piercings," Yugi went on as his friends tried to recover. "I told you guys about that, didn't I?"

"No," Honda managed to say. "And I don't want to hear anything like that tonight!"

*-*-*-*-*

"... And you are no longer allowed to drink when I am not present!"

"Aw, come on, babe! You know that's not gonna happen." Jou admired his new piercings in the bedroom mirror. They were just the basic acrylic bars, horizontally placed, but they were luminescent so they would glow in the dark. "Admit it, they're hot."

"How would you feel if, without so much as a text message, I went out and jabbed myself with a metallic object?"

"They're not metal, they're acrylic." Jou dodged the point. "Can't set off security and stuff."

"I can't believe you did something so juvenile! Did you all revert to high schoolers?"

"Yugi's had his for more than a year. He said they made his tits super sensitive." Jou tried to sound casual, hoping Seto's nipple fetish would help.

"That is entirely beside the point!" His irate spouse responded. "Your nipples were quite sensitive to begin with. Increasing their sensitivity was not necessary, and may have unintended consequences."

"Like what?"

Seto smirked at him. "Perhaps you should have done some research before you and your friends went on a drunken crawl through tattoo parlors. Well, that simplifies one issue."

"What?"

"I need to go to Seoul for the contract. It could be as long as two months. I was not looking forward to going without you, but I am not sleeping in the same bed with _those_ until they are completely healed. And stop parading them around me - torture is an international crime."

*-*-*-*-*

"I spent some money." Jou said after the waiter served their entrees.

"You earn money. You don't have to tell me if you use it."

Jou laughed. "No, I spent way more than I make."

"You spent more than a billion yen?"

"No. No! Who makes a billion yen?"

"You do. Monthly. Do you read anything I give you?" Seto sipped his wine. "You are the Executive Vice President for Education at KaibaCorp. Your salary is market competitive."

"Why? You made up the job for me."

"Why would I make up an EVP position for you? We re-structured our corporate policy on education and child care. HR had to create a new career path. The Board had to approve the position, and the salary, and you as the candidate. Darling, if I simply wanted you at the office all day, I would have hired you as my personal assistant. You are doing real work, and if you decide to stop doing it, I will have to hire someone to replace you."

"Oh." Jou looked stunned. "I was thinking this was, you know, something to keep the wife busy."

"No. It's something to utilize the wife's clever mind." Seto sampled his steak. "So. What did you buy?"

"Huh?"

"You spent money. What did you buy?"

"Oh, right. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll come home every third weekend. It's the same policy for all long-term assignments abroad."

"Three weeks is a long time between the sheets, you know what I'm sayin'."

"I do," Seto smiled, "and it is."

"So I didn't want you to forget me." He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and put it on the table between them.

Seto looked at the box. He put his knife and fork down. He wiped his mouth. He looked at the box again.

Jou continued to eat. "It's not a snake. Just open it."

'We are already married.' Seto reminded himself. 'It could not be a wedding ring. And even if it were, it could hardly matter.'

He picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a ring almost identical to the wedding band he'd given Jou. The pattern was the same with twelve square-cut black diamonds inset in a simple gold band. But where Jou's ring was wide, thick and had a flat edge, this ring was slimmer. The sides were rounded. The design was somewhat feminine.

"If I had to guess, I would say this is the matching woman's design of the ring I designed for you."

Jou nodded. "Good guess."

"So I am the bride?"

"I asked them to make a matching ring." Jou shrugged, but he was grinning. "I guess I forgot to say it was for a guy."

He put the box back down on the table. "I believe the tradition says that the groom places such a ring on the bride's finger." He held out his hand.

"Ok." Jou wiped his mouth, got up, picked up the ring, and dropped to one knee beside Seto.

"There is no need for all this," Seto whispered. "We're in public."

Jou took the offered hand. "I'm a mutt. Really. I'm not special or nothing. I'm common and I'm always gonna be common. But I love you and I'm always gonna love you. Will you marry me?"

"We are married." Seto could feel his whole face burning. "Get up; you are making a scene."

"I mean really married. Before you go to Korea, let's go to the Netherlands and get married."

Seto's mouth opened, but he couldn't force sound out. Suddenly Otogi's fascination with a ring and a piece of paper made sense. He was scheduled to leave for Seoul in three days. If he pushed it back to four, they could fly to Amsterdam overnight, marry, and fly back. They could use the Concorde.

He managed to nod.

Jou slipped the ring on his hand. It was a perfect fit. The blonde stood and kissed Seto's lips softly. The room around them burst into applause and coos.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Seto facepalmed - with his ring hand.

"I guess they figured it out." Jou chuckled and waved to the room.

*-*-*-*-*

"He there?" Jou asked.

"Yes, darling," Seto sighed. "Song WooBin is here. He saw my new ring first thing this morning, and I explained that our relationship was more than simply business."

"He touch you?"

"No, darling. In fact, neither of us seemed to have any attraction to each other. I think you may be the trigger for him. I do keep an aerosol in my briefcase, and Shensei has given me new guidelines for higher suppressant dosages should I need them." Which, actually, he had but not due to Song, and Seto didn't see any reason to worry Jou with that news. "Have you been taking proper care of your new toys?"

"The bars? Yeah, I've been following all the instructions. So far, they're healing pretty well, but they're really hypersensitive."

"Painful?"

"Not really, but, well, I'm just hoping I don't have to take them out." Jou chuckled. "I been over feeding the Jouichi plant in the bedroom, though."

"You are not allowed to remove them before I come home."

"Yeah, well, you better come home quick."

*-*-*-*-*

"Ok!" Jou was yelling into his phone. "I see him."

Seto smiled. He was tired, but seeing this husband waiting at the airport gate was the best homecoming imaginable. He had three days to ravage the sexy blonde before boarding a flight back to the work site. The idea of simply opening a Korean office was making more sense even as the prospect of the time Seto would have to spend at the outset caused him dread.

Thoughts for another time. Right now, he had a warm, hot, willing….

"....just be cool. We're on our way. We'll see you before you go under, Yug', I promise." Jou hung up the phone and kissed Seto's cheek. "Welcome home, babe, come on." He took the executive's hand and pulled.

Seto resisted. "I am not in the mood to see anyone or anything that doesn't involve a bed. Preferably my bed."

"Yugi delivers today." Jou looked shocked. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Delivers wha- ?" Seto stopped as he realized the obvious. This was _that_ weekend. Mutou's c-section.

"Come on!" His spouse insisted, and this time Seto let himself be pulled to the car. "Honda and 'Togi are there, but Yug's kinda stressed right now. Man, talk about science fiction, right? I can't believe Yug's having a clone on his birthday!"

At least they'd have some privacy to 'take the edge off' in the car.

"Chichi!" A chorus greeted him at the limo; Jouzuru, Koiichiko, Mai, Anzu, Mokuba and a foreign woman standing with the younger Kaiba.

'Fuck!' Seto screamed silently.

In the car, Jou had a phero-pen waiting, and the air was saturated with Dragon Phire, both of which made listening to the kids prattle on about their new school and Yugi-oji almost tolerable.

No one explained who the foreign woman was.

They arrived at the medical facility before Mutou was sedated, and their arrival did seem to calm the man.

"Jou!" They hugged from Mutou's bed. "I'm so glad you made it! You'll take care of everything for me, won't you?"

"You'll be fine, Yug'."

"Just say yes, Jou," Yami sighed. "He will not accept anything else."

Jou smiled at his friend. "Nothing will happen, but yes, if this is goodbye - which it's not - Seto and I will take care of Solomon, and the shop, and your folks. Ok?"

"Ok." Yugi grinned. "Thank you." He looked at Anzu and Mai, and offered a hug.

Anzu swept in. "I don't know why you're being so dramatic," she said tearfully. "You'll be fine. You have to be."

"I know," Yugi replied. "But isn't it good to tell people how much you love them?" He took Mai's hand and held it with Anzu's. "I am so glad you found each other. You are so beautiful together."

"Cut it out, shrimp. You're gonna make me cry." Mai tried to glare but it wasn't fierce. "Just pop the kid out and move on."

"Easy for you to say!" He laughed. He turned his attention to the kids. "Can Yugi-oji get a hug?"

Jouzuru scrambled onto the bed and hugged Yugi with the same affection as his father, but Koiichiko looked troubled.

"Why is everybody upset?"

"Well, it's time for baby Solomon to come out and I could be hurt."

"You could die," she accused.

"Koiichiko!" Seto snapped.

"Yes." Yugi ignored the father and spoke to the girl. "I could."

Koiko put her hands on Yugi's stomach and spoke to the baby. "Solo-chan, you be good and don't hurt Yugi-ojichan. Good boys are nice."

Yugi smiled then gasped with delight. He held both children's hands to his stomach. "Feel that? He's moving; I think he heard you."

"You come out and we'll play robots and iron man!" Zuru told the baby happily. "But don't hurt your papa, ok?"

"Wait, he won't hurt me on purpose. He won't even know. Promise you won't be mad at him if something happens to me."

"I promise," Jouzuru said easily.

"No!" Koiichiko pulled her hands away. "I want Yugi-ojichan not old stupid baby!" She threw herself around Yugi's neck, wailing.

"Nice going, Shrimp!" Mai pulled the child away and gave her to Seto. "Go do something with that. And you, Mutou, I'm with her, so don't screw this up."

*-*-*-*-*

The operation was surprisingly straightforward. The doctors cut an incision into Mutou, found a fully-developed, breathing male child, and removed it and the related after-birth. Atemu cut the umbilical cord. Both Mutou and Solomon mostly slept through the first attempt at nursing. They tried to wake Yugi but he was still groggy from the surgery. Solomon, at least, was awake for the second.

"But this is normal for mothers who are sedated for birth." Yami frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jou asked. "It sounds like they're both fine."

"They are. But the physicians were supposed to remove the female organs immediately after the birth and they did not."

"Why not?" Seto asked. "I should think that would have been the optimal time."

"Apparently, Yugi withdrew his approval for the procedure. I will discuss it with him as soon as he wakes, but I fear I know his reason."

*-*-*-*-*

Seto looked at Mokuba, and at the foreign woman standing just behind him.

It wasn't often that Seto acted officially as the Head of the Kaiba Family, but opening an office in Korea would affect the whole household. He had called Mai and Anzu, and they were seated at the dinner table with Jou and the children. Seto had told Mokuba that his presence was expected at dinner _on_ _time_ for once.

The boy was timely. But he'd brought a guest.

It was the same woman he'd brought to Solomon's birth. He'd introduced her by first name only - which told Seto that there was no need to remember it. She had had the good grace to understand that she was intruding on a personal event and left directly after the doctor announced a healthy birth.

"Ruchichi," Seto said finally, "escort my brother's guest to the parlor. She may wait there until we are finished."

"No." Mokuba straightened his shoulders as everyone else looked at him, surprised. "There's nothing to finish, because there's nothing to start."

"Stop wasting time, brother. The sooner we begin, the sooner you and your guest may leave."

"Naya's not -" The young man stopped and started again more formally. "Nayaraq is not just a guest."

"Mokuba, I am not going to discuss this. I have made a decision. It will affect you. It is not, as yet, public knowledge. Attempt to show the same maturity level as your brother and sit down." Seto gestured to Ruchichi, who bowed to the woman.

"Moe, maybe I should just -" she started, but Mokuba cut her off.

"Nii-sama, I have let you do everything -"

"Let ... me?" Seto appeared calm as his tone turned sharp.

"Babe," Jou touched his arm. "Just be cool. Let her stay."

"This is a private discussion," Seto told his spouse without taking his eyes off his brother. " _I_ have determined that _I_ will make a change to the family. _I_ have decided that _I_ will inform _only_ the family at this time."

"And _I_ am not going to any God damned omiai!" Mokuba snapped in reply.

"Really?" Seto leaned back in his chair, almost casually. "You will attend each and every omiai I decree on the date and at the time I decree with whomever I decree." He gestured expansively. "At least you will so long as you are a member of this family."

"Seto!" Jou stood up. "I am not gonna sit here and let you -"

"Don't push it, Nii-sama. If you want this to be a war, we can do that."

"Moe, it's ok, I'll -"

"Everybody, just calm down." Anzu tried to reason with them both. "You two are just -"

"Do not fool yourself little brother." Seto smirked. "You have great skill, but you still don't know what game you are playing."

"I'm not playing a game, Nii-sama." Mokuba's expression changed from anger and determination to indecision. He glanced at Nayaraq, and seemed to make up his mind. With no warning, he dropped, kowtow, on the floor. "Nii-sama, please let me marry Naya! She's the only woman I will ever love!"

Nayaraq looked at Mokuba as if a bomb just exploded at her feet, but she didn't know whether to expect shrapnel or rose petals to hit her.

Marriage? Seto knew his brother was considered an eligible bachelor, but the idea the boy would one day start his own branch of the family seemed distant. The foreign - more likely Hafuu - woman in question seemed a bit plain to Seto. Most of the women found on his brother's arm were astoundingly beautiful. This one was hardly remarkable. Long, straight brown hair, tall, but with a slender build; to judge by her looks, she was why Mokuba began learning Spanish.

Seto looked at his brother curiously. "Well, that was more than I expected," he murmured.

"More than you expected?" Jou looked back and forth from one brother to the other.

"Oh, yes. When he began digging his heels in, I knew there was something on his mind. One of his few flaws, really. It's always a personal matter. Occasionally he can be so distracted by his own concerns that he fails to see the real target."

Mokuba seemed to not hear them. ".... and in Engineering. Plus she's fluent in three languages. And ...." He continued extolling her virtues without so much as taking a breath.

Mai laughed. "Honey, if you marry that idiot, this kind of crap is only the beginning."

"I -" Nayaraq looked at Mai confused. "B-but he never said anything about - about...! He said meet his brother! _Meet_!"

"Mokuba!" Seto snapped loud enough to get his brother's attention. "Get up! This announcement is not about anyone's omiai."

Mokuba cautiously looked up. "It's not?"

"No. Why would you think I give a damn about who you marry? Jouzuru inherits after you."

Mokuba sat upright, but his stress seemed to ooze out of his body. "Thank God! You started sending those pictures, and -"

"What pictures?"

"Those -" Mokuba stopped abruptly, recognizing Seto's genuine bewilderment.

The brothers looked at each other, eyes narrowing.

"Oh those sonovabitches!" Mokuba snarled.

"Yes, most likely someone on the Board. Handle it." Seto nodded. "No dead bodies but, well, bruises do heal."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu gasped. "This is why I hate coming over here! Why is there never a simple, normal, family -"

"Moe, can we talk?"

Nayaraq's voice was relatively soft, but it cut through the rest of the conversation.

"Oh." He stood up. "I'm sorry, Naya. Let me find out why my brother actually called me over." He laughed a bit sheepishly. "I think I got carried away again. Ruchichi will show you where the -"

"Did you just say you want to marry me?"

Mokuba stopped speaking, mouth open.

"That's what I heard," Mai replied. "Are we doing dinner? Me and the kids are starved."

"I mean," Nayaraq kept her focus on Mokuba, "was that just to get out of something arranged, or did you mean it?"

"...uh.... Could we talk about this, uh..." he glanced at their audience, "...you know, privately?"

" **Don't start none, won't be none** ," she said in English.

Mokuba threw a mildly panicked glance at his older brother. "Ok, please don't go all **Cali-girl** right now. Just give me a couple minutes -"

"I have decided to open a full corporate office in Seoul," Seto announced loudly. "To establish everything properly, I will be moving to Seoul for at least a year. I have contracted a real estate agent to purchase a residence for all of us, however, I am only expecting Katsuya and myself to reside there at this juncture. Any questions; good. That concludes my announcement. Mokuba, I believe you had Family Business. Proceed."

"Big bro!" Mokuba didn't seem to know which one to placate, as his girlfriend glared at him. "I'm not ready to present -"

Jou got up and pushed between Mokuba and Nayaraq. "Hi. I'm Jou. We met the day Solomon was born, remember?"

"Oh. Uh, yes." She bowed slightly. "Honored to see you again."

Jou reciprocated. "Honored to see you. Look, these two don't know how to have a conversation, but the rest of us are normal." He looked past her. "Ruchichi, tell the staff it's safe to serve dinner. Come on - it's 'Naya', right? - sit, eat. I think you've been introduced to everyone, but that was kind of a crazy day, at the hospital!"

She smiled, relaxing some as Jou seated her. "It was. I never did meet the mother. Is she ok? I don't want to pry, but I could see that it wasn't a typical procedure."

Mai choked and covered her mouth as she coughed.

"Mutou-san is fine,"Anzu said, "and so is little Solomon. I'll let them know you asked after them. So how long have you known Moke-nii?"

"I've known him about four years." She smiled even more warmly as Mokuba sat beside her and she took his hand. "Today is our second anniversary as a couple."

"Oh." Mokuba looked like he'd been hit in the face.

"Wow, Jou," Mai leaned back and spoke behind the others. "Stupid runs in the family."

"Seriously," Jou agreed.

"What's a amnaverairy?" Zuru asked.

"It's like a birthday," Anzu explained.

"Papa said you have to go to the dogs house and sleep on the couch if you forget a birthday," Koiko observed.

"At this point, Moke-nii's sleepin' under the dog house," Jou chuckled.

"We don't have a dog," Zuru observed. "Chichi can we get a dog?"

"No. Now that the sleeping arrangements have been decided," Seto snarked, cutting over all other conversations, "I would like to return to the original subject. Are you presenting this woman I have yet to meet properly as your fiancee?"

"Uh, e-hem, she - Nayaraq and I haven't actually discussed that yet." Mokuba stammered.

"I know what fiancee is!" Koiko bounced excitedly. "Are you going to be our new nee-san?"

"We haven't talked about it yet!" Mokuba snapped. "Geez!"

"Perhaps we should start with something you have discussed. Her name, where you met, why my brother has neglected to mention he has been dating the same woman for two years."

"Her name's Naagusuku Nayaraq, we met when I did that semester at UC-San Diego, and I haven't talked about her because I was trying to avoid," he gestured helplessly at the whole table, "this."


	20. Chapter 20

"Again?!" Seto was truly stunned, and actually glanced up from his reading. "Surviving medical history to be the first man to give birth to a human clone isn't enough. He wants to do it again?"

"He doesn't care about all that." Jou shook his head. "I didn't get most of it, but there's something called the GIFT method and it will let him and Yami conceive a kid together."

"And that's why he denied the hysterectomy."

"Yeah. Of course, Yami's totally against it." Jou slipped under the covers next to his husband and curled into his usual place inside Seto's arm. 

"Of course."

"So, they're talking it out."

Seto frowned. "You said they needed a favor from us. If they haven't made a decision, what favor could they need?"

"Well, see, Yugi was saying how he didn't know how he was going to cover a second pregnancy. I mean, the neighborhood has rumored up this whole story about how Solo-chan is Yami's love child that Yugi is raising. But -"

"Yami's love child?"

"Oh yeah! The old aunts have the whole drama worked out!" Jou laughed. "Yugi got depressed and gained all the weight because Yami was having an affair."

"We do enter this story at some point, yes?"

"I'm getting there. Yugi wasn't sure how to cover it, but - do you remember Ryou?"

"White hair, British, does a very good impersonation of a doormat?"

"Ok, see that's why people think you're mean."

"No, that's why people think I'm honest."

"Jerk. Ryou and Bakura are back. They're staying with Yugi and Yami."

"I had no idea they were that close."

"Yeah, it's kinda tight over there."

"So I gather they were hoping we would be willing to accept houseguests." Seto sighed heavily. "For how long?"

"Nine months."

Seto put his tablet down and looked at his grinning spouse. "Ok. You have my undivided attention. Shall we start from the beginning?"

"Yugi wants to go to Korea with us. Ryou said he's willing to watch the store. Yugi's doctor already told him, if he does this, he's going to be bedridden for half of it. If he stays home, the whole neighborhood will freak out. Even if they accept the pregnancy, they'll worry him to death taking care of him!"

"Just one point of clarification. Does Mutou want to go, or did you suggest that going might be a solution?"

"Would it matter either way?"

Seto closed his eyes, both exasperated and amused. He shook his head and picked up his tablet again. "Will Atemu and Solomon be joining us, or will only the mother-to-be be going?"

"If. This is all still if. Yugi still has to talk Yami into having another kid."

Seto laughed. "Do you really think that there is any chance that the outcome will be 'no'?"

"Eh. Not really. Yug's pretty set on it."

"Therefore, I will need to expand our new household by three. Thank goodness I have already planned for Takamora to have a clinic there. He'll have to meet with Mutou's obstetrician. You do realize that I expect you to have the preschool ready to open when the rest of the office opens."

"I know." Jou slid up and kissed Seto firmly. "Thank you."

"I wonder how you would look pregnant."

"Not gonna happen, Kaiba."

*-*-*-*-*

"... and this is the master bath." Seto led the group in. "I thought this floor plan was preferable, but it can be remodeled if you like."

"Oh no, Seto-ojichan," Yugi shook his head. "This is wonderful! I mean, I've never even seen a condo this big! But, please, we'll be fine in that guest room. I don't want the master room in your home!"

Kaiba smiled slightly. "You mistake me. This is not my home. This is yours. My home is next door, but as I said, I prefer this floor plan, so it's being remodeled for the bathrooms and the kitchen. Jou and I will be your guests for a month or so. If that is acceptable."

Yugi looked confused. "How can you be a guest in a property you own?" Impulsively he hugged the unexpecting executive. "Of course you're welcome to stay!"

"Mutou - please!"

The shorter man pulled back, grinning and wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've just been really emotional this week. With Solomon and the new babies and the move and - and everything! It's so exciting and I have you to thank for so much!" He stroked his stomach which was still a bit pudgy from his first pregnancy and not yet round from the current. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"I'm just glad the procedure worked." Jou smiled at his friend. "You told us about the last one so late, I didn't get a chance to rag on you about gettin' fat and wobbling like an egg!"

"Jealous?" Yugi shot back.

Solomon began fussing in Atemu's arms. "Oh, I'll take him. I'm feeling a bit full, so it's probably feeding time. Come on, baby! Papa's here." He cooed as he took the infant to another room.

"So I gather you are the biological father this time," Seto said after Yugi left.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "There have been no complications as yet, and they've detected four distinct heartbeats."

"Four!" Jou nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" Yami seemed agitated. "Because of the extreme likelihood that this pregnancy will not come to term, Yugi has asked not to know how many fetuses there are, only that there is a live child within him. Even at this stage, he would mourn each death."

"Oh yeah, big time," Jou agreed, more quietly. "He'd never get over it."

"And he has sworn to me that whatever happens, he will have the organs removed when this pregnancy ends."

"A wise choice, I am sure." Seto glanced at his watch. "We have an hour or so before Katsuya and I must leave. Are you satisfied with these accommodations?"

Yami looked at Seto and smiled slowly. "A penthouse in the world famous Cloud Building? I suppose it is as satisfactory as anything without a view of the Nile."

*-*-*-*-*

"So if you get to wear a kimono, how come I gotta wear a monkey suit and noose?" Jou loosened his necktie. "I hate these things!"

"Most of the upper management of Kyon-Woo still believe you are American."

"Aw, come on!"

"But they know we are married." Seto straightened his spouse's tie. "And they seem to feel that my having a non-Japanese husband is a sign that KaibaCorp will be open to more international things such as Korean managers and investors. Which is a considerable benefit you afford me simply by standing beside me and looking lovely."

"So you married me for my looks."

"And your skill in bed."

"Perv."

"Takes one to know one."

"Eh." Jou pursed his lips and received a kiss. "Be more fun if I had something to play with," he groused.

"I left all the toys in Domino deliberately. Evenings like this are hard enough without adding a degree of difficulty."

"I know," Jou sighed. "Have a couple drinks, smile, act like I like these people, don't jump anyone. How long do we have to stay?"

"Darling, it is our welcome party. We have to stay to the end."

"Fuck."

*-*-*-*-*

"Uncle, allow me to present Kaiba Seto-si-nim, and his spouse Wheeler Joseph-si-nim." Song Woo-Bin bowed deeply to the elderly gentleman as he made the introductions in English. "Kaiba-si-nim, Wheeler-si-nim, my uncle, Woo Jung-Suk-si-nim, President of Kyon-Woo."

"An honor, Woo-si." Kaiba cast a glance at the attorney. "But I am ashamed to admit that I had no idea that Song-si is your relation."

"A minor relation," the man dismissed. "My youngest sister's boy. Wheeler-si." He turned his attention to the blonde. "They told me about you. They say Kaiba-si owns the ox, but you own the whip, eh?"

"I don't know about all that, sir," Jou laughed uncomfortably.

"Wheeler tends to follow the American tradition," Seto said smoothly. "Speak softly and carry a big stick."

Woo Jung-Suk cackled with laughter.

"He does carry a big stick," Song Woo-Bin murmured.

"You take Wheeler-si to meet your Aunt," Woo-si ordered, still chuckling and apparently not having heard the comment. "I need to speak to Kaiba-si."

Seto kept his expression neutral, as Woo-Bin led a disgruntled looking Jou away. 

By pure chance, the attorney had been near the entrance when they arrived for the evening. During the two months Seto had worked in Seoul, Song had been a daily presence but not even a mild temptation.

But the moment Song and Jou's eyes met, something stirred. Song leered, Jou tightened his grip around Seto's waist, and Seto silently prayed that the night would not end in belts, ties and bite marks again. So far, the latest Dragon Phire product - a laundry additive - seemed to be keeping the pheromone issues at bay.

Most of the evening it had been easy to avoid Song, but eventually he had come to them and announced his Uncle's wish to meet them. Now, watching the two most attractive men he knew walk away together, Seto hoped the sparks between them were his imagination.

Woo-si, on the other hand, was all business even at social events and shortly after their private meeting, Seto was meeting with several other corporate executives.

When he was finally free, Jou and Song Woo-Bin were nowhere to be found.

Seto forced himself to remain calm. It was unlikely that anyone would attempt to kidnap his spouse. There were other, more reasonable explanations for his husband and a man who lusted after him to disappear at a party. The Woo home was large, but smaller than Kaiba manor, and it should not take long to search the public areas.

Or it would not have if Seto hadn't been stopped several times by fellow guests. Wearing the traditional garb had been largely because so many foreigners ask about it. The downside was that even people who didn't know his face now knew he was the guest of honor and wanted to introduce themselves.

"Are you married, Kaiba-si?" A woman in the current group asked.

"Yes, in fact I am looking for my husband now."

"Husband!"

He spared a brief moment for the standard mixed response being openly gay typically elicited in his tax bracket. "Yes. I don't suppose you've seen him in the last few minutes? American, blonde, sounds like he never left New York?"

"Sounds like the Host in the garden," another woman tittered.

"The garden?" Seto hadn't seen one. "I don't suppose one of you would care to escort me?"

They all volunteered. Two of them opted to cling to each of Seto's arms. The one on the right was far too full figured and felt like an overstuffed pillow hanging off his shoulder. But the one on the left was slender and surprisingly appealing. She had short, boy-cut blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes.

"I do hope none of your partners interpret this wrong," he commented, mostly addressing her.

"I'm here with my brother," she replied quickly. She could have been a 'brother'; Seto began wondering if 'she' was a 'he in drag'.

"My husband won't even notice," added the other woman.

"Pity," Seto intoned. The slender woman snickered.

Seto smiled; she smiled. Find Jou then find a place to find what lay beneath that smile....

"Here we are!" The heavier woman announced. "Woo-si-nim's rose garden."

She went on, but Seto wasn't listening. Jou was leaning against a retaining wall, tie open, shirt half open, and surrounded by a dozen teenage girls.

Jou looked at Seto as he stepped out into the garden and his wide smile changed to a narrow line. He handed one of the girls his glass and charged Seto.

"Hi, babe," he said when he was close enough to remove the slender woman's hand from his husband's arm. "Who's your new friend?"

"You seem to have acquired a number of new friends as well," Seto sniped. "They've kept you too busy to even finish dressing."

"We were talking about tat's and piercings!" Jou snapped back.

"A bit of show and tell?"

Suddenly both of the women who arrived with Seto seemed to glom onto both men.

"God, YES!" The fuller woman growled. "Take me!"

The thinner woman was trying to rub her body against both of them at the same time.

"What the...." Jou looked stunned as he tried to fend off both women, although he seemed to more playful than firm.

An Event, Seto suddenly realized. He had a phero-pen and spent a second debating himself as to who needed it most. He jabbed the larger woman. "Calm yourself, woman!" He commanded as he pushed her onto a nearby bench.

"Take a walk," Jou indicated the garden path to the other woman. "Babe, we gotta go now. You with a harem was killer hot. I see Song like this, it's gonna get bad."

"Agreed," Seto pulled out his phone. "We need to leave now; bring the car to the front." He hung up. "You go to the car. I have to pay my respects to the host."

"Sorry. Not happening. We're in or out together."

"That's sweet, but -"

"I'm not being sweet," Jou leered. "I used my pen a couple hours back. I'm only holdin' together 'cause those girls are all pre-teens."

"Pre-teen!"

Jou snickered. "I got lost, and no, I'm not interested - which is why I'm out here with them. But I go to the car by myself, all I'm gonna think about is who's touchin' you."

"And you'll be jealous?"

"Or I'll wanna watch. I can't really tell the difference right now."

"Fine. Cling to me and hold your stomach. We'll claim you're sick."

"Why me?" he whined even as they headed back inside the house.

"Because if I were the sick one it would be the back room joke of every negotiation I have for eternity. You, however, can be my lovely, delicate spouse."

"You're still peeved about the 'bride' ring, aren't you."

*-*-*-*-*

"Kaiba-kun!" Mutou's urgent whisper woke Seto. "Kaiba-kun!"

It was not the way Seto planned to wake up their official first morning in a new country. First light was just breaking, allowing Seto to see a worried face. Somehow Jou was still asleep despite Mutou's insistent shaking.

He grabbed the man's hand. "Stop that; I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"There's someone in the kitchen!" Mutou whispered.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask?"

"No!" Mutou sounded indignant. "I don't tend to ask people who break in who they are!"

Seto sighed and looked at the clock. It was a bit early for the cook. A burglar was possible though not likely. The building had less security than Kaiba manor, but not much less.

Still....

"Alright." Seto got up.

"Babe?" Jou yawned. "What up?"

"Go back to sleep, darling. I'll handle it."

"There's someone in the kitchen," Mutou said.

"Fuck," Jou sighed, getting up and turning on the bedside lamp.

"I said I'll handle it," Seto repeated.

"Babe. I been tossin' thieves out on their ass since I was, like, ten."

"Do you believe I can not?"

"No," Jou snickered, "but I won't aim to kill." He pointed to the gun Seto was checking as Yugi gasped.

"I don't intend to aim at all." Seto slipped on a robe as Jou pulled on shorts. "This is a deterrent." He gestured toward the door. "Shall we?"

The condo front door was open, and there was a dull thumping from the direction of the kitchen. Seto looked outside, frowned at the door for a moment, then quietly closed it.

"Forced?" Katsuya asked softly.

"Scratched. They have the wrong key."

Jou frowned. "Yug, go check on Solomon and Yami. Stay quiet." The duelist nodded and slipped away. The blonde looked at his spouse. "Any idea who this is?"

"An idea, yes." Seto released the safety. "But I'll reserve judgement a bit longer."

They moved toward the kitchen together. The entire living and dining areas were lit by the morning light from the east-facing wall of windows, so they could see easily. The thumping continued.

The kitchen entrance was a tactical problem. To see who was in the room they would have to forgo any cover. He made a mental note to correct that while they were making changes to his condo. Seto stepped forward and Jou grabbed him.

"This is the cook or something, right?" he whispered.

"I hope, yes."

"Cause I'm not ready to watch you get shot."

Seto couldn't help smiling. "Aishiteru, darling." He kissed Katsuya gently. "Perhaps something less direct." He moved next to the kitchen door and called out in Korean, "come out of the kitchen, with your hands raised." They waited but nothing happened. The thumping didn't pause. Seto repeated the phrase in Japanese. Then looked at his spouse. "Suggestions?"

Jou shrugged. "Eh! You in the kitchen!" he shouted in English. "You alive?" The thumping stopped. "Not the cook, I'm guessing."

"Not the one I hired."

"Damn."

"Is someone out here shoutin- eeeeeeee!" A young woman wearing headphones around her neck appeared at the kitchen door and shrieked as Seto's gun was leveled at her.

"Whoa!" Jou reached toward his husband, but Seto was already latching the safety and dropping the gun in his pocket.

"The maid," he said simply.

"Ok, ok," Jou redirected and focused on the woman who was cowering beside the dining room table. "It's ok; we didn't know it was you," he said in English.

"Fuji, why on earth are you here at this hour?" Kaiba asked in Japanese.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't ever -"

"Calm down!" Seto snapped. "Yoon comes in at this hour; you aren't scheduled until noon. Explain!"

"Kaiba!" Jou glared at him. "She's already scared. Quit being a douche!"

But Fuji seemed to get a hold of herself. "Eun-chan had an emergency. She asked if I could come make breakfast. I didn't know I did something wrong."

"Why didn't you answer when we called out?"

"Obvious, dude!" Jou reached over and pulled the cell phone attached to her headphones out of her pocket. He pressed a button and loud thumping began. He turned it off as Seto rolled his eyes.

"Is the crisis resolved?" Yami drawled. "I'd like to make coffee."

Behind them, Yami stood with his arms crossed. Yugi was behind him holding Solomon.

"I may as well shower," Seto muttered. "Carry on." He waved dismissively.

"Carry on?" Jou grabbed Seto and pulled him aside. "Babe, are you nuts? Look at her - I'll bet she's never seen a gun and you just pulled one on her!"

Seto took a moment to actually observe the girl. "She does look a bit shell shocked," he agreed.

"Yeah. A bit. Give her the day off. Hell, after that I wouldn't be surprised if she quit."

"If that's true, she'd never survive Kaiba manor."

"I am so sorry!" The couple heard Yugi say. "I'm a little high strung these days." They turned and found him apologizing to Fuji. "I didn't even know we had a cook! I got everyone upset over nothing."

Fuji bowed in return. "It was my fault. I guess I'm fired now?"

"WHAT?!" Yugi sprang over to her and took her hand. "Of course not! Kaiba-kun can be mean, but he's not heartless! Actually, I think he just pretends to be mean, just to keep up his reputation. He'd never fired you because I did something silly."

"Obviously," Seto agreed. "I've been looking for an excuse. You're fired, Mutou. Fuji, take the day off. Atemu, if you're making coffee, please make a cup for me as well. Unlike the rest of you, I work for a living."

Jou followed Seto into their room. "We gotta talk."

"Alright." Seto placed his gun in the nightstand. "About?"

"Why didn't I know there was a gun in our bedroom?"

Seto took off his robe and moved toward the bathroom. "There has always been a gun in my nightstand. I don't know why you didn't know that."

"Always." Jou followed him, dropping his shorts as he went. "Like what, since I moved in? Since we started dating?"

"Since I was instructed by Gozaburo to keep a firearm on my person or within a moment's reach. Virtually as long as I've lived in Kaiba manor. Always." He started the shower spray and adjusted the temperature. "You honestly didn't know?" He stepped into the water, moving so there was space for Jou.

The blonde joined him, taking the soap and a wash puff. "No, I didn't know! Why would I agree to that? And I sure as hell wouldn't agree to leaving a gun in a dresser drawer here. I guarantee Solomon will be crawling and walking and into everything before we -"

"Absolutely. Mokuba found every weapon Gozaburo had hidden long before he was licensed to use any of them."

"So why -"

Seto touched his lips gently. "Every weapons storage is locked with a thumbprint code. Only the prints of people in residence with valid permits can open them. And you. There is nothing in your home you are denied."

Jou smiled despite himself. "Not the point, babe. Ok. You, me, I assume Mokie. Who else?"

"Roland and Mama."

"Mai!"

Seto turned Jou around and began washing his back. "She's licensed. She's quite proficient with small arms."

"And you feel better if someone with the kids is packin' heat."

"And Mama agrees."

Jou reversed and washed Seto's back. "When we get back, you are gonna show me where every single one is."

"The logo on my nightstand, the oval dragon?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the thumbpad. Any piece of furniture with that logo has a weapon. Hold the pad for five seconds, the drawer opens."

Jou frowned. "I thought that was some furniture division. There's one of those on Yugi's dining room table."

"And on ours. Here and at home."

"Why?"

"Your friends are important to you. Anyone attempting to hurt me may choose to go through you, or through them. Therefore protecting them is in my personal self interest."

Jou faced his husband. "And I'm supposed to believe that."

"It is true." Seto pulled him close. "Although, perhaps not the only truth. Now, I should have another five minutes before I am behind schedule. Any suggestions for how I should spend the time?"

"Always." Jou kissed him. "Any lube in here or should we go back to the bedroom?"

"If we go back to bed, I'll be late," Seto said, running an elegant finger down Jou's erection."

"Oh, so you just wanna get off quick?" Jou snickered. "Ok, let's do this." He grabbed the soap and drizzled some across them both. Foam began forming as he used both hands to hold their cock together and stroke.

"Now I'm curious. Does this qualify as an unclean act?"

"Quit bein' smart. You're ruining it."

Seto soaped his hands and began playing with Jou's nipples. He twisted the piercing and shivered as twin drops white appeared. Almost immediately, his husband moaned and fell back against the wall.

"Fuck, I hate it when you do that." But he arched his chest and his hands stroked faster.

"Tsk. Such dirty language. I wonder how to clean your mouth." Seto felt far closer to his peak than a simple hand job warranted. He teased Jou's nipples more.

"More soap," Jou gasped.

Seto grabbed the bottle and poured more of the slippery liquids on their erections. He let a sharp gasp escape him as Jou's hands moved even faster. Seto desperately wanted to suck the buds he was teasing, but instead added more soap. He twisted and tickled.

"Ohohohoh fuck no!" Jou abruptly jerked and burst, adding semen to the crown of foam covering his hands.

"My turn," Seto panted, pushing Jou's leg up.

He bent his knees just enough to plough into his husband.

"SHIT!"

"Dirty!" Seto growled. "Boy!"

It was hardly a minute before Seto exploded inside his husband and Jou had an unexpected second orgasm.

They both leaned against the wall, panting.

"Wow," Jou managed. "That might have set a record."

*-*-*-*-*


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi babe!" Katsuya yanked his shirt down as Seto entered the bedroom.

"Still dressing?" Seto looked at him curiously. "Something wrong? You seem anxious."

"No. No. Nothing." Katsuya shrugged. "They're - it's - everything's cool."

"Oh. Good." Seto tried to appear convinced. "Well, I just came in to get my other jacket. Were you planning to wear that shirt? Or did you not notice the stains on the chest." Seto controlled his grin and pulled out the jacket he'd come in for. "Really, darling, I realize this is a casual outing, but that is too far."

"Oh. Yeah, right. Looked right past those. You go tell Yug' an' Yami I'll be out as soon as I change shirts."

"Of course, darling."

Seto slipped out of the room and allowed himself a chuckle as he returned to the living room.

It was a weird fetish to be sure. And Seto was certain it was probably unique. Who else was obsessed with male nipples? Women's breasts did nothing for him sexually. He'd thought that Mutou's 'male breasts' would hold some attraction for him, but they did not. But Kat-chan's firm chest, not hard, but not flabby, was a joy. And the lovely peaks that sat proudly atop the enchanting mounds were both literally and figuratively the 'high' point.

And now? Breast milk. Between his own chemistry, his proximity to the lactating Mutou, and the amount of stimulation the pierced buds received, Kat-chan was beginning to lactate himself. Not much, only a few drops. And not all the time, but frequently enough to dismay the man. For Seto, however, it was a delightful occurrence when it happened.

Seto knew he should assist his spouse. Katsuya was quite disturbed by it, and was looking for ways to make it stop, while trying to hide the condition. Seto had already made it clear that he would not allow Katsuya to remove the new toys for anything other than an infection. He thought that would prompt a confession, but his husband was a stubborn man.

At some point Katsuya would have to make a 'clean breast' of it. Until then, Seto planned to enjoy his lactating male nipple fetish.

The Mutous were waiting in the living room. 

"Is Jou going to the zoo with us?" Yami asked. "Or shall we go without him?"

"He is forthcoming." Seto schooled his features. "He needed to change his shirt."

"This was funny at first," Yugi scolded, "but it's becoming just mean. He's really upset, Ojichan. Tell him you know." He nuzzled Solomon. "I don't know how long we can keep a secret, right?"

"The previous record was a day," Yami teased.

"That long?" Seto replied.

"Oh, you two are funny. Aren't they?" Yugi said, grinning past them.

"Not that I've ever heard." Jou slipped his arm around Seto. "What now?"

"I was simply trying to decide if Mutou looks like a boyish girl or a girlish boy. I think if we style his hair in pigtails, we won't need the skirts after all."

"I protest." Yami moved toward the door. "My beloved has the most adorable legs. I was looking forward to him displaying them."

"That is sooo NOT what we were discussing!" Yugi exploded.

"Should we be going?" Yami asked, shouldering the diaper bag.

"Certainly," Seto agreed. "I would hate to miss the dolphin show."

The two headed out leaving a laughing Katsuya and a sputtering Yugi to follow.

The weather was warm, and Kaiba found himself doing something he'd never done: enjoying a day with friends. Even when Mokuba was young, a day at the zoo - on the truly rare occasions they had the opportunity to do something so common - was always an elaborate photo op for KaibaCorp with security and press agents. The zoo, the amusement park, the horrendous circus outing with Gozaburo himself, they were all about appearance and not children. They were never allowed to have fun; the trips were only about showing how well behaved and intelligent the future executives were. 

Not about watching the man you love run to get duck feed or peanuts for the monkeys. Or see him struggle to decide if the yakitori or ice cream line was shorter. He'd never been allowed to buy a matching pair of cheap plastic cell phone charms or a bunny ear hat.

Seto did draw the line at wearing it.

"Surely you jest," he drawled as they left the gift shop.

"Aw, come on!" Katsuya whined. "It'll be cute!"

"It will be ridiculous." Katsuya pulled his own floppy dog ears down and whimpered like a sad puppy. "That doesn't work on me."

"One time."

"No."

"Five minutes. Not even - just long enough for a picture."

"Absolutely not!"

"We gotta take a picture! How else will the kids see?"

Seto frowned. Two weeks and he already missed Jouzuru and Koiichiko.

"We should take a picture with all of us!" Yugi said excitedly. "Here - put yours on!" He put bear ears on Yami and straightened his own cat ears. Solomon, strapped to Yami's chest, already wore a pair of mouse ears. Then Yugi flagged a passing stranger. "Excuse me," he bowed and showed his camera while gesturing to the group.

The couple smiled, bowed and indicated they'd help.

"Put 'em on, babe!" Katsuya sang.

"Oh for heaven's...." Seto put on the ears and suffered as the good samaritan insisted on taking three shots. He took them off as soon as the couple joined them to review the images

"The baby's so cute!" The woman squee'd.

"Thank you." Seto had gotten used to automatically translating for the group.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked.

"Solomon is cute."

Yugi grinned and bowed. "Thank you!" He held his stomach. "Already have number two!"

"So soon?" she asked.

"They have a reason," Seto replied shortly.

"Oh." She looked a bit embarrassed, as if she realized the question was too personal. But then she brightened. "May I see her?"

"Him," Seto corrected. "She wants to see him."

"Honey, I think -" the Korean man began as Yami shrugged, "he's hardly invisible."

"Of course!" Yugi beamed. "Ask her if she minds if I feed him." Yugi pulled Solomon free.

"Why would she mind?" Yami bristled.

"People do." Yugi took the baby and the diaper bag as Seto explained in Korean.

She cooed and followed Yugi to a nearby bench, while the man apologized.

"We got married last year and she's ready, but well, you know." He shrugged.

"What'd he say, babe?"

"She wants children, he does not."

"Aw, dude!" Katsuya virtually assaulted the man with his phone gallery. "Kids are great!" He pointed to the screen and to himself. Then he scrolled the screen and pointed to Seto.

The poor man looked at Seto. "Your daughter? She's beautiful." He did not look pleased.

"Thank you. If it is of any consolation, they are almost worth the trouble and expense."

"I hope so. I'm afraid I'm going to find out soon."

*-*-*-*-*

"It's not that funny!" Yugi groused. "Stop laughing!"

"And she never even suspected?" Honda chortled through the video phone.

"Nope!" Jou laughed. "Man, when Seto said 'she said your wife is very sweet', I thought I was gonna hurt myself laughing."

"Gotta stop wearing those dresses, Yugi!" Honda teased.

"I wasn't wearing -- ugh! Why do I still talk to you two?"

"Aw come, Yug. The whole day, everybody thought you were a chick. Admit it."

"They did not!"

"Jou, dude, photos?"

"Uploaded them already."

"Wait a sec." Honda tapped his screen a few times, then began scrolling. Suddenly he burst into laughter. "Oh man! Togi! Come here a second!"

"Which?" Jou asked.

"Group shot, Kaiba's got bunny ears."

Jou and Yugi both snickered.

"What?" Otogi's voice filtered in from off camera. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'll dress, geez! Just look at this."

"...what?"

"Just look."

Otogi came into view dressed in a conservative suit and tie. "We can't be late for - are you on the phone? Now?!"

"Jou and Yugi called," Honda huffed. "What was I supposed to do? Hi-bye-click?"

"Fine. Whatever. Talk all night. I have to go." Otogi left the view.

"Togi - Ryuji!" Honda started to get up then stopped. "Guys, sorry, but -"

"No, go!" Jou agreed.

"You should have told us you didn't have time, Hiroto," Yugi tsked. "We can call back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I just -"

"Tomorrow!" Yugi insisted. "Go, before you're really in trouble." He disconnected the call before Jou or Honda could argue. "Did Otogi look weird to you?"

"Yeah. That sounded pretty bad."

"I hope he's ok. He was really upset about his father passing."

*-*-*-*-*

"It's a fetish. They are illogical by definition." Seto scrolled to the next page. "And besides, why would I tell you when I was having so much fun?"

"Geez! Kid doesn't even have teeth!" Katsuya studied his nipple in the bedroom mirror. "How the hell can he bite that hard? Does Honda know?"

"I haven't told him. I can't speak for either of the Mutous."

"Great."

"Darling, come to bed." Seto swiped another page. "I should think you would be more concerned about me."

"About you?"

"You allowed another male to touch - to actually suck - my beloved chest. I am terribly upset."

"You're upset? He's a baby. How about me? How come you never said anything about knowing about this - thing?"

"About you lactating?"

Katsuya winced. "Yeah, that."

"As I said, I was enjoying it. If I had alerted you, you would have tried to stop it immediately."

"Enjoying it? What the fuck kinda perv are you?"

"Apparently the wrong kind." Seto focused on his tablet. "I should think you would be pleased that I'm not disgusted by something you have little to no control over."

Katsuya sighed. He went over to Seto's side of the bed and took the tablet as he sat down. "I didn't mean it that way. I just…. I mean, it's weird. It's bad enough with Yugi having, like, full on tits. But a 'guy' guy with breast milk? It's….just…"

"Odd, yes," Seto agreed. "And yet the first time it happened, I 'blew my wad', as you so quaintly phrase it."

"Never say that again," Katsuya chuckled. "It sounds wrong when you say it."

"Oh? It sounds wrong when I say I sucked your teet and blew my wad?"

"Babe, it sounds wrong when anyone says that." Katsuya's grin faded. "I mean, on the one side, I'm glad you like it. But, it's just...it's...just...weird."

"Darling, it is your body. If you don't like it, I am certain Kazuki can adjust the suppressant to moderate the related hormones. Take out the piercing; they create a great deal of stimulation and I'm sure are part of why young Solomon mistook you for his mother." 

"Man, I thought you were bad!" Katsuya looked at his chest again. "I think that kid left a bruise."

"Serves you right," Seto chastised. "You were displaying them in public."

"What public? I just got out of the shower. I was gonna grab a beer and sit on the balcony. I only took the kid so Yugi could go to the bathroom. Who knew he'd try to chomp on me?!"

"I would have."

"You don't count, perv." Katsuya looked at his piercings. "This is really ok for you?"

"It is a fetish, one I was unaware of until it happened. I would say less that it is 'ok' and more that one does not always control what, quote, flips the switch."

"True that," Katsuya agreed. "So I catch you lookin' at Yugi, I'm gonna pierce your eyes."

"Hardly a concern, darling. Women with breasts as large as his don't appeal to me. I prefer a more boyish figure."

"Yeah? Well, keep it that way. Poor Yug'. That 'girl' thing is driving him nuts."

"I know. I haven't had the heart to tell him it's pervasive. Last week, I had to have a meeting with the household staff to eliminate the rumor that Yugi is Atemu's sister."

"His sister?!"

"The rumor of incest was making several people uncomfortable. I assured them that they are not brother and sister, and that any such accusation was wildly inaccurate. I explained that they are distantly related, thru me. That seemed to resolve the matter."

Katsuya gaped at his husband for a moment.

"What? Should I have let the staff stew over this?"

"Every time I think I can't love you more than I do, you go do some shit like that."

"I'm not all saint," Seto mused. "I did not correct the presumption that he is female."

*-*-*-*-*

"I can't believe this is our last family dinner together," Yugi sighed.

They all looked at him oddly.

"Beloved, they will be living next door."

"I know," Yugi sighed again, "but it's not the same. I like having everyone here. During the day, Solo-chan and I help the girls with the housework. Then you guys all come home, we have dinner, and it's all family-like. Growing up, it was always just me and Grandpa. I used to get lonely sometimes. I don't want Solomon to feel that way."

"Why are you helping to staff?" Seto asked. "They are here to help you."

"It's an apartment, not a mansion! I could do all the cooking and cleaning."

"You are with child." Seto frowned. "My understanding is that you are supposed to be doing light activity."

"He won't listen to me," Yami complained. "Queens do not work as slaves."

"They aren't slaves." Yugi rolled his eyes. "They are employees. And running the store like this would have been a lot, but if I can't do a little light housework, I shouldn't be out of bed." Yami seemed to consider the idea. "And I refuse to spend 5 months in bed," Yugi stated before Yami could suggest it. "I don't have much to do during the day other than take care of Solo-chan. You two work all day, and Yami, you go to tournaments at least once a month - which is wonderful, I don't want you to stop, we're not having that discussion at dinner. But with everyone gone all day, it was really nice to know I'd spend the evening with you all."

"We'll still spend the evening together, Yug'." Jou smiled warmly. "You know I'm gonna be here every night."

"You have a husband to spend your evenings with," Yugi pointed out. "And you should have some privacy sometimes. You haven't said anything, Ojichan, but I know this has been frustrating for you to have strangers in your home."

"Well I hardly consider you strangers," Seto said as Jou waved it off, "you guys are family, Yug'."

"It doesn't matter," Yugi said firmly. "I'll get used to it. Actually, it will give me an excuse to start a dueling blog I've been thinking about. Change is a good thing."

"Quite," Seto agreed. "Change is often a catalyst for growth."

"You got plenty of change and growth right now, dude." Jou grinned. "Little dude's got teeth, and you gotta have a whole baseball team in there."

"God, I know!" Yugi laughed. "I'm already wearing some of the pants I didn't even buy until I was near the end with Solo-chan! I'm like the size of two houses!"

"You are radiant." Yami took Yugi's hand and leaned across the table to kiss his cheek.

For a moment, they had eyes for no one but each other. They exchanged words in Coptic and Yugi blushed faintly.

"I think we're not the only ones who could use some privacy," Jou smirked.

*-*-*-*-*

"Wow." Katsuya shook his head. "That girl owns you."

"She most certainly does not," Seto denied. "Haha and Mama prefer to travel by common carrier."

"And Koiko wanted to fly on Air Nippon like her friend at school."

"Utterly irrelevant."

Katsuya chuckled and looked out the window again. "At least we know the paternity test was accurate."

"And speaking of, your son has your propensity for being in trouble. Roland has found him getting under foot in the kitchen any number of times. I intend to speak to him about that and his grades."

"Preschool, babe. Let them decide that school is fun before you drop the hammer." 

"I do not intend to 'drop the hammer', but they are both capable of more than they are producing. Haha and I have been discussing Jouzuru's progress, and she believes he is slacking off as well."

"He's like me. He's not a books kinda kid."

"Unlike you, he will inherit a corporation the size of a province. He needs to prepare for that starting now."

"You didn't start until you were twelve. You did alright."

"I am extraordinary."

"Glad you don't have an ego," Katsuya chuckled, kissing his husband's cheek. The car pulled up to the airport terminal. "Ok, you. You promised - no fighting with Mama."

"I remember."

"No making up homework."

"That wasn't homework, I merely wanted to see where their math skills lay."

"No math. This is a vacation for all four of them."

"I have already given my word. I do know what a vacation is."

"You sure about that? We haven't taken a real one in a while."

"We went to Aruba for Golden Week."

"No. We went to an energy conference held in Aruba -"

"Are we getting out of the car?"

Katsuya frowned but got up. "- held by coincidence in Aruba during the week that just happened to be Golden Week for the rest of the world."

"You came to the conference center wearing nothing but a speedo. Trust me, no one was thinking about energy."

"I didn't have my room key," Katsuya chuckled. "Figured I could borrow yours."

"I was quite unprepared. I'm surprised there was not an Event."

"There wasn't? Ok, next time I'll try a smaller swimsuit."

"I suspected that was intentional. Gate 46, in Terminal D. This way. The next time I go to Germany, I'm going without you. You can wonder from home what I'm doing with a large number of tall, blonde men."

"You're cute when you're annoyed."

"You are annoying."

"Are we in a rush? Why are you practically running?"

"Their plane lands in five minutes; it will take us ten to get to their gate."

"And they have to get through customs and security. Relax!"

"This would have been handled if they had simply used my jet. Why do I own a jet if they refuse to use it? Stop laughing!"

"C'mere!" Katsuya grabbed his husband into a bear hug and kissed him passionately - publicly. "I love you. The kids aren't going anywhere without us. Calm down. The tram goes as fast as it goes."

"This is highly inapro-"

"You have that 'I'm worried 'cause I'm not in control so I have to fix it' look. You don't have to fix anything, ok?"

Seto took a deep breath and released it. "I am calm. We, however, are in a public place and you are making a scene."

Katsuya kissed his nose then let the executive go. Seto straightened his tie and continued toward the gate at a more moderate pace.

They had to wait almost twenty minutes before Katsuya said, "There! Coming down the ramp. Mama's in hot pink."

"Perfect attire for her evening profession."

"I'm tellin' her you said that," Katsuya snickered.

"CHICHI!" They heard Koiichiko's voice over the crowd. "PAPA!"

Katsuya began waving excitedly.

"Perfectly calm behavior," Seto sniped.

As soon as there was space, Jouzuru ran for his fathers, his sister close behind him, and their mothers yelling for them to stop.

When he got close enough, Zuru lept into Katsuya's waiting arms. Koiko crashed into Seto's leg and clung to him until he picked her up.

"Wesatintheveryveryfrontseatoftheplaneandwegotstickersfromthepilotandtherewasareallyprettystewerdessonlymamasaidhahawasprettier…."

Seto gave up trying to follow what she was saying and just held her tightly. Pilot error, equipment failure, terrorist…. He tried to stop his brain from listing all the things that can go wrong on a flight.

"Chichi?" Anzu touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

He took a breath. "From now on, you travel on my plane. No arguments."

"Chichi, you own a real plane?" Zuru asked.

"I own three real planes," Seto told him.

"Do you have pretty stewardesses?" Koiko asked. "I wanna see Chichi's plane."

"I thought you wanted to see Yugi-oji." Mai shrugged. "I guess I'll just call him and say we're not coming -"

"NO!" both children howled.

"And I thought big boys and girls carry their own bags." Anzu looked pointedly at the luggage cart.

Zuru scrambled out of Katsuya's arms and picked up the small black bag, but Koiko lay her head on Seto's shoulder.

"O.M.G," Mai scoffed. "What a con artist!"

"I don't mind carrying her," Seto replied. "And luggage is what porters are for. I'll get one."

"Remember this moment when she's 18," Mai said as he walked the concierge desk.

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm sorry to call you while your family is here." The secretary bowed deeply. "But no one understood what happened."

"Frankly, this is the first day off I've had in a week," Seto chuckled. "They are exhausting! They require constant attention. If they are left to their own devices, they are clever enough to cause actual trouble."

"Ready to send them home?" she laughed. 

"Not in the slightest!" He sipped his coffee. "But I do wish I had their energy."

"Have you taken them to the museums yet?"

"We've been to eight museums, and the zoo, and the aquarium. I've lost track of how many parks we've gone to! In fact, I'm meeting them at Namsan Park as soon as I am finished here. So. What has caused all the confusion?"

A programming glitch. Someone made 'corrections' but didn't know the polyglot language. The changes disabled several internal systems.

"Get me the names of everyone who has access to this system. And get the systems manager in here stat," Seto ordered.

"Sir?" The secretary intercomed back. "I'm sorry. What do you need?"

Seto resisted saying 'a new secretary'. "I am not in the habit of repeating my instructions. Do we employ programmers to operate internal systems?"

"Yes sir," she sounded confused. "You interviewed several of them yourself."

"And do you know where to find these staff members?"

"They're in IT."

"Excellent. I want the entire IT division in my office. Now. The longer it takes, the more time I have to contemplate hiring a new secretary. One who does not need detailed instructions for simple tasks. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Five minutes later, programmers began arriving in his office. Seto had his secretary find chairs, notepads, and pens for all of them. When the manager arrived, Seto turned on a projection of the damaged code.

"These ten lines of code have twelve errors. We are going to fix them. And then we are going to discuss why I am not going to teach a semester of programming languages to people who claimed proficiency when they were hired. I will make this very simple - the next person who touches a line of code without being certified by KaibaCorp for that language will be terminated. Is this quite clear?"

There were several voices that murmured a soft, 'yes, Kaiba-si-nim'.

"Very well. Polyglot is a language developed by an international team of programmers….

*-*-*-*-*

The temple was up three flights of stairs, 99-steps each.

Seto was on the phone for nearly all of them.

"Quite irrelevant! She is the only one who correctly identified even half of the errors - and was literally the first person to admit that she didn't understand all of the characters. Although she did correctly grasp how the language was designed and - No, I do not care. We are not neanderthals. They will simply have to join the 20th century and accept a woman as their superior. Yes. Have Mokuba teach her. I don't want anyone uncertified touching that code again. And when I return, I am reviewing all procedures. I still don't understand - What? No, I'm fine. There are an interminable number of stairs. This is some form of purgatory. No, that would not be funny; if they are not at the top of this God forsaken hill, I will be most dis- Ah! I believe that is my son. Excuse me, I'm hanging up now. I suspect I will need my hands free in a moment."

"Chichi!" Jouzuru bound down the stairs, and Seto could not help laughing at the boy's unbridled excitement. "We found a lizard with a blue tail and Mama said it looks just like Chichi! But Zuru doesn't think so. Beep, beep!"

"Beep, beep?" Seto tried to pick the boy up, but found him too heavy. "When did you become so big? Wait, stop pulling. Chichi's entirely too old for this." Seto tried to catch his breath, and vowed to do more aerobics. "What is a 'beep, beep'?"

"Chichi!" Jouzuru grinned. "Haha says if Chichi makes a 'beep, beep' noise, we should say 'beep, beep'. What's beep, beep mean?"

"That beep-" Seto stopped and took his own pulse. It was elevated. Alarmingly so. He concentrated on slowing it.

"Chichi?" the boy sounded worried.

"The beep, beep is Chichi's reminder to do some breathing exercises," Seto soothed. "Tell Papa to go on. I will join you in a moment. Alright? Off you go."

"'K!" His son raced up the stairs and Seto smiled.

So much excitement just to deliver a short message. Did I ever have that kind of joy? Seto tried to focus on his pulse. Having a heart attack because of a few stairs was unacceptable.

"Just tell me what's easier!" Seto heard Jou yelling after what seemed like seconds. "Take him up, take him down, or stay here? You need my GPS? I found him."

"Darling, who's with the children?"

"Shut up!" Jou looked terrified. "Just breathe. Takamora's sending a medevac unit." He cradled Seto in his arms; Seto didn't even remember sitting down. "Why don't you ever say anything? We could have gone some place else."

"I had no idea -"

"Just breathe, damn it!" 

Jou sniffed and Seto reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek. The movement made his chest ache.

"If you die, I am so gonna kick your fuckin' ass!"

"Warning tones, darling," Seto reminded him. "I am not having a heart attack."

"Always gotta say something!" the blonde griped.

"I got a really hot new black dress," Mai said from just out of view. "Am I gonna get to wear it?"

"No," Seto replied. He took his husband's hand and made him feel his pulse. "You see? It's steady." Jou kissed his wrist and held him tightly. "I'm sorry, darling," Seto whispered. "I forgot." Jou's shoulders shook and Seto wasn't sure if it was laughter or tears. "Don't laugh at me; I am human. I am allowed to forget."

"Chichi!" Koiichiko's voice could be heard echoing from the distance. "Koiko wants Chichi!"

"Pull it together, Jou, the paramedics are on their way down."

"...um, yeah." Jou wiped his face on Seto's shoulder before sitting up. "I'm cool."

Then the paramedics were around them, asking a thousand questions and taking a million tests. Seto forced them to stop at the top of the hill so he could tell the children personally that he was fine. Then he allowed them to airlift him to a cardiac center.

There, he was admitted, striped, scanned, poked and prodded. Takamora arrived and the process was repeated for his apparent amusement.

"Is there anything I can get to make you more comfortable, Kaiba-si?" the nurse asked as she took his blood pressure for the billionth time.

"My car, my cell phone, and a decent meal."

She smiled with practiced patience. "I'm sorry, Kaiba-si, but we don't allow electronics into the ward until they have been tested by our electronics department. But dinner will be served shortly. You may eat here, or join the patients in the ward dining area."

"I'll eat here. If my husband ever arrives." Seto huffed. "What in blazes is keeping him?"

"Visiting hours start at 8pm. I'm sure he'll be here then."

"Visiting hours? He's my spouse!"

"Kaiba-si, please! Remember your blood pressure! We restrict all guests including family in our CCU. Two hours after lunch, one hour after dinner. Our patients need rest, not conversation. I can see if he's here, and deliver a brief message if you like."

Seto considered it, but there was nothing he wanted to say through an intermediary.


End file.
